Mei Lhi: Inuyasha's Unknown Younger Sister
by xAkix
Summary: EPILOGUE UP! COMPLETE! Finally! Life goes on for the rest of the group, and all that fun stuff...only, everyone is one short a friend, lover, and brother. It will never be the same. (Lack of updates due to my laziness and school projects)
1. An Unhappy Encounter

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot, Mei Lhi, and all other new characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One: An Unhappy Encounter  
  
Hanyou. It was a word Mei Lhi heard all the time. Stupid hanyou, filthy hanyou, disgusting half-breed...the names echoed through her mind...'Who am I?' she often wondered to herself. She stood in a room, leaning against the window, sun shining in her gold eyes. The cool spring breeze ruffled her waist-length silver hair. She sighed, then slowly turned away and walked outside to the pond and looked at her reflection on the water's surface. She looked like a normal three-year-old girl, except for the fact that her eyes were gold, she had fangs as well as claws, her hair was silver, and not to mention the two white dog ears poking out from underneath her long tresses. She looked around her, watching the human mothers who were watching their young play and laugh about. Her eyes made contact with a few of the women, and they gasped in horror and led their children away.  
  
"They're so strange...I'm not any different from them..." Mei Lhi whispered.  
  
Her ears twitched as she heard footsteps coming quickly toward her. She looked up and saw a little boy of about six years old standing next to her with a friend about the same age.  
  
"Look at it! Look at its ears!" The boy jeered.  
  
The boy reached out his hand and sharply tugged on Mei Lhi's left ear.  
  
"Ow!" Mei Lhi exclaimed, clapping a hand to her head, rubbing her ear.  
  
The children jumped back in surprise, then the boy smirked.  
  
"So it does feel pain! And it can talk! Isn't that amazing, Kenji?" The boy said.  
  
The second child called Kenji nodded.  
  
"Who knew...this one is smart..." The boy continued.  
  
"Leave me alone..." Mei Lhi said quietly.  
  
"Leave you alone?! Ha!" The boy snickered.  
  
"Please, just-just go away..." Mei Lhi pleaded.  
  
"Don't make me laugh! You should be the one to leave! You're on private ground. My space. So get off!"  
  
"But-" Mei Lhi began.  
  
"You heard me. Go! Shoo!" The boy shouted.  
  
"This is my home..." Mei Lhi whispered.  
  
The boy seized a large handful pebbles by the pond and started throwing them at Mei Lhi.  
  
"Your home?! How do you like it now?! Huh?! Now get out of here!" The boy yelled, making all the townspeople look up in surprise.  
  
Mei Lhi shielded herself with the stones, but fled from the side of the pond, running away, and climbing high into the branches of a tree, far away from prying eyes, far away from the mean village children, far away from anyone...there she cried until she fell asleep.  
  
Hours later....  
  
Night had fallen, and Mei Lhi woke up at last.  
  
"Mei Lhi? Mei Lhi? Where are you, dear?" A voice called to her.  
  
'Mother!' Mei Lhi thought excitedly in her head.  
  
She jumped out of the tree and landed on her feet, startling her mother.  
  
"Mei Lhi! There you are! I've been worried sick about you!" Mei Lhi's mother exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Mei Lhi said, hanging her head in shame.  
  
"You're all dirty and bruised up! What happened?"  
  
"I don't know..." Mei Lhi lied.  
  
"Well, I'll help you get washed up...dinner's just about ready..."  
  
Mei Lhi nodded and followed her mother back to their home. They removed their sandals and went inside the open door.  
  
"Your brothers are waiting for you...Let's not keep them waiting..."  
  
They washed up and went down to the table and sat down by the two boys at the table. The oldest was glaring at the younger one, as if daring him to try to start eating without their mother and sister being there. The younger one looked up from his plate, stood up, and hugged his mother.  
  
Mei Lhi looked around at the table, and studied her two brothers. They looked just like her mother, but nothing like her...'They aren't my real family...I've never known my family...my real family...'  
  
"Mei Lhi? What're you waiting for? Sit down! Join us! The food is getting cold!" The two brothers said anxiously.  
  
"Yes, Hakaru..." Mei Lhi said, addressing the older boy.  
  
Mei Lhi sat down next to her mother and stared at her food.  
  
"What's wrong? Aren't you hungry, Mei Lhi?" The younger boy asked.  
  
"I'm fine, Kyo..." Mei Lhi replied dully.  
  
She ate her food in silence then abruptly left the table and went up to bed. She had only been asleep for an hour, when she woke with a start...there was something odd in the air...she sniffed...her gold eyes widened with fear...  
  
"S-smoke?" Mei Lhi whispered.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Inuyasha fan fiction, so I hope I've done a good job. Please review! 


	2. The Miko's Spell

Author's Note: Here's Chapter 2...I hope I'm not just posting this to take up space...I hope someone will read this...anyway, moving on...  
  
Chapter Two: The Miko's Spell  
  
Mei Lhi rose from her warm futon with a start. She clumsily stumbled around in the dark. She found the door and slid it aside. Charred flesh and burned wood reached her nose. She could hear the villagers screaming and men yelling angrily. She slid the door shut and walked over to her closet and found a red and white kimono. She threw the red top part over herself, and found a pack bag and stuffed the red bottoms and white kimono top into it. She slung the pack over her shoulder, and held the red kimono shirt closer to her small body. She slid the door open, and was greeted by a flood of smoke and anxious flames wanting to lick hungrily at her flesh. She slammed the door shut, and ran across the room to the window and jumped out, landing on her side. She shakily stood up and saw the men of the village run inside her home. The tallest and most cruel looking of the bunch was barking orders at the men.  
  
"Find the hanyou brat! Kill her, then her family!" He roared, spit flying from his mouth.  
  
A quiver went through Mei Lhi's spine. Her eyes wandered around the ground, and stopped on a woman laying on her stomach, bleeding badly.  
  
"Mother!" Mei Lhi cried.  
  
She ran over to her mother and dropped to her knees, tears streaming from her eyes.  
  
"Mother! Mother! Are you ok?!" Mei Lhi asked, sobbing.  
  
"Mei Lhi...you're...alright...I'm glad..." The woman replied weakly.  
  
"Mother! You're hurt! We have to get you help!"  
  
"No...I'm going to die...I want you to do something for me..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go to the temple. Find the miko. Then, give her this..."  
  
Mei Lhi's mother reached into her kimono and pulled out a necklace with a single Japanese character with a small blue bead attached to its black string. She pressed it into Mei Lhi's hand and smiled.  
  
"I love you...Mei Lhi..."  
  
Then, she died.  
  
"I love you too, mother..." Mei Lhi whispered, as tears fell from her eyes once again.  
  
'I have to find that miko. I have to fufill mother's final wish.' Mei Lhi thought.  
  
The men were starting to come out of her burning house and they had spotted her.  
  
"There she is! There's the little brat! Get her!" They shouted.  
  
"No!!!" Mei Lhi shrieked.  
  
The men ran at her, and charged so quickly. She shut her eyes tight, expecting to feel the pain of white-hot torches and the sting of wooden clubs upon her body, but the pain never came. A new voice had entered. A woman's voice. Slowly, she opened her eyes again and saw standing before her, the miko. The miko had a bow and arrow ready to shoot, and by the looks of it, the miko had created a protective barrier.  
  
"You will not hurt this girl. She is an innocent child. You will have to stand against me if you want to harm her." The miko shouted in a clear voice.  
  
The men lowered their weapons. The miko was too highly respected in the village. They didn't want to hurt her. They knew her great power.  
  
Unfortunately for the men, their leader was determined to rid the village of Mei Lhi.  
  
"Men! She's just a simple woman! We will kill the hanyou and anyone who gets in our way! Now go! Attack her!" He ordered.  
  
Reluctantly, the men did as they were told, but couldn't get past the miko's barrier. The miko lowered her bow, and turned to Mei Lhi.  
  
"Come with me." She said quietly.  
  
The miko took Mei Lhi's hand and led her away from the men and into the temple just up the road. They quickly went inside. The miko put up another barrier, then motioned for Mei Lhi to sit down.  
  
"I'm Hana." The miko said.  
  
"Mei Lhi."  
  
The two were quiet for some time. Mei Lhi opened her hand and saw the necklace.  
  
"Hana...my mother...before she died, she gave me this necklace. She told me to find you." Mei Lhi said finally.  
  
"Oh?" Hana asked curiously. "May I see the necklace?"  
  
Mei Lhi put the necklace in Hana's outstretched hand, then focused her attention quickly on a spot on the ceiling. Hana nodded in understanding upon looking at the necklace.  
  
"Mei Lhi...it's time for you to learn about your family..." Hana said, bringing the child before her to her feet. 


	3. Family Ties

Author's Note: Here's Chapter 3 enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Three: Family Ties  
  
"My family?" Mei Lhi whispered.  
  
"Yes. Your real family." Hana replied.  
  
"My...real family?"  
  
Hana nodded.  
  
"I will tell you everything. But once you know who you really are, I'll have to seal your knowledge until the day you are old enough to understand, or when my spell is broken." The miko explained.  
  
"Ok..." Mei Lhi said.  
  
"Your father, he is-well, was-" Hana began.  
  
"Hana...what do you mean...by 'was'?" Mei Lhi cut in.  
  
"You'll know shortly. Just let me finish, and hold your questions to the end. Alright?" Hana said.  
  
Mei Lhi nodded, and Hana continued.  
  
"Your father was a very powerful taiyoukai. He was a dog demon. Now, he had his first child, Sesshoumaru, who is your half-brother. Sesshoumaru is a full youkai, and at least ten years older than you are. Then, your father had his second child, Inuyasha. Inuyasha is a hanyou just like you. Inuyasha is your brother. Your real brother. You both come from the same mother. I think...Yubi was her name...unfortunately, both your father and mother are dead. Lady Yubi died a short time after you were born. The woman that took you in, Kiori, she was one of your mother's maids. Your mother entrusted you to Kiori if anything were to happen to her. So you believed that she was your family, and her sons Hakaru and Kyo were your brothers-" Hana explained but was cut off by Mei Lhi yet again.  
  
"What about Hakaru and Kyo?! Did they get out of the house safe?! Are they hurt?!" Mei Lhi exclaimed.  
  
Hana let out a sigh.  
  
"They are also gone...they died trying to protect you and Kiori." The miko answered.  
  
"B-but...Kyo...he was only...he was only two years bigger than me...and he's gone to that...that place where dead people go..." Mei Lhi sniffed.  
  
"I know...but still, he loved you like any older brother would..." Hana said comfortingly, patting Mei Lhi lightly on the back.  
  
"Ok...you can finish the story..." Mei Lhi said.  
  
Hana nodded, then continued...  
  
"Believing that Hakaru and Kyo were your brothers, you knew nothing about what you were. But your quest begins now. I want you to find your brother. I want you to find Inuyasha. Just find him. You'll find happiness once you do." Hana finished.  
  
"How do I find him?" Mei Lhi asked.  
  
"Follow your heart..." Hana replied. "It never leads you wrong."  
  
Mei Lhi nodded, not really grasping Hana's words, but still making a hard effort to understand. Hana had taken the necklace and was tapping the small sphere-like blue gem with a staff. The gem began to glow and a portal appeared.  
  
"Let's go." Hana said, motioning towards the portal.  
  
Mei Lhi looked on in awe, then nodded, taking Hana's hand, then went inside the portal. The portal glowed, and they disappeared. 


	4. The Inheritance The Mighty Sword Tetsusa...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Four: The Inheritance- The Mighty Sword Tetsusage  
  
The portal took Hana and Mei Lhi to the mouth of a shallow cave by the sea.  
  
"This is your mother's grave. In the small shrine inside, there is an inheritance left to you." Hana explained.  
  
Mei Lhi nodded, wondering what the word 'inheritance' was. The two walked inside the cave.  
  
Torches lit themselves on the walls, lighting their way. They reached the shrine and Hana started burning some incense. She put fresh flowers inside the shrine cabinet, then took a long thin object from a wooden display stand.  
  
"Hana, what is that?" Mei Lhi asked.  
  
"This...is a sword. This is your inheritance. The sword is called Tetsusage. It's yours. It was made from one of your father's fangs. Your father gave a sword to each of his children. To Sesshoumaru, he left Tenseiga, Healing Fang, in his posession. To your brother, Inuyasha, he left Tetsusaiga, Iron-Breaking Fang, in his possession. And now to you, he leaves the Tetsusage in your posession." Hana answered.  
  
Hana drew the sword from its sheath. It was a beautiful sword. A brand new samurai sword with a black handle with a red ribbon attached to it as well as the sheath. Hana put the sword back into its sheath then took Mei Lhi's hand once again.  
  
"We are going now." She said.  
  
The portal opened up once again, and they walked inside, returning to the temple.  
  
"Now...once you are old enough...I shall teach you how to use that sword. Then, I shall send you off on your quest..." Hana said.  
  
Mei Lhi nodded in understanding. She didn't like having to learn how to kill things, but at least now she had somewhere to stay...  
  
"I will have to use a spell on you. So when you are ready, you will remember everything. This spell will erase your memory completely. Once it's erased, I will give you a new name. The counter spell is for you to learn your real name, Mei Lhi, in any way at all. Whether I tell it to you or some random villager in a place miles away tells it to you." Hana explained.  
  
Mei Lhi nodded. Hana started chanting and shone with purple miko light. Mei Lhi felt like her memories were being played backwards inside her head. She tried to remember each one that flickered by, but it no longer existed. Her eyes shut, and when she opened them, she had no idea who she was, who the woman in front of her was, or even where she was.  
  
"Hello. I am Hana. You're in my village, inside my humble dwelling. I found you unconscious outside. I brought you in. Are you hungry?" Hana said brightly.  
  
"Yes. But...who am I? I don't know who I am." Mei Lhi said.  
  
"It seems that you never had a name, so I shall give you one." Hana said.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Your name shall be...Kirika."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Ten Years Later~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mei Lhi was now thirteen years old. The two piece red kimono that she had brought with her now fit her perfectly, and she wore it all the time. She had learned that it was a type of armor called fire rat's fur. The necklace Kiori had given her was now on her neck and she wore it all the time as well. Hana had taught her how to use her sword, Tetsusage, and Mei Lhi- 'Kirika', rather- kept it with her at all times.  
  
"Kirika, I believe you're ready now." Hana said.  
  
"Is that so?" Kirika (Mei Lhi...) replied.  
  
"Yes. Now, remember, I told you about every new moon, you lose your powers. Also, if you encounter any youkai, defeat them as quickly as possible. But be on the look out for a boy with long silver hair and dog ears." Hana explained.  
  
"Yes Hana-chan." Kirika answered.  
  
"This is the time we say good bye, I'm afraid...but we will meet again soon. I am sure of it. Now, be on your way." Hana said.  
  
"Good bye, Hana-chan. Take care of yourself." Kirika said, walking away, exiting the temple.  
  
"Good bye Kirika!" Hana called.  
  
The sun shone brightly, making her gold eyes seem as if they glowed. The villagers looked on in wonder and fear.  
  
"It's-it's a YOUKAI!!!" The villagers screamed.  
  
"Keh...idiots..." Kirika muttered coldly.  
  
Kirika walked away, leaving the town, then sniffed the air. She took off running, then soaring into the air, then touching down onto the earth for a millisecond before taking off again. She started jumping from tree to tree as she entered a forest...  
  
~*~Inuyasha & Co.'s POV...  
  
"You...stupid...PERVERT!!!!!" Sango shrieked.  
  
SMACK.  
  
Kagome sighed. Miroku had once again let his hands wander. Shippo was shaking his head sighing also. Sango had slapped Miroku for what must've been the millionth time.  
  
'It's been at least two hours since Inuyasha left...where could he have gone off to? I'm starting to get worried...' Kagome thought.  
  
She looked around, looking for the half-demon, wondering where he ran off to. Her eyes suddenly spotted a small tornado moving towards them.  
  
"What's that?" Sango wondered.  
  
"It's that wimp Kouga." Inuyasha replied darkly, coming out of some trees.  
  
"Where have you been?!" Kagome exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Something I had to do." Inuyasha answered.  
  
Kouga had arrived and took Kagome's hand.  
  
"Kagome, how are you? Why's this mutt still lingering with you? Why can't he understand that you're mine? I guess he can't just get over the fact that he lost to someone as great as me." Kouga said.  
  
"Bastard! What do you want?!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"I just wanted to see Kagome's face again." Kouga replied, still holding Kagome's hand.  
  
He reluctantly let go of Kagome's hand, then ran off.  
  
"At least they didn't fight this time...that's a good thing..." Shippo muttered.  
  
THUMP.  
  
"Waaah!!! KAGOME!!!! Inuyasha's being mean! He hit me!!!" Shippo whined.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome said in a soft dangerous voice.  
  
"No! Don't say it!" Inuyasha shouted, backing away.  
  
"...Osuwari!"  
  
Inuyasha hit the ground face first and was at least a foot down into the earth. Shippo beamed in satisfaction, making Inuyasha even angrier. Once the 'sit' wore off, Inuyasha was in a tree glaring daggers at Shippo.  
  
"Well, I guess we should get going..." Miroku said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so...Inuyasha, Let's go!" Kagome said.  
  
"Feh. I'm staying here." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Fine...have it you way then...Osuwari!" Kagome said angrily.  
  
Inuyasha fell out of the tree and onto the ground for the second time in five minutes time. He growled and got to his feet, angrily shoving his hands into his sleeves. The group moved on, back towards the village...  
  
A/N: Please review! I'd like to know how I'm doing! ( 


	5. The Quest Begins

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Five: The Quest Begins  
  
Kirika had just reached a village and walked towards a village man.  
  
"Hey, jijii-san, have you seen a boy in a red kimono with silver hair and dog ears like me?" She asked.  
  
"You mean Inuyasha?" The man asked.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kirika repeated.  
  
The man nodded vigorously.  
  
"Where can I find him?"  
  
"He lives in Kaede ba-chan's village."  
  
"Anything else I should know?"  
  
"Their village is towards the south east. Very nice fields out there..."  
  
"Thank you. See you around..."  
  
Then she took off into the trees once again, a slight grin on her face.  
  
'Inuyasha, eh? So Hana-chan, this is who you wanted me to find...' Kirika thought.  
  
* * *  
  
Kaede's village came into view, and Shippo darted off, leaving the others behind.  
  
"Kirara! I'll race you!" Shippo yelled over his shoulder.  
  
Kirara meowed and took off after Shippo, transforming into its larger form, then jumping into the air and reaching Kaede's hut in one leap.  
  
"No fair...you cheated..." Shippo whined.  
  
Kirara returned to her cat-size form, then mewed in apology.  
  
Once the others reached Kaede's hut, Kagome made ramen for everyone. When she handed Inuyasha his bowl, he ate it without a word, and as quickly as possible. He went outside and jumped onto the roof of the hut, gazing at the sky which was beginning to grow dark.  
  
"I think I was too cold towards him today..." Kagome said, gazing at the ceiling.  
  
"Don't worry about it. He'll get over it." Shippo replied.  
  
"I'm just worried about him..."  
  
Kagome stood, abandoning her steaming bowl of noodles, then walked outside into the darkening night.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She called.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?" Inuyasha replied.  
  
"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about how I acted today...I should've given you a break..." Kagome said rather quickly, her face turning a slight pink shade.  
  
'What is wrong with her today?! Why is she acting so strange now? Why is she blushing?!' Inuyasha's thoughts shouted.  
  
"It doesn't matter...I don't care..." Inuyasha said finally.  
  
"Well...there's still some ramen left over in the pot if you want some..."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, then jumped down from the roof, next to Kagome. They both walked inside the hut and saw everyone (even Kaede) staring at them.  
  
"What are you looking at?!" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"Nothing...nothing..." Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Shippo replied.  
  
* * *  
  
RAWWWRRR!!!!  
  
'Perfect...it's coming closer...I can't wait to actually use Tetsusage in battle!' Kirika thought excitedly.  
  
The youkai that was following her was a huge beast in the shape of a giant boar. The villagers had said that this boar youkai had two Shikon shards that had made it twice as powerful. The boar was now on Kirika's trail, and wanting a fight.  
  
"Come out inu!" The youkai roared.  
  
"I'm right here. Are you scared little pig?" Kirika teased.  
  
"Never! You'll suffer from my powerful Shikon shards and you shall beg on all fours for death just like the dog you are!"  
  
"Then come and get me!!!"  
  
Kirika drew Tetsusage from its sheath and charged with her sword drawn. She slashed the beast straight across from the left side.  
  
"What?! How can this be? I have the power of the Shikon no Tama! I can't lose!!!"  
  
"Shut up, will you?!"  
  
The boar opened its mouth wide, and a purple blast of light came forth and erupted in a horde of smaller boars.  
  
"My children, destroy her. Show her pain! Show her no mercy!!!"  
  
The little boars opened their mouths wide, each emitting a purple ball of light about the size of a small tangerine. The purple spheres remained motionless, floating in midair.  
  
"Feh. Your puny brats can't even attack! I'll knock them all out in one swing!"  
  
The boar was laughing, his red eyes wide with delight.  
  
"Fool...you underestimate me!"  
  
"Kyusai!!!" (Salvation)  
  
With one swing of her sword, she destroyed the little boars, and shattered the purple balls of light. The boar still laughed. Kirika soon understood why. The purple balls of light was full of miasama.  
  
"I-I can't...breathe..."  
  
Kirika darted toward the sky, breathing in clean air. She took a few deep breaths, then shot down to the ground again.  
  
"Hahaha...is the miasama too much for you?"  
  
"Keh...not bad...I'm impressed...but you're the one who underestimates me..."  
  
The boar stopped laughing, and his red eyes were now wide with fear.  
  
"What do you mean? What're you saying?!"  
  
"You just don't get it...MANE SURU!!!!" (Mimic)  
  
A purple light came from Tetsusage. It transformed into an army of snow white puppies. Each one released a bright blue ball of light.  
  
"This is good...KYUSAI!!!!!"  
  
She broke the spheres of light, and they all turned into a counter-miasama, spreading toward the boar. The boar shrieked in agony, then became half the size it was before. With another swing of the Tetsusage, the boar was defeated and it disintegrated into a pile of black ash, and with it, two pink shards that shone with an odd purplish light. A breeze swelled the trees, and blew the ashes away. Kirika took the shards into her hand, then attached them to her necklace. She left the area, sending the white puppies away with a wave of her hand, and then vanished herself as she took to the air and glided on a strong draft heading south east... 


	6. The Crossing of Paths

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Six: The Crossing of Paths  
  
Inuyasha was helping himself to another bowl of ramen, eating in complete silence, feeling eyes boring into his back. He looked up from his bowl and turned around, seeing Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Shippo quickly look away.  
  
He looked across the room and saw that Kagome had fallen asleep and was breathing softly, a small smile on her face.  
  
"Well, I think I'll just go to the lake and have a nice bath...what about you Sango, Shippo?" Miroku suggested.  
  
"This late at night, Houshi-Sama?" Sango asked.  
  
"Then never mind..." Miroku replied, his eyes looking slightly downward.  
  
"I suggest that ye all be getting to bed." Kaede added.  
  
Without a fuss, everyone got under their blankets and went to sleep. Inuyasha took his usual spot in the corner of the hut where he could watch everyone and have a clear view of the front door. He glanced over at Kagome. She was shivering.  
  
'It really isn't that cold tonight...' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
He walked over to her took off the red top part of his kimono and draped it loosely over her body. She stopped shivering almost instantly.  
  
"Inuyasha..." She whispered softly.  
  
The half demon looked up at Kagome's face, seeing an even bigger smile on her face. It was just so strange...like a fluttering feeling in his heart as he looked at her innocent face. His gold eyes widened with realization at what this feeling was. He had felt it only once before...when he was with Kikyo...but that old feeling had died a long time ago...  
  
'I'm in love with......Kagome?!'  
  
* * *  
  
'I shall reach the next village soon...but I don't know how long I will last...I'm so very tired...and that miasama is starting to get to me...but I must keep moving...even if it makes matters worse that I'm spreading the poison...I know the antidote...I just need to find the right herb... ' Kirika said in thought.  
  
She coughed into the sleeve of her kimono, falling into the ground rather ungracefully. She gasped for air and stumbled to a nearby tree, clinging onto it for support. She looked up at the moon, seeing that it was just a small crescent in the sky.  
  
'Damn it...the new moon is arriving on swift wings...I must find Inuyasha before then...I can't afford to lose my strength...'  
  
Her vision was starting to get blurred. Her grip upon the tree was loosening. She fell to the grassy earth unconscious. A woman in a white kimono sighed, then approached the fallen hanyou girl.  
  
"Kirika, when will you learn..." The woman muttered.  
  
Kirika's gold eyes snapped open as her vision slowly refocused.  
  
"Hana-chan?" Kirika wondered.  
  
"Yes, Kirika...it's me. I thought you might get into trouble. So I decided that I would need to go along with you until you find him." Hana replied.  
  
"You mean, that boy, Inuyasha, that I'm supposed to find?" Kirika asked.  
  
"Yes. Inuyasha. But you will need to hide yourself from him. He will resist you, but after you both clash your swords, Tetsusage and Tetsusaiga, you will come to an understanding."  
  
"That sounds just peachy, but if you don't mind...I was fighting a giant boar earlier, and I inhaled some miasama and it's kind of killing me right now, so if it isn't too much trouble, could you make some sort of antidote for me?"  
  
Hana laughed, then nodded, pulling out a small leather pouch from her belt, then taking an herb from it and grinding it and putting it into a china tea cup. Kirika shakily reached for it and downed it in one gulp, wrinkling her nose in disgust, then setting the cup down.  
  
"Ugh...it tastes horrible...as usual...but at least it's working..."  
  
Kirika's vision had become sharp as her very sword, and she could stand on her own two feet again.  
  
"Thank you, Hana-chan."  
  
"Well, my work is done...we'll run into each other again sometime soon..."  
  
Hana took the cup and walked away, down a long, winding forest path.  
  
"That was...odd..." Kirika said finally.  
  
She continued her quest to find Inuyasha, and took to leaping from tree to tree...  
  
She'd been running at least for a good hour. She caught a scent. It was another inuyoukai. But it was very faint. The inuyoukai had been in that spot at least a few days ago.  
  
'That must be him!'  
  
* * *  
  
Morning was dawning, and everyone woke to the scent of rice and fish. Kagome sat in front of the fire prodding at a fish with a stick, then setting out plates. Inuyasha was as cheerful as usual. He kept glancing out the window uneasily.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Miroku asked.  
  
"The new moon." Inuyasha replied.  
  
Miroku nodded, then graciously took his plate from Kagome.  
  
'Poor Inuyasha...it must be so aggravating for him every new moon...' Kagome thought sympathetically.  
  
"Here, Inuyasha." Kagome said gently, handing him his plate. "Oh and this too...thank you..." she added, handing the kimono top back to him.  
  
"It was nothing." Inuyasha answered, taking his plate and starting to eat.  
  
"I think we should be setting off after this...if we want to get those shards before Naraku..." Sango said.  
  
"Yeah...before sunset..." Inuyasha agreed.  
  
They hurriedly finished their breakfasts and packed their things, exiting the hut. They set off going north, and into several clumps of thick undergrowth. Fighting through it was very exhausting.  
  
"This is impossible to walk through!" Shippo complained.  
  
"What're you whining about? You're not even walking! You're just sitting on Kagome's shoulder! So how can you even dare complain! If anyone should be complaining, it's the rest of us! Because unlike a certain child, we're making an effort to fight through this!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"KAGOME!!" Shippo whimpered.  
  
Inuyasha took out Tetsusaiga, and growled angrily.  
  
"I can't stand this anymore! Kaze no Kizu!"  
  
The undergrowth disappeared, and Inuyasha put his sword back in its sheath.  
  
"Happy now?" He asked.  
  
The group was now able to walk freely, and realized how quickly the day had gone by. It was already two hours past noon.  
  
"Kagome, I'm hungry." Shippo said.  
  
"I think we can have a stop to rest. After all, we haven't eaten for hours..." Kagome said.  
  
They found a nice spot, and Kagome made ramen (again). They each rested, while enjoying a nice meal.  
  
"Will you hurry up?! We've only been here for two hours!" Inuyasha shouted. "We need to find the shards!"  
  
Inuyasha was the first to finish eating. He was pacing around the group in circles in impatience.  
  
"You know, if you keep walking around us like that, you'll wear a groove into the ground." Miroku said.  
  
"Shut up." Inuyasha snapped.  
  
Kagome suddenly looked up from her food.  
  
"Inuyasha...I sense a shard. Two of them...and they're coming towards us." She said.  
  
"From which way?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"North west."  
  
Everyone abandoned their food, and cleared the area, getting their weapons.  
  
"I'll bet it's Kouga..." Shippo muttered.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air, but instead of catching the scent of Kouga, it was an entirely different scent.  
  
"It isn't him. Someone else...they're an inuyoukai." Inuyasha said.  
  
"You don't think...it's...Sesshoumaru?" Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"It isn't him either. This is an entirely new scent. But if they have shards, I'm sure they're after the ones we have."  
  
Sango got her boomerang, Miroku was ready to use Kazaana, Shippo was ready to use his fox magic, Kagome got her bow and arrows, and Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga from its sheath.  
  
The new scent loomed closer. Then, a figure in red shot out of the trees. Kagome let her arrow of purity fly, but it missed, hitting the tree behind the red clothed figure.  
  
"Coward! Show your face!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
The figure stopped moving, and stood in front of the group, surveying them all. She wore fire rat fur armor just like Inuyasha. She had the same gold eyes, claws, and fangs. Her long silver hair was tied in a ponytail with a white ribbon. Underneath the hair at the top of her head, two white dog ears were poking out.  
  
"So...you must be Inuyasha...I'm called Kirika. I've been looking for you..." She said.  
  
Kirika's gold eyes looked into Inuyasha's, then up at the sky.  
  
"Well...we should hurry and get this duel over with..." She sighed.  
  
She drew her sword.  
  
"Oh...like my sword? It's called Tetsusage."  
  
"Inuyasha-Sama!" A small voice said.  
  
"Myouga-jijii?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
He clapped a hand to his neck, preventing the tick from getting blood.  
  
"What do you want?!" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"The Tetsusage! It was a sword that your father gave to your mother as a gift! It's a third sword that was secretly forged from the very fang Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga came from! But I don't know how this girl received it! It's an inheritance to the youngest child of the family. Which means it's also yours!" Myouga explained quickly.  
  
"What?!" Everyone except Kirika and Myouga exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, girl...that's my sword..." Inuyasha said.  
  
"No it isn't. It's mine. I got it from my sensei, Hana-chan. She taught me how to use it." Kirika replied fiercely.  
  
With that, she charged, and her blade grazed the sleeve of Inuyasha's kimono.  
  
"If it's a fight you want, then you're going to get one! Just be ready for it!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Their two swords clashed against each other, that they were knocked from their owners hands, at least twelve feet away from each other.  
  
"Oh well...we won't need them now..." Kirika said.  
  
She cracked the knuckles on her right hand, then charged again.  
  
"Sankon Tetsusuo!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
His claws made contact on Kirika's face, leaving a bleeding gash on her cheek. He ran towards Tetsusaiga and grabbed it, cutting an exposed bit of her torso that wasn't covered by the fire rat's fur. Kirika stumbled, then stood, placing her hands at her bleeding wounds, her claws becoming drenched in her own blood.  
  
"Hijin Ketsusuo!" She cried.  
  
'How? How can she do that?! That's one of my attacks! She's using it against me!' Inuyasha's brain reeled.  
  
Because he was so overcome with shock, he didn't have time to dodge the attack coming at him. He was thrown backwards, landing on his side. He still had Tetsusaiga in his grip, and plunged the tip into the earth, then pulled himself up.  
  
"KYUSAI!!!" Kirika screamed.  
  
"Kaze no Kizu!!!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
Both attacks went forward, hitting their targets, both getting injured badly. Both were bleeding at an alarming rate.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at the sky. It was sunset. He was going to be human in a few seconds...he watched as the sun sank lower and lower into the horizon.  
  
"No...not yet..." He whispered. "I can't go...not now..."  
  
With so much blood lost, he knew he would die very soon. He glanced over at Kirika. She took was looking fearfully at the sky.  
  
Finally, the sun disappeared.  
  
Inuyasha's claws, fangs, and ears retracted, his eyes and hair darkened. Inuyasha glanced over at Kirika and watched in amazement as she too turned into a human form.  
  
'She's...turning human? At the same time as me?'  
  
Kagome looked from the two of them. They looked exactly alike. The two had the same hair and eyes, it was like they were related.  
  
'Wait...what if...Kirika really is related to Inuyasha?!' Kagome thought. 'There's no time to think about that now...I have to treat them or else they'll die! '  
  
Inuyasha could feel his grasp on life slipping away. He could already see his life flashing before him. But then, his memories stopped on a certain one when he was very small and with his mother. She was holding a baby girl in her arms with dog ears.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Who's that Mama?" a young Inuyasha asked.  
  
"This is your little sister. Your true sister. You're her older brother." Inuyasha's mother answered, a smile crossing her lips.  
  
"What's her name?" Inuyasha inquired.  
  
"I'll call her Mei Lhi. That's a good name, don't you think, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hai, Mama. Very good name."  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
Inuyasha looked at the girl's face in front of him. The two faces matched.  
  
"Mei Lhi?" He whispered.  
  
Suddenly the girl's eyes widened and she tried to reach out her hand.  
  
"Onii-chan..." She murmured. 


	7. The Quest Ends

A/N: Now I realize I haven't been putting in the disclaimer. Well, here it is again...I don't anything except for new characters and the plot. Everything else is © Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Seven: The Quest Ends  
  
"Quick! Sango-chan, Miroku help me get them on Kirara's back! We have to get them both back to the village!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
Sango and Miroku nodded. Sango picked up the girl, while Miroku got Inuyasha. The two placed Inuyasha and the girl on Kirara's back, then picked up their fallen swords. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome clambered onto Kirara's back, Shippo riding on the nekometa's head.  
  
"Kirara, take us back to Kaede's village. Hurry!" Sango whispered.  
  
The cat nodded and took flight.  
  
Kagome held Inuyasha's unconscious form in her arms. His blood was staining her clothes.  
  
'Please Inuyasha...hold on!'  
  
"Kirara, hurry up!" Shippo called.  
  
"Myouga-jichan, there's something I don't understand." Miroku said.  
  
"What would that be?" Myouga replied.  
  
"You said that Tetsusage belongs to Inuyasha and that he's the youngest child. But just before Inuyasha and the girl passed out, he called her 'Mei Lhi', and she called him 'Onii-Chan'. Which means that Inuyasha is her older brother. But you said that Inuyasha was the youngest, so it's impossible for it to be so."  
  
"I see...well, I was telling the truth. You see, when Inuyasha-sama's mother died, the girl was still in her care. It was said that when she was sent off with Kiori-sama, it was said she died in a fire. But that was a long time ago..."  
  
"Kiori-sama?"  
  
"The lady's most trusted maid."  
  
The village loomed into view, and Kagome leaped off Kirara's back, rushing inside Kaede's hut. Miroku and Sango brought Inuyasha and the girl inside the hut. Kaede appeared, then told Miroku and Sango to leave.  
  
"Ye don't need to worry yourself. I'll tend to them. Just wait outside and I'll call ye when I'm done or when they've regained consciousness." The elderly miko said gently.  
  
"Thank you so much, Kaede-bachan!"  
  
Kagome walked outside, taking a seat on the grass. The sky was still dark. She gazed up at the stars and secretly wished that Inuyasha could be by her side looking at them with her.  
  
* * *  
  
Kirika woke up, sitting up in an instant. Her breathing was heavy and ragged. She winced and felt her abdomen. Her hands felt a soft material that was wrapped tightly around her chest and torso. She noticed that the top of her kimono had been taken off. It was lying nicely folded at her feet. She looked across from her and saw a boy sleeping, bandages wrapped around his abdomen as well. He was sleeping fitfully. She noticed that his right hand was gripping the blanket over him tightly.  
  
"Inuyasha..." She breathed.  
  
"So are ye awake?" A voice asked.  
  
The girl jumped, then painfully clutched her stomach.  
  
"Y-yes." She managed.  
  
"What's your name, child?"  
  
"I was called Kirika by Hana-chan, but it was just a name she made up...I'm really called Mei Lhi..."  
  
"I'm Kaede. I'm the head of this village."  
  
Inuyasha started to stir. He sat up with slight difficulty.  
  
"Kagome..." He whispered.  
  
Kaede walked out of the hut, returning with Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, tears forming.  
  
She ran towards him, sitting down by his side and embracing him. Inuyasha blushed, and also shocked by Kagome's sudden action. He held her gently, stroking her black hair.  
  
"Ahem." A voice said.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome jumped.  
  
"Oh hello! I'm Kagome. That's Sango, Miroku, and Shippo." Kagome said pointing to the others. "And I'm sure you know who Inuyasha is."  
  
Inuyasha looked over at the girl next to him.  
  
"Mei Lhi." He muttered.  
  
"How do you both know each other, anyway?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Inuyasha is my older brother." Mei Lhi replied.  
  
"What?!" Everyone exclaimed.  
  
"It's true." Inuyasha said suddenly.  
  
"But you never told us you had a younger sister! And if she's your young sister, that means that she really does own Tetsusage!" Miroku said.  
  
"I never really knew about her...until now...when I was dying, I remembered."  
  
"At first you were fighting him blindly, but once you were both down, the mood changed entirely." Sango said to Mei Lhi.  
  
"That is because, when Kiori-sama took me in, she died before my eyes when I was only three years old...the villagers...they got angry, so they burned my home...killing my 'brothers' Hakaru and Kyo. I was almost killed by the villagers, but the miko, Hanajima Shimabara, saved me. I was taken in under her care, and she took me to our mother's grave where I received the inheritance, Tetsusage. She sealed my memory with a spell that could only be countered if I learned my real name,Mei Lhi, or until I was ready to know what happened to my family. I learned about who I was. What I was. She gave me a new name, Kirika, just so she could call me something. Then Hana sealed my body and soul for forty seven years. All the while, my mind was detached and wandering like a shadow about her temple. Hana taught me how to use Tetsusage once I could hold the sword without falling over. That was when I turned nine in human years. And still, I was sealed. But you see, when you're sealed, you don't age. So she released me, and I turned thirteen at last, four years later. Then one day, she sent me off on my quest. And since the spell hadn't been broken yet, so I learned your name, and found you, we fought, and then you broke the Hana's spell, and I remembered everything that you just told me." Mei Lhi explained.  
  
"What happened in those four years after your seal was broken?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Feh. Don't even ask." Mei Lhi replied fiercely.  
  
"Well I want to know! Did anything happen then? Or even in the three years you were with Kiori-sama?" Inuyasha inquired. "Well?!"  
  
"You want to know what those-those human filth did to me?!" Mei Lhi screamed, tears of anger in her eyes. "Well then I'll tell you if you're so damn interested! When I was three on the day that Kiori-sama died, a village boy threw rocks at me when I was just sitting by the pond minding my own business! That same boy, when I was nine, when ever I stepped outside of the temple he'd take every chance to hurt me in any possible way! But I could defend myself, and one day when he went too far, which was three years later, I murdered him with my own claws! After that day, I was feared and called an inhumane out of control beast! A monster! And when I stepped outside that temple door the following year, the villagers screamed in terror. They cowered from me in fear, praying to Buddha that I'd spare their lives. But how could I?! They had treated me so badly! But Hana told me not to hate. And yet, I still hated them. I almost destroyed the village. Hana stopped me by putting a subduing spell on me. Then she sent me off to find you. She said that once I did, I'd feel welcome, and I'd feel like I was wanted, like I belonged somewhere. But I feel nothing!" then she suddenly stood up and stormed outside.  
  
Inuyasha was staring at the floor.  
  
'I can't believe it...how much she's gone through...she poured her entire heart out...about her whole life...to all of us...and no one else knows my life story...she's much stronger than I am...it takes courage to say things that you've kept locked away...I guess I lack that kind of courage...' He thought.  
  
"Mei Lhi shouldn't be outside...it's cold...and her wounds haven't healed." Kagome said.  
  
She walked outside, and found the girl sitting in the grass, the night air flowing through her dark tresses. Tears were pouring from Mei Lhi's dark eyes.  
  
"Hey, you shouldn't be out here. It's cold...and it isn't good for you." Kagome said quietly.  
  
"Kagome, right?" Mei Lhi asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You really care about Inuyasha don't you? I can see it. I can see that he cares about you too."  
  
Kagome blushed.  
  
"I guess he does...but he seems so mad at me most of the time..."  
  
Mei Lhi almost smacked herself in the head.  
  
"You can't see it, can you?"  
  
"See what?"  
  
Mei Lhi rubbed her forehead, and laughed.  
  
"He only acts cold to hide how he truly feels. I can't believe you can't see it..."  
  
Mei Lhi stood up and dried her eyes then walked past Kagome.  
  
Kagome was speechless. But it all made sense. But how could it be possible? She shrugged it off, then headed back inside. 


	8. Joining Forces

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Eight: Joining Forces  
  
By morning, Inuyasha and Mei Lhi had returned to their half-demon forms and their wounds were nearly healed. Kagome had made breakfast, and was still waking up.  
  
It turned out, that Mei Lhi and Inuyasha had one definite trait in common -besides looking nearly exactly the same as one another- they both had the same temper.  
  
"Here you go. If you're still hungry, I'll give you another helping...I think I made too much food today..." Kagome said, laying out plates.  
  
Inuyasha and Shippo started scarfing down their food, forgetting completely about their chopsticks. Mei Lhi watched her older brother and the kitsune, wide eyed, then raised a curious eyebrow, finally rolling her eyes and wrinkling her nose in disgust. She had her chopsticks in her hand and was eating her food at a normal pace, staying very neat, and making the scarcest trace of a mess.  
  
"Inuyasha, you know, your sister has much better table manners than you." Miroku noted.  
  
Inuyasha looked up from his bowl long enough to give the monk a death glare that could kill a tree, then continued to eat. Miroku moved from his seat next to Inuyasha to a space between Sango, Mei Lhi, and Kagome.  
  
"Mei Lhi, he's quite frightening today..."  
  
"Your point is...?" Mei Lhi replied, watching her brother and Shippo eat.  
  
"Oh well...I guess...Uh..."  
  
Mei Lhi shook her head and sighed. She calmly ate her food until she felt a hand rubbing her backside. She sensed Miroku right behind her, then taking aim, hit Miroku square in the face with a hard punch, sending the monk flying through the door, landing ungracefully on his ass.  
  
"HENTAI!!!" She screamed.  
  
Inuyasha looked up in time to see Mei Lhi send Miroku soar out the door.  
  
"Whoops...I forgot to hold back...oh well...he deserved it..." Mei Lhi said, suddenly calm.  
  
Miroku stumbled in, a mark embedded deep in his cheek. He looked at Mei Lhi, smiling as if nothing happened, then finished his food. Inuyasha let out a low growl, then hit Miroku, knocking him down.  
  
"I have such a terrible head pain in my head...I've been hit twice in the head already..."  
  
"Keh. It's your fault. You and your 'possessed hand'...just keep in mind that Mei Lhi is my sister." Inuyasha said, his voice dangerous.  
  
Mei Lhi nodded, took a sip of tea, then turned to Miroku, giving him a death glare just as deadly as Inuyasha's.  
  
Kaede suddenly walked in.  
  
"Child, ye said something about having a subduing spell placed on you by Hanajima. What's the word, for future reference?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Oh...it's s-i-t." Mei Lhi replied, shuddering slightly.  
  
"You mean, osuwari?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha and Mei Lhi fell flat on their faces onto the floor. Mei Lhi attempting to push herself up to her knees (without success) , rubbing her forehead, then squinting her eyes from the sudden pain.  
  
"Yes...that word..." Mei Lhi said, brushing a few splinters from her face.  
  
The table had broken, since Mei Lhi had fallen through it, and Inuyasha hit the tatami mat on the floor, which was lucky, since his fall was less painful.  
  
"I'm so sorry!!!" Kagome apologized.  
  
The 'sit' wore off, and the two were able to get up again.  
  
"Never...say...that...again..." Mei Lhi whispered furiously, now brushing wood from her hair.  
  
"Well, then I'll just have to remember to cover your ears before I say it to Inuyasha." Kagome replied.  
  
"And what if it's to be the other way around? Or if it's an accident, like the one just now?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I doubt there will ever be a time when I will have to say 'sit'-Oops."  
  
Once again, they fell on their faces, lying there until it wore off. When they were up again, Kagome continued.  
  
"As I was saying anyway, I seriously doubt there will be a time I will need to use the word on Mei Lhi. She doesn't seem like she needs it too much...Well, accidents...they happen, and they're hard to avoid...but if I happen to let the word slip on accident, be quick to cover your ears."  
  
"Well, I certainly feel so at ease now..." Mei Lhi said sarcastically.  
  
The others gaped at her in shock.  
  
"What? What'd I do?"  
  
"It just seems that for you to be sarcastic is out of your character, that's all..." Sango answered.  
  
"Well, then you don't know me very well, do you? You'll see...you'll need that subduing spell in no time..."  
  
"We should be going soon...if we want to get more shards before Naraku!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Who's Naraku?" Mei Lhi wondered.  
  
"An evil youkai that's gathering the shards of the Shikon no Tama, in order to obtain the completed jewel and use it for evil." Miroku said. "We all have a dealing with Naraku...you see, Naraku cursed my grandfather and all future generations with kazaana, an endless wind tunnel of suction. Eventually, I will die if I don't have the curse broken...Naraku is using Sango's younger brother, Kohaku as a servant, by controlling him with a Shikon shard. Naraku also convinced Inuyasha to steal the Shikon no Tama fifty years ago, disguised himself with Inuyasha's appearance and killed Kikyo. This caused them both to hate each other-"  
  
"Hey, baka, you forgot a part." Inuyasha cut in.  
  
"What part was that, my dog-eared friend?" Miroku asked innocently.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the monk strangely. Then responded, "The part where Kikyo nearly killed me and I was sealed."  
  
"Oh right...how strange...I just noticed...you two were sealed around the same time...only, Mei Lhi was released before you..." Miroku said.  
  
"Kaede-bachan, do you have two spare kimonos?" Mei Lhi asked.  
  
"What will ye be needing them for, child?" Kaede wondered.  
  
"The battle between myself and Inuyasha, well, it damaged our fire rat fur armor...I was wondering, because I wanted to repair them."  
  
"There's two on the shelf over there." Kaede said, pointing in the direction of the shelf.  
  
"Thank you, Kaede-bachan!"  
  
Mei Lhi grabbed a white kimono with a red obi for herself, then grabbed a black one with a white haori for Inuyasha.  
  
"Change into this." Mei Lhi said handing the black kimono to him.  
  
"No, I'm fine..." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"You're going to change now so I can fix it...while we have time. You do want to find that Naraku guy, don't you? Besides, you can't fight with broken armor. No samurai is that stupid..."  
  
"Who're you calling stupid?!"  
  
"I'm not calling anyone stupid! You're just so damn stubborn!"  
  
"Isn't that the truth?" Shippo said.  
  
"Say that again, I didn't quite hear that..." Inuyasha said to the kitsune, cracking his knuckles menacingly.  
  
"I-I didn't say anything!"  
  
"That's what I thought..."  
  
"Oh hell...since you're not going to change, I guess I'll have to do it for you..." Mei Lhi sighed.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the kimono from Mei Lhi's hands. Angrily, he walked out of the room. Mei Lhi had a smile of satisfaction on her face, then she too walked out of the room, reappearing minutes later in the white kimono, her fire rat fur folded nicely in her hands.  
  
"How's it look?" She asked.  
  
The others nodded with approval. Inuyasha walked in and handed Mei Lhi his fire rat fur, then sat down in a corner of the room, obviously in a temper.  
  
"Anyway, these Shikon shards you were telling me about, I got some...I think...I was fighting a wild boar youkai...it was on my way to find Inu- chan..."  
  
"'Inu-chan'?" Everyone questioned.  
  
"Oh honestly...I can call my brother a nick name if I want to...now as I was saying, I defeated the youkai, obviously, and then I found these two pink shards and they were glowing purple...It was really weird...but I had no idea what they were...so I just put them on my necklace..."  
  
Mei Lhi reached around the collar of her kimono, then pulled her necklace out from under her clothes. She took the two shards off of the necklace, then handed them to Kagome.  
  
"I believe these are yours." Mei Lhi said.  
  
Kagome put the two shards into the little glass bottle that contained about four other identical pieces.  
  
"Well, let's go then...I would like to meet this Naraku..."  
  
Everyone looked at Mei Lhi like she was crazy.  
  
"Meet him? Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Miroku asked, approaching the hanyou girl.  
  
"Don't even try to come near me, you hentai." Mei Lhi said fiercely.  
  
"But Naraku hates Inuyasha, and you're related...you'll probably be killed."  
  
"Feh. I'd like to see Naraku try...to me, personally, Naraku seems like a big wuss I mean, seriously...he gets to you by using people or things you care for what kind of guy does that?! He must be having too much sake or something-what the hell are those things?!" Mei Lhi said suddenly, pointing at four flying insects.  
  
"Naraku's poisonous bugs...they probably heard everything you said..." Miroku answered.  
  
"Oh well...I don't care...well maybe I do now..."  
  
The four bees had just turned into a cloud.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute...wait here..."  
  
Mei Lhi was out the door, and the moment she stepped outside the insects attacked her.  
  
"Stupid pests...I could kill you all in my sleep...such weak things you are..."  
  
The bees buzzed angrily.  
  
"Sankon Tetsusuo!!!" Inuyasha's shout sounded.  
  
"I don't need your help!" Mei Lhi yelled angrily.  
  
Bees fell to the ground, and Mei Lhi drew her sword.  
  
"Mane suru! Kaze no Kizu!!!!" She screamed.  
  
'How is it that she can use my attacks? Her obvious ability is to be able to mimic anything...anything that she's seen used before, anyway...' Inuyasha thought.  
  
About half of the swarm fell out of the air, but the fallen bees were replaced by at least double the amount that had been there before.  
  
"Oh great..." Mei Lhi said sarcastically. "Just what I wanted...more of these stupid bugs!"  
  
'The hive...where is the hive? Every bee has a hive...all I have to do is find it...' Mei Lhi's thoughts reeled.  
  
Her gold eyes scanned the area, then she saw it.  
  
"There!" She cried.  
  
Leaping into the air, she approached the hive, but was blocked by a barrier. Inuyasha took out his sword.  
  
"Mei Lhi, move."  
  
Shrugging her shoulders, Mei Lhi moved aside. Tetsusaiga's blade turned red, and Inuyasha brought the sword down upon the barrier, shattering it. Mei Lhi looked on in awe.  
  
With the barrier destroyed, Naraku's bugs started coming out by the thousands.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome gathered her bow and arrows and dashed outside.  
  
"Kagome! What're you doing out here?! Get back inside!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"No! There's too many of them! You and Mei Lhi can't get rid them all by yourselves!"  
  
Kagome got a arrow and fitted it into the bow, pulled it back, took aim, then released it. The arrow shone with purple miko light, and killed dozens of the bugs. Sango, Shippo, and Kirara had come outside.  
  
"Kirara!" Sango called.  
  
The taijiya got onto the nekometa's back, then flew into the air.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" She cried, throwing her boomerang.  
  
"Kitsune Bi!" Shippo yelled.  
  
Bluish green flames shot from the kitsune's hand. Kirara was swatting at the bugs with her paws, knocking several from the sky. Miroku finally came out of the hut. Each time any of them killed the bees, more came out.  
  
'Then there is just one choice...even if it puts my own life on the line...it will be the only way...' The monk thought.  
  
Slowly he raised his arm and started to unravel the rosary around it.  
  
"MIROKU! NO! DON'T!!!!" Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo yelled.  
  
"Everyone! Grab onto something!" Miroku shouted.  
  
"Houshi-sama! Don't do it!" Sango cried.  
  
The monk took off the rosary, and the air void opened.  
  
"KAZAANA!!!!"  
  
A/N: Ooh! Cliffy! You gotta review now! *evil grin* 


	9. Mei Lhi's Plan

A/N: So far, I've got 27 ½ chapters of this story written. So I'm just hurrying and posting...Ch. 8's cliffhanger will of course, be solved now. But anyway, here's Ch. 9...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Nine: Mei Lhi's Plan  
  
The air void opened, everyone had moved out of the way to avoid being sucked in. Mei Lhi hadn't reacted as quickly, but with one hand, held Tetsusage against the powerful void, and the other hand clawing into the earth, holding her steady.  
  
'I have to think of something...and fast...' Mei Lhi thought.  
  
The Saimiyousho insects flew willingly into the air void, Miroku forcing himself to remain standing.  
  
Mei Lhi watched, realizing the connection. The insects were harmful to him. Forgetting what he had done moments before, she leapt out of the suction of the kazaana, and took Sango's katana, then jumped right back into the path of the air void.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I'm saving this hentai monk!" Mei Lhi yelled back.  
  
"You're insane!"  
  
Mei Lhi held Tetsusage against the wind as a shield with one hand as she had done before. In her other hand she held Sango's sword.  
  
'I sure hope this works...' Mei Lhi thought.  
  
"Mei Lhi! Just get out of the way!" Miroku shouted, closing the void.  
  
"No, open it again. There's a nest in that tree over there. An evil magic has enchanted it to produce more insects. So we can't kill them until the nest is destroyed. The insects won't let us near so we can't destroy the nest even if we wanted to. Besides, I have a plan." Mei Lhi said.  
  
Miroku nodded. He reopened the air void, facing the trees.  
  
She looked around at the others. They were looking straight at her, and doing nothing.  
  
She raised Sango's sword, the sword that was keeping her from being sucked into the kazaana, and slashed at the insects, killing them before they could reach Miroku's hand. It was then that she realized she was sliding forward three feet every second.  
  
'Uh oh. This can't be good'  
  
It took nearly half of her strength to push herself out of the wind's power.  
  
"Come on, Miroku...just a little longer..." Mei Lhi called, seeing the nest start to break free from it's hold on the tree.  
  
She jumped back into the wind, holding the two swords in front of her crossed in the shape of an 'x'.  
  
"If I can fight the wind back from this point, it won't affect me, and I won't have to worry about being sucked in." She said, thinking aloud.  
  
The nest broke away completely and was sucked into the air void.  
  
"Ok, Miroku! Close the void!" Mei Lhi shouted.  
  
But Miroku didn't close kazaana.  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha ran forward with Tetsusaiga in his hand, towards the air void.  
  
"Inuyasha! What're you doing?!" Everyone yelled.  
  
Inuyasha entered kazaana's wake and stood behind Mei Lhi, holding up his own sword to fight back.  
  
"Miroku! Hurry up and close the air void!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I...can't...the hive...it's controlling me..."  
  
"Inuyasha-" Mei Lhi began.  
  
"And you! Being stupid trying to act like the hero! What the hell is going through your thick head?!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
'Great...now she's going to cry...' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Mei Lhi's reaction was the exact opposite of what Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Well, I know for a fact my eyes were working properly, because while I'm actually trying to save someone's life, you're over there on the side lounging around doing absolutely nothing! So don't you tell me I was acting stupid!" She screamed at him.  
  
"Baka! Your plan was stupid from the start! Unlike you, I've got a plan that will actually work..." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Whatever..." Mei Lhi said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Kagome! Shoot one of your arrows at Miroku's hand!"  
  
Kagome nodded, then took her arrow from her quiver and fitted it, took aim, then released it, the arrow shining with miko light.  
  
It hit its target, and the air void closed. Miroku regained control over himself once again and wrapped the rosary around his arm, then sank to his knees.  
  
"The poison's already affecting him...Sango-chan! Take him back to Kaede- bachan's hut and do what you can!" Kagome said.  
  
Sango nodded then took the monk away, keeping a close eye on both of his hands.  
  
"Shit! Those stupid bugs haven't gone away yet!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"Then there is one thing that can be done..." Mei Lhi muttered.  
  
"And that would be...?"  
  
"The most powerful attack I know."  
  
Mei Lhi tossed Sango's sword aside, then held her own sword firmly in her hand.  
  
"KYUSAI NO HIKARI!!!" She screamed.  
  
In a blinding flash of blue light, a loud explosion, and a crash, every single insect was destroyed. Mei Lhi put away her sword, and then fainted on the spot. 


	10. Mei Lhi Helps

*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Ten: Mei Lhi Helps  
  
Inuyasha sighed, then picked up his sister and carried her over his shoulder, then picked up Tetsusage, walking towards the hut with Kagome.  
  
Miroku was lying on a futon, sleeping fitfully. Sango was leaning over him, putting a damp cloth on his forehead. Shippo was sitting close by watching. The kitsune saw Inuyasha and Kagome walk in, then leapt into Kagome's arms.  
  
"Kagome! It's Miroku! He got too many of the Saimiyousho insects in his air void! He's getting worse! You have to help!" Shippo cried.  
  
"Shippo-chan, don't worry. I will do all that I can." Kagome said reassuringly.  
  
Shippo just noticed Inuyasha carrying Mei Lhi on his shoulder.  
  
"What happened to Mei Lhi?" Shippo asked.  
  
"She killed all of Naraku's bees with a single attack. She must've overdone it, because right after, she passed out." Inuyasha replied.  
  
Inuyasha put Mei Lhi down on a spare futon, then placed Tetsusage beside the wall. Kagome was already talking with Kaede and they were already making an antidote. A strange scent was coming from the herbs, filling the room.  
  
"I don't think this is doing any good, Kaede-bachan! Houshi-Sama only seems to be getting worse!" Sango called.  
  
Mei Lhi suddenly sat up, then took the herbs and threw them outside.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She yelled.  
  
She ran outside into the small herb garden Kaede was growing, then with her claws uprooted a plant and started grinding it into a fine powder.  
  
"Make some tea." She said finally.  
  
Kagome made a quick pot, then handed it to Mei Lhi. The half demon girl poured a cup then put a pinch of the herb powder into the tea. She stirred it twice, then handed the cup to Kagome.  
  
"Give that to him. It should help. It works way better than what you both were making. The scent that herb you were using emits a strong smell that causes the blood to thicken, and has been known to make you incredibly weak. But this one is highly effective. It cures practically any type of poisoning, and you build up a higher immunity to poison." Mei Lhi explained.  
  
Kagome nodded and had Sango put Miroku into a sitting position. She poured the tea down his throat, making sure he swallowed it all. For a few minutes nothing happened. Then the monk stood up on his own, already back to his normal self.  
  
"Child, who taught ye that antidote?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Hana did." Mei Lhi answered.  
  
"There's only one other miko I know who knows that antidote..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My older sister, Kikyo."  
  
"Kikyo?"  
  
"Kikyo was the one who protected the Shikon no Tama from everyone who wanted it for their own uses...including me..." Inuyasha said darkly.  
  
"Oh Kikyo! That woman! The one I heard about in hentai-houshi's story!" Mei Lhi exclaimed, realization dawning on her face.  
  
"Hentai-Houshi?" Miroku wondered aloud, sounding slightly offended.  
  
"You know, Mei-chan, you shouldn't call Miroku such names...he's just a lecher...that's how he's always been..." Kagome said.  
  
"Don't call me Mei-chan! Inu-chan can call me whatever he wants and I can call him whatever I want-" Mei Lhi began defensively.  
  
"I never said you could call me 'Inu-chan'. " Inuyasha interrupted.  
  
Mei Lhi rolled her eyes, then sighed.  
  
"As I was saying, Inuyasha can call me whatever he wants and I can call him whatever I want as long as he's alright with it." Mei Lhi finished.  
  
Inuyasha smirked with satisfaction. Mei Lhi saw this and gave him a death glare even more deadly than the one she had given Miroku that morning. Inuyasha glared back. Before Inuyasha had time to react, Mei Lhi had hit him in the head.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Kagome walked over and covered Inuyasha's ears.  
  
"Mei Lhi, I'm really sorry, but that was pretty mean...Osuwari."  
  
Mei Lhi fell face forward onto the tatami mat, then pushing herself to her feet once the spell wore off.  
  
"See? What'd I tell you? You'd be needing it." Mei Lhi said, grinning, her white fangs glinting in the light coming through the window.  
  
Inuyasha sighed with relief, thankful that it wasn't him that had been 'sat' this time. He had just realized that it was already late afternoon.  
  
"Kagome! I'm hungry!" Shippo whined.  
  
Kagome smiled, then nodded and started cooking. Mei Lhi went outside and decided to help. She caught some fish, then returned inside, setting the fish down.  
  
"That's for you, Kagome. I thought you'd need it..." Mei Lhi said.  
  
Then she went outside again, and sat on the top of the roof. Inuyasha was on his way out the door, as well.  
  
"Inuyasha, where are you going?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Feh. It's obvious. Mei Lhi is on the roof. That's my spot. So I'm going to rightfully reclaim it." Inuyasha replied, walking outside.  
  
He jumped on the roof and sat next to his sister.  
  
"Onii-san, tell me, what did happen...when you were little?" Mei Lhi asked quietly, her gold eyes focused on the sky.  
  
Onii-san. That name still sounded strange to him. Inuyasha turned and looked at Mei Lhi, she gazed back, her eyes full of curiosity and wonder. He sighed, and finally decided to tell her.  
  
"I guess, when I was around four or five...I was watching a circle of people play with a ball in the courtyard. I wanted to play too. But then the ball was knocked out of the circle, and a man sent me to get the ball. I was happy, hoping I'd get a chance to play...but when I picked up the ball to return it to them, the people were leaving, and muttering, 'Who wants to play with a hanyou?'. I realized then, that nobody cared about me...except mother. I had cried that day...I ran to mother, and I asked her, 'What's a hanyou?'. But my question only made my mother cry too. She never answered my question. No matter how many times I had asked, she never told me. But I did get an answer...from Sesshoumaru, my half brother. He told me what a hanyou was, and he explained lots of things to me. But he was only twelve or thirteen at the time...and he was less cold to me then than now...but as I got older, he started drifiting further away until finally he hated me so much. Once mother died, I had nowhere to go. But then I heard of the Shikon no Tama...I wanted to use it to become a full youkai. I heard it was being guarded by the miko Kikyo. I always tried to steal it from her, but she always knew I was there, and she'd pin me to a tree or something, saying that I wasn't worth her time. But I wondered why she never killed me...and I wondered why I never killed her. By then, I had grown, and things seemed much different now. Our feelings grew for each other over time...and we found that we loved each other...Kikyo wanted me to use the Shikon no Tama to become human, and I really thought about it. So we planned to meet so she could give me the Shikon Jewel and I could make my wish, then we could be together. But the next day, we both met Naraku. He convinced me to attack this village and steal the Shikon no Tama. And I did. I stole it and killed many villagers at the same time. But unknown to me, Naraku disguised himself as me and snuck up on Kikyo, then used my claws to hurt her badly. Kikyo had arrived at the village when I had attacked. Just as I was fleeing, she screamed my name in hate, then sealed me with one of her arrows. I dropped the Shikon no Tama, and I wondered, why she had done it...The last thing I saw before I was sealed, was her face, full of fury...and her eyes...burning with pure hatred. I was sealed, hating her too. I was released by Kagome, and I believed her to be Kikyo at the time, but I realized that Kagome had the Shikon no Tama, so I tried to kill her for it...that's how I got these." Inuyasha said, tugging at the rosary around his neck. "Lots of other stuff happened, I met Shippo, Miroku, then Sango, learned about Naraku, fought loads of youkai, got shards, found Kikyo again, met a bastard named Kouga...then loads of unimportant things in between, and I finally met you." Inuyasha finished.  
  
Mei Lhi was staring at Inuyasha for a few seconds, then blinked a few times.  
  
"Kikyo is...alive? But how can that be? And tell me what Kagome really is." She said.  
  
"Kikyo isn't alive, but she is 'living' in a way. Urasue stole her bones and gave her a new body using bones and earth. Urasue stole a piece of Kagome's soul. Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"I see...well...it's starting to get late...one more question."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who's Kouga?"  
  
"You'll find out..."  
  
The thought of that wolf made Inuyasha let out a growl.  
  
"What's wrong? Is it a youkai?" Mei Lhi asked, sniffing the air.  
  
"It's nothing...come on...let's go inside..." Inuyasha replied, jumping off the roof, landing on his feet, and stepping inside the hut.  
  
Mei Lhi followed, then went inside.  
  
'It must have something to do with Kagome...' Mei Lhi thought. 


	11. Meeting the Wolf, Kouga

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Eleven: Meeting the Wolf, Kouga  
  
Everyone had recovered and packed their things, heading out Kaede's door.  
  
"So...which way Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I don't know..." Kagome replied.  
  
"Can't you feel any shards?"  
  
"Besides the ones I have with me...um...no."  
  
"Damn it."  
  
Mei Lhi was walking away from the group, sniffing the air curiously.  
  
"Mei Lhi! What're you doing?" Inuyasha called.  
  
"Onii-san! Can you smell that?" Mei Lhi said.  
  
Inuyasha started to smell the air, following the scent.  
  
"It leads back into the woods we've always been going through..." Inuyasha concluded.  
  
"But...Onii-san, it smells...like...I don't know...but it's definitely youkai." Mei Lhi said.  
  
"Hey, this way. Let's go." Inuyasha said to the group.  
  
They followed the two half-demons, having to slow down every once in a while to rest for a few seconds.  
  
"You all walk too slow! Hurry up! By the time we get there, it'll be next week!" Mei Lhi shouted.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to the group.  
  
"Kagome, get on my back. We'll get there faster." He said, crouching down so Kagome could get on.  
  
"Right." Kagome said, getting on the hanyou's back.  
  
"Since there's two of us, I'll be willing to carry anyone besides Miroku. I don't trust him." Mei Lhi offerred.  
  
"Well, I have Kirara, so Houshi-sama can stay here where I can keep an eye on him. So Shippo can go with you, or stay with me, or go with Kagome." Sango said.  
  
"I'll go with Mei-chan!" Shippo said instantly.  
  
"Well there's a first...you always like to stay with Kagome..." Inuyasha mumbled in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Mei Lhi, Shippo called you 'Mei-chan'! You said that no one could call you 'Mei-chan'!" Kagome said suddenly.  
  
"Ah, but you have it wrong. I said that you couldn't call me 'Mei-chan'. And Shippo-chan is just a kid, so I don't really mind...besides...he's such a cute little fox!" Mei Lhi replied.  
  
Shippo blushed a little, then hopped onto Mei Lhi's shoulder.  
  
"Hang on tight, Shippo." Mei Lhi said to the kitsune.  
  
Shippo nodded. Sango and Miroku were on Kirara's back and Kagome was on Inuyasha's back.  
  
"Ok, everyone ready? Then let's go!" Mei Lhi exclaimed.  
  
She took off at great speed, but Inuyasha was ahead of her.  
  
"You're not going to beat me, Onii-san! Watch this!" She shouted.  
  
She ran faster and took off on an air current, then gracefully descended, touching down on the ground, at least two miles ahead of her brother.  
  
"Keh! That's nothing! Try this!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
He ran even faster, catching up with his sister, then leaping from tree to tree, then soaring into the air, putting at least five miles between them.  
  
"Oh yeah?! Well watch this! Hold on real tight, Shippo-chan! And I mean, hold on!" Mei Lhi called.  
  
* * *  
  
Sango and Miroku watched in interest as they tried to keep up with the two hanyous.  
  
"I've never seen Inuyasha have so much fun before. He seems..." Sango thought aloud.  
  
"Happy." Miroku finished.  
  
"Yes...indeed..." Sango agreed.  
  
* * *  
  
Mei Lhi leapt through the air, catching up to her brother, then made sure he was watching, and shot high into the sky, doing backflips and cartwheels in the air, then just as it seemed like she was about to fall, a wind current would lift her right up again. Finally, she went back onto the ground, and did one-handed backflips, then finished with a final jump into the sky.  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha watched, admiring his sister's talent, but was suddenly alarmed when he saw his sister get pushed aside with a great force just as she was about to reach the ground.  
  
* * *  
  
Mei Lhi hit the ground with a thud, Shippo hiding himself in her silver hair.  
  
"Mutt! What've you done to Kagome?!" An angry male voice asked.  
  
Mei Lhi sniffed the air, realizing it was the scent she caught earlier. It was a wolf youkai. And it had the same feeling as the two shards she had earlier.  
  
"What the fuck is your problem?!!!" Mei Lhi screamed at him, throwing a hard punch into his jaw.  
  
The wolf, startled by her sudden movement, had no time to react and was hit to the ground.  
  
"Oh...I see...you're not Inuyasha...I thought something was weird...when I smelled the scent of a woman...but still, you're a mutt just like him." He said coldly.  
  
'I hate this youkai. He's just like the villagers...when I was young...how dare he! How can he not know how much pain there is being born a half- demon?! This bastard! I'll kill him!' Mei Lhi's thoughts yelled furiously.  
  
She heard a low angry growl from the trees.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kouga." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Oh...there you are, mutt face...I assume that she" He pointed at Mei Lhi. "is your new mate. How dare you betray Kagome in such a low way! Now, I've come to take my woman! Since you've already got one, you won't be needing Kagome...she's mine!"  
  
"Excuse me?! You think-you think I'm Inuyasha's mate?!!" Mei Lhi shouted angrily.  
  
"Well, it's like a mutt to be with other mutts like himself." Kouga said.  
  
"You bastard! You lowly sick bastard! Kagome isn't a thing! She's a person! You can't claim her! And you can't force her to go or do what you want!!!!" Mei Lhi said, her voice steadily growing more venomous and full of hatred.  
  
She rolled up on of the sleeves on her haori, then used her claw to cut her skin, then soaked her claws in her own blood.  
  
"Hijin Ketsusuo!!!" She yelled.  
  
Kouga dodged all of them, except for one which embedded itself in his cheek. He growled angrily, then charged at her, Mei Lhi charged, both facing a head on collison.  
  
"Sankon Tetsusuo!!!" She cried, her claws just about to strike the wolf.  
  
"Kouga-kun! Don't!!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
Just as Mei Lhi was about to bring her claws upon Kouga, someone with a firm grasp on her wrist stopped her.  
  
"Onii-san! Doshite?! (Why?!)" She screamed angrily.  
  
Her claws struck the air, splitting a few trees around them.  
  
"Because...Kouga is mine to kill. It's been an ongoing rivalry between us." Inuyasha said so quietly that only Mei Lhi could hear him.  
  
"Kagome! Why'd you stop me? I could've gotten rid of both her and Inuyasha!" Kouga wondered.  
  
"I stopped you because what Mei Lhi said is true. You can't own me. Besides, I don't want Inuyasha or Mei Lhi killed. I care about both of them very much. Even though I recently met Mei Lhi..." Kagome replied.  
  
"Mei Lhi? So that's the name of that two-timing mutt's mate?" Kouga asked.  
  
"You've got that wrong...Mei Lhi isn't Inuyasha's mate. But it's true that she's a half-inuyoukai. Mei Lhi is Inuyasha's little sister." Kagome answered.  
  
"Little sister?!!!" Kouga exclaimed. "So now there's three dogs!"  
  
"Three?" Mei Lhi wondered.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..." Inuyasha growled, his hand still gripping Mei Lhi's wrist.  
  
His grip grew tighter.  
  
"Hey, um...Onii-san, you can let go my arm now...because you're kind of squeezing it, and it's starting to hurt." Mei Lhi said.  
  
"Oh...sorry..." Inuyasha said, releasing his grasp.  
  
"Thank you." Mei Lhi said, just realizing that her arm was still bleeding.  
  
"Baka, Mei Lhi! You need to quit doing that!" Inuyasha snapped suddenly, seeing the blood on Mei Lhi's arm.  
  
He took Kagome's backpack and rifled through it, finding bandages.  
  
"Now how do these work, again, Kagome?" He asked.  
  
Kagome walked over, took the bandages from his clawed fingers, got a cloth, and wiped the blood away, then getting rubbing alcohol and a cotton ball.  
  
"I have to clean it. So this might hurt a little..." Kagome said.  
  
Mei Lhi nodded, and Kagome applied the cotton ball with the rubbing alcohol onto the wound. The moment it made contact, Mei Lhi sprang up yanking her arm away from Kagome's hands.  
  
"What the hell is that?!!! It burns!!!" Mei Lhi asked, yelling.  
  
"It's used in my time to clean cuts." Kagome said.  
  
"Your time? What do you mean?" Mei Lhi asked curiously.  
  
"I'll tell you later." Kagome said.  
  
"Stop your whining Mei Lhi. Kagome's had to use that stuff called...what is it?...Alk-o-hal on me loads of times...and I never complained." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Just the way-oh never mind..." Kagome said.  
  
'He's just so cute when he tries to say words from my time!' Kagome thought.  
  
"Well, then I'll just deal with it...so finish whatever you were doing, Kagome." Mei Lhi said, sighing.  
  
She sat down next to Kagome, nodding, telling Kagome that she was ready. Kagome cleaned the wound, then wrapped bandages around it.  
  
"Alright, it's fine now." Kagome said, smiling.  
  
"You really didn't need to do that." Mei Lhi said. "Since my body heals itself...just like every other youkai..."  
  
"I'll see you later, Kagome..." Kouga said, feeling out of place.  
  
Kagome nodded, then the wolf turned into a tornado, and disappeared. 


	12. Understandings and Yet Another Meeting

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Twelve: Understandings and Yet Another Meeting  
  
The group returned to the village and went inside Kaede's hut, taking their usual places in the room.  
  
"Kagome, you said you'd tell me about 'your time' later...it's later now..." Mei Lhi said.  
  
"Oh yes. I'm from about five hundred years in the future. My time and the time here are linked by a well. So I can travel back and forth through time. Inuyasha can too." Kagome explained.  
  
"That's very interesting...so where's the well? I'd like to try to see if I can go to your time."  
  
"It's in Inuyasha Forest...well um, it was known as that while Inuyasha was sealed and stuck on the God Tree, but since he's been freed, it's not very much of a suitable name now..."  
  
"Heh...Onii-san got a forest named after him!"  
  
"And that's how we met. I broke his seal."  
  
"What a nice story..."  
  
Mei Lhi's stomach gave an audible growl.  
  
"Oh so hungry..."  
  
Kagome smiled then opened her pack and pulled out about eight packages of ramen. Inuyasha's eyes lit up upon seeing the flashy colored plastic wrapper. Shippo glanced over and his bright blue eyes shined with excitement.  
  
"What's that?" Mei Lhi wondered, goggling at the packages.  
  
"If you're anything like Inuyasha, then you'll like this..." Kagome said.  
  
She got a pot of boiling water going and opened four of the packages and put the noodles in, then letting it cook for a few minutes, adding the flavor packets, then getting out bowls to serve them all. She set a bowl and chopsticks in front of everyone, Inuyasha and Shippo scarfing down their food as usual. Mei Lhi prodded at the contents of the bowl uncertainly, then ate a small piece of a noodle.  
  
"This is good..." She said brightly.  
  
And for the first time, she ate with manners horrible enough to compare with Inuyasha's.  
  
While everyone ate, Kagome cooked more ramen, and served Inuyasha and Shippo seconds, finally serving herself.  
  
At last everyone could no longer eat anymore, and everyone left the hut which was now uncomfortably hot. They lounged about outside, Mei Lhi and Inuyasha sitting in trees. Kagome sitting by the roots of the tree that Inuyasha was in. She pulled out her math book from her bag, and started reading.  
  
Mei Lhi jumped over to Inuyasha's tree and down to the ground next to Kagome.  
  
"What're you doing?" Mei Lhi asked.  
  
"I'm studying. In my time we have to go to school and learn things that will help us in our future. I have a math test coming up, and I really need to learn this...it's a really important test and I'll have to go back home sometime this week." Kagome explained.  
  
"Another test?! What's so damn important about them anyway?! Can't those people see you've got better things to do?! Like find the Shikon shards before Naraku can complete the jewel!" Inuyasha cut in.  
  
"Well it's not like I like taking them! I have to take them! I don't exactly think my teachers would excuse me from my work if I told them I was running around in the Sengoku Jidai fighting demons and Naraku!" Kagome said angrily.  
  
"You spend more time there than here! When ever you leave, something bad always happens and we could've used your help!"  
  
"I spend more time with my family and at school?! I've missed over HALF the school year! I spend so much time here sometimes I almost forget what my home looks like!"  
  
"You can't leave! You're staying here! We need to get those shards!"  
  
"Inuyasha, OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha fell out of the tree and onto his face with a loud crash.  
  
"I wonder why I didn't get dragged along with him..." Mei Lhi wondered aloud. "Must be because she addressed Onii-san specifically...so if it works like that, then if she says my name and the word, then I'll be affected. But if she says Onii-san's name like she did just now, only he'll be affected. And if she doesn't say anyone's name, it affects us both...that must be it..."  
  
Kagome slammed her book shut with a snap and stuffed it into her bag, then half walked, half ran to the well. Mei Lhi followed.  
  
"Kagome, where are you going?"  
  
"Home. To my time."  
  
"May I come?"  
  
"Sure. I guess..."  
  
It was astounding how quickly Kagome's mood changed. She changed moods faster than she changed her socks! The hanyou girl followed Kagome to the Bone Eater's Well, where they both jumped in.  
  
They reached the other side, five hundred years into the future. They climbed out of the well, and Mei Lhi's gold eyes took in the entire new area.  
  
"So this is exactly where we were, five hundred years into the future?" Mei Lhi asked.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
They walked out of the small room that the well was in and entered Kagome's home.  
  
"Nee-chan!" Souta cried.  
  
"Souta!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Inu nii-chan!" Souta said suddenly.  
  
"Uh...you got that wrong...I'd be Inu nee-chan." Mei Lhi corrected.  
  
"Nee-chan, who's that?" Souta asked.  
  
"That's Mei Lhi. She's Inuyasha's Imouto-chan." Kagome answered.  
  
"Oh...I didn't know Inuyasha had a sister." Souta said.  
  
"Well we only met recently. But she's very nice."  
  
"You know...I've been thinking...I'd like to go to this -what was it called?- Oh yeah, school. It sounds interesting..."  
  
"Did you hit your head getting out of the well? Why in the hell would you want to go to school? You'd have to leave and take tests, and then Kagome's jijii would have to make up excuses for you too." Inuyasha's voice sounded behind them.  
  
The 'sit' had obviously worn off and he had jumped through the well.  
  
"Onii-san! Don't call Kagome's grandfather so rudely!" Mei Lhi exclaimed.  
  
"Keh." Inuyasha scoffed, turning around walking away, headed for the God Tree.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome said as sweetly and innocently as possible.  
  
Inuyasha slowly turned around, seeing Kagome's expression, subconsciously backing away.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"Osuwari."  
  
"GAUGHHHH!!"  
  
Inuyasha fell face first into the grass, receiving a mouthful of dirt in the process.  
  
"You...wench..." He sputtered, spitting out the bits of earth in his mouth.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Mei Lhi shouted warningly. "Apologize! Now!"  
  
"Feh...make...me."  
  
Mei Lhi walked over and pulled him to his feet by firmly grabbing one of his forelocks.  
  
"Apologize to Kagome-chan, right now...or else..." Mei Lhi said in his ear with a low growl.  
  
"Or else what? You'll mimic my attacks that you stole from me and use them on me?" Inuyasha teased.  
  
"No. It'll be much worse...because I'll use an attack you haven't seen yet...and you'll be sure not to forget it!"  
  
Inuyasha snorted, then laughed.  
  
"Like I care! You haven't even seen Tetsusaiga's ultimate attack!" He said.  
  
"You want bet on that?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The two ran at each other.  
  
"Sankon..."  
  
"Tetsusuo!"  
  
"OSUWARI!" Kagome screamed.  
  
Both hanyous fell onto the ground.  
  
"Damn you..." Mei Lhi muttered. 


	13. Life In the Modern Era

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Life In the Modern Era  
  
Mei Lhi and Inuyasha got to their feet quickly once the 'sit' wore off.  
  
"Well um...anyway, I still would like to go to school..." Mei Lhi said.  
  
"Humph." Inuyasha said before jumping into the branches of the God Tree.  
  
Kagome was deep in thought then nodded in approval.  
  
"I suppose you could go to school...I could say you're my cousin, but we'll have to go shopping...and do lots of other things..." She said.  
  
"Shopping?" Mei Lhi questioned.  
  
"You'll understand later...But if you want to go to school, we should start now."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Never mind, let's go!"  
  
Kagome pulled Mei Lhi upstairs and a few minutes later the hanyou girl had a floppy hat on with jeans, a t-shirt, and some sandals.  
  
***  
  
Mei Lhi examined herself and wrinkled her nose.  
  
"What is this?!" She wondered aloud.  
  
"It's what people in my time wear. And make sure you don't lose that hat. People will get freaked out by your ears." Kagome replied.  
  
"Onii-san, are you coming too?" Mei Lhi asked.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"Fine! I'll go!"  
  
Kagome rushed back upstairs and put a baseball cap on Inuyasha's head, then the three went outside, leaving Souta behind.  
  
"Nee-chan! What about me?" Souta called.  
  
"Just stay home and tell mom and ji-chan where we went." Kagome said.  
  
Then they left the shrine and Inuyasha offered to carry Kagome on his back, which she graciously accepted, then they reached the busier part of the town, past Kagome's school by rooftop, jumping from each roof to the next until they reached their destination and walked on the sidewalk, leading into a store.  
  
Kagome took Mei Lhi to a section in the store and started pulling clothes off the racks.  
  
"Here, try these on. Don't worry, I'll help you with everything."  
  
Mei Lhi nodded and went into one of the larger fitting rooms where the two girls could fit in comfortably. All the while Inuyasha sat outside in a chair...  
  
***  
  
By midday Mei Lhi had three bags of new clothes from Kagome's time, and they had gotten something called 'hair color'. They arrived back at the shrine and were sitting in the living room watching TV.  
  
"So what's this 'hair color' for?" Mei Lhi asked taking it out of a plastic bag with a drug store's label emblazoned on it.  
  
"If I'm going to say you're my cousin, then you'll have to look somewhat like me. And no one would really believe we were related if you go to my school with your silver hair. Your eyes don't really matter. Just say they're contacts...but first we have to register you and everything...and I have to teach you basic math and everything that I've managed to learn..." Kagome trailed off.  
  
Mei Lhi sighed. She watched the little people on the TV talk about the week's weather. Boy was she bored. Now that she'd already seen almost all of the city and met Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome's grandpa, she was losing interest in Kagome's time. She had been familiarized with all the new items that used batteries and electricity. Now she anxiously waited until she could go to school...  
  
***  
  
Three long days had passed by, and finally Mei Lhi had been registered and gotten a school uniform. Mei Lhi's appearance was slightly different now. Her waist-length hair was now a deep ebony color, her eyes remained the same, but her claws had to be filed down a little bit. Kagome had found a way to hide Mei Lhi's ears with an interesting hair style. Kagome had taught Mei Lhi everything she knew (or remembered), and now the hanyou girl was ready to go to school.  
  
Today would be Mei Lhi's first day, and Kagome's for quite a while.  
  
Mei Lhi was determined that morning. She dressed in her uniform, differing from Kagome very much. Kagome wore shoes with knee-high socks, Mei Lhi wore black knee-high lace up boots. Kagome wore long sleeves, Mei Lhi wore a short sleeved collared shirt with the same style as Kagome's shirt. The two grabbed their black school bags, and were about to head out the door when Inuyasha walked in front of them.  
  
"Here. Your mother told me to give it to you." He said holding two box lunches (bentos) in front of him.  
  
"Arigatou, Onii-san. I'll see you soon. And I'll come back during lunch just to check you and the others." Mei Lhi said.  
  
"Whatever..." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome and Mei Lhi took their lunches and walked down the many steps until they finally reached the sidewalk and continued walking to the school.  
  
'Oh no! I've been so busy getting Mei Lhi prepared for everything, that I forgot to study for the math test today!' Kagome's thoughts nagged at her.  
  
The two were shortly joined by a boy around Kagome's age.  
  
"Hey Higurashi!" He called.  
  
"Oh hello Hojo!" Kagome said brightly.  
  
"I see you're over that nasty case of anemia." Hojo said.  
  
'Ji-chan! I wish you'd quit saying I'm ill all the time...' Kagome thought.  
  
"Who's that?" Hojo asked, noticing Mei Lhi.  
  
"This is my little cousin. Mei Lhi Higurashi." Kagome replied. "Mei-chan, this is Hojo. He's in my class. You'll be just next door with the seventh graders, ok?"  
  
"Yeah...ok...whatever..." Mei Lhi sighed, closing her eyes in annoyance.  
  
"Mei-chan's family moved nearby my home from their old house in the Shinjuku region. Her father got a better job here, so that's why they moved. And now we can go to school together." Kagome explained.  
  
"I guess I'll walk you both to school. By the way, Higurashi your friends are quite worried about you." Hojo said.  
  
The three walked, reaching the school, Kagome introducing Mei Lhi to her friends once they arrived. The bell chimed, and the two went to their separate classrooms.  
  
A long day had just begun... 


	14. Being the New Girl

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Being the New Girl  
  
Inuyasha had followed Mei Lhi and Kagome to school, making sure they made it safely. He traveled by jumping on lamp posts or trees, or rooftops. He growled angrily when Hojo approached, he stopped and listened to the conversation, almost falling off of the lamp post he was sitting on when Hojo said he'd walk the two girls to school.  
  
'That stupid...Hobo! So this is who else is after Kagome...besides that damn wussy ass wolf...Kagome belongs to me and only me. She's mine-Wait! Where the hell did that come from?! Since when have I ever liked Kagome? I'm so confused...' Inuyasha thought.  
  
He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice when Kagome, Mei Lhi, and Hojo passed by his lamp post. By the time he realized, the group was a good distance from him.  
  
"Damn it..." He muttered.  
  
***  
  
The bell rang, Mei Lhi walked into the large building, silently following Kagome and entering the seventh grade class, while Kagome went into her class next door. Kagome waved and smiled, then disappeared through the door. Hands shaking, Mei Lhi slid the door open and stepped inside. The class was noisy, and fell silent the moment Mei Lhi walked in. They faced their entire attention on her. The teacher motioned her forward. She walked to the sensei's desk, her entire body feeling oddly numb.  
  
"May I see your papers?" The teacher asked.  
  
"Hai, sensei." Mei Lhi answered, reaching into her bag and placing the transfer papers on the desk.  
  
The teacher took the papers and read them quietly, then smiled kindly.  
  
"Welcome to seventh grade Higurashi Mei Lhi. I'm Kanemori-san. You can sit over in the row by the window, fourth seat." He said.  
  
"Arigatou, Kanemori-sensei." Mei Lhi said, bowing, and going to her seat.  
  
Kanemori-sensei stood up, regaining the class's attention back to him.  
  
"As you've noticed, we have a new arrival. Higurashi, perhaps you'd like to tell the class a little about yourself?" Kanemori-sensei said.  
  
Mei Lhi nodded, and stood up.  
  
'Just remember what Kagome-chan told you about introductions...' She thought.  
  
"I'm Mei Lhi, and I transferred here from the Shinjuku area over here to live with my older cousin, Kagome. So now we go to school together now..." Mei Lhi said, sticking to the story Kagome fed Hojo that morning.  
  
"Thank you, Higurashi. You may sit down." Kanemori-sensei said.  
  
Mei Lhi did as told, and she looked out the window, almost falling out of her seat, but she was able to remain calm and luckily no one noticed her sudden action.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting on the branch of a tree right next to the window.  
  
"What're you doing here, Onii-san?!" Mei Lhi whispered very quietly.  
  
She knew that Inuyasha could hear her. After all, he was half dog demon. He wasn't deaf.  
  
"Keeping an eye on you!" Inuyasha replied, just as quiet as Mei Lhi.  
  
"Let me guess, you followed Kagome-chan and I after we left the shrine, didn't you?"  
  
"Feh. I was only making sure nothing attacked you on your way here. Like that Hobo jerk."  
  
"His name is Hojo not Hobo. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to try and learn, I will see you at lunch, so stay out of trouble until then ok?"  
  
"Fine...I'll go check on Kagome..."  
  
Then he jumped from the tree to the one in front that happened to be nearby the window to Kagome's class.  
  
***  
  
"Then we take the square root of this divided by the square root of this, and then multiply it by the product of two squared and 5..." Kagome's teacher explained.  
  
'Nani?!! I don't understand this...math is so scary...' Kagome thought.  
  
Suddenly the entire class's attention was diverted to the window. Kagome looked, seeing Inuyasha.  
  
'That stupid...DOG! Mei Lhi, I hope you can cover your ears quickly enough...' Kagome thought.  
  
"OSUWARI!!!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
Inuyasha fell out of the window and came crashing into the grass at least five floors below.  
  
***  
  
Mei Lhi was listening to her teacher explain how to one step equations with a variable, when she heard a lot of chatter coming from Kagome's classroom. She caught bits and pieces of what they were saying.  
  
"-look at that guy in the window!"  
  
"-is that a sword he's carrying?!"  
  
'Uh-oh...this can't be good...'  
  
Then she heard Kagome's voice scream the very first syllable of the subduing spell. Without thinking, she clapped her hands on top of her head where her dog ears hid under her hair.  
  
Luckily she was able to cover her ears in time. She heard a loud crash five floors below. Then she raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, Higurashi?" Kanemori-sensei asked.  
  
"May I be excused to the restroom?" Mei Lhi asked. "Also, may I have a note to get my cousin next door?"  
  
"Why would you need the note?"  
  
"Um...family matter..."  
  
Kanemori-sensei sighed, then quickly wrote the note and let Mei Lhi leave to the class next door.  
  
Mei Lhi walked to the next door up the hall and slid it aside. Kagome looked over.  
  
"Mei-chan! What's wrong?" Kagome asked.  
  
Mei Lhi didn't say a word but went to where the teacher stood at the blackboard and handed him the note. The teacher read the note then nodded.  
  
"Higurashi, you may leave for the moment. But return as soon as you can. I'm almost done reviewing everything that will be on the test today."  
  
Kagome stood and left the room with Mei Lhi.  
  
"So I assume we're going to check to make sure Inuyasha is ok, right?"  
  
"Yes. Of course we are! He only fell five floors down! He might be hurt. For all we know there could've been another tree that he crashed into! Or even worse! Another person!"  
  
They walked down five flights of stairs, finally reaching the courtyard where Inuyasha was still face-first into the ground.  
  
"You...wench...Why?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Onii-san, you're not supposed to be seen! And the other people in Kagome- chan's class saw you!" Mei Lhi scolded.  
  
She took one of Inuyasha's arms and pulled him to his feet.  
  
"Now, please stay out of trouble, ok Onii-san? I was almost 'sat' too. But I covered my ears...I don't want to be sat while I'm in class. So don't do anything stupid."  
  
"Feh. Fine...I'll be on the roof..."  
  
Inuyasha jumped up towards the roof, in a temper.  
  
"Now that we know Onii-san is ok, we can go back to class." Mei Lhi said brightly.  
  
***  
  
Kagome returned to the class and sat at her desk, her teacher setting the test in front of her. Kagome looked at it, in silent frustrated confusion. She didn't understand anything on the entire test!  
  
'I don't know any of this...I'll just guess...at least I have a chance one getting the right answer on at least one question...anything is better than a zero...even a one...' Kagome thought.  
  
***  
  
Finally the test was over, and Kagome turned in her paper, and stretched, dreading her grade. Now it was time for lunch...time to go and visit Inuyasha and the others back in the Sengoku Jidai. She walked out into the hall, seeing Mei Lhi waiting for her impatiently.  
  
"About time!" Mei Lhi exclaimed. "Come on! We need to keep our promise to Onii-san!"  
  
Mei Lhi grabbed hold of Kagome's wrist and half-ran, half-dragged her up the stairs leading to the roof. 


	15. Trouble in the Past

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Trouble in the Past  
  
Inuyasha was on the roof as he said, waiting for the two. Mei Lhi had brought the lunches, and some ramen in a thermos for Inuyasha. The three ate quickly, then the two girls went back downstairs to grab their school bags, finally reaching the roof again, then took off towards the shrine, with Kagome on Inuyasha's back, Mei Lhi carrying the school bags, they reached the shrine in a matter of minutes.  
  
"Well, let's go!" Mei Lhi exclaimed.  
  
"We can leave our school bags here. I have to get my backpack. You need your sword, don't you Mei Lhi?" Kagome said.  
  
"Nope. I have Tetsusage right here...I've been carrying it all day...I've just been hiding it...I used the obi from that white kimono I got from Kaede-bachan and I used it as a strap, so it's fastened under my uniform shirt...lucky my hair is long...that's how I was able to hide it...and I have supplies with me...so we can leave right now...but first, I need to fix my hair...." Mei Lhi replied.  
  
Then she shook her head vigorously, and her white dog ears poked out.  
  
"Much better..."  
  
The hanyou girl took out her sword and used the obi and secured the sword at her waist. Inuyasha took off his hat, then opened the sliding door to the well house. They walked inside and jumped into the well, traveling back to Feudal Japan.  
  
***  
  
Shippo was chasing a village child, when he felt three presences coming. The breeze drifted by, and the kitsune caught the scent of a human and two inuyoukai.  
  
"Sango! Miroku! Kagome, Mei-chan, and Inuyasha are back!!!" Shippo yelled.  
  
Before the houshi and taijiya could react, the kitsune had already taken off to the well.  
  
***  
  
Mei Lhi jumped out first, then Inuyasha and Kagome. A ball of fur was coming at the three at a great speed.  
  
"It's Shippo-chan." Mei Lhi said at once.  
  
Shippo leaped and jumped into Kagome's arms, almost knocking her back into the well. Inuyasha was able to catch her in time.  
  
"KAGOMEEE!!! I missed you soooooo much!!!" Shippo said.  
  
"I missed you too, Shippo-chan." Kagome replied warmly.  
  
Shippo turned to Mei Lhi and leapt into her arms.  
  
"Mei-chan! You're wearing clothes like Kagome's! What's Kagome's time like?" Shippo asked.  
  
"I'm going to school with Kagome now. So I have to wear these clothes...and Kagome's time...it's...loud." Mei Lhi replied.  
  
Sango and Miroku had finally caught up with Shippo, and were welcoming everyone back. Everyone asked for a tale of their adventure for the day so far.  
  
Kagome checked her watch, and nearly screamed.  
  
"Lunch hour is over in five minutes! We still have to go back to school!" She exclaimed in shock.  
  
The girls rushed off to the well, Inuyasha following in silence, then the three returned to Kagome's time, grabbed their bags, and Mei Lhi threw Kagome onto her back, then ran off to the school.  
  
"How come I'm not on Inuyasha's back?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I run faster!" Mei Lhi replied.  
  
Now Mei Lhi was taking to the air, and jumping lightposts and street signs. Inuyasha right next to them.  
  
They reached the school, Mei Lhi hurriedly fixing her hair and hiding Tetsusage under her shirt and securing it with the obi. Inuyasha jumped onto the roof, Kagome being dragged up five flights of stairs, both reaching their classrooms and taking their seats just as the bell chimed.  
  
'Phew...close one...' Mei Lhi thought, slumping in her chair.  
  
As she sat there, she felt an odd feeling. Something wasn't right back in the Feudal Era.  
  
***  
  
Kagome sat down at her desk, feeling something strange. She brushed it off, and then returned her attention to her teacher.  
  
"I was able to grade your tests during lunch hour, and I will read your grades now..."  
  
Kagome's heart plummeted to her feet, her stomach twisted nervously. So far everyone had gotten a passing grade. Then, her teacher reached her name.  
  
"Higurashi, Kagome got a eighty nine percent, B+."  
  
'I got a B+?! But...I didn't even know what I was doing!' Kagome thought.  
  
Hours ticked away so slowly...but finally, the final bell rang. Kagome put her books away, and met Mei Lhi outside in the hallway.  
  
"Hi Mei-chan! How was your first day?" Kagome said smiling.  
  
"It was so wonderful! I can't wait to tell Shippo-chan, Sango-chan, and Miroku!" Mei Lhi replied.  
  
The two walked out to the courtyard, Inuyasha asleep on the roof.  
  
"I'll get him..." Mei Lhi whispered.  
  
She left her bag with Kagome on the ground and jumped onto the roof and stood next to the dog-eared boy, then gently prodded him awake with the tip of her finger.  
  
"Onii-san...Onii-san...wake up..." She said softly.  
  
His ears twitched, and it looked as if he had a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Kagome..." He murmured, a definite smile crossing his face.  
  
Mei Lhi's face flushed red, realizing what the hanyou boy was dreaming about.  
  
'He likes Kagome-chan...alot...but of course, I knew that...but why am I so shocked? It's not like it's new to me...but still...it's...really, well, strange...My own brother liking one of my friends...' She thought.  
  
She brushed it off and then continued to prod Inuyasha awake.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha felt something or someone poking him. He opened one of his gold eyes a smidge and saw a blurry shape in a school uniform.  
  
"Kagome..." He whispered, smiling.  
  
"Onii-san! Wake UP!" A voice said sharply.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes flew open and he jumped backwards, hitting the door that led downstairs from the roof. He rubbed the back of his head, then realizing who woke him, he did the thing he always did. Yelled.  
  
"Mei Lhi! What the hell was that for?!! Damn it!" He yelled.  
  
Mei Lhi gritted her teeth, showing her white fangs, then silently grabbed his arm and jumped down from the roof, landing on her feet. She released her grasp on his arm then walked back over to Kagome, taking her school bag, then still saying nothing, began to walk to the shrine.  
  
***  
  
Kagome glanced at Inuyasha curiously.  
  
"Inuyasha...what did you do?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"I didn't do anything!"  
  
Kagome could hear the honesty in his voice and could see the sincerity in his gold eyes.  
  
"Alright...I believe you...come, Inuyasha. Let's go home."  
  
***  
  
This certainly wasn't the answer Inuyasha had expected. He was afraid Kagome would 'sit' him until he made a sink hole in the ground. But instead she believed him. He shrugged it off, then left the school with Kagome at his side, Mei Lhi a few steps ahead.  
  
***  
  
Mei Lhi was walking when she had that odd feeling again. It was definitely coming from the Feudal Era. She uncovered her ears from under her hair, sensing something odd.  
  
"Onii-san! Kagome-chan! Something's wrong back on the other side of the well!" She said suddenly.  
  
She took off at a run, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha behind.  
  
"Kagome, get on." Inuyasha said, crouching down.  
  
Kagome nodded and hopped onto his back. Inuyasha took off, catching up with his sister, both of them reaching the well house. The girls left their bags at the door, then the three jumped in the well, in a flash of color, reached the Sengoku Jidai. 


	16. Yet Another Meeting and a Revelation of ...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Yet Another Meeting and a Revelation of the Past  
  
Climbing out of the well, Mei Lhi's gold eyes flashed.  
  
"We're not alone." She whispered.  
  
She reached over her shoulder and grasped Tetsusage's handle, slowly removing the sword from its sheath. She approached the Goshinboku Tree, then glanced side to side, finally jumping into the great tree's branches.  
  
"I knew it...I can smell it...a powerful youkai is nearby..." She muttered.  
  
She jumped even higher into the tree until she reached the highest branch, her ears twitching, and her hair fanning out behind her from the wind. A scent reached her nose.  
  
'A dog? A full inuyoukai...' She growled. 'It's him...that bastard...'  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha could sense the youki emanating from the youkai. He already knew of course, who it was.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..."  
  
Mei Lhi jumped down from the tree, and still had Tetsusage in her hand.  
  
"KYUSAI! SESSHOUMARU! SHOW YOURSELF!" She screamed.  
  
Trees disintegrated in every direction as she swung her sword. Nearly all the trees had been destroyed except for the God Tree which didn't even have a single splinter out of place.  
  
'Mei Lhi knows about Sesshoumaru?' Inuyasha and Kagome thought at the same time.  
  
The clearing was full of dust and bits of broken trees. As the wind slowly blew the dust away, a tall figure approached. Inuyasha and Mei Lhi growled at the same time. Inuyasha took Tetsusaiga from it sheath, the sword transforming.  
  
The figure loomed closer, and then the dust cleared completely, revealing Sesshoumaru.  
  
"It's been a while, hasn't it, Mei Lhi?" He said.  
  
"You! Why are you here?! I never wanted to see you again!" Mei Lhi shouted angrily.  
  
"Tell me...how is Kyo and Hakaru? And Kiori-sama?" The demon lord asked.  
  
"Six feet under no thanks to you!" The hanyou girl spat at him.  
  
"It's a shame...having one hanyou brother, but even worse to have a hanyou sister...I had hoped to rid the shame while you were still too young to understand..."  
  
~*~Flash back~*~  
  
Mei Lhi was crouched down by her dying mother, watching her bleed, blood staining her clothes. Tears flowed freely from the girl's eyes.  
  
"Mother! We have to get you help!"  
  
"No...it's my time to die..."  
  
"But...Mother! I-I c-can't lose you!"  
  
"Find the miko...and give her this..."  
  
Kiori took the girl's small clawed hand and placed a necklace in her palm, then winced and closed her eyes, dying. Mei Lhi continued to cry, then glanced around seeing a young man with long silver hair standing on the cliff that overlooked the village. He turned away, disappearing into the trees, a smirk on his face.  
  
The village men neared, and yelled, "There she is! There's the hanyou brat! Kill her!"  
  
~*~End Flash back~*~  
  
Inuyasha's gold eyes widened with shock.  
  
'Sesshoumaru tried to kill Mei Lhi?! Something isn't right...this isn't Sesshoumaru...but whoever is behind this is doing a good job of manipulating him...but who? Naraku. He's the only one that would do such a thing.' He thought.  
  
"Kagome, does Sesshoumaru have a shard?" He asked quietly.  
  
Kagome looked at the youkai lord, then back at Inuyasha, and nodded.  
  
"I knew it. Naraku's controlling him with the shard." He muttered. "Where's the shard, Kagome?"  
  
"It's in his left shoulder...only...the shard...it's Naraku's entire piece that he has! Which means Naraku can't control Sesshoumaru unless he uses his entire piece of the Shikon no Tama!" Kagome replied.  
  
"Perfect. We can get an almost complete Shikon no Tama!"  
  
"Forget the stupid jewel! I'm going to kill him!" Mei Lhi screamed.  
  
"NANI?! Don't you get it Mei Lhi?! Can't you put the facts together?! Sesshoumaru is being controlled by Naraku! Sesshoumaru didn't try to kill you! It was Naraku! You've been tricked by Naraku just like the rest of us!"  
  
"Yes, I understand that...but still...HE NEEDS TO DIE!!!"  
  
She took aim and went at a run and charged at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"MEI LHI OSUWARI!" Kagome screamed.  
  
The hanyou girl sunk into the ground a good four feet, and was unable to move.  
  
"Why do you protect Sesshoumaru? Why do you spare his life?" Mei Lhi asked, using nearly all her strength to push herself to her knees.  
  
Inuyasha pulled her to her feet, and looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"Listen, I know you hate Sesshoumaru. So do I. But now's not the time to try and kill him. He's got the shard we need. So once we complete the Shikon no Tama and defeat Naraku, then we can kill Sesshoumaru, ok? But right now we have to get the shard back. Understand?" He said.  
  
Mei Lhi nodded, then sighed.  
  
"Well, we'd better make this quick..." She muttered, raising her sword.  
  
Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"At the same time, we'll use Kaze no Kizu. You just mimic me."  
  
She nodded. He nodded, then both raised their swords, their youkis forming against Sesshoumaru's.  
  
"KAZE NO KIZU!"  
  
"MANE SURU! KAZE NO KIZU!"  
  
They cut the Wound of the Wind, and both of their powers combined hit Sesshoumaru, the Shikon shard falling out of his shoulder. Mei Lhi (who was closest) grabbed it instantly, and handed it to Kagome.  
  
"There. That wasn't too hard..." She said brightly.  
  
Unfortunately, none of them noticed when Sesshoumaru drew Toukijin and plunged it into Mei Lhi's back.  
  
***  
  
Mei Lhi gasped as the sword cut her flesh, and blood stained her clothes, the tip of the sword showing through her stomach. Blood spewed from her mouth and she dropped Tetsusage, then onto her knees before finally falling over on her side, her gold eyes blank and seemingly lifeless. 


	17. Bloodstained Battlefield

A/N: Hehe...Ch. 17 has arrived...I can't stand leaving you all to suffer...anyway, this is probably going to be one of my best chapters yet. This chapter is dedicated to all my loyal readers and my Onee-Chan! I love you all!  
  
Inuyasha: *looks hurt* What about me? Me: I love you too! *hug* Onee-Chan: Hey! Inuyasha's mine! Me: Yours is over there. *points to a vague empty corner* This is the Japanese version. But he's speaking English right now...We agreed already that I get all Japanese versions of Inu-kun ( My nickname for him), and you get all the English versions. Onee-Chan: *walks off to vague empty corner and finds nothing* DAMN IT!  
  
Right...I'll shut up...I'm waaaay too hyper...lol...CHAPTER 17 PEOPLE! HERE WE GO!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Bloodstained Battlefield  
  
It took several seconds for Inuyasha to register what had just happened. Sesshoumaru stood smirking, then letting out a hearty, cold, laugh.  
  
"Poor Inuyasha...all alone now...with no true family except me. But of course...when have I ever recognized you as a part of my family? You're just a worthless hanyou." He hissed.  
  
Kagome ran over to Mei Lhi's motionless form, tears shimmering in her eyes. The hanyou girl's blood continued to pool around her body, the white and green uniform staining a deep red.  
  
Quick steps from sandaled feet reached their ears as Miroku, Sango, and Shippo arrived.  
  
"Mei-chan!" Shippo cried, rushing over to his fallen friend, not realizing the sword in her back.  
  
"Houshi-sama...do you think...Sesshoumaru killed her?" Sango asked quietly.  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it. Seeing as Toukijin is in Mei-sama's back. Inuyasha can't wield the sword. Its evil aura is too strong. I don't think she survived. She's wearing clothes from Kagome-sama's time, and not her fire rat fur armor." Miroku replied.  
  
"Kagome! What happened to Mei-chan?!" Shippo asked, his blue eyes glistening, threatening to spill floods of tears.  
  
"She...she..." Kagome started, but found she couldn't finish.  
  
Tears fell from her eyes, as she stared fixedly at Mei Lhi. The wind blew, Mei Lhi's hair covering her blank eyes. Inuyasha's hands curled into fists, his claws piercing his palms. He raised Tetsusaiga, growling angrily, his eyes filled with hatred.  
  
"You'll die today, Sesshoumaru!!!" He yelled.  
  
Reluctantly, Kagome pulled Shippo away from Mei Lhi and got to her feet, grabbing her bow and putting her quiver over her shoulder.  
  
"Come on, Shippo-chan...we should help Inuyasha..." Kagome said soothingly.  
  
"No. This is my problem, so I'll deal with it by myself." Inuyasha replied. "So stay out of it."  
  
Sesshoumaru laughed, his face remaining expressionless.  
  
"So...you want to avenge your sister's death? You're so weak Inuyasha...just as she was...being a hanyou is weakness! So it will be you joining your dear sister, not me!" He said, his voice rising.  
  
The youkai lord drew back his hand and with a casual wave the poison whip (honestly, I have no idea what it is...everyone else calls it this...) appeared in his palm, and with a single blow he knocked Inuyasha over.  
  
Inuyasha charged, Tetsusaiga crushing Sesshoumaru's armor into pieces. Sesshoumaru smirked, then with another wave of his poison whip Inuyasha was knocked back.  
  
"Bastard!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Sesshoumaru waved his hand again, the whip disappearing, his claws shining with poison.  
  
"You'll die now, Inuyasha!!!" He shouted.  
  
Just as Sesshoumaru's poisonous claws were about to make contact with Inuyasha's body, a clawed hand reached out and grasped Sesshoumaru's wrist firmly.  
  
"M-Mei Lhi?" Inuyasha spluttered.  
  
The sword was still in her back, but she didn't seem to notice. Her hair was completely silver, her bangs covering her eyes. The wind shifted, her bangs blown aside, revealing blood red eyes with the markings of a noble youkai on her face.  
  
'So this is how I look when my youkai blood takes over...' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Her claws and fangs were much longer, and she showed only one emotion of her face. Hatred.  
  
With her free hand she reached behind her back and pulled the sword out, tossing it aside, causing her to bleed more.  
  
"I believe that was yours." She said, her voice soundly oddly cold.  
  
"So...this is how you look...when you seem to be a full youkai...but you still have the weakness of a hanyou...your father's blood is too strong for you...so eventually you will lose your mind forever...and be unable to go back to your original form..." Sesshoumaru said blandly.  
  
"I AM NOT WEAK!!!!!" She screamed.  
  
She dug her claws into his arm, and scratched him around the middle. He laughed, then with a blow to her face, he knocked her down, grabbed Toukijin, and once she was on her feet again, he used the sword's pressure to inflict more damage. Inuyasha jumped in to stop Sesshoumaru, but received a kick to the stomach from Mei Lhi.  
  
"Stay out of it!" She yelled.  
  
Kagome ran over.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you alright?" She asked.  
  
"I'm fine...but we have to stop her..." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"An uncommonly known fact...mesuinu hanyous are more vicious when their demon blood takes over...because their main goals are to protect her pups and kill." Miroku supplied hopefully, jumping into the conversation.  
  
"I have an idea! Cover your ears!" Kagome said suddenly.  
  
Inuyasha, already knowing Kagome's plan shrugged and did as he was told.  
  
"Mei Lhi, osuwari!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Mei Lhi didn't hear Kagome's voice at all, so the subduing spell didn't affect her at all.  
  
"Great plan, Kagome..." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"Well if you have something better-" Kagome started angrily.  
  
"Yes, actually." Inuyasha interrupted.  
  
He held Tetsusaiga in his hand, and with two quick jumps, he forced it into Mei Lhi's hands. The great fang transformed back into a rusty blade, having no affect on her. She threw it aside and with a punch in the shoulder, she knocked him away again.  
  
"Inuyasha! Tetsusaiga's power won't work on Mei Lhi! The sword was made to seal your youkai blood, not hers! Try giving her Tetsusage!" Miroku yelled.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and picked up Mei Lhi's fallen sword and rushed over, only to be knocked back yet again. Mei Lhi got a clear shot at Sesshoumaru and her entire hand went through his abdomen, her hand covered in blood. She laughed, and let out an inhumane roar, and was about to finish him off when a mist surrounded the area. She stopped completely, Sesshoumaru taking this as a chance and sunk his poison claws into her neck. She hit him back, letting him lie on the ground.  
  
Just about to finish him off, an arrow shining with purple miko light whizzed past, missing Mei Lhi by a hair. All eyes averted to where the arrow came from, seeing a miko with long dark hair her bow in front of her, another arrow ready to fly.  
  
"MEI LHI! STOP!" The miko screamed.  
  
Mei Lhi growled and left Sesshoumaru on the ground, going for her new target.  
  
"You! Inuyasha! You haven't found the way to stop her have you?!" The miko asked, easily dodging Mei Lhi's attacks.  
  
"No. But I assume you're going to tell me, right?" Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Tell her what she is! Who she is to you! Call her by who she is to you! Then she will stop!"  
  
"What do you mean?!!" Inuyasha shouted, very confused.  
  
"Figure it out! You're her brother!"  
  
Realization dawned upon the hanyou boy.  
  
"Hurry up, Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head coming back to his senses.  
  
"Imouto-san! STOP!!!" He yelled.  
  
Mei Lhi's eyes immediately changed from red to gold, and they widened.  
  
"Onii-san...." She replied feebly.  
  
She fell to the ground unconscious. Her claws and fangs became shorter, and Sesshoumaru taking his chances, left the clearing, going off to nurse his wounds. Inuyasha turned to the miko.  
  
"Who the hell are you anyway? How'd you know my name?"  
  
"I'm the miko Hanajima Shimabara. I'm sure you've heard of me from Mei Lhi. I'll explain everything once we reach your village. We need to get her some aid." Hana answered. 


	18. A Stubborn Hanyou

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Eighteen: A Stubborn Hanyou  
  
Inuyasha lifted Mei Lhi off the ground, and picked up his sword and her sword. He sighed.  
  
'I wonder exactly how many times she nearly kills herself...' He thought.  
  
"Kirara! We have to get back to Kaede-bachan's village quickly!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
The nekometa rushed forward and transformed. Miroku, Shippo, and Sango all clambered on.  
  
"Kagome, come hold Tetsusage." Inuyasha called.  
  
"I would be willing to hold Tetsusaiga and Tetsusage." Hana said quietly.  
  
"I can carry my own sword, thanks." Inuyasha replied.  
  
He sheathed his sword and got Tetsusage's sheath off of Mei Lhi's back, sheathing her sword too. Hana nodded, then climbed onto Kirara's back.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha called.  
  
He crouched down, letting Kagome get onto his back. With one arm he held Mei Lhi and in the other he held Kagome. Kirara took off towards the village, Inuyasha already ahead in two leaps.  
  
They reached the village in record time, Inuyasha bursting through Kaede's front door.  
  
"Inuyasha! What is so important that ye must be crashing through my door?" Kaede asked.  
  
The hanyou didn't say a word. Kagome climbed off his back, and he laid Mei Lhi down on a futon. Kaede gasped, then got to her feet shuffling across the hut to get herbs and bandages as fast as she could. Hana came through the door.  
  
"Let me help." She said to the elderly miko.  
  
"Who're you?" Kaede asked.  
  
"I'm Hana, Hanajima Shimabara."  
  
Kaede nodded, the name sounding familiar. Her memory wasn't as good as it was when she was younger. Hana set to work immediately and began dressing Mei Lhi's wounds. She took a handful of herbs and placed it on the hanyou girl's neck where Sesshoumaru's poison claws had sunk in. About an hour later, all the wounds had been wrapped and the miko moved away letting the girl rest. Hana stepped out of the hut and informed everyone that Mei Lhi was resting and not to disturb her.  
  
* * *  
  
Mei Lhi's eyes opened ever so slowly. She felt so much pain. The room was rather dark and the sky outside was a pale gold. It was sunset. She slowly sat up and got to her feet, walking to the door.  
  
"Just exactly where do you think you're going?" A voice asked.  
  
The voice came from a dark corner of the room. Gold eyes stared at her.  
  
"Oh...Onii-san." Mei Lhi said.  
  
"Your miko friend, Hana said you should be resting."  
  
"Oh well...I feel just...fine..."  
  
Mei Lhi doubled over and fell, landing in her brother's arms.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Inuyasha asked smirking.  
  
"Shut up! I'm fine. Ok? Got it?!" Mei Lhi said firmly.  
  
She rightened herself and walked out the door. Inuyasha sighed, then returned to his corner and shoved his hands into his sleeves.  
  
* * *  
  
Everyone was gathered outside and looked up as Mei Lhi approached. Kagome looked furious.  
  
"Inuyasha was supposed to make sure you didn't leave..." She muttered angrily.  
  
She stood, storming into the hut.  
  
A few seconds later Kagome's voice screaming "Inuyasha, OSUWARI!" drifted out of the hut windows followed by a giant crash.  
  
Kagome exited the hut sitting down with the others. Mei Lhi sat down, unable to stand for much longer. Minutes later Inuyasha emerged from the hut, sitting far away from Kagome, angrily shoving his hands into his sleeves.  
  
"Damn wench..." He muttered.  
  
"What was that?" Kagome snapped.  
  
"Nothing, nothing..." Inuyasha replied, sighing again.  
  
The two glared daggers at one another for quite a while. Mei Lhi couldn't stand the awkward silence.  
  
"Um...Kagome-chan, do you happen to have any ramen? I'm kind of hungry..." She asked.  
  
It was true. She was hungry, but she just hadn't paid it any mind. Her injuries were keeping her thoughts too occupied for food.  
  
Kagome's face lightened, becoming bright and cheery.  
  
"Of course I have some. I'll make some now..." She replied smiling.  
  
She took out a pot and got some water from the stream, returning and putting it over the campfire the group had huddled around. She bustled in and out of the hut, returning with a package of ramen and a bowl.  
  
In just a few minutes there was a bowl of steaming noodles in Mei Lhi's hands. She ate it all at a lightning fast pace, finishing and feeling very tired. Leaving the fireside, she stood, walking to the hut, collapsing onto the futon in the room, falling asleep. 


	19. Encounters Between Mikos

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Nineteen: Encounters Between Mikos  
  
The following morning, Mei Lhi awoke, feeling much better than the day before. Her wounds were healing quickly, thanks to her youkai blood. She walked out of the hut and breathed in the fresh morning air. An odd scent drifted toward her.  
  
It smelled of death and strong herbs...her ears twitched as she heard a faint crooning sound. She turned her head sharply, seeing several flying spirit youkai. They held small blue lights and were flying towards the forest.  
  
She ran inside the hut rushing to Inuyasha.  
  
"Onii-san! Wake up!" She said sharply.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes snapped open, and he looked at the girl beside him curiously. She took his arm and dragged him outside.  
  
"Look! What are those things?!" She asked, pointing to the sky.  
  
"Kikyo." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"Kikyo?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"What about those weird flying youkai?" Mei Lhi asked.  
  
"They're soul snatchers. They carry souls of the dead and bring them to Kikyo to keep her alive." Miroku replied behind them.  
  
"Keep her alive?!" Mei Lhi exclaimed.  
  
She gave an involuntary shudder.  
  
"Is that true, Onii-san?" She asked, turning towards him.  
  
Inuyasha had gone.  
  
"Looks like he's gone to meet with Kikyo...again..." Shippo sighed.  
  
Mei Lhi rolled her eyes and followed her brother's scent into the trees.  
  
Kagome stood, unfurling herself from her sleeping bag. Hana had risen, Sango was just getting up, Kirara getting up stretching.  
  
The three walked outside, Kirara following behind them.  
  
"Houshi-sama, what's going on?" Sango asked yawning.  
  
"It's Kikyo. Inuyasha's gone to see her." Miroku replied.  
  
Kagome stomped angrily past them, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Hana's eyes glinted with anger upon hearing Kikyo's name. Sango nodded in understanding.  
  
"Where has Mei Lhi gone?" Hana asked.  
  
"She went after Inuyasha." Shippo answered.  
  
Kagome walked back to the group, seeming less angry.  
  
'As long as Mei-chan has gone, I know Inuyasha will be alright.'  
  
"Come, let us go." Hana said.  
  
All agreed, Sango going back inside getting her boomerang and wearing her exterminator suit, Kagome and Hana going back inside getting their bows and filling their quivers with arrows. Miroku grabbed his staff, Kirara taking this as a hint, transformed.  
  
Kaede came out of the hut.  
  
"Keep an eye on Mei Lhi. Her wounds haven't healed yet. They could reopen at any time." She said, going back inside her home.  
  
Everyone got onto Kirara's back, the nekometa took off after the two hanyous, reaching the forest.  
  
* * *  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kikyo said.  
  
"Kikyo..." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
Mei Lhi finally caught up with her brother, seeing him and Kikyo together.  
  
Kikyo came closer to Inuyasha, finally embracing him tightly. He returned the gesture by holding her closer.  
  
"What the hell?" Mei Lhi wondered, speaking barely above a whisper.  
  
Kikyo broke away from Inuyasha grabbing her bow and fitting the arrow, aiming straight at the place where Mei Lhi was hiding.  
  
Mei Lhi quickly ducked, the arrow missing her by inches.  
  
"We're not alone." Kikyo said.  
  
She reached for another arrow, taking aim, moving closer to Mei Lhi's hiding spot.  
  
Inuyasha caught his sister's scent just when Kikyo was drawing the arrow back, preparing to release it.  
  
"Stop." He said suddenly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's just...my sister..."  
  
Mei Lhi decided now was a good a time as any to stand up and reveal herself.  
  
Kikyo lowered her bow sighed.  
  
"I'm Mei Lhi." The hanyou girl said, extending a clawed hand.  
  
"Kikyo." The miko replied, shaking the girl's hand.  
  
The others just arrived, when Hana released an arrow, causing Mei Lhi and Kikyo to jump backwards to avoid it.  
  
"Hana-chan!" Mei Lhi yelled. "What're you doing?!"  
  
Kikyo's eyes filled with hatred.  
  
"Hana...ah yes...Hanajima Shimabara...I remember you..." Kikyo said, raising her bow again.  
  
"Well, it's been a long time, hasn't it, Kikyo?" Hana said.  
  
"Wait...hold it! You two know each other?!" Everyone exclaimed.  
  
"We've met before..." Kikyo replied.  
  
"On unhappy terms...although...we were on good terms before..." Hana continued.  
  
"Hana-chan, what happened?" Mei Lhi asked curiously. 


	20. Hana's Secret and Kikyo's Betrayal

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Twenty: Hana's Secret and Kikyo's Betrayal  
  
"Hana, what happened?" Kagome asked.  
  
Hana sighed, turning to the girl.  
  
"Firstly, there are some things you need to understand..." Hana began. "Kikyo was guarding the Shikon no Tama. Many mikos all around wanted the job. But there was a terrible rivalry. Most mikos hated Kikyo. They tried to take the jewel for themselves, but had failed because of her great power. I was mildly disappointed I hadn't received the jewel, but I understood. I was one of the few remaining loyal mikos. Kikyo and I were young, and very good friends at the time. Tsubaki, she desired the jewel more than anyone. Tsubaki tried to use me as bait so she could lure Kikyo to her and combine her power with mine so she could take the jewel from Kikyo. But of course, I resisted. Kikyo had saved me, and then, later, when a few months had passed, I went to another village, there, I found Mei Lhi. Right after I had sealed Mei Lhi so she could rest for those forty-seven years, who shows up, none other than Kikyo herself. But this Kikyo had changed. She sealed me as well, and so I lay sleeping for forty five years, my miko power finally breaking the seal upon me. Mei Lhi was still sealed, and so it was then in those two years, that I found Kikyo once again, and I sought my revenge. By then, she had died...much to my dismay and happiness. But also, I stumbled upon Inuyasha forest, which gave me hope for Mei Lhi. I continued on to the village, I went to visit the shrine that had been made for Kikyo, I found that they burned her body with the Shikon no Tama, for her reincarnation to protect. So, I left, returning to the village, and looked after Mei Lhi since I let her go on her search to find Inuyasha...and now she's found him, I take care of her still." Hana finished.  
  
Inuyasha became lost in thought as he pieced the puzzle together.  
  
"It sounds like one of Naraku's tricks. He did the same thing to Kikyo and I." He said finally.  
  
"I agree." Sango and Miroku chimed in.  
  
"Me too." Mei Lhi added.  
  
"I do too!" Shippo said.  
  
Everyone glanced at Kagome for her answer.  
  
She nodded her head in reply.  
  
"Yes, I agree..." She said.  
  
"I believe there was a certain time after I was brought back, you attempted to kill me..." Kikyo said quietly.  
  
"That's a lie! The day you claim I attacked you, Mei Lhi had been attacked by a youkai and I had given her a remedy for the miasama!" Hana yelled furiously.  
  
Mei Lhi nodded vigorously.  
  
"Yes! It was a boar youkai with two Shikon shards and I had defeated it, but not before I had inhaled a great amount of the boar's miasama. Hana- chan had made an herbal tea that tasted really horrible, but it cured me." She added.  
  
Kikyo smiled slightly.  
  
"You're so much like Inuyasha...a good soul..." She said.  
  
"Uh...thanks?" Mei Lhi replied uncertaintly.  
  
Kikyo reached out a hand towards Mei Lhi, the soul snatchers surrounding them. Suddenly some words she and Miroku had said came floating back to her.  
  
~*~Flash Back~*~  
  
'"What about those weird flying youkai?" Mei Lhi asked.  
  
"They're soul snatchers. They carry souls of the dead and bring them to Kikyo to keep her alive." Miroku replied.'  
  
~*~End Flash Back~*~  
  
She noticed the soul snatchers surrounding her, and a bright light glowing from inside herself. Her gold eyes flashed, realizing what Kikyo was trying to do. She stepped backwards until she walked right into Inuyasha, then reaching behind her, she drew Tetsusaiga, holding it defensively.  
  
"Mei Lhi! What the hell are you-" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Shut up! She's trying to take my soul, baka!!!" Mei Lhi screamed at him.  
  
"NANI?!!!!!"  
  
Kikyo continued to approach. Mei Lhi glanced at the sword, seeing that it was still a rusty blade. She tossed it aside.  
  
"Oh that thing is completely useless! How you manage to use it, Onii-san is beyond me..." She said.  
  
She reached behind her back, drawing Tetsusage.  
  
Inuyasha huffed at Mei Lhi's comment, glaring at her angrily for a few seconds before he went to pick up his sword, resheathing it.  
  
Mei Lhi swung the sword at the soul snatchers, all of them dissappating. Kikyo looked furious.  
  
"Onii-san, are you going to just stand there or help me? That goes for everyone too! Either stand there and look stupid or do something!" Mei Lhi yelled.  
  
Shippo was the first at Mei Lhi's side.  
  
"I'll help Mei-chan!" The kitsune said.  
  
Mei Lhi smiled, her fangs showing. Kikyo reached for an arrow and fit it into the bow.  
  
Miroku and Sango joined Mei Lhi, followed by Hana and Kagome.  
  
Mei Lhi turned around to see Inuyasha standing alone, then sighed, shaking her head.  
  
"Love-struck baka..." She muttered angrily.  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up.  
  
"I heard that..." He said angrily, an eye twitching.  
  
"What're you going to do about it?" Mei Lhi asked.  
  
Kikyo released her arrow, shining with miko light, Mei Lhi easily knocking it away with the sword's blade.  
  
"Is that it, Kikyo?" Mei Lhi taunted.  
  
"Mei Lhi...don't." Hana whispered.  
  
"Don't what?" Mei Lhi asked.  
  
"Taunt her." Hana replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
A great force of miko energy hit her, and Mei Lhi went soaring backwards.  
  
She landed on the ground. Hard. She gasped with pain, her almost closed wounds reopening, blood spilling forth.  
  
Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga.  
  
"I'm sorry...Kikyo..." He whispered.  
  
Kikyo had dropped her bow and arrows, now focusing all her miko energy on her hands where miko power flowed, a eerie glowing purple. She had her hands facing the hanyou girl, pouring negative miko energy into the girl.  
  
Inuyasha ran forward, raising his sword, jumping between Mei Lhi and Kikyo, using Tetsusaiga to block the attack.  
  
The purple miko light bounced off of the sword and rebounded upon its originator. Kikyo staggered and fell, several souls escaping through her body. The soul snatchers lifted her body and carried her into the sky, then together disappearing.  
  
Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga, then without a word, pulled Mei Lhi to her feet, handing her Tetsusage.  
  
"Thanks..." She said.  
  
"Can you stand?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I think, yeah..."  
  
"Good."  
  
"That damn bitch, Kikyo..." Mei Lhi muttered.  
  
Inuyasha looked away, trying to conceal the look of hurt and shame on his face. 


	21. Cold Hearts

A/N: I realize the legal crap and the disclaimer's been on vacation for a while...well, here it goes for the 3rd time...I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! IF I DID, I WOULD'VE MADE A REAL-LIFE CLONE OF HIM AND WE WOULD'VE TAKEN OVER THE WORLD ALREADY! lol, j/k about taking over the world...that'll be a little later...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Twenty One: Cold Hearts  
  
Kikyo arrived back in a dark hollow where her soul snatchers placed her. The moment they had dropped her off, they had flown off to get fresh souls for her. She smiled grimly, but as soon as the memories of recent events flowed back to her, her feeble smile faded. Her eyes burned with hatred and betrayal.  
  
"It seems that my reincarnation and his sister have changed him...and he betrayed me...he intentionally hurt me...even when he has said he loves me more than anything...I see now...it's so perfectly clear...his love is true but not to me anymore...he loves my reincarnation...he is mine, and he will go to hell with me. I will not let him fall into the arms of another...especially those of my reincarnation..." She said angrily.  
  
~**Back with Inuyasha and Co.**~  
  
"Mei Lhi! Inuyasha!" Kagome called. "Oh where have those two gone?!"  
  
She was getting frustrated. Ever since they arrived back at the village, Inuyasha and Mei Lhi had disappeared.  
  
* * *  
  
Mei Lhi was in one of the branches of the Goshinboku Tree. Inuyasha was on the opposite side.  
  
"Onii-san..." Mei Lhi said.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Why..."  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why do you love her?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Kikyo, baka!"  
  
Inuyasha fell silent.  
  
"She's just...so odd...and really, I hate her..." Mei Lhi continued.  
  
"I don't know why, ok?" Inuyasha said finally.  
  
"Onii-san, Kikyo died. Fifty years ago. She's not the same from when she was alive. She's changed. You know this, but you just don't want to admit it. But then you love Kagome-"  
  
"I what?!!"  
  
"Shut up and let me finish!"  
  
"Feh. Fine..."  
  
"Anyway, you love Kagome too, Kikyo's reincarnation, but you're so stubborn. You're in love with two girls. Kikyo and Kagome. If I were you, I'd choose Kagome. She's alive! She doesn't need souls to survive! Plus, she's way different than Kikyo and she really cares for you! Kikyo, well, I don't know about her...she just...creeps me out...you need to move on...get over Kikyo, put her to rest."  
  
"Don't tell me how to settle my problems!"  
  
"I'm not telling you, Onii-san! I'm just suggesting that you take the most reasonable course of action!"  
  
"I don't need your help or your suggestions to stay out of what doesn't concern you!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped from the tree, leaping from tree to tree until he was a reasonable distance from Mei Lhi.  
  
"She's right, you know, Inuyasha-sama." came a small voice near his neck.  
  
"Myouga-jijii!" Inuyasha said suddenly, clapping a hand to his neck. "What're you doing here?"  
  
"You see, Inuyasha-sama, I was trying to deliver a message to you from Toutousai, but Kikyo-sama and Mei Lhi-sama were engaged in a fight, so I decided to wait until now to deliver your message."  
  
"Meaning you ran away and hid until we got back to the village?"  
  
Myouga wailed and started crying.  
  
"Hai, Inuyasha-sama! Myouga ran away in fear! I'm nothing but a coward! Forgive me Inuyasha-sama!"  
  
"Myouga-jijii..."  
  
"Hai, Inuyasha-sama?"  
  
"You annoy me..."  
  
Inuyasha squeezed Myouga between his thumb and index finger and tossed him aside into the grass.  
  
"But what about my message from Toutousai?" Myouga called from the green blades.  
  
"Tell me later!" Inuyasha replied, irritation showing in his voice.  
  
* * *  
  
'Damn it, Onii-san! I try to help you, but look what I get! I just get it thrown back in my face! I swear I'm never helping him with relationships ever again!' Mei Lhi thought furiously.  
  
She sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
'He is so hopeless...'  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha sat in the tree, thinking.  
  
'Mei Lhi's right...I should get over Kikyo...but I can't just forget her. I'm bound by a promise...but if I were to be with Kagome, she might just think I just see her as Kikyo, and not for herself...no I'm being stupid...Kagome doesn't love me...does she?'  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome had walked all around, and had given up her search for the two hanyous. She sighed and walked into Kaede's hut. She sat by the fire, resting her chin in her hands.  
  
"They'll come back on their own, don't worry, Kagome-chan." Sango said.  
  
"I know...I just can't help but worry..." Kagome replied.  
  
"How are things? Between you and Inuyasha..."  
  
"What do you mean, Sango-chan?"  
  
Kagome was blushing a vivid red.  
  
"You know what I mean..."  
  
"He loves Kikyo...not me...if he did, he would quit seeing her."  
  
"I'm not so sure about that..." 


	22. Talks of Wishing Romances

A/N: Please pardon the excessive choice of wording that Inu-kun chooses to use...and that includes other characters...*makes an innocent face*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Twenty Two: Talks of Wishing Romances  
  
A-CHOO!  
  
"Great, someone's talking shit about me..." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
* * *  
  
Mei Lhi lay on her tree branch lost in thought when a small voice interrupted them.  
  
"Mei Lhi-sama!" Myouga called.  
  
"Yes Myouga-jijii?" Mei Lhi replied, annoyed, heaving a heavy sigh.  
  
"I must agree with you, Inuyasha-sama should put Kikyo-sama to rest and stay with Kagome-sama."  
  
"Well at least somebody agrees with me..."  
  
Mei Lhi smiled slightly, a fang poking out.  
  
"Mei Lhi-sama, perhaps, if it isn't too much trouble, could you help Inuyasha-sama with his problems, and lead him in the right way?"  
  
"Why are you so concerned all of a sudden?" Mei Lhi asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
"Inuyasha-sama would do well to marry a good woman. Like your father did. He could never be happy with Kikyo-sama. I've been watching, you see, Mei Lhi-sama. Inuyasha-sama is much happier when he is around Kagome-sama than he is when he's around Kikyo-sama."  
  
"I see...well, alright then...I'll make sure Onii-san knows right from wrong and yadda yadda yadda..."  
  
"Arigatou, Mei Lhi-sama!"  
  
Myouga jumped back down to the grassy floor, then hopped away.  
  
Mei Lhi sighed, inwardly smiling to herself.  
  
'Well, I guess I'll have to break that little promise I made to myself...I've got no choice but to help Onii-san with his relationship problems now...' She thought.  
  
She jumped out of the Goshinboku Tree's branches and headed back towards the village.  
  
* * *  
  
"What do you mean, Sango-chan?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I think that Inuyasha is starting to realize that even though Kikyo seems alive, she is dead and always will be." Sango replied.  
  
"I don't think so..."  
  
"Then why did he reflect Kikyo's attack back at her when Mei Lhi was danger?"  
  
"Well what about all the times I've been in danger and he's done nothing?!"  
  
"Kagome-chan, that was before Mei Lhi was here...she could have changed him in a way that you can't..."  
  
Mei Lhi walked into the hut.  
  
"I changed who in a way that Kagome-chan couldn't?" She asked.  
  
"Please, join our discussion." Sango urged.  
  
"Uh...ok?" Mei Lhi replied uncertaintly.  
  
"So back to our subject...Inuyasha-" Sango began.  
  
"I knew it!" Mei Lhi interjected indignantly.  
  
"Our subject, this ongoing Inuyasha, Kikyo, Kagome triangle...he will be faced with a decision."  
  
"Inuyasha doesn't even like me!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"I wouldn't say that..." Mei Lhi said quietly.  
  
Kagome and Sango looked at her, blinking several times.  
  
"You see...when we arrived back, we both went to the Goshinboku Tree, and we...talked...of things..." Mei Lhi continued.  
  
"What sort of things?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha leapt through the trees until he finally reached the village. He silently made his way closer to Kaede's hut, but stopped when he heard voices.  
  
"Inuyasha doesn't like me!" He heard Kagome say loudly.  
  
"I wouldn't say that..." Mei Lhi replied softly.  
  
'She's going to tell Kagome?! I'm never telling her anything again!' Inuyasha thought angrily.  
  
There was a silence in the hut and Mei Lhi continued.  
  
"You see...when we arrived back, we both went to the Goshinboku Tree, and we...talked...of things..."  
  
"What sort of things?" Kagome asked.  
  
He couldn't stand it any longer. He made his way to the hut making as much noise as possible.  
  
* * *  
  
Mei Lhi's white ears twitched, and she caught her brother's scent.  
  
"Uh oh..." She said.  
  
"What?" Sango and Kagome asked.  
  
"Onii-san...he probably heard us..."  
  
Kagome's face flushed red just as the door flew open and Inuyasha stormed in.  
  
"Mei Lhi, we have to talk...now." He said seriously.  
  
"What about? I'm sure you can tell me while I'm with my friends..." Mei Lhi replied.  
  
Inuyasha growled then roughly grabbed Mei Lhi by the arm and proceeded to pull her out the door.  
  
"Hey! Let me go!" Mei Lhi protested.  
  
Kagome's blush faded and her voice returned.  
  
"Inuyasha! Osuwari!" She yelled.  
  
Inuyasha fell face first into the dirt and received a mouthful of grass, also dragging Mei Lhi down with him, causing her to do a back flip over his head, landing on her back.  
  
"Thank you, Kagome-chan!" Mei Lhi said brightly.  
  
About five minutes later, Inuyasha pushed himself to his feet from his seven-foot deep imprint of his body on the ground.  
  
"Damn it, wench! What'd you do that for?! Is there something wrong or can I not have a stupid, simple, little talk with Mei Lhi, wench?!!!" He yelled angrily.  
  
"Augh!!!! Inuyasha!!!! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! OSUWARI!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
The hanyou was repeatedly slammed into the ground by the subduing spell, until finally on the last 'sit' he had made at least a twelve foot deep hole in the ground.  
  
"Wow...you could bury two people in that one..." Mei Lhi commented. "Kagome- chan, you could get paid to make graves for people...just 'sit' Onii-san a whole bunch of times..."  
  
By the time Inuyasha could stand again, his temper was at an alarmingly high level.  
  
"What the fuck was that for, wench?! What'd I do wrong this time?!!!"  
  
"My name is not, wench!!! It's Kagome! Ka-go-me!!!!! Get it right!!!!"  
  
Mei Lhi was leaning against the hut wall, laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.  
  
"What's so damn funny Mei Lhi?!"  
  
"You...it's just so...so stupid how you two fight...but it's hysterical..." She replied, still laughing.  
  
"It is NOT funny!" Inuyasha yelled, accidentally kicking a rock.  
  
The rock hit Mei Lhi right in the head. She stopped laughing instantly.  
  
Kagome gasped.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She exclaimed.  
  
Mei Lhi glared at her brother, her eyes flashing menacingly.  
  
Inuyasha backed away, wincing from his sister's piercing gaze.  
  
Mei Lhi continued to glare at him, her eye now twitching.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, then he turned away from Sango, Kagome, and Mei Lhi.  
  
"Gomen..." He muttered.  
  
Mei Lhi's gaze softened. Kagome and Sango looked on in shock.  
  
"W-what?!" Kagome spluttered.  
  
"You heard me, we-Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled furiously, just catching himself from calling Kagome a wench and preventing himself from getting 'sat' again.  
  
"Don't worry, Onii-san. I never was mad at you...I just wanted you to apologize..." Mei Lhi said brightly. "And no calling Kagome-chan a wench anymore, ok?"  
  
Her words only made Inuyasha even more angry than he already was.  
  
"You little-forget it!" He shouted, jumping into a tree nearby until he reached his usual spot in the Goshinboku Tree where he went to sulk. 


	23. Attack From An Unknown Army

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Twenty Three: Attack From An Unknown Army  
  
Mei Lhi sighed, rolling her eyes, taking off after him.  
  
'I swear Onii-san...you get pissed off too much...' She thought, upon reaching the Goshinboku Tree.  
  
"Onii-san?" She called.  
  
"What now?!" Inuyasha demanded moodily.  
  
"Oh don't you 'what now' me! Honestly! Sheesh..."  
  
"I have every right to! Seeing as you like to blab all my secrets to everyone you know! I thought you'd respect me by not saying anything! But what do you do?! You go find Kagome and then you tell her everything!"  
  
"I didn't say anything, though!"  
  
"Yeah, well Kagome's not stupid. You told her enough to figure things out."  
  
"Oh please...spare me the drama, Onii-san. I'm only trying to help you since you're such a wussy puppy and you're so stubborn at the same time that you just don't want to admit ANYTHING!"  
  
Inuyasha growled angrily, slamming his fist into the bark of the tree.  
  
Fast moving footsteps approached.  
  
"Inuyasha! I sense something! It's got a very evil youki!" Kagome called from the base of the tree.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched, his nose smelling the air, trying to distinguish the scents tangled up in the breeze. His ears stopped twitching, suddenly leaping down from the branch, shoving Kagome down into the grass just as an arrow whizzed past.  
  
More arrows came, now aimed at Mei Lhi.  
  
Leaping from the thick branch she was on, she touched down onto the ground.  
  
"Come on! We have to get back to the village!" Mei Lhi yelled.  
  
Inuyasha lifted Kagome up from the ground, placing one arm securely under her legs and the other around her shoulders. Then he took off at a run, leaping into the air, as he always did, Mei Lhi leading the way.  
  
They reached the village in a matter of seconds, the arrows still flooding in from behind. In the village, things were no better. Now getting a look at their attackers they saw a large army of men in armor. Samurai. Some had bows, others had katanas sharp enough to cut the very ocean in half.  
  
Mei Lhi's eyes scanned the area, her nose sensing for the scents of her friends.  
  
"Onii-san! I can't find their scents! I can't find where the others have gone!" She cried over her shoulder.  
  
"That's because there's too much wind and too many ningens around!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
Unknown to the two hanyous and Kagome, a few samurai with katanas approached, preparing to bring their blades down upon the three of them, when they were knocked down by an arrow shining of miko light. Mei Lhi, Inuyasha, and Kagome's eyes all stared in the direction of the arrow.  
  
Hana stood with her bow in her hand, panting.  
  
"Hana-chan!" Mei Lhi exclaimed.  
  
"Mei Lhi, Inuyasha, Kagome, you're back at last..." Hana said, wiping a bead of sweat from her brow.  
  
"Hana-chan, what's going on?" Mei Lhi asked.  
  
"An army of samurai, from our village has decided to attack this one. They want Kagome's Shikon shards. Their leader is very powerful, and he has slain many. The villagers here are weak and have been injured or died. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara should be around somewhere. My worries are settled on Kaede-bachan's safety. I have been unable to locate her. They set her hut and many others on fire. But luckily all had escaped." Hana explained.  
  
"Wait...from our village?! From...Kiori's..." Mei Lhi tried to say, words failing her.  
  
She gasped suddenly, her eyes blazing with fury.  
  
"They're the ones who attacked me! This army! They attacked my home and they killed Hakaru and Kyo! And Kiori!" She yelled.  
  
"They are also responsible for your father's death. They sent Ryuukotsei after Inutaisho. They wished to rule the western lands. But Ryuukotsei was sealed, but Inutaisho died, so the samurai were happy. But once again, their plan to rule the lands failed, for Sesshomaru took residence there. Sesshomaru rid the lands of them and has been keeping them at bay."  
  
"Sounds like you're pretty much glorifying that damn bastard..." Inuyasha stated lamely.  
  
"Onii-san, duck!" Mei Lhi exclaimed.  
  
Inuyasha did as instructed, Mei Lhi leaping over him, bringing her claws down upon a samurai behind them.  
  
"Now's not the time to talk! We have to find the others! They might be in trouble!" Mei Lhi said.  
  
Everyone agreed. Inuyasha set Kagome down, then Hana gathered the four of them into a huddle.  
  
"We'll split up. Kagome, you go with Inuyasha, Mei Lhi, you come with me. If we need help, we'll send a signal by shooting an arrow. But if you're unable to do that, then just give a yell or something. There's two half- demons, so your hearing should be able to pick it up. Got it? Let's go." Hana said quickly.  
  
The group split, Hana motioning that Inuyasha and Kagome go right, while she went left. All four nodded, then ran off in their separate directions.  
  
"Inuyasha! I need a weapon!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"One second..." Inuyasha replied, swiping his claws at an archer samurai.  
  
His claws made contact, and he took the quiver and bow back to Kagome.  
  
"Here." He said.  
  
"Thank you, Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome flung the quiver strap over her shoulder, then reached for an arrow, fitting it into the bow, letting it fly at three samurai that were approaching. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga, killing at least ten samurai on each swipe of his mighty sword.  
  
* * *  
  
Hana was shooting three arrows at a time, Mei Lhi had drawn Tetsusage and sliced and diced two samurai. A third had attacked Hana and broken her bow.  
  
"Hana-chan!" Mei Lhi screamed.  
  
Hana was not concerned. She grabbed an arrow from her quiver and pierced the samurai with it, her miko energy purifying his body. Hana tore off a bit of cloth from her haori and wrapped it around the wooden side of her bow where it had snapped, then flung it over her shoulder, grabbing a katana from a fallen samurai.  
  
"Let's go." Hana said.  
  
Mei Lhi gazed in awe, then followed Hana deeper into haze. The smoke was getting thicker, fresh oxygen was in limited supply.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kagome!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Kagome quickly moved to the side as an arrow grazed by her cheek. It was a narrow miss, but the sharp arrowhead had cut a thin scratch on her face, blood slowly trickling out.  
  
Inuyasha brought down Kagome's attacker in a single swing of his sword.  
  
"Kagome! Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked, running to her side.  
  
"I'm fine, Inuyasha." Kagome replied.  
  
Several other samurai approached, Inuyasha was unable to sense them. The haze and scents were even more mixed than before. By the time the hanyou did sense them, it was too late...  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" A yell sounded from above them.  
  
A huge boomerang cut through the air, striking down the samurai. The boomerang returned to its owner, a young taijiya riding a flying nekometa youkai.  
  
"Sango-chan!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Sango said happily.  
  
"Where's Miroku-sama?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't know where he is...Kirara can't find his scent anywhere in here." Sango replied grimly.  
  
"Well, let's just hope Mei-chan and Hana have better luck..." Kagome said, sighing.  
  
"Yes...let's hope those two find that lecher before anyone or anything else does..." Inuyasha agreed. 


	24. Sudden Retreat

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Twenty Four: Sudden Retreat  
  
Mei Lhi dodged several arrows, her sword slashing through the samurai's thin plated armor. Blood was splattering everywhere. By now Mei Lhi's school uniform was drenched in it. Her face had spots of blood, flecks also in her silver hair.  
  
"Augh! Hana-chan! They're so annoying and they keep coming! We have to find Miroku or Kaede-baba!" Mei Lhi yelled.  
  
"Just be patient, Mei Lhi!" Hana yelled back, swinging the katana in her hand, slashing several samurai across the chest.  
  
"I never knew you could use a sword, Hana-chan!"  
  
"I know how, but it's been a while since I've wielded one. I'm not as good with swords as I am with my bow."  
  
Mei Lhi sighed then rubbed her temple. The samurai around her took advantage of her state and attempted to attack her, but in a single stroke, she had taken off their heads and they hadn't known it until it was too late.  
  
"Hana-chan, permission to speed things up?"  
  
"Granted."  
  
Mei Lhi smirked.  
  
"Kyusai!!!" She screamed, swinging her sword.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome and Sango saw a flash of light off to their left.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's that? Are the others calling for help?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched, and he caught the yell ringing in the air.  
  
"No...they're fine...Mei Lhi's just using her 'Kyusai' attack..." Inuyasha replied.  
  
* * *  
  
The samurai went flying in every direction. Mei Lhi had gotten blood on her hands, then with the sword still in her right hand, she raised it to her lips, tasting the ningen blood. Her eyes flashed between gold and red, Hana sensed the brief change in her companion's aura.  
  
"Mei Lhi..." She said warningly.  
  
"Huh?" Mei Lhi wondered.  
  
"Your aura was changing...between a half-demon and full youkai..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Your sword thirsts for the ningen blood. Not a good sign..."  
  
"AAAAAGHHH!!!!!" A yell sounded somewhere in front of them.  
  
A monk came running towards them, a small kitsune on his head, pulling along an elderly woman.  
  
"Miroku! Shippo-chan! Kaede-baba! Over here!" Mei Lhi called.  
  
Miroku ran faster, and ran past Hana and Mei Lhi.  
  
Mei Lhi tore after the monk.  
  
"Hey! Hentai-Houshi! What's the matter? Why're you still running?" She asked.  
  
"No time to explain! We must find Inuyasha, Kagome-sama and Sango!" Miroku replied.  
  
"I'll carry Kaede-baba so she doesn't slow you down." Mei Lhi offered.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Mei Lhi put Tetsusage back into its sheath then carried Kaede on her back. All three took off at a run, heading towards the direction Inuyasha and Kagome were.  
  
They soon found out why they were running. Samurai mounted on horses were bearing down upon them, the leader of the entire army in the rear giving orders.  
  
"They're catching up! We won't reach Onii-san in time!" Mei Lhi yelled.  
  
"Call." Hana said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Call. Call for him! Call for Inuyasha!"  
  
Mei Lhi took the hint.  
  
"Onii-san!!!!!!!!!!!!! Help us!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Haiyaku (sp?)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed.  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha's white dog ears twitched.  
  
"What is it?" Sango asked.  
  
"Mei Lhi. She's in trouble. Let's go!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"What?! What did she say?!" Kagome asked concerned.  
  
"She said she need help and to hurry! Now shut up and get on my back!" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
Kagome got onto the hanyou's back, Sango climbing onto Kirara. The two took off, Inuyasha's nose furiously trying to detect his sister's scent.  
  
He could smell her. And blood. Lots of it. She was coming closer. He spotted her running towards them, Hana and Miroku running after her.  
  
"Move out of the way!" Mei Lhi yelled.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"The whole fricken' army is coming! They're on horses! So unless you wanna get run over, then keep standing there!"  
  
Mei Lhi reached her brother's side along with Hana and Miroku. Shippo appeared from his hiding place in Hana's haori. Mei Lhi set Kaede down, drawing her sword.  
  
"Oh! Kaede-baba! I didn't know you were here!" Inuyasha said, mildly surprised.  
  
"Inuyasha, the leader of the samurai army is approaching, be ready." Kaede said.  
  
The sound of hundreds of hooves grew nearer. An army of about three hundred samurai stood before them mounted on chestnut horses.  
  
"RETREAT! RETREAT! BACK TO THE VILLAGE! TAKE THE WOUNDED AND DEAD!" A voice yelled.  
  
The samurai gathered bodies strewn about the ground, then galloped off.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?!" Inuyasha wondered.  
  
"We killed so many of their men...they've realized that even though there are very few of us, we have great power. They are returning to their village only to rest and recuperate. And hopefully replace their fallen comrades with the village youths. They'll be recruiting again..." Hana explained.  
  
"And you know this how?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I'm the head of the village, so I would think I should know! Well, at least I think I'm still the head of the village...hopefully the leader of the samurai hasn't taken over..." Hana replied.  
  
"Yes...hopefully..." Mei Lhi agreed silently. 


	25. Roads To The Past

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Twenty Five: Roads To The Past  
  
"Come on! We have to get to the village!" Mei Lhi shouted, already running off.  
  
"Mei Lhi, don't! We still have to get this village back to normal. We have to heal the wounded, bury the dead, rebuild homes, stock up on food, arrange shelters for those who lost their homes..." Hana said, ticking off all the things that needed to be done on her slender fingers.  
  
Mei Lhi sighed.  
  
"Oh alright! But right after we had better be going to that village!" She replied.  
  
"Besides, we can't go now...not when your soul is still fresh with wounds...it isn't good for you..."  
  
"Hana-chan! I haven't told them yet!"  
  
"Told us what?" Inuyasha interrupted.  
  
"Nothing..." Hana replied.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you, Hana-baba!!!"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kaede, and Mei Lhi exclaimed in shocked unison.  
  
"Kagome, do your stuff..." Hana said, grinning.  
  
"Inuyasha, Osuwari!!!!"  
  
CRASH!  
  
"Damn...wench..."  
  
"Gomen nasai, Hana-chan, for my Inunii-chan is a baka and is very rude." Mei Lhi said, bowing.  
  
"Mei Lhi, there's no need to apologize..." Hana replied, laughing.  
  
Inuyasha pulled himself out of the imprint of his body in the ground, looking very angry.  
  
"What was that for?!" He demanded.  
  
"Hana-chan is NOT old!!! It's very rude of you to call her an old hag!" Mei Lhi answered fiercely, hitting her brother over the head with a closed fist.  
  
"If she hadn't been sealed, she'd probably be older than Kaede-baba!"  
  
"Well if Kikyo hadn't died, she'd be nothing more than a walking, talking bag of bones! Oh wait, she already is one!"  
  
Inuyasha growled, then sheathing Tetsusaiga, stomped off, going back to sulk in his favorite tree.  
  
Mei Lhi growled, stomping her foot angrily on the ground, creating a three inch deep inprint of her shoe on the earth.  
  
"Kagome-chan, we have to go back to your time. We'll need lots of bandages..." She said finally.  
  
Kagome nodded, then walked towards the direction of the well.  
  
Mei Lhi followed.  
  
They reached the clearing in Inuyasha Forest, Kagome jumped into the well, Mei Lhi glaring at a branch in the Goshinboku Tree where a hanyou sat, staring at her. With another death glare, Mei Lhi jumped in the well, meeting Kagome on the other side.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome climbed up the ladder, waiting for Mei Lhi. She appeared seconds later, both exiting the well house and walking towards the main house, sliding the front door open. Both took off their shoes, Mrs. Higurashi, Higurashi Ji-chan, and Souta gasping at the sight of the two girls.  
  
"Inunee-chan! What happened?" Souta asked.  
  
"A battle..." Mei Lhi replied.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright? Mei Lhi! What about you? You're covered in blood!" Mrs. Higurashi asked concerned.  
  
"There is no time to explain what happened, Higurashi-san. There are many wounded in the Feudal Era, and we have only come to bring the village people the healing and restorative herbs from your time to cure them of their illnesses." Mei Lhi said blandly.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi nodded, rushing off, returning with the first aid kit and lots of bandages and antiseptic cream.  
  
"Come on, Kagome-chan...let's go..." Mei Lhi called, heading out the door.  
  
"I'm coming Mei-chan..." Kagome replied.  
  
The two approached the well house, meeting Inuyasha inside.  
  
"Finally decided to come along, eh?" Mei Lhi asked.  
  
"Feh. No. I'm here to carry all that crap you've got..." Inuyasha scoffed in response.  
  
"Well, we're fine, thank you. But since you're coming with us, just make sure nothing attacks us on our way to the village."  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
The three jumped into the well, arriving back in the Sengoku Jidai.  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha climbed out with Kagome, then Mei Lhi. All of them ran swiftly back to the village, reaching it in moments...  
  
* * *  
  
Two Days Later...  
  
The surviving villagers had been bandaged and mostly healed from their wounds. Inuyasha and Mei Lhi had done lots of hunting, supplying the village with food for a very long time. The village men strong enough to do heavy lifting, Inuyasha, Miroku, Mei Lhi, Shippo, Sango, and Kagome helped rebuild the burned huts, Hana looked after others in the makeshift shelter that had been built. The village was returning to normal. Kaede had assured everyone that she could manage things from there on. Now more than ever, Mei Lhi wanted to leave.  
  
"Hana-chan, can we leave? The village is fine now. Kaede said so. Can we go?" She pleaded with puppy dog eyes.  
  
Hana sighed, rubbing her forehead.  
  
"Oh alright..." She said at last.  
  
"Ok, let's go!" Mei Lhi exclaimed, already running off.  
  
"Hey! Wait for us!" Inuyasha yelled, catching her arm and pulling her back.  
  
Mei Lhi pouted, sitting down Indian style, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Hana climbed onto Kirara, Kagome got on Inuyasha's back, Shippo getting on Mei Lhi's shoulder.  
  
"Wait, I would like to see this village also..." A voice called.  
  
All turned towards the voice.  
  
They saw Kaede walking towards them.  
  
"I've got room to carry you." Mei Lhi said, standing, stretching her arms.  
  
Kaede got onto Mei Lhi's back, and all took off, Hana giving directions.  
  
"We must get there quickly! They may want to attack again! We can't let their samurai forces leave their village!" Hana yelled to them.  
  
"That's fine with me!" Mei Lhi shouted back. "The sooner we get there the better!"  
  
Mei Lhi ran faster, Inuyasha matching her speed, Kirara just barely keeping up.  
  
* * *  
  
They had reached their destination hours later. The sun was setting. The group had stopped on a small cliff that over looked the village. Mei Lhi's eyes took in the sight. She saw the village was the same as it had always been. Her eyes spotted a house. Faint shadows of burns on the earth. Next to a tree, she saw a small shrine.  
  
Tears that threatened to spill began to pool in her golden eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha stared at the village, just as starry-eyed as Mei Lhi.  
  
'So this is the place...where she grew up...' He thought.  
  
His gaze focused on the hanyou girl, and he saw her eyes drift to a small shrine. He could smell her tears. As he watched her, he saw- well he thought he saw for a brief moment, her figure change into her human form. It had gone as soon as it had come.  
  
'I must be imagining things...just a trick in the light...' He concluded. 


	26. The Samurai Village

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Twenty Six: The Samurai Village  
  
"Come on, let's go and get this over with..." Mei Lhi said, rubbing her eyes, but was secretly wiping away her tears.  
  
"No. We'll rest here for the night. Our journey was long and tiring. So we will climb down from this ledge to the village at dawn's first light." Hana replied.  
  
All agreed, Inuyasha found a good tree, and leapt into a high branch, Kagome and the others sleeping on the ground. Mei Lhi was having trouble getting into a tree, and kept falling several feet short of her intended destination. Inuyasha watched with interest, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Having trouble?" He asked finally.  
  
"Oh shut up you!" Mei Lhi snapped fiercely.  
  
"This shouldn't be a problem for you...you're half-demon! You should just be able to get up in one leap. Or perhaps would you like me to come down and give you a boost?"  
  
"Feh. I never thought you could be funny, Onii-san. But no, I don't need or want any help. I'm doing just-" She jumped up again, her hands finally grabbing hold of the branch. She slipped, then fell down to the floor again. "Fine." She finished.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, leaping down from his branch, grabbing Mei Lhi, then jumping to the tree that she had been trying to jump into and placed her on the branch she'd been reaching for.  
  
"There. Now was that so hard?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Thank you..." Mei Lhi said quietly.  
  
"It...it was nothing..."  
  
Inuyasha jumped back to his branch, taking one last glance around the camp site before closing his eyes, his ears twitching, listening for sounds other than the steady breathing of his companions.  
  
* * *  
  
Morning came several hours later. All woke, eating quickly, then walked down the road that led into the village. The sun's light had come through the clouds, the earth bright with its powerful rays. Villagers were working outside, chopping wood, fishing in the pond, picking the ripe fruit from the trees, washing clothes, and other such daily things. The mood seemed happy, the village full of chatter, until they noticed the group coming towards them.  
  
All was silent, except for the whispers running about, between villagers.  
  
"-it's her! The same one from a month ago! And now she's brought more with her so she can kill us all!"  
  
"-the vengeful demoness! She's come to take our children!"  
  
Inuyasha listened to the whispers as they walked on, the silence being broken by one brave village man.  
  
"YOUKAI! YOUKAI ARE ATTACKING THE VILLAGE!!! IT'S HER!!! SHE'S COME!"  
  
The sound of horses and yells came nearer. The mounted samurai had come. The samurai surrounded the group, the leader appearing, his face hidden by a mask.  
  
"Three mikos...one from our own village...how disappointing, Hanajima..." The leader said.  
  
"Hanajima?! Our Hanajima?!" The villagers gasped.  
  
"A houshi...my, my, you could purify these youkai, but you choose not to..."  
  
"A houshi?!" Villagers said shocked.  
  
"A taijiya...with a nekometa as a pet...someone so skilled as yourself, you should've stayed true to your job, and slewn these youkai a long time ago..."  
  
"Taijiya?!"  
  
"A kitsune...hmph...just a runt..."  
  
"Kitsune?!"  
  
"A...hanyou...a boy hanyou..."  
  
"Hanyou?!!!"  
  
"And you..." The leader said at last, drawing his katana, with one hand, grabbing her neck and lifting her off the ground with the other. He placed the end of the blade at her neck, smirking. "You are the one who attacked the village...for that, you must die...but before I end your life, any last requests? Or last words?"  
  
"Yes." Mei Lhi replied. "I have but one question...what is your face? Who are you? If I am to die, I should at least know who is killing me, so that when I am reborn again, my reincarnation will know who to kill."  
  
"But of course..." The leader said, laughing evilly. He set her back down on the ground again, then pulled off his mask and helmet.  
  
Mei Lhi's eyes widened with horror.  
  
"No! No! NO!!!!!!!!!! It can't be you!!!! You're dead!!!!" She screamed.  
  
"But it's the truth...Mei Lhi...It is I, Hakaru, your 'brother'." He replied, laughing evilly.  
  
"Why? Why'd you do it, Hakaru? Why?! I thought we were family!"  
  
"I wanted to live..."  
  
"You BASTARD!!!"  
  
"Now, I'm afraid Mei Lhi, this will be the last time we speak...it is time for your death!"  
  
He stretched out his arm, raising his hand. Black flames shot out from his palm, right at Mei Lhi.  
  
"Does it give you memories, Mei Lhi?!" Hakaru yelled.  
  
Mei Lhi could not respond. She could only scream in pain.  
  
'She's not wearing her fire rat armor!' Inuyasha thought suddenly.  
  
He was just about to break into a run to save Mei Lhi from the flames, but stopped, when someone else got there first.  
  
A boy around Mei Lhi's age, had jumped into the flames, protecting the hanyou girl with his own body. He wrapped an arm securely around her shoulders, raising his own hand, strong winds coming from his palm, blowing the flames away.  
  
"Stop it, Hakaru!" The boy yelled.  
  
"You're lucky...all of you..." Hakaru seethed, hitting the rump of his horse with the hilt of his sword.  
  
The samurai galloped away, the boy watching them go.  
  
"Who are you?!" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I'm someone who Mei Lhi has known for a very, very long time." The boy replied.  
  
Miroku was intrigued by the boy.  
  
"Was that an air void from your hand? Such powerful winds came from the palm of your hand. Did Naraku curse your family as well?" The monk asked.  
  
The boy laughed.  
  
"No, it wasn't an air void...I'm a youkai, a dragon youkai of the wind. Hakaru is also a dragon youkai, but he is the dragon of fire."  
  
"A dragon youkai?!" The others gaped.  
  
Hana surveyed the boy.  
  
"Child, look at me..." She said.  
  
"Ah Hana...how nice to see you..." The boy replied, making eye contact with the miko.  
  
"Surely, you are not...!" Hana began.  
  
"Hush, my lady...Mei Lhi...she's changed...and is unconscious..."  
  
"What?! Changed? How?!" Everyone except the boy and Hana wondered.  
  
"Child, show them what we mean." Hana said.  
  
The boy stood and faced the group. Mei Lhi was in his arms, but not as a hanyou. She was human.  
  
Inuyasha stared in amazement.  
  
"But the day of-it's two weeks away!" Inuyasha said quietly, fierceness still in his voice.  
  
"You see, what I was talking about in the village, is that, as you know, every hanyou becomes vulnerable on a different day. Mei Lhi's day, and as well as yours, is the night of the new moon-" Hana started, but was interrupted.  
  
"Oh real great, Hana-baba! Tell some boy that we don't even know! Now he's going to go talk to that Hakaru and then in two weeks I'll be dead!" Inuyasha cut in.  
  
"Inuyasha, you need not worry. This boy will not tell anyone...for you see, he's seen Mei Lhi become human at least thirty six times...perhaps maybe even forty eight times...you can trust him. Now, as I was saying, on the new moon, you both become human. But in Mei Lhi's case, if she suffers a great emotional trauma, she will become human...or if she is an inch from death, she will become human or full youkai, depending on which blood is able to overcome the other. But now, we must get Mei Lhi immediate care." Hana explained. 


	27. Reunion

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Twenty Seven: Reunion  
  
"My home is just this way." The boy said, jerking his head slightly to the right.  
  
Everyone followed him and found that he lived in the two-story building next to the small shrine. With slight difficulty he slid open the front door, Mei Lhi still laying undisturbed in his arms. He walked inside, the others following. He turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"You're her brother right?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Hold her for a minute, will you?"  
  
Inuyasha took his sister into his arms, the boy laying out a futon onto the floor. The boy took Mei Lhi from Inuyasha's arms and laid her down on the futon.  
  
"Mei...Mei...wake up..." He whispered softly.  
  
"Unngh..." Mei Lhi groaned.  
  
The boy felt her forehead.  
  
"She's really warm...Hakaru's flames...he must've increased his powers..." He muttered.  
  
Removing his hand from the girl's forehead, he held it up just under his lower lip, blowing across the palm of his hand.  
  
A small cool breeze floated through the room. The boy lowered his hand and touched Mei Lhi's forehead again.  
  
"She'll be fine now...she just needs rest..."  
  
In about an hour's time, Mei Lhi woke, struggling to sit up. Strong hands gently pushed her back down. She tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids were heavy as sand bags. Forcing them open she saw blurry figures around her.  
  
"W-where am I?" She asked, her voice a hoarse whisper.  
  
"Mei..." A familiar voice said softly.  
  
"Where am I?" She repeated, more clearly, her speech less slurred.  
  
"You're in my home. Everything's going to be alright, Mei, don't worry."  
  
His words made Mei Lhi relax. Gentle breezes flowed through the room. She found strength, sat upright, her eyes fully open, her vision clouded for just a moment, then cleared seconds later.  
  
"Mei..." The boy whispered.  
  
Mei Lhi's eyes widened.  
  
"K-Kyo?" She asked in shock.  
  
He nodded.  
  
Mei Lhi flung her arms around him. He did the same in return. Both were smiling and happy.  
  
Mei Lhi's smile faded.  
  
"Kyo, Hakaru is alive. He attacked the village that Kaede-baba and Kagome- chan live in. Then they retreated, and so then we came here, then I met Hakaru, he attacked me with some sort of fire from his hand, and after that, I have no idea what happened after that, but now I'm here." She said rather quickly.  
  
"Shhh...Mei, I know..." Kyo said, placing a finger to her lips. "I saved you from Hakaru. That's why you're here."  
  
Mei Lhi nodded, then tried to smell out the scents in the area.  
  
"Kyo! I can't sense anything! Or smell anyone! What's going on?!" She exclaimed.  
  
"After Hakaru had attacked you-well, maybe it was during, yes, it was during...well, anyway, you became emotionally pained again, so you're human now." Kyo answered.  
  
"Kyo, if you and Hakaru are alive, is Kiori also?"  
  
"No...Kiori was just a human woman. She died when you saw her...right after she gave you that necklace..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Kiori would care for abandoned youkai children who had no home. She loved us dearly...like a mother would love her own children..."  
  
"Why are you both alive? You and Hakaru, I mean..."  
  
"We're both youkai. Ryuuyoukai of the spirits. I'm the spirit of the wind. Hakaru, the spirit of fire..."  
  
"Ryuukotsei...was he the spirit of lightning?" Inuyasha asked suddenly.  
  
"Oh, you met Ryuukotsei? Lovely fellow, isn't he?" Kyo said.  
  
"Feh. Sure he's a lovely fellow...especially when he's trying to tear you to pieces."  
  
Kyo laughed.  
  
"And you defeated him? The ryuu order got word that the son of Inutaisho defeated Ryuukotsei."  
  
"I had to defeat him. Tetsusaiga had broken. So Toutousai reforged it using my fang, but that sword was heavy as hell...so, in order to make it lighter, I had to surpass my father..."  
  
"I assume it worked? Toutousai's words are very true...he forged Tetsusage for Mei also...but it was in secret...it was also a secret to all that Inutaisho had a daughter. No one knew except for Kiori, Inutaisho himself, and your mother."  
  
"Yes. It did." Inuyasha replied.  
  
Kyo grinned, then turned back to Mei Lhi.  
  
"So...how're you feeling, Mei?" He asked.  
  
"I guess...I'm alright..." Mei Lhi replied. "But Kyo...how are you alive? I mean, I know you're both youkai, but how come I didn't sense it back then?"  
  
"When the samurai attacked our village, Hakaru made a deal with the leader. Hakaru promised to take over as leader once he died, to spare his and my life. So, the leader eventually died, and Hakaru did as he promised. He now controls the samurai forces." Kyo answered.  
  
Mei Lhi looked to Hana. Her expression was blank as if this news didn't surprise her.  
  
"You knew, didn't you? You knew Hakaru and Kyo were alive but you didn't say anything, did you?" Mei Lhi asked, her eyes flashing angrily.  
  
"Mei Lhi, that isn't true. I had no idea they still lived." Hana said.  
  
"Then why don't you look surprised?! You lied to me!"  
  
"I did not, Mei Lhi."  
  
"Hana, you bitch! I trusted you! And you lied! You told me I had no family! You said everyone was dead!"  
  
"That's because they were, Mei Lhi. All you had left was Inuyasha...and Sesshoumaru, but I'm sure you wouldn't have wanted to go with him..."  
  
"You bitch! You're lying to me right now!"  
  
"I am not lying to you, Mei Lhi! I have never lied once in my life to you! And I'm not lying now!"  
  
An eerie purple glow was shining faintly around Hana's body, but it was getting brighter.  
  
The others looked on, watching the light get brighter and the miko aura grow stronger. Mei Lhi seemed not to take any notice of it.  
  
'She's human, so she can't sense it. But I can...' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes met with the others, and he found that they could sense it too.  
  
Kyo watched them, his ocean blue eyes surveying the miko woman and the human girl. He sighed then stretched, closing his eyes, then opening them. They had changed color. Once blue, now to a gray that was the color of rain clouds.  
  
"Stop. This fighting is nonsense..." He said.  
  
Kyo's eyes resumed their normal color but not for long. Soon they were again gray. His gaze was fixed outside.  
  
"All of you wait here..." He whispered.  
  
He walked outside, stood there for a moment, then rushed back inside.  
  
"Hana, they're coming."  
  
"Take Mei Lhi and hide with the others. I'll be fine, don't worry." Hana ordered.  
  
"But-" Mei Lhi protested.  
  
"No 'buts'! Kyo, take them back to Kaede's village. Hurry!"  
  
Kyo nodded.  
  
"This way!" He yelled, motioning them out the back door.  
  
He helped Mei Lhi to her feet then carried her out.  
  
Now in the back of the house, Kyo put Mei Lhi down, his eyes changing from gray to their normal color. His claws lengthened, his short white hair grew along his back, his body lengthened, and shortly after, a magnificent white dragon stood before them, its mane of white hair flowing silently in the calm breeze.  
  
Taking this as a sign, all clambered on Kyo's back. Hana came rushing out shortly after, leaping onto the young ryuu youkai's back.  
  
"Hurry Kyo! My barrier won't hold!" She said in his ear.  
  
Kyo nodded his head, then took off, flying at a speed of light, reaching Kaede's village in minutes.  
  
All dismounted, Mei Lhi receiving help from Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
Kyo's body was covered by a whirlwind of white and his form shrank until he was once again back to normal. He was panting, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Come on." He said, already running towards Kaede's hut.  
  
Mei Lhi's vision slid in and out of focus until it became black once again. She felt trapped in a sealed box the moment her heavy-lidded eyes closed. 


	28. Nightmares and Illness

A/N: Thank you to my 4 reviewers! I will try to quit making spelling mistakes...*sweat drop* I tend to type too fast or my acrylics get in the way, and I end up pressing wrong keys...anyway, I've finally finished Ch. 28 after working on it for at least a month now...I haven't had the time to work on this story without the risk of being caught...(my mom doesn't like anime or manga...she disapproves...so I have to be sneaky and do all my anime/manga related things when she's not around...which is rare...) But I've started writing my story in Microsoft Word, and she sees me typing all the time, so she doesn't suspect anything...so me typing this story isn't new to her...(I write fan fics...I've got about 3 others...a 4th that I'm writing now, and this one...so I've got 5 so far...oh wait, 6...I'm co-writing this other one...almost forgot...) Anyway, this is a pretty long chapter...so I hope you like it! On with the story!!! Oh and there's some gross parts...(nothing sexual or anything, but you know, like gore...but not that much I hope...) so if it disturbs you, you don't have to read it. It takes place between the * * *'s, so once you pass the second set, you're in the green, and you can read it again. There's nothing else disturbing after that. Ok, now onto the story...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Twenty Eight: Nightmares and Illness  
  
Everyone had gone off on their own by now. Hana and Kaede were tending to Mei Lhi, meanwhile Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were bathing in the cool lake nearby. Kirara was running around with the village children while Kyo and Inuyasha sat outside the hut in the grass, damp with dew.  
  
Hana and Kaede exited the hut.  
  
"We're going to deliver herbs to the other villagers. You two keep an eye on Mei Lhi." Hana said.  
  
Inuyasha and Kyo nodded silently.  
  
The two mikos walked away, their footsteps growing fainter each second.  
  
Kyo sighed, and then stared at the sky for a while, watching in peaceful serene silence. All was calm...except for a deafening smack that sounded, followed by a scream of "Hentai!!!"  
  
The silence settled in once again...until it was interrupted by a new sound.  
  
Cough. Cough. Cough.  
  
'What is that sound?' Kyo wondered.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched.  
  
Cough. Cough, cough, cough, cough.  
  
There it was again.  
  
Cough, cough, cough, cough, cough.  
  
Kyo quickly realized the source of the sound was coming from inside the hut.  
  
"Inuyasha, did you...?" Kyo began.  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
'Mei Lhi must be awake...' Inuyasha thought.  
  
He stood and walked quickly into the hut, tossing the hanging cloth that took place of the door aside. Kyo followed.  
  
Mei Lhi was indeed awake, coughing and trying to sit up at the same time.  
  
"Mei!" Kyo exclaimed.  
  
"Mei Lhi..." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"Onii-san..." Mei Lhi said, slowly opening her eyes.  
  
Her eyelids were still very heavy. Dark circles under her eyes made her look tired and much older than she really was.  
  
"It's...so...hot... "  
  
"What?" Inuyasha wondered.  
  
He felt her forehead with the back of his hand. His eyes widened, and only one thought crossed through his mind.  
  
'We have to get help.'  
  
Kyo seemed to notice Inuyasha's reaction.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"She's burning up with fever."  
  
"Damn Hakaru...he must have put something else in that flame of his..."  
  
Inuyasha had carefully lifted Mei Lhi into his arms, and was already headed out the door.  
  
"Hey! Inuyasha! Where are you going?!" Kyo cried.  
  
"I've got to get her fever down."  
  
Then the hanyou left.  
  
Kyo ran after him, sensing the hanyou's presence and quickly catching up, now in hearing range of Inuyasha's footsteps.  
  
"Where are you going?!" Kyo repeated, as he matched Inuyasha's speed.  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer.  
  
* * *  
  
Mei Lhi was trapped in a sick, dizzy, unconsciousness. It was so hot. Yet, it felt deathly cold in her chest. Her breathing was drawn in deep, shallow breaths. It was pitch black all around her.  
  
A voice spoke.  
  
"May you have nightmares of such intensity until it drives you to your own death while you still slumber..."  
  
A large red shape appeared before her. It seemed so familiar. It got closer. She could see two small, white triangles on top of a head where a long, silver mane flowed. They looked like...ears...dog ears...the figure turned. She could see its face. A boy...with beautiful gold eyes...It all clicked.  
  
"Onii-san!" She cried out.  
  
Inuyasha's gaze moved towards her, and he fell forward on his knees.  
  
"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you...Imouto-san..." He said, reaching a clawed hand out to her, as blood slowly trickled from his mouth.  
  
Then, he collapsed.  
  
"ONII-SAN! NO!"  
  
Kagome came into view, followed by Kikyo and Hana.  
  
Kikyo fitted her arrow into her bow, Kagome and Hana bound to trees by her soul snatchers.  
  
"Now...you die, reincarnation...Inuyasha will be mine forever. You will not interfere anymore." Kikyo said, an evil smirk crossing her face.  
  
She released the arrow, hitting Kagome in the chest.  
  
"Mei-chan...Forgive me..." The young miko girl whispered.  
  
Then Kagome's soul left her body, only to be collected by another soul snatcher and given to Kikyo.  
  
"Ah...at last. My soul is mine again..."  
  
Hana stared angrily at Kikyo.  
  
"How could you kill such an innocent girl?! You really are cold and heartless, aren't you?!" Hana screamed in fury.  
  
Kikyo ignored her, and approached Kagome's dead body, rifling around the neck area of her school uniform, pulling out a completed Shikon no Tama on a chain.  
  
"Heh. This was my task to begin with...the jewel belongs to me...and it shall go to Naraku."  
  
She yanked the chain off Kagome's neck, and stuffed it into her yukata.  
  
"You're helping that selfless bastard?! How could you?! If you truly loved Inuyasha, then surely, you'd give the jewel to him! But to Naraku?! Naraku's tried to kill Inuyasha a numerous amount of times! Are you blind Kikyo?! Where has all of your common sense gone?! What's going on inside your head, Kikyo?! Have you gone mad?!"  
  
"Silence."  
  
Kikyo flicked her hand in the other miko's direction, her soul snatchers relinquishing their hold on their hostage, Kikyo's hand motion causing Hana to be slammed into the tree.  
  
There was a sickening crack as Hana's skull made contact with the hard wood, shattering the back of her head, blood flowing everywhere...  
  
Hana looked at Mei Lhi.  
  
"Run...run away...before it's too late..."  
  
More visions ensued, ranging from Miroku being defeated by a powerful youkai, Sango being murdered by bandits, to Shippo being stoned to death by the children of her village. But the worst of all was when she saw Kyo's death.  
  
Kyo lay at Hakaru's feet, the samurai leader laughing evilly, as he swung his katana, dismembering the boy's body.  
  
"Are you still alive? Why don't you give up and die already?" Hakaru asked, mildly surprised.  
  
"I will...never...give up...not until...I can tell her how I feel...not until...I can wake up with her by my side in the morning...not until...claim her as my own..." Kyo replied, gasping for air.  
  
Hakaru stepped on the boy's heaving chest, making the effort for Kyo to keep breathing much more difficult.  
  
"Nothing more than a foolish child's dream...That girl would never love you. She would let you die. Face it, you may love her, but she will give you absolutely nothing in return. Just bitterness. So just die already...you have nothing left to live for..."  
  
"No! That's...not true! It can't be!"  
  
"It is nothing but the truth, brother."  
  
"No! I can't die...not until Mei Lhi knows that I love her!"  
  
Mei Lhi gasped.  
  
"Give it up! She will never return your love! You are alone, Kyo! Do you hear me?! ALONE!"  
  
"No...she loves me...I know she does...she has to..."  
  
"She doesn't. That hanyou brat cares for no one. Only for the deaths of those she detests. For her comrades, she condemns them to a miserable life- long solitude, to forever be alone, unable to love anything, to care for nothing, forever to wallow in their self-pity and despair. There is nothing for you here in this world. Just let go of it...it's the only way out of this cage she has locked you in."  
  
"Maybe...you're right...perhaps...I will find ofukuro there ...I guess your words are true...Mei Lhi will never love me, and she will neither acknowledge it nor return it..."  
  
"You have chosen well, brother...farewell."  
  
Kyo smiled one last time; Hakaru swung his sword down in one fluid motion, killing the boy instantly.  
  
Mei Lhi broke out into uncontrollable sobs, tears pouring from her eyes. All of the other deaths had been so sudden; they had been over before she knew what had happened. She clamped her eyes shut, wishing it all to go away, but it did not end.  
  
There was a crunch and a squelch. Mei Lhi opened her eyes, seeing Hakaru holding Kyo's heart in his hands. Hakaru opened his mouth, sinking his fangs into the flesh, swallowing it whole. Power gathered around Hakaru as he gained Kyo's strength. His youki was much stronger now. He turned to look at the boy at his feet one last time.  
  
"You fool...so easily you gave into my manipulation...you easily believed everything I said...but it was all lies...she really did love you...now you'll never get to see her again..."  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!!" Mei Lhi screamed, her tears falling even more heavily than before.  
  
All faded as her vision was surrounded by a crystal blue.  
  
"AUGHHHH!!! NOOOOOO!!!!" She screamed.  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha had gone to the lake, diving into the cool water, in an effort to lower Mei Lhi's fever.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed in surprise.  
  
He had hit the water, falling into the icy depths of the lake. Upon resurfacing, he received a smack that stung fiercely. His eye narrowed in anger glaring at the one who had hit him.  
  
"You baka hentai, Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed in frustration.  
  
Kyo leaned nonchalantly against a tree.  
  
"Kagome-sama, you misunderstand Inuyasha's intentions. Mei has broken into a severe fever. He was merely coming here to cool her off. He panicked and didn't know what to do. His first thought was to come here. So please forgive him. I think that he was so much in an unsettled state of mind that he may have forgotten you were here." He said casually.  
  
Kagome's anger melted instantly.  
  
"Gomen Inuyasha! I had no idea!" She said very sympathetically.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"AUGHHHH!!! NOOOOOO!!!!" Mei Lhi screamed.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the girl in his arms, to find her very awake and very distressed.  
  
Tears streamed from her eyes. She subconsciously buried her face into the chest of the one who was holding her. Opening her eyes again, she saw red. She felt the material. It was a fur. Fire rat fur.  
  
She looked up and saw the face of whose arms she was in. Her gaze met a familiar pair of gold eyes.  
  
"Onii-san!!!" She cried, hugging him, crying even more as she buried her face even more into his red haori. "You're alive!"  
  
'What does she mean I'm alive? What the hell is she talking about?! What the hell was she dreaming while she was asleep?!' Inuyasha thought.  
  
'So...it was all just a dream...just a dream...' Mei Lhi thought in relief.  
  
Finally drying her eyes, she looked around to see she was in the lake, and around her she saw Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara.  
  
'They're all alright!'  
  
She continued looking around until she saw Kyo watching her from the tree he was leaning against.  
  
Releasing her brother, she pushed herself out of his arms, shakily running to the bank where Kyo stood, her dark eyes shining with more tears. She ran into his arms, just to make sure he was real. She released him, stepping away from him. Inuyasha now sat on the shore, his back facing the rest of the group, as he wrung the water out of his clothes.  
  
"Mei, what's wrong? I've never seen you cry so much." Kyo wondered.  
  
Before his question could be answered, Hana and Kaede rushed into the area, both looking tired.  
  
"Oh...good...we've found you..." Hana sighed with relief, panting as she caught her breath.  
  
"Hana-chan!" Mei Lhi exclaimed.  
  
"How'd you get here? Did you run off on your own? You made Kaede-bachan and I worry!"  
  
"Gomen Hana-chan..." Mei Lhi mumbled.  
  
A memory of something Mei Lhi had said to Hana resurfaced.  
  
"'Hana you bitch!'" The words echoed in her head.  
  
"And...I'm sorry for what I said earlier...what I called you...I didn't mean it...please forgive me..." Mei Lhi added, bowing in apology. "If I'm not forgiven, I understand and I will graciously receive my punishment."  
  
Hana nodded simply, smiling.  
  
"All is forgiven. Don't worry about it...all that matters is that you get better...in fact, I think you already are..." She said.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Mei Lhi asked, confused.  
  
"Look for yourself. Your reflection."  
  
Mei Lhi looked into the water and saw that her hair had a silver touch to it, her ears were slightly pointed, however, they remained on either side of her head and her ears still looked very human.  
  
"You're starting to change back to your normal form."  
  
"And just in time, I might add...the new moon is upon us once again..." Kyo said.  
  
"Nani?! I thought it was two weeks from now!" Mei Lhi exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, it was two weeks from now about six days ago..." Kyo replied.  
  
"SIX DAYS?! Is that how long I've been out?! ACK!"  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
"I missed my history exam..." 


	29. Sibling Wars

A/N: Oh my gosh!!! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the long delay!!! School mutilated my source of ideas, and plus, I think my teachers enjoy burdening me with project upon project, and they're practically burying me alive with all this homework...But without any further delay, I give you, Chapter Twenty Nine: Sibling Wars!!! Enjoy!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Twenty Nine: Sibling Wars  
  
"......"  
  
"I don't want to do a make-up exam either..."  
  
"What're you studying in history right now?"  
  
"Feudal Japan..."  
  
Kyo burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Oh that's just plain hilarious..."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"That you're studying the exact era that you live in...that must be an easy 'A' for you. I bet both you and Kagome are doing well in your history lessons."  
  
"Nani?! How'd you know Kagome-chan and I are going to school?! And how do you know about grades and our history lessons?"  
  
"Honestly Mei...I'm a Ryuuyoukai of the wind...I'm everywhere, no matter where you go... Whenever the wind blows in whatever era you're in, Sengoku Jidai or the Modern Era, it's me. I live in Modern Japan too. What's even more, I sit in your classes sometimes...you never seem to sense me though..."  
  
"But I should've at least caught your scent."  
  
"Baka. I'm wind...My wind masks my youki, so you can't sense or smell where I am when I'm moving around. Because I'm everywhere. Just like the sky, stars, and the earth..."  
  
Kyo looked away.  
  
'I won't tell her that Hakaru's there in the Modern Era too...that wouldn't be good...plus, she's just starting to go back to normal, I wouldn't want her to relapse and end up being stuck a ningen for a long time...that would be bad...' He thought.  
  
"What now?" Mei Lhi asked.  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo now joined them, fully dressed. The monk had a second angry red mark on his face. Inuyasha was still wringing his clothes dry, listening to the others talk.  
  
"I don't want you to catch a cold, Mei Lhi. You're soaking wet. And Inuyasha is still fairly soaked himself...it would be very bad if both of you got sick." Hana said.  
  
Inuyasha gave up the effort of squeezing the water out of his fire rat fur and walked over to Mei Lhi, examining her.  
  
"Hmmm..." He muttered, now feeling her forehead, then nodding in approval. "Well, the good thing is your fever's broken."  
  
"Oh that's nice..." Mei Lhi replied sarcastically.  
  
"Come, let us go back to Kaede-sama's hut and get you some warm clothes and blankets." Hana said.  
  
Mei Lhi nodded in agreement.  
  
Soon they were all heading back, arriving at the hut shortly after.  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha and Mei Lhi sat by a roaring fire, wrapped in blankets, their clothes hanging from one of the wood logs that held up the roof, being dried by the warmth in the room. Kagome walked over and handed them cups of tea.  
  
"Can't I just-?" Inuyasha began, very annoyed.  
  
"For the last time, Inuyasha...No. Until your clothes are dry, you can't go anywhere. You have to stay here with Mei-chan, keep warm, and not get sick." Kagome interrupted him.  
  
The hanyou growled, Mei Lhi sighed.  
  
"Wench! You didn't let me finish! You had no idea what I was going to ask!"  
  
"Yes I did. You've been asking the same question for the past half hour...this'll be the fourth time in five minutes..."  
  
"I don't want to sit here all day until my clothes dry! I'll wear them, wet or not!"  
  
"I wouldn't do that...seeing as all of your clothes are wet..." Kyo said quietly. "Especially since the only thing Kaede-bachan had available for you to wear is damaged, because you had borrowed it before and returned it in poor condition...at least Mei has more sense to take care of borrowed things...unlike you, she actually has something to wear. But be happy that she's doing you a favor by sewing those borrowed clothes, and fixing them to make them wearable."  
  
"Shut up! I didn't ask for your opinion!"  
  
Mei Lhi looked up from her sewing, watching the two boys fight. Inuyasha was still sitting, while Kyo stood in the corner, casually leaning against the wall. She pulled her blanket tighter around her white kimono and pulled Tetsusage, sheath and all, from her red obi around her waist, setting it on the floor beside her, and continued sewing.  
  
"I was just trying to stop you from doing anything stupid..."  
  
Inuyasha quickly stood, now flinging the blanket from his shoulders and wrapping it around his waist, clearly enraged.  
  
"You wanna make something out of it?!"  
  
He stomped his foot, accidentally knocking over his tea, the hot liquid now pouring onto the very foot that caused the cup to tip over.  
  
"Baka Inuyasha..." Mei Lhi muttered.  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up as he turned around to face her.  
  
"You say something?"  
  
"No...nothing..."  
  
"That's what I thought..."  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"What? And don't look at me like that Kagome! I didn't do anything!"  
  
Mei Lhi's finger was bleeding. Inuyasha smelled her blood, and then crouched down in front of her.  
  
"Oh don't worry; I just poked myself with the needle...I'm ok..." She said reassuringly.  
  
"Is that all? A little poke like that shouldn't bother you. I thought you were strong..."  
  
"I am strong!" Mei Lhi said defiantly.  
  
"It doesn't look like it since you're whining because you poked your finger!"  
  
"I am NOT whining!"  
  
"Keh...whatever..."  
  
"Kagome-chan..."  
  
"Inuyasha, Osuwari." Kagome said, almost bored. 'I knew they'd have to start bickering sooner or later...'  
  
CRASH!  
  
"AUGH!"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Kyo was shaking with laughter in the corner.  
  
"What's wrong with Kyo?" Shippo wondered aloud. "Looks like he's having a seizure..."  
  
At that, Kyo burst out into full-blown laughter, causing Inuyasha, still face-planted into the floorboards, to growl. The growling became louder as Inuyasha stood once the 'sit' wore off.  
  
Mei Lhi had stopped sewing and had put the needle away, standing, going to try to reason with her brother.  
  
"Tell me, Kyo, what's so funny?" Inuyasha asked as he cracked his knuckles.  
  
Mei Lhi had walked over to her brother, standing in front of him.  
  
"Kyo means no harm...so just leave him alone. Please?"  
  
"Keh."  
  
"Are you listening to me?!"  
  
"Yeah, I heard you...but your little friend's getting too cocky for his age...he needs to be taught to respect his elders..."  
  
Inuyasha started to walk forward, Mei Lhi blocking his path the entire way.  
  
"OSUWARI!" Kagome screamed, very annoyed.  
  
'Uh oh.' Mei Lhi thought.  
  
The small blue bead on Mei Lhi's necklace and the prayer beads around Inuyasha's neck glowed as both were slammed into the ground. Unfortunately, since Mei Lhi had been in front of Inuyasha, she not only got dragged down by her own 'sit' but she got dragged down even further by Inuyasha's 'sit' when he fell on her.  
  
"Gomen Mei-chan. That was meant for a certain dog boy, not you." Kagome apologized.  
  
Mei Lhi didn't hear Kagome since she was dealing with another problem.  
  
"Get OFF me!" She yelled over her shoulder.  
  
"I can't move!"  
  
"Well I can't either! So you get off so I can get out of this giant crater you've created!"  
  
"That I've created?! You got 'sat' too if I remember correctly!"  
  
"Yes, but that was an accident! And I was pushed down by the 'sit' and then you landed on me, so I got your 'sit' too! So it's YOUR fault!"  
  
"You're the one who was standing in front of me! So it's your fault that I fell on you!"  
  
"I was trying to stop you from killing anyone!"  
  
"Kill?! Who said anything about killing anyone?! I just wanted to teach that over-prideful runt a lesson!"  
  
"And I didn't want you to do that, so I stood in front of you to stop you!"  
  
"I think that should've worn off by now..." Kyo said, interrupting their argument.  
  
"See?! There he goes again!" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"He's not doing anything!"  
  
"He's acting all superior and like he knows everything!"  
  
Mei Lhi growled angrily, then with difficulty, she slid out from under her brother and hit him in the head with a closed fist.  
  
"Just drop it!" She said angrily.  
  
Inuyasha was too busy rubbing the top of his head to listen.  
  
"Did you hear me?!"  
  
"Huh? What?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"AUGH! Forget it! You're so hopeless!"  
  
With those words said, she picked up the clothes she was sewing along with the thread and needle, and stormed outside.  
  
Inuyasha sat back down, crossing his arms over his chest, closing his eyes, a pout on his face. Opening one eye, he saw Mei Lhi's tea sitting next to her sword. After making sure no one was looking, he switched his cup for his sister's and silently sipped at the warm liquid.  
  
"Hana, there's something that's bothering me..." Kyo said unexpectedly.  
  
"What's the matter?" Hana asked.  
  
"The years..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The years that Mei Lhi was supposedly sealed...something's not right...are you hiding something?"  
  
Hana sighed.  
  
"You're a smart boy, Kyo, and I was expecting you to figure it out..."  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up. So did all of the others.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You see, Kiori died when you were five, and it was when Mei Lhi was three. Hakaru was...eleven I believe...It's true that I rescued her and brought her to my home, but I sealed her memory from her when she was three, and I had sealed her for those many years at the same time-"  
  
"But that's what doesn't add up. If she was three when she was sealed, and she got to wander around for four years, she'd only be seven. But she's thirteen, well, appears at that age, anyway...So she had to have been at least nine until you sealed her, meaning she was able to stay unsealed for an extra six years!"  
  
"I lied. I lied to you...and to Mei Lhi. I sealed her memory at first. I did that only so she could live and not have to be depressed; knowing that all that loved her was dead. I let her live for six years, but at the time, she was confused as to why they hated her so much. I still remember the day she asked me about it...my heart melted. I told her why they didn't like her, and I told her not to hate them, but to pity them. When she reached nine years old, I let her hold the Tetsusage for the first time. Then, I sealed her. I had planned to keep her sealed for a short period of time, but my plans had been changed since Kikyo had interfered and she sealed me. But I am very powerful. I was able to break her sealing spell. I had no idea that I had remained immobile for so long...and so after figuring things out, I waited, then finally released Mei Lhi from her long, dreamless sleep. I taught her how to wield her sword, how to attack, where critical areas were, the works. For four years she learned self defense, even hand to hand combat. When she turned thirteen, I decided that she should be heading off on her way to find Inuyasha. She agreed, and instead of going straight to her mission, she let out all of her anger and hatred she felt towards the villagers out and attacked. She had killed a boy the previous year. I had to explain that Mei Lhi, or Kirika, she was called at the time, was one of my apprentices, and the boy had been possessed by something evil...But as I was saying, she attacked her own village, and I placed a subduing spell on her, the word being 'sit', the only one able to command it, the one who was able to subdue Inuyasha himself after his seal had broken." Hana explained.  
  
"It all makes sense now..." Kyo muttered.  
  
All the others agreed.  
  
"But I believe it's best to not discuss this any longer. Mei Lhi is just starting to recover, and it would only do ill for her to learn of this..."  
  
"How can it make it worse?"  
  
"She hates people who lie or deceive her. She would hate me...and I don't want that..."  
  
'Quite a hot-tempered one...' Inuyasha thought amusedly.  
  
"Ah...I see..." Kyo said, nervously scratching the back of his head.  
  
Hana cut him a suspicious look.  
  
"You seem to feel guilty about something, Kyo...you wouldn't happen to be hiding something, would you?"  
  
"Uh...um...no of course not Hana-sama!"  
  
"Kyo..."  
  
Kyo shuddered at the miko's piercing gaze.  
  
'I can't say it...I can't...' Kyo thought determinedly.  
  
"Well, uh...you're right, but I'm not going to say anything! Even if you threaten to purify me, I won't say a word!"  
  
"What aren't you going to say Kyo?" Mei Lhi's voice asked softly from the doorway.  
  
She held the clothes over one arm and held the needle and thread in her hand.  
  
"Nothing, Mei...don't worry about it...it's nothing, really..."  
  
"Feh...whatever...Oh, Nii-chan, I finished."  
  
"Took you long enough!"  
  
Mei Lhi's eye twitched, and with her free hand, she balled it into a fist, her face wearing a noticeable mask of annoyance.  
  
"'Took me long enough'? Well, it's your own fault that you tore it so damn much, so quit blaming me for everything!"  
  
She tossed the yukata and hakama at him, then crossing the room, took a seat against the wall between Hana and Kyo. Inuyasha left the hut scowling, returning a few minutes later, fully dressed, carrying the blanket he was wearing. He went to his favorite spot in the hut, then sitting down and shoving his fists into the sleeves, closing his eyes, a definite pout on his face, he sulked in the corner.  
  
"Kaede-bachan, you've been quiet..." Kagome said finally, after the interval of silence.  
  
"I have been thinking about something..." Kaede answered.  
  
"What, Kaede-bachan?"  
  
"Hana-sama, would Mei Lhi's subduing spell work if she were a human?"  
  
"No. Only if her youkai blood is awake." Hana said.  
  
"And that means...?" Mei Lhi asked.  
  
"It means, Mei Lhi that the word 'sit' would only work on you if you are in your hanyou form. And yes, I realize you hate that word, but I don't mean it negatively."  
  
Mei Lhi had curled her fingers into her palm, her eyes looking down at the floor.  
  
"I know you don't mean it that way...I just have memories...whenever I hear it..."  
  
~*Please review!!! I hope I did good! And if it's lacking in quality, it's my school which is run by total morons...who have kuso for brains...*sigh* I hope you liked it! ( 


	30. The Corrupted Shard

**A/N:** OMG!!! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not writing. As a student in my last year of middle school, soon to be a freshman in high school, I had to take my standardized tests just like everyone else does. On top of that, my teachers are using this end of the year to bombard their students with big projects worth loads of points. And my band teacher has been having mandatory concerts left and right. Eighth graders (like myself) have lots of end of the year festivities. Like our 8th grade Knott's trip which I went to on May 28, and we've got the carnival and dance on June 4th, and June 1st, I have to go with the school band for the annual concert at Knott's. Then we've got to practice for promotion...actually go through _with_ promotion...and register for high school...sheesh...so much to do...so little time...but now, I have found a tidbit of time that I have chosen to use to write this story. So here it is at last, Chapter Thirty: The Corrupted Shard!!! And I'm going to do the Disclaimer the way one of my favorite authors Sanosa does it...(making characters of the series read it...) So I guess I'll have it go in alphabetical order...and that includes people that are hardly mentioned in this story or not even mentioned at all...For 'A', the only person I can think of is Ayame...(The one Kouga promised to marry at the next rainbow moon...) And then there's Abi...but she's like way later into the series...now I wonder if those translated manga scripts are the real thing...they did come with B&W scans and color scans...and they were in Japanese...so I guess they're real...I dunno...anyway...that's right...where was I? Oh yeah, disclaimer...Ayame, take it away!  
  
Ayame: Aki doesn't own Inuyasha. Only Kyo, Hana, Mei Lhi, Hakaru, the plot, Kiori, any characters not mentioned in the series which are just real in Aki's imagination, and the plot. If she had owned Inuyasha she would've killed Kikyo and married Inuyasha and shared him with Kagome, then probably later locking Kagome in a closet somewhere so she could have Inuyasha to herself...and now...Chapter Thirty!!!  
  
Chapter Thirty: The Corrupted Shard  
  
Sesshoumaru walked slowly through an endless expanse of tall, dewy grass. A low fog blanketed the area. Rin slept soundly on Aun's back, Jaken toddling along at the back. The youkai lord suddenly came to a halt as he sensed something.  
  
"Jaken...have you noticed it?" He asked.  
  
"Noticed what, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken replied.  
  
"That scent...it smells of one of Naraku's kugutsu...It's nearby...and the smell of blood lingers in the air..."  
  
Jaken took a whiff of the air, and furiously nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama, you're right. Perhaps we could go take a look?"  
  
"Jaken...stay here with Rin...I will go...alone..."  
  
Jaken nodded solemnly.  
  
_'Why must I always be stuck with babysitting this girl?!'_ Jaken thought exasperatedly.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked faster, his hand clasping the hilt of his sword, Toukijin. Following the scents, his nose led him to a place in the field, surrounded by thick mist. At his feet lay an exact copy of himself. Only this other version of himself was badly wounded.  
  
"So...you're the real one, eh?" The copy said, rolling over onto his back to see the youkai lord better.  
  
"What is your purpose?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"I was created by Naraku, and with a strand of your hair attached to his kugutsu dolls, I was born..."  
  
"How did Naraku get my hair? I, Sesshoumaru, am not foolish enough to let such a thing happen."  
  
"......"  
  
"Speak, or else I shall ease your pain. I want information."  
  
"As you wish...Do you remember your most recent fight with Naraku?"  
  
Sesshoumaru thought back to the fight with the demon.  
  
"And do you recall that he had missed you when he had attempted an attack?"  
  
Sesshoumaru remembered the tentacle lashing out, and just grazing past...his hair...  
  
_'So...it was at that time...when you missed that you grabbed it...you had this all planned...even before anything could be set into motion...'_  
  
The puppet watched as a flicker of realization crossed the youkai lord's face before the expressionless mask snapped back on.  
  
"You still haven't answered my other question..."  
  
"And what was that?"  
  
"What...tell me, what is your purpose."  
  
"I was sent to attack the hanyou..."  
  
"Hmph...do you mean my pathetic half-brother, Inuyasha?"  
  
"No...the other one...the girl..."  
  
"There is another? Who?"  
  
"She is a half-breed like Inuyasha...Naraku called her...Mei Lhi..."  
  
_'She's still alive?!'_  
  
"That is not possible. That girl is supposed to be dead."  
  
"She's alive. Now...what was I saying? Ah, yes...I was sent to attack the hanyou girl...and also to crush the miko. You see, Naraku inserted a fake replica of the almost completed Shikon Jewel that he has in his possession into my body. He did put one real shard. Just a single shard...enough so the miko girl could sense it and try to take it from me...but that piece I was given is corrupted. It has been tainted with evil, bathed in darkness...the longer it stays with the miko, the more her powers fade, and each time, a little bit of her soul is absorbed and given to the other miko...the one Inuyasha had loved...the one...if I recall...killed him...that miko is dead. She cannot live without souls. With this corrupted shard, it will take the miko girl's soul piece by piece, and it will be given to the other, so she may live again. Once the miko has all of the other's soul, the other will be nothing but an empty shell...the Shikon shards shall be taken from Inuyasha's miko companion by none other than the one he once loved. The shards will go to Naraku, and he shall complete the jewel. Naraku has already made a deal with the undead miko and the fire dragon, Hakaru. The fire dragon will deal with Inuyasha and his other companions. They will be put out of Naraku's way forever...that is...if the wind dragon, the younger brother of the fire dragon, chooses not to fight. Even still, if the wind dragon does decide to fight, Naraku has a plan to rid of him...by using the hanyou girl...The wind dragon is quite attached to that hanyou girl...she will be bait for Naraku's trap. I have already started it. Soon everything will build upon one another and Naraku will finally have all control..."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because...Naraku wanted you to know...or at least...that's what Kagura said..."  
  
_'Hm...Kagura...she really does want Naraku dead...so she instructed this puppet to tell me of Naraku's plans so I could stop him, eh?'_  
  
"I see...now I must ensure secrecy..."  
  
Sesshoumaru drew Toukijin from its sheath.  
  
"You-you're going to kill me?"  
  
"There is no doubt that Naraku already knows of what you have told me...This is to ensure that you will not go off and alert anyone else. You are going to die soon anyway...I can nearly taste the scent of death on you."  
  
With an emotionless expression, the youkai lord brought down the sword, the copy of himself disappearing, only to be replaced with a shattered wooden kugutsu doll, a long, spidery strand of silver hair wrapped around it. Sesshoumaru picked up the doll's remains and removed the strand of hair from the doll.  
  
"This is mine..." He said, tucking it away as he walked back over to where he left Jaken with Rin and Aun.  
  
"I must warn them..." The youkai lord muttered under his breath.  
  
Inuyasha and Co.'s POV  
  
"Inuyasha, there's something strange about this shard..." Hana said, glancing at a glowing spot around Kagome's neck. "It makes me uneasy..."  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha scoffed. "Of course there's going to be something wrong with it...after being in that bastard Sesshoumaru's hands..."  
  
"I must agree with Hana-sama, Inuyasha. There is something quite unusual about this shard. Why would Sesshoumaru let you have it so easily? Surely it can't be the _real_ Sesshoumaru." Miroku stated knowledgeably.  
  
Kagome glanced nervously at the monk and miko, then rifling through the neckline of her shirt, pulled out the nearly completed Shikon no Tama on a chain, and looked at it for a while before tucking it neatly back under her clothes.  
  
Mei Lhi sighed.  
  
_'Not this again...'_ She thought, her brow furrowing in annoyance.  
  
She looked at her clawless fingernails and sighed again.  
  
"What's up?" Kyo asked.  
  
She sighed yet again before replying.  
  
"Oh...nothing..." She said a little breathlessly.  
  
"You're not still whining about not being back to your half-demon form are you?" Inuyasha inquired a bite of impatience in his voice. "Be happy that you have your ears at least..."  
  
"What good are my ears?! I can't even defend myself! It's pathetic! I don't even have my fangs yet! All I've got are my over-sensitive ears and my idiot brother's eyes!" Mei Lhi snapped, speaking more to herself than to the others.  
  
Inuyasha whirled around.  
  
"What did you say about me?!"  
  
"...nothing...stupid dog..."  
  
The group continued to walk on down a path leading out of the village. Inuyasha shoved his fists into his long red sleeves. (He had donned his fire rat fur the moment it had dried.) Mei Lhi still wore the kimono, Tetsusage sheathed at her hip.  
  
"Kirara? What's wrong?" Sango asked suddenly.  
  
The small nekometa youkai had stopped moving completely and was shivering with fear. The young taijiya picked up the small cat, cradling it in the nook of her arm. She looked to Shippou. The kitsune seemed to be disturbed by something as well.  
  
"There must be something ahead. It's making Kirara and Shippou uneasy...surely, Inuyasha, you feel it too?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah...just a little..." Inuyasha answered passively.  
  
"It's strong..." Kyo said. "I'll go check it out..."  
  
In the blink of an eye, Kyo burst into a gust of wind, and then became a gentle breeze as he continued up the path.  
  
When he returned, his neck appeared to be slightly burnt by some sort of acid.  
  
"It's an inuyoukai...I think he's looking for you, Inuyasha. If I'm not mistaken, he's Inutaisho's first born son...which makes him...your...brother?" Kyo said.  
  
"Half-brother." Inuyasha corrected fiercely. "What the hell does that bastard want _now_?! I bet he's just wanting his shard back...sore loser..."  
  
"He said it was urgent." Kyo added.  
  
Mei Lhi sighed for the umpteenth time.  
  
"Better go see what he wants, then..." She said, walking more quickly, leaving the group behind.  
  
The others quickly caught up to her. The path curved over a small hill and became level once again. The demon lord waited in the middle of the road a moderate distance ahead of them.  
  
Kyo's pace slowed to a stop. Mei Lhi stopped and turned to look at him.  
  
"What's the matter?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing." He lied.  
  
"What did Sesshoumaru do to you?"  
  
"It doesn't matter...now keep walking...I'm going to stay back here..."  
  
"Oh no you aren't!"  
  
Mei Lhi grabbed his wrist and attempted to pull him along. But Kyo pried her long, delicate fingers from his arm, calmly walking away from her.  
  
"No...you go on..." He said.  
  
Mei Lhi nodded in acknowledgement and walked over to where Sesshoumaru waited.  
  
Inuyasha stood next to the demon lord, eyeing him curiously. Sesshoumaru made no indication that he noticed the bad looks he was getting from his half-brother. Kagome stayed silent, putting the kickstand down on her bicycle (which she had accidentally left in the Feudal Era on one of her previous visits) and facing the expressionless inuyoukai.  
  
Miroku, Sango, Hana, and Shippou stood off to the side, waiting. Mei Lhi walked towards her brothers, noting that Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose slightly when he saw her. A mild expression of interest crossed his features for a moment before the emotionless mask snapped in place.  
  
"I need everyone to be here..." Sesshoumaru said quietly.  
  
Hana glanced at Sesshoumaru, noticing that he stared at something. She averted her eyes to the spot, and saw Kyo leaning against a tree next the path, a few feet away. His eyes were staring mindlessly at the other trees across the road.  
  
Kyo could feel Hana's gaze burning holes into his body.  
  
His eyes glanced over at her for a few seconds before they again stared at the trees.  
  
"Oi...kaze no ryuu...(A/N: or is it ryuu no kaze?)" Sesshoumaru called quietly.  
  
Kyo turned towards the inuyoukai, bowing his head, finally accepting that he couldn't stay out of the conversation, he walked towards the group.  
  
"Now that everyone is here...I can begin..." The demon lord started.  
  
"Question." Mei Lhi interrupted, as rudely as possible.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes averted to where she stood.  
  
"Actually, I have several...first, why'd I see you when I was just barely three? I believe it was you, who had Kiori killed?"  
  
Kyo scratched the back of his head nervously. Sesshoumaru's gaze averted once again, now resting on the boy.  
  
"I think you will find your answer with him." The inuyoukai said simply.  
  
Mei Lhi turned to the boy.  
  
"Kyo, do you know something about that?" She asked.  
  
"That guy you saw that you thought was Sesshoumaru...uh...that was actually Hakaru...in an undeveloped form...before he learned he had loads of fire power..." Kyo replied nervously.  
  
Mei Lhi now turned back to the youkai lord.  
  
"Why'd you attack me, then, if you supposedly weren't there when I was young?"  
  
"It was Naraku. He seems to have developed a more enhanced form of kugutsu...so who you saw was merely a puppet." Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
"I don't believe it. If you're so damn superior, then tell me, oh superior one, how'd this Naraku guy do it?"  
  
"He created a kugutsu of me...by means...of this..."  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled out the long strand of his hair that he had put away, from his yukata.  
  
The long silver hair glimmered in the light.  
  
It was Inuyasha's turn for questions now.  
  
"How'd he get your hair in the first place?!" He asked.  
  
"It seems...little brother, that I was foolish in one of my earlier encounters with Naraku, that he happened to grab it, by chance."  
  
"Why are you here? What the hell do you want now? And where's the weird green thing that usually hangs around you and kisses your ass all the time?"  
  
Sesshoumaru ignored Inuyasha's last comment, and proceeded to answer the other two questions.  
  
"I have come to warn you of something...it seems, that Kagura wishes to betray Naraku...and she wants me to help her...I had found the kugutsu in a field and it told this Sesshoumaru that Kagura had informed it to tell me Naraku's plans. So, I, Sesshoumaru, have come to warn you of Naraku's plans."  
  
"Why are you helping us?" Sango asked suddenly. "This doesn't seem much like you either...the kugutsu did a better job of impersonating you..."  
  
"Inuyasha, beware the undead miko...you know of whom I speak..." Sesshoumaru said, the tone of his voice changing slightly. "You, kaze no ryuu, beware of your elder brother, and keep a close watch on _her_." The demon lord's eyes glanced at Mei Lhi. "Miko, that is no ordinary shard you carry...there is something that lies within it..." He looked to Kagome. "Jaken...we are leaving now..." He finished, now focusing his gaze off to the side of the road where a large clump of leaf growth stood tall.  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" A voice came from the growth.  
  
The Staff of Heads was just visible above the growth and moved forward towards the demon lord and the rest of the group. Jaken stumbled out of a tangled patch of thorny plants, panting and scratched.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama..." Jaken said nervously.  
  
Sesshoumaru silently turned to face the demon at his feet.  
  
"It seems that...that I've-" Jaken began.  
  
"...you've lost Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Jaken burst into tears and bowed at the inuyoukai's feet.  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching her properly enough!" He cried.  
  
Sesshoumaru breathed lightly, almost as if sighing.  
  
"I will deal with you later, Jaken...Inuyasha, heed my warnings..."  
  
And with that, he left.  
  
"Well...that was..." Miroku began.  
  
"Interesting?" Everyone chimed in.  
  
"Yeah...interesting..." Miroku said, nodding vigorously.  
  
**A/N:** Well, that's chapter 30 for you. Sorry it took so long...but as I explained in the author's note at the beginning of the chapter, I had lots of things to do...plus, my ideas are kind of spread out everywhere...and since it's summer vacation, my brain's pretty much on shutdown mode...I also noticed as I read through some of my chapters, some character's were being cast out of their er...character...so I tried to make everyone in this chapter more like themselves...but I have a pretty difficult time with Sesshoumaru...I'm not a big Sesshy fan, but I try to make characters that I don't understand too well as much of themselves as humanly possible for me...I haven't seen many episodes with Sesshy in it...ok, I have...1-7, 18-102, 110-115. I just don't pay attention to Sesshy. I pay more attention to Inu- kun...lol...anyway, please review! I hope this chapter was good!


	31. The Confirmation And The War

**A/N:** Alright, I hope you all enjoyed Ch. 30...because now all the super-cool action and romance is right around the corner! Chapters should hopefully be up more frequently...and now, to do today's disclaimer, we have...Bankotsu!  
  
Bankotsu: I really don't want to do this... Me: Just do it! Bankotsu: (sighs) Alright...fine... Me: I always get my way...  
  
Bankotsu: (putting on some reading glasses and propping his Banryuu on his shoulder, unfolding a piece of paper) Aki-sama does not own Inuyasha. As much as she wishes she did, it is not possible. Characters that are only in Aki's imagination belong to her. As does the twisted plot of this story. If you attempt to steal any of Aki's original work without her permission, she will personally flag you down and kick your ass-  
  
Me: That wasn't in there!   
Bankotsu: I scratched out 'she'll sue you.' It sounded too bland and boring.   
Me: Thanks a lot for getting all my readers and other random people mad. Now _I'm_ going to be the one flagged down and getting my ass kicked...   
Bankotsu: That's your problem...now, as I was saying, (muttering)...ah yes, enjoy the chapter and remember to review. Aki loves your reviews...And now, Chapter 31...

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One: The Confirmation And The War  
  
"We will rest here for the night." Hana said firmly.  
  
"Who died and made you emperor?!" Inuyasha responded irritably.  
  
"I'm the most responsible."  
  
"Keh. You? Responsible?"  
  
"Inuyasha..." Mei Lhi said quietly. "Don't talk about Hana-chan that way...you don't even know her..."  
  
With an angry huff, Inuyasha gave in and began gathering wood for a fire. Kagome leant her bicycle against a nearby tree before sitting down on the earth floor. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou sat down at the same time, exhausted. Kirara was now sleeping soundly on Sango's lap. Mei Lhi and Kyo sat down side by side. Inuyasha finally took a seat after a fire had been started. Shoving his fists into his sleeves, he looked around at his companions.  
  
"So...should we listen to what Sesshoumaru said?" Kagome wondered aloud.  
  
"I don't know..." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Well, what do we know?" Mei Lhi said. "Onii-san, you've got to watch out for that bitch, Kikyou, Kagome-chan, there's something wrong with that shard, Kyo, you've got to worry about that bastard Hakaru..."  
  
"That pretty much sums it up..." Kyo agreed.  
  
"Don't talk about Kikyou that way..." Inuyasha said, gritting his teeth.  
  
"What? It's true..." Mei Lhi replied.  
  
"I don't care! Don't talk about her that way!"  
  
"Why do you keep shielding yourself from the truth?! Eventually, you're going to have to accept it! Nobody cares anymore! She's dead! She's gone, and she's not coming back!"  
  
"Well, I care about her! I have to believe that she can come back!"  
  
With that, he stormed away.  
  
"Aghhh!!! You're so damn thickheaded!!!" Mei Lhi screamed at him, picking up a rock and hurling it in his direction.  
  
_CLUNK!  
_  
"Damn you..." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"That hit him in the back of the head, you know?" Kyo said.  
  
"How do you know that?" Mei Lhi inquired.  
  
"Think about it for a sec, Mei...I know you learned about force, gravity, air resistance, and all that in science..."  
  
"Ohhh!!! I got it! You can control all _that_?!"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Hmm...you didn't happen to make it hit him did you?"  
  
"No...I just gave it a little push in the right direction so he'd get the message."  
  
"Meaning you made sure it hit him. And you controlled it to go that way, because if you hadn't I would've missed."  
  
"No. That's not it..."  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
Mei Lhi and Kyo now focused their attention to Kagome.  
  
"It's alright, Kagome-chan..." Sango said reassuringly.  
  
"Kagome-sama, you know how Inuyasha is..." Miroku added comfortingly.  
  
"Hey, Kagome..." Mei Lhi called.  
  
Kagome looked up, quickly brushing away tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Onii-san's just being an idiot...as always...so I doubt he meant anything he said. Just a kind of spur of the moment kind of thing I'm sure...or either that, all of us have misinterpreted what he said."  
  
"But it's impossible to misunderstand what he said!"  
  
"Kagome, you're going to be the death of me! Geez, you need to pull yourself out of your stupidity..."  
  
Miroku and Sango were now watching Kyo.  
  
"What's he doing? And who's he talking to?" Miroku wondered.  
  
"Oh for Kami's sake! Right _now_?!" Kyo asked, crouched down talking to the earth.  
  
"Hai, Kyoshima...you must attend...the meeting is an emergency..." A voice answered.  
  
"Oh alright...I'll be there in a little bit...see you there Megumi..." Kyo said, sighing audibly.  
  
An emerald green dragon ascended to the sky, heading for mountains in the distance.  
  
"What's going on?" Mei Lhi asked.  
  
"There's been an emergency meeting for the ryuu order. It's about Hakaru...I have to go...I'm really sorry...but I swear I'll be back as soon as I can." Kyo answered.  
  
"I assume that you will bring back some information for us, won't you?" Hana asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Of course, Hana-chan."  
  
"See you soon!"  
  
And with that, Kyo turned into a white dragon, flying towards the mountains, following the green dragon.  
  
In about an hour's time, Inuyasha finally returned.  
  
"Where've you been?" Mei Lhi asked curiously.  
  
"None of your business." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"You know, Kagome's a mess right now...it's your fault..."  
  
"What? What'd I do?"  
  
"Think about what you said when you ran off..."  
  
Inuyasha's face was overcome with an expression of realization...and regret.  
  
"Now go and fix your problem."  
  
"Where's Kyo?"  
  
"I'll tell you what happened while you were gone once you fix some things."  
  
Inuyasha gave Mei Lhi a damn-you-why-do-you-have-to-make-things-so-difficult glare and walked over to where Kagome sat with Sango. Kagome's eyes were staring at the ground, and Inuyasha was unable to see the expression on her face.  
  
"Kagome..." He said quietly.  
  
Kagome didn't reply.  
  
"Kagome...what I said or did, if it hurt you in some way, I'm sorry."  
  
"Ok, Kagome-chan, do it!" Sango, Hana, Mei Lhi, Shippou, and Miroku said altogether.  
  
"WAH?!" Inuyasha yelled in surprise.  
  
Kagome looked up, smirking.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
The hanyou gulped. He knew what was coming.  
  
"Yes...Kagome?"  
  
"Sit boy."  
  
Inuyasha was slammed into the earth. He had been expecting at least eight more 'sits' after the first, but none came. What he hadn't expected was Kagome to pet his head like one would do to their household pets.  
  
"Good boy..." Kagome said smiling.  
  
Everyone was laughing, Mei Lhi and Shippou being the loudest. Once Inuyasha got up, he was too interested in knowing what happened while he was away; he forgot to get mad at Mei Lhi and Shippou.  
  
"So what's happened?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Kyo got a call from this other dragon, the earth spirit dragon, I'm guessing, that an emergency meeting for the ryuu order was being held. He left a few minutes after you ran off. It was concerning Hakaru. And if what Sesshoumaru told us is true, it'll probably have something to do with that Naraku guy and Kikyou." Mei Lhi explained.  
  
"He's going to bring us back some information." Shippou added.  
  
"Shut up and let the adults talk." Inuyasha said rudely.  
  
"Hmph!" Shippou replied pouting.  
  
"Any idea when he'll be back?"  
  
"He didn't say. But he said he'd be back as soon as he could."  
  
Mei Lhi looked up at the sky, hoping to see a sign of Kyo returning.  
  
An emerald green dragon flew through the sky, helping support a white dragon.  
  
"Oh Kami no!!! Kyo!!!" Mei Lhi said shocked.  
  
The green dragon flew down to the spot where the group had set up camp. As the dragons got closer, they could see that both were wounded. When both reached the ground, they transformed back into their human-ish selves, Mei Lhi, Inuyasha, and Hana catching Kyo as he fell over. The green dragon, who happened to be a young daimyou's wife, leant on a staff.  
  
"What happened to you two?" Hana asked. "You are ryuu youkai, the most respected and powerful youkai to roam the earth! Who would dare to hurt you both?"  
  
"Hakaru..." Kyo whispered.  
  
"As Kyoshima just said, it was his elder brother, Hakaru, the fire dragon. Hakaru was not invited to attend the meeting. Since we were discussing his actions of late. It appears that Hakaru has joined forces with the demon Naraku. There were rumors of a miko also joining, but that remains to be confirmed. We were in the middle of our meeting when Hakaru arrived. He was livid that we were having a meeting without him. Kyoshima tried to reason with Hakaru, but it was no good. Hakaru attacked, and by doing so, has started a war many powerful youkai have feared tremendously. The ryuu youkai are at war. Soon the ningens and other youkai will fight. Many ningen worship and give offerings to different deities, several worshipping the ryuu spirits. Those who worship them will follow their god and do exactly as they do. So the ningen will attack villages that do not worship their god, and strengthen their armies with those who do. Other powerful taiyoukai will be persuaded to join the battle. Or they will have to be forced to fight in order to keep their lands. But all the ryuu order is against Hakaru. It is just the other ryuu youkai we worry about. Hakaru can very easily manipulate them. So now we are faced with a difficult situation. The ryuu order has the task of convincing all that we can to fight against Hakaru's forces." The woman said.  
  
"Megumi..." Kyo said quietly.  
  
Megumi looked up.  
  
"Hai, Kyoshima?"  
  
"These people...are my friends...they'll look after us...and they'll help with our problem..."  
  
Megumi nodded and sank down onto the ground, laying her staff down at her side.  
  
Kagome and Hana grabbed bandages and medicines and tended to the two ryuu youkai. Megumi wasn't too badly hurt. She had a flesh wound or two, some bruises, but mostly alright.  
  
"Thank you all very much...but I am more concerned about Kyoshima. He faced Hakaru head-on. It was he, who bought all the rest of us time so we could escape. I went back to get him. He did not return after Hakaru destroyed everything. I found him and I helped bring him back here."  
  
Mei Lhi sat on the ground, pillowing Kyo's head with her lap. She almost screamed with fright when she saw his side.  
  
"Kagome-chan, Hana-chan, he's bleeding! He's lost a lot of blood, and he's losing more!" She burst out in panic.  
  
"I can seal it. It was a miko power that I have much expertise in. I am one of the few to master it..." Hana said, glancing at Kyo's crimson-stained yukata.  
  
His blood pooled on the earth, spreading outward each passing second as he lost more and more blood.  
  
"Kagome, there's a stream nearby. Fill that bowl with water." Hana instructed, pointing to a small basin. "Mei Lhi, I'm going to need to borrow a small piece of your obi. So tear off a small piece and hand it to me."  
  
Mei Lhi nodded, her fingers numbly moving to the red cloth and tearing the fabric. She handed the cloth to the miko with one hand, while the other absentmindedly stroking his hair.  
  
Kagome returned with the bowl of water. Hana dropped the piece of cloth into the water, then carefully took off Kyo's yukata. His entire side split open with a deep wound.  
  
Mei Lhi winced upon seeing it, but her eyes now looked over his body, so beautiful, but so torn.  
  
"Mei Lhi, you must make sure that he doesn't bite his tongue. He could bite it off and suffocate if he does. You will help him endure it." Hana said.  
  
Mei Lhi nodded.  
  
"Kyo...Hana's going to close your wound. It's going to hurt a lot, but you must be strong. It's the only way it'll get better. I'll be here, so don't worry, ok?" Mei Lhi whispered into his ear.  
  
Kyo nodded slightly.  
  
Hana first stopped the bleeding as much as she could, then taking a few breaths, her hands began to glow a bright light. As if on instinct, Mei Lhi took Kyo's hand into her own, holding it tight.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'll need your help...You'll have to hold him down. Miroku, you can help too." Hana said quickly. "Nothing must distract me. I leave you, Sango, to ensure that."  
  
All nodded. The monk and dog demon went to either side of the young ryuu youkai, their hands prepared to hold the boy down.  
  
Hana's hands glowed even brighter, and all watched in amazement as the wound began to close. Kyo fought to get away from Hana, but Inuyasha and Miroku held him down. His grip on Mei Lhi's hand became tighter and tighter.  
  
Mei Lhi watched Kyo, her face full of concern.  
  
Kyo bit his tongue, forgetting what Hana had said if he did. He wanted to do something-anything to relieve his pain.  
  
Mei Lhi noticed, and without thinking, shoved her free hand into his mouth.  
  
"No, Kyo! You can't bite your tongue! You heard what Hana-chan said!" She said.  
  
His teeth and fangs sunk into her flesh, his fingernails digging into her wrist. Mei Lhi was in pain, but didn't feel any of it at that moment. She was concerned about Kyo more than anything.  
  
Finally, the wound had closed. Kyo's body relaxed, Hana motioned to Miroku and Inuyasha that they no longer had to hold him down. Mei Lhi slowly took her hand from his mouth, his grip on her hand loosening.  
  
Hana turned to Megumi.  
  
"He'll be fine now. He just needs rest." She said.  
  
Megumi thanked her, and then sank into the ground and became the earth.  
  
"He'll need lots of rest now...as will I..." Hana said. "Someone will need to watch him tonight."  
  
"I will." Mei Lhi volunteered automatically.  
  
Her answer was very sudden, making several look at her in surprise.  
  
Mei Lhi settled herself against the base of a tree, getting comfortable. Kyo was moved to rest by her side, but Mei Lhi carefully moved him so he could comfortably rest against her chest. Inuyasha tossed a blanket at them.  
  
"Don't get any ideas..." He said.  
  
Mei Lhi glared at him with a do-you-think-I'd-be-thinking-about-something-like-that-right-now?! kind of glare. The dog demon walked away going to sit by the campfire.  
  
Mei Lhi now realized that Hana hadn't put Kyo's yukata back on, her eyes drawn again to admire his beauty.  
  
_'Don't think about that!'_ She scolded herself.  
  
She draped the blanket over his already sleeping form and over herself, reluctantly wrapping her arms around him. Soon, sleep took her, and she had dreams of a certain white-haired ryuu youkai. Both their hearts were beating rhythmically in time, savoring the moment...a moment of true happiness.  
  
**A/N:** Yay! I finished it! That didn't take too long! Go me!!! Please review!  
  
Bankotsu: The ending was too sappy...   
Me: Shut up you...that's the whole point!   
Bankotsu: Well, it doesn't fit in with the story!   
Me: Shut up, of course it does...   
Bankotsu: No it doesn't!   
Me: Don't make me send my guards on you!   
Bankotsu: (stalks off to a corner and sulks) Hmph.  
  
As I was saying, please review! And Angela (Or bloomz-baby), thank you ever _so_ much for what you sent me in email. About when I gave you that little hint...since I got your reply and read it, it's all I can think about! So thank you very much for twisting my mind! No more popsicles for you!!! Ch. 32 will be up soon, I hope! 


	32. The Shard Consumes

**A/N:** Ok, here's the next chapter...it's finally here...a certain monkey named Angela wouldn't let me skive off and attempt to enjoy my already boring vacation. Sanosa, I've got to agree with you. Inuyasha cookies are better than popsicles! Take that, Angie! (evil laugh) And thank you my wonderful reviewers! And to do today's disclaimer is none other than the Centipede Demon!  
  
Centipede Demon: Aki doesn't own Inuyasha. If she did, then everything that happened in her other story "Inuyasha Driven into Insanity" would be true. But since it's not, she doesn't own it...only her characters and the plot...and the Ryuu Order stuff...all that...so I'll shut up now and leave you all alone...

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two: The Shard Consumes  
  
Kyo awoke the next morning, his eyelids opening a small bit, a bright beam of sunlight in his eyes. After blinking a few times, his vision adjusted to the light and he opened his eyes completely.  
  
_'Where am I?'_ He wondered.  
  
His eyes looked around at everyone. All were sleeping, but he didn't see Mei Lhi. Then he realized the warm presence behind him. Taking a quick side- glance from the corner of his eye, he saw her sleeping form. He felt his face burn red when he felt her arms around him, and became even redder when he noticed his head rested against her chest, right on her womanly figure.  
  
Trying to get himself out of an extremely odd, yet embarrassing situation, he attempted to move out of her embrace. But no such luck. Her grip only tightened around him, sighing and admitting defeat, he adjusted himself into a more comfortable place (although he didn't want to admit to himself that the previous spot was quite comfortable enough). After settling himself, he found that sleep took him again, quite easily.  
  
"Kyo...Kyo...wake up..." A soft voice whispered in his ear.  
  
"Hmm?" He replied.  
  
"Wake up."  
  
"No...five more minutes..."  
  
"Augh! Wake UP!"  
  
_THUNK!_  
  
"Ow! Ok, ok, I'm awake!"  
  
He sat up suddenly, a bump on his head. He saw everyone was awake, Mei Lhi holding a closed fist and a slightly irritated expression. Hana stood in front of him, looking at him. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku stood nearby with their eyebrows raised, Shippou and Kirara watched with mild interest, Inuyasha, however, stood the furthest away from the group, looking off to the side dejectedly.  
  
Kyo stood, Mei Lhi standing also, folding the blanket. Kagome went back to the fire to begin making breakfast, shortly after, everyone fell back into their morning routines. Kyo hadn't gone five steps when something red came flying in his direction.  
  
Catching it, he saw that it was Inuyasha's haori. The hanyou stood a few feet in front of him.  
  
"Put that on. I don't want you running around like that." He said, a tone of firmness and something else that the young ryuu youkai couldn't recognize.  
  
With no objections, Kyo obeyed and put on the haori, Inuyasha turning to walk away, joining the others around the fire. Kyo also sat down, smiling at Mei Lhi.  
  
"What?" She asked, looking at him.  
  
Kyo pointed at her hair, wind blowing a now-silver-forelock inches in front of her face. She smiled also, revealing two canine fangs. Her tongue ran over her teeth, and then excitedly looked at her fingernails, only to see claws.  
  
"Hell yes!" She exclaimed happily. "I'm _so_ back!"  
  
"Feh. Don't get too excited..." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"Oh lighten up, Onii-san! I'm back to my half-demon form!"  
  
"Yeah...what a great time too..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The new moon is tonight, baka!"  
  
"Uh-huh..._and_?"  
  
"What d'you mean, _'and'_?! You know what it means!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, calm down...I get the picture...I'm not stupid ok?"  
  
"Keh. Whatever..."  
  
"Breakfast!" Kagome said brightly, interrupting the argument going on between the two.  
  
The young miko began handing out bowls to everyone. Chopsticks came around next. And shortly after, happy chatter and joyous laughter rang out as the group ate their meal. They forgot all of their troubles, even the thought of the war was wiped from their minds.  
  
With reluctance, camp was packed up, and everyone checked the area for forgotten items, and then promptly left.  
  
"Where are we going, anyway?" Kyo wondered.  
  
"We're going back to Kaede-bachan's village to tell her the news." Hana answered.  
  
"I could just-" Kyo began.  
  
"_No._ You are not to transform. Yes, it would be quicker, but, you still need to heal."  
  
"Hana-chan, you worry too much! I'm fine!"  
  
Hana nodded at Mei Lhi.  
  
"Oh _are_ you now, Kyo?" Mei Lhi asked, playfully punching him in the side.  
  
He winced.  
  
"Oww...ok, maybe not..." He mumbled.  
  
Kagome stopped suddenly.  
  
"U-ugh..." She said grimacing, clutching at her heart, now falling to her knees.  
  
"Kagome? Daijoubu ka?" Inuyasha asked, concerned, crouching down low to her level.  
  
"Onii-san! This is what Sesshoumaru was talking about! It has to be the shard. You remember what he said!" Mei Lhi said suddenly.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"He said that there's something _in_ the shard."  
  
Kagome took a few deep breaths then got back on her feet and stood.  
  
"I'm alright now...but...something's different..." She said.  
  
"Different? How?" Hana asked, her eyes clouded with uncertainty and curiosity. But something hid behind them...fear? Or was it anger?  
  
"I feel...like something's missing..."  
  
"Missing?"  
  
_'Kikyo...what are you up to?'_ Hana thought.  
  
"Yeah...missing..."  
  
"We must hurry...Inuyasha, carry Kagome. Sango, Miroku-sama, you will ride on Kirara. Kyo, feel free to join them, if you wish. Or you can go along yourself if you feel up to it. Shippou, you can choose wherever you'd like to go..."  
  
"And let me guess, Hana-chan..._I'm_ supposed to carry you, right?" Mei Lhi asked.  
  
Hana nodded.  
  
Mei Lhi sighed.  
  
"What about Kagome's metal-cart thing?" She asked.  
  
Inuyasha looked at it, and held it over his shoulder with one arm, holding Kagome with the other.  
  
"Never mind then..." Mei Lhi muttered.  
  
"Let us go." Hana said.  
  
Mei Lhi crouched down, the miko climbing onto her back. Miroku and Sango hopped aboard Kirara, now transformed. Kyo looked around and sighed. Out of nowhere, Shippo appeared on top of his head.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" The kitsune asked.  
  
"Nothing..." Kyo replied.  
  
"Mei-chan, I don't think Kyo's ok..."  
  
"Really now?" She replied, an eyebrow raised with a grin on her face.  
  
"Oh I'm fine!"  
  
"Kyo, maybe you should go with Sango-chan and Miroku?"  
  
"No, I'm alright..." He replied. "...as long as you don't hit me again..." He added in an undertone.  
  
Mei Lhi rolled her eyes.  
  
"Let's go!" Hana said firmly.  
  
All nodded, and all were off.  
  
It was several hours later when Hana stopped them.  
  
"We'll rest here."  
  
"What?! Why can't we just keep going?!" Inuyasha shouted defensively.  
  
"Inuyasha, I realize that you do not wish to be so out in the open with the form you will take at sunset, but know this. Your sister was human already. She will not transform tonight. She will be able to protect you and so will the rest of us. You needn't worry." Hana said reassuringly.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes in annoyance, at the same time turning his head away.  
  
"Feh!" He replied.  
  
Kagome glanced at the sky. The sun was sinking below the horizon. The sky darkened, and Inuyasha became human. Inuyasha's mood didn't improve after that. The group sat around a fire, talking amongst themselves as they ate.  
  
Sango glanced at the young miko girl. Kagome looked rather pale and she seemed weaker.  
  
"Kagome-chan, are you feeling alright?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Hai..." She responded.  
  
_'Kikyo...what are your plans for this girl?'_ Hana thought.  
  
Hana looked at the miko girl, surveying her.  
  
_'There is definitely something wrong.'_  
  
"Kagome-chan, perhaps it would be wise for you to rest a little while? You do not seem to be yourself, and you appear ill..." She said concerned.  
  
Kagome nodded and spread out her sleeping bag, slipping into it, and fell asleep immediately.  
  
Inuyasha had been watching Kagome as well.  
  
_'Sango is right...Kagome doesn't seem like she's alright...I must agree with Hana-baba...maybe Kagome's just really tired...a lot has happened...'_ He thought, his brow furrowing with concern and frustration.  
  
Miroku was also thinking along the lines of Hana and Inuyasha.  
  
_'If what Sesshoumaru-sama said is correct, and Mei Lhi-sama's prediction is true, it must be what's causing Kagome-sama's illness...if it can be called that...it's quite out of the ordinary for Kagome-sama to be ill. I shall speak with Hana-sama and Kaede-sama later...'_ The monk pondered.  
  
In a few minutes time, everyone decided to get some rest. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Hana all selected places on the earthen floor to sleep. Inuyasha sat with his back against the trunk of a tree, Tetsusaiga in its sheath propped upon his shoulder, his arms crossed and legs folded under him, he watched his companions. Kyo and Mei Lhi were still awake, but just barely. The two were half-asleep, about ready to drop. A few moments later, sleep took the both of them.  
  
After watching his companions sleep, Inuyasha found that his eyes were itching with tiredness, and began to droop. He closed and opened his eyes several times in an effort to stay awake, but after he had closed them one final time, they did not open after that...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"She's going cold!" A child's voice cried.  
  
"She's so pale...and her skin is clammy..." A female voice said.  
  
"Kagome-chan..." Another woman said.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes snapped open upon hearing Kagome's name. He had slowly been awakening to the voices around him. But now, the half-demon was completely awake, and he saw the entire group gathered around Kagome. He ran over to his companions.  
  
"Oh thank Kami! You're awake!" Mei Lhi exclaimed with relief, turning to face him.  
  
"What? What's going on? What's happened to Kagome?" Inuyasha asked quickly.  
  
"Kagome-sama's condition has worsened during the night." Miroku replied.  
  
Inuyasha looked around and saw the Shippou was crying, Sango trying to comfort him. Hana was making some sort of mixture of herbs, Miroku was praying, as was Kyo, Mei Lhi soon started praying too. Not caring if it was alright or not, Inuyasha moved forward and knelt by Kagome's side.  
  
"Kagome!" He said quietly.  
  
"Inu...ya...sha..." She mumbled, reaching out her hand to grab a silver forelock.  
  
Her vision clouded and she saw only white fog. Then, she saw no more.  
  
"KAGOMEEE!!!!!!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**A/N:** And so the plot thickens!!! I apologize for the wait. I have only myself to blame...I've been very lazy lately...so yeah...review please! :) I hope you liked the chapter!!! The next one will be very interesting...(I hope...I'm currently still planning it in my head...the ending to this chapter was only decided last night when I was supposed to be sleeping...lol...) 


	33. It Begins

**A/N:** Yeah, I know, evil cliff hanger...but don't worry...it's going to be ok...I can't think of any Inuyasha characters whose name's start with 'D'...so if there is one (and I've somehow forgotten it) please let me know via review or email. As for 'E'...there's Eri, not very important...'F' nobody...'G'...we've got...hmm...Ginkotsu and Ginta...Since Bankotsu is the leader of the Shichinintai...or however the hell you spell the damn thing...no more people of the Shichinintai can read the disclaimer...so, Ginta, you are special and I'm in a good mood right now, since I had a bowl of ramen for brunch...so you can read the disclaimer.  
  
Ginta: (nods and clears throat, seeing someone holding up a sign that he's supposed to read.) Aki doesn't own Inuyasha. (Squints at sign) If she did, Kouga would stop chasing after Kagome and calling her his mate and he would've been with Ayame a long time ago. That's not very nice!  
  
Me: I don't pay you people for your opinions! Just read the damn sign!!!   
  
Ginta: Fine... (sighs)  
  
Ginta: And now to answer the reviewers...Sanosa, Aki thanks you very much for the pretty Sesshy cookie. She's splitting it in half for you in email, and if anyone wants Inuyasha/Sesshy cookies, Aki will gladly bake some and share. Dragon Man 180, don't worry about Kagome, she's going to be just fine-  
  
Me: Shut up!!! You're going to kill the entire purpose of this chapter!!! You know what, _I'll_ answer the reviewers. You guys are only paid to read the disclaimer...well, anyway, as Ginta just said, Dragon Man 180, yes, I kind of planned out Mei Lhi to be hanyou when Inuyasha's human...but that's not all the time...it's kind of rare...anyway, don't worry about Kagome. Everything's going to be ok! Wow, I'm a poet and I didn't know it! Ok, that was lame. Angie, I have now given you more of your life source...I shall write, and write, only so you don't die...however, that may happen sometime between the time I finish this story and write the sequel...I'll shut up and let Ginta finish the disclaimer...  
  
Ginta: Finally! Well, please review and enjoy chapter 33!

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three: It Begins  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha said out of desperation. "Please, please hold on..."  
  
_'Please hold on...for me...'_ He continued in his mind. _'I wish you could hear my thoughts sometimes...then things would be easier...so much easier...'_  
  
"Hana-chan, what're we going to do?" Mei Lhi asked.  
  
Hana turned to Mei Lhi with fire in her eyes.  
  
"Mei Lhi, Kyo, Inuyasha, all of you, take Kagome back to Kaede-bachan's village. I have something I must do." She replied.  
  
"You're going alone? Where?!" All of them asked.  
  
"Yes, I am going alone. It is something that only I can do alone. Where I am going, I do not know...but I am going to find Kikyo...and I'll be taking the shard you got from the kugutsu."  
  
"If you're going to see Kikyo, then I have to go too!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"No. I will go alone, and that's final. And if any of you dare follow me, I swear I will kill you without hesitation." Hana said firmly.  
  
The miko picked up a bow and flung a full quiver of arrows over her shoulder. Kneeling down, she took the jewel from Kagome's neck. Loosening her kimono slightly, she pulled a sheathed katana from it, and fastened it to her waist, tightening her kimono.  
  
All watched with interest.  
  
"You aren't going to kill Kikyo-sama, are you?" Miroku asked.  
  
"No...but if she decides to attack me, I will have to be ready to defend myself. I will make her tell me how to help Kagome-chan...even if it will cost me everything...Kyo, I will rely on you to listen to the wind and listen for me. The wind will carry my voice to you. If I don't make it, I will solely rely on you to tell the others my instructions. Now, I must be off. Make haste, and do not stop until you have reached Kaede's. Tell her everything we've learned, and explain to her about what's happened to Kagome..." Hana explained. "There is also another person I'd like to speak to besides Kikyo...he has information...more than he told us..."  
  
"Sesshoumaru? You're going to look for Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked.  
  
Hana nodded.  
  
"I could sense that that kugutsu told him much more than what he told us. He doesn't really want to help us, but it seems he doesn't want us to die yet...so I will speak with him. I will most likely look for him before I seek out Kikyo's location."  
  
"Be careful, Hana-chan." Kyo said.  
  
"I will. And try not to run into any other youkai on your way...good luck to you all..."  
  
Hana started off and began making her way through in another direction.  
  
"Come on, let's go." Mei Lhi said in a somewhat suggestive manner.  
  
Everyone nodded, and took off towards Kaede-bachan's village.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Hana had been walking for quite some time, and smiled to herself.  
  
_'I'm close now...Sesshoumaru isn't far ahead...it certainly pays off to have studied a little bit of the taijiya methods when I was younger...I'm thankful I still remember how to track youkai...if it hadn't been for that skill, I'd be looking for Sesshoumaru for days on end...'_ She thought to herself silently.  
  
She hadn't realized that she'd been walking while she was thinking, and she had walked right into a small camp.  
  
As she walked in, a demon lord averted his eyes to where she stood. And for one of the first times in her life, Hanajima Shimabara felt nervous.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"How much further, Kyo?" Shippou asked.  
  
"We've still got a ways to go..." Kyo replied.  
  
"Where's Hana-chan now?" Mei Lhi asked.  
  
Kyo closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
"She's already found him." He said.  
  
"Nani?! She found Sesshoumaru already?!" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well, he must've been looking for her at the same time she is." Sango said.  
  
"No...you see, there's this story that she told the village children...she said that when she was younger, she wanted to be a taijiya because her older brother had been one. Her father was a daimyou, her mother, a noble woman...so in her youth, she studied the ways and techniques of the taijiya, and her brother taught her things too...that's how she knows how to use a sword, and that's why she even _has_ one..." Kyo began.  
  
"If she wanted to be a taijiya, why'd she become a miko?" Inuyasha inquired.  
  
"Because...her brother died...and...Kikyo was her friend, and so Kikyo taught her pretty much everything she knew...but Hana was sent to be taught under a very powerful monk...Kikyo had learned all she could, so she didn't need a teacher anymore...but when Hana returned from her schooling, she had grown immensely powerful, but in some points, she couldn't compare with Kikyo..." Mei Lhi answered. "I've heard this story too..." She added, upon seeing everyone's confused expressions.  
  
"Kikyo was and is a master of the bow. Hana's pretty skilled with the bow, her aim is flawless, and she hits her targets all the time, but it just takes her a few seconds longer to fit the arrow to the bow itself...but there were also things that Kikyo couldn't compare to...like Hana's ability to heal, to wield a sword, and use taijiya techniques. So that's why they were such good friends. They balanced one another out pretty much..." Kyo finished.  
  
"Hana-chan used to talk about Kikyo all the time...now, she doesn't say much at all about her..."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, I apologize for my intrusion." Hana said, bowing respectfully.  
  
Sesshoumaru merely nodded his head in acknowledgement.  
  
"I have come with questions. I sensed that back when you warned us about Naraku's plans, you weren't telling us everything...so I sought you out to see if you could possibly tell me everything you have learned...because, you see, your half-brother's other miko companion is ill. You had said that there is something in the shard, and that Inuyasha should keep up his guard around Kikyo...Whatever it was you spoke of, it's happening...all of us are very concerned about Kagome...I have come for answers, and I just hope that you will give them to me..." She explained.  
  
"Miko...who are you?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Hanajima Shimabara. I cared for Mei Lhi after Kiori-sama died." She answered, bowing again.  
  
Sesshoumaru was silent for a few moments.  
  
"Please, Sesshoumaru-sama, I don't have very much time. Will you tell me the truth?"  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"KAEDE-BABA!!!" Inuyasha yelled as the group made their way towards the village.  
  
They had just come out into the clearing where the Bone Eater's Well was. All of them were tired and scratched up from passing through thick growths of trees and other plant life. Mei Lhi, Kyo, Sango, and Miroku had stopped to catch their breath, but Inuyasha kept going.  
  
"Damn, he's still going..." Mei Lhi choked out.  
  
"Well, let's hurry and get into the village..." Kyo said.  
  
And so, they set off to catch up with the hanyou boy.  
  
"KAEDE-BABA!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled again.  
  
The elderly miko stepped out of her hut.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She said, squinting as she saw him tearing through the village roads and reaching her hut in seconds.  
  
The half-demon skidded to a halt right in front of her.  
  
"Took you long enough, Kaede-baba!" He said.  
  
"Hello to ye too, Inuyasha..." Kaede replied.  
  
Just then, the others arrived, panting and gasping for air.  
  
"Kaede-bachan...Kagome...she's gotten sick somehow...Naraku's got a new plan...Kikyo is involved...and so is by brother, Hakaru..." Kyo said.  
  
Kaede looked very shocked.  
  
"Tell me everything..." She said, and then looked around at them all. "Where is Hana-sama?"  
  
"She's gone to find Sesshoumaru and Kikyo..." Mei Lhi answered.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Yeah...he's the one who told us about Naraku's plan..." Inuyasha said.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes bored into her own, and after a few seconds time, he gave a curt nod in reply.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, arigatou gozaimashita...you don't know how much it means to me..."  
  
"What do you want to know?" Sesshoumaru asked, getting to the point.  
  
"What is _really_ in that shard that Kagome got from the kugutsu?" Hana began.  
  
"The kugutsu...told this Sesshoumaru...that the shard...is fake...however, there is just one shard in it...just enough for the miko to sense it..." Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
"But what's it go to do with Kagome?"  
  
"You do not see it, do you, Hanajima-san? The shard is tainted with evil...and something else lies within it...and it has a power of its own..."  
  
"I see...but why, why is Kagome being affected?"  
  
"Fool...it was the undead miko's original task to guard the Shikon no Tama. That task has now passed to the miko girl. The undead miko seeks her soul...the miko girl has it..."  
  
"So the shard...?"  
  
"The longer it stays with the miko girl, the more her soul is drawn into the shard and given to the undead miko..."  
  
Realization flashed over Hana's eyes.  
  
_'"I feel...like something's missing..."'_ Words floated back to her.  
  
_'"...missing...missing...missing..."'_ It echoed.  
  
_'That explains it all...what she felt like she was missing was her soul! Kikyo...how _dare_ you!'_ She thought angrily.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, this may seem like an awkward request, but I would like it if you could come with me...only to guide me in Kikyo's direction...nothing more. It would be much easier to track her down, since you should easily pick up her scent...Sesshoumaru-sama, would you accompany me on my journey?" Hana asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced at her for a moment, and then looked off in another direction...his eyes fell on the twilight sky. Hana also looked skyward and stared at the stars, twinkling above them millions of miles away.  
  
"Hanajima-san..." Sesshoumaru's voice interrupted.  
  
Hana averted her gaze to the demon lord.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
The demon lord said nothing, but walked over to a large reptilian-like demon rested its two heads where a small human girl and green frog-like demon holding a tall staff slept.  
  
"Jaken..." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
The frog-like demon sprang awake immediately.  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken asked.  
  
"Take care of Rin..."  
  
"Where are you going, Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"He has his own business..." Hana answered.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Who is that?!"  
  
"Shut up, Jaken...she is merely a traveling companion..."  
  
Jaken's mouth was wide with shock and he made several choking noises as he attempted to speak.  
  
"I am Hanajima Shimabara...I have only come here to meet your lord out of concern for one of Inuyasha's companions..."  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Jaken's jaw dropped.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama? You're helping Inuyasha?"  
  
Sesshoumaru ignored him and started walking. Hana picked up her bow, which she had set down earlier without realizing it, and followed the demon lord out of the camp. A soft breeze blew, and Hana smiled, shaking her head.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Kyo stilled suddenly.  
  
"Damn Hana-chan..." He thought aloud.  
  
"What? What's up?" Mei Lhi asked.  
  
"Uh...nothing...she's leaving...and she's not alone now..."  
  
"Sesshoumaru's agreed to go with her?" Sango asked, bewildered.  
  
Kaede, Miroku, Shippou, Mei Lhi, and Inuyasha all looked at him, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Yeah...I don't know how though..."  
  
"I...Inu...Inuyasha..." A small voice said.  
  
All turned around, and saw Kagome was awake.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha said quietly.  
  
_'She's alright...'_ He thought, feeling relieved.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Sesshoumaru had walked on for some time, but then stopped.  
  
"She was here earlier..." He said.  
  
"Alright, so which way is her scent headed?" Hana asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes glanced off to the side.  
  
"So, should we be going now?"  
  
"No...you are just a ningen woman...ningen tire easily...rest..."  
  
Hana nodded, and then set her bow down, her quiver and sword resting next to it.  
  
"Is there a stream or river nearby?" She asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, turning his head slightly in its direction, his eyes now focused in that direction.  
  
Hana walked over to the stream and pulled the white ribbon that held her hair back loose. She placed it on the grassy floor, cupped her hands, and put them into the cool water, splashing it on her face. Drying her face with her sleeve, she knelt and picked up her hair ribbon, storing it inside her kimono. She walked back to where she had left Sesshoumaru, finding him sitting on a large rock, deep in thought. Quietly, she sat in the dewy grass, a night breeze rustling her hair.  
  
"Kyo..." She breathed, smiling to herself as she eased herself into a comfortable position in the grass, finally settling on lying on her side.  
  
She glanced at Sesshoumaru who seemed to still be thinking or staring at the stars. She couldn't tell which.  
  
_'Most likely thinking...'_ She decided mentally as she closed her eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced at the miko out of the corner of his eye.  
  
_'Why...why did I choose to help her? I have no business in her affairs...'_ Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
_'You did not choose to help her...'_ A voice in his head replied. _'Tenseiga...it awakened...'_  
  
_'Hai...Tenseiga did awaken...it seemed intent that this Sesshoumaru helped her...'_  
  
_'But you do not know why it called to you, like that, do you?'_  
  
_'Iie...'_  
  
_'It is because of Chichiue...his spirit rests within the swords...the two fangs...he does not want you to hate Inuyasha...he hopes to make you, Sesshoumaru, less cold...'_  
  
_'Hmph...Chichiue was a fool...'_  
  
_'I wouldn't say that...'_  
  
Sesshoumaru was pulled from his thoughts by Hana's voice.  
  
"Do you not sleep at all, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru chose not to answer. Hana sighed and attempted to go to sleep, finding rest at last.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"They've stopped for the night..." Kyo said aloud.  
  
Inuyasha looked up. He was probably the only one other than Kyo awake.  
  
"How's Kagome?" Kyo wondered.  
  
"She's sleeping...it seems that when Hana-baba took the shard, Kagome got better..." He replied.  
  
"That's because I said that there's something in the shard, retard..." Mei Lhi said.  
  
"You're awake too?" Kyo and Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Just because my eyes are closed doesn't mean I'm sleeping...or deaf..."  
  
"Well, anyway, I just hope that the shard doesn't affect Hana-chan..."  
  
"Yeah...let's hope it won't..." Mei Lhi agreed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Sesshoumaru directed his gaze from the grass to the horizon, seeing that dawn was breaking. As quiet as a ghost, he walked over to where Hana slept.  
  
"Hanajima-san..." He said.  
  
Hana's eyes fluttered open and she sat up.  
  
"We are leaving..."  
  
She nodded, and then gathered her things, going to the river's deeper side in a place where the waters were calm. She loosened her kimono, letting it fall to the ground with a soft sound, and stepped into the water letting it wash over herself, then quickly stepped out and dressed, heading back to where Sesshoumaru waited.  
  
Upon arriving, Sesshoumaru started walking, Hana following him.  
  
When they stopped walking, the sun was high above their heads, and it was nearly midday.  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced off to his left. His eyes seemed to say 'In there'. Hana nodded, and bowed with thanks. The demon lord walked off, disappearing in seconds.  
  
Hana took a deep breath, then walked to where Sesshoumaru directed. One of Kikyo's Shinindama-chuu floated overhead.  
  
_'Well, this is definitely the place, then...'_ She thought.  
  
She walked forward, the leaves rustling as an icy cold wind blew. Hana saw that where she was, happened to be a cliff and Kikyo stood silently on the edge of it. Hana saw that she looked livelier, and less pale.  
  
"I've been expecting you..." She said.  
  
"Kikyo, I haven't come to hurt you. I just want answers..." Hana began.  
  
"Answers?"  
  
"Yes...for instance, the shard that Kagome had...that gives you her soul..."  
  
"It was my soul to begin with."  
  
"You already died, Kikyo! You no longer _have_ a soul. And I will not let you take Kagome's just out of your selfishness so you can live!"  
  
Kikyo notched an arrow to her bow and fired. Hana barely dodged it; the shoulder on her kimono was singed.  
  
Hana glared at Kikyo.  
  
"There's no use reasoning with you, Kikyo...but I will make you tell me how to stop it...even if it costs me my own life..."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"They're going to kill each other!" Kyo thought aloud.  
  
All heads turned in his direction.  
  
"Did I say that out loud? Oops..."  
  
"Kyo, where are they?! Is Hana-chan alright?" Mei Lhi asked.  
  
"They're at a cliff, Hana was real close to getting hurt, but she's fine..."  
  
"And Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Left...he was gone once he led Hana to where Kikyo was..."  
  
"Damn...she's alone...we have to go help her..."  
  
"Not yet...she should be alright...as long as no one else shows up..."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Kikyo and Hana's bows were straining as they prepared to fire at one another.  
  
"This ends here!"

* * *

**A/N:** Oh yes, I know, I'm killing you...I hope the constant changes of POV didn't kill you...Anyway, yeah...I'm in a writing mood, so if I type fast enough Ch. 34 should be up today too. If not, later...and Sesshy acted very un-Sesshy-like in this chapter. Damn...as hot as he is, why...why is he so damn hard to write? In addition, here's another interesting fact! I've changed the name of this chapter like 3 times...at first it was called "A Miko's Anger", then "Tenseiga Awakens", then "Answers", and now I've settled on "It Begins". I want to change it, but I can't think of a good chapter title at the moment, so I'll just stick with what I've got and I'll shut up now. I hope you liked this chapter...it's pretty damn long too...anyway, I haven't eaten breakfast yet, and it's almost lunch time, so I'm going to wait an agonizing 40 minutes to eat...{sighs} Oh well...lol...Please review and tell me what you think! (And I apologize if I spelled any words wrong...my spelling sucks right now...) 


	34. Clash! Hana versus Kikyo

**A/N:** Because I know I'll be murdered if I have 2 cliffies in a row, here is the conclusion to chapter 33. We've got several people for 'H'...Hakkaku, Hakaru, and Hana. Ginta already went, it'd be weird to have both of them to do it...Hakaru's gone off somewhere, probably pillaging and burning some unfortunate village...and since this chapter's mostly about a huge-ass battle between Hana and Kikyo, it's only fitting that Hana does the disclaimer...  
  
Hana: Thank you...now, Aki doesn't own Inuyasha. All of you should know this by now...if she did, I'd really exist...and so would Mei Lhi...and Kyo...and Hakaru...ok, you get the point. So please enjoy this chapter...How much am I being paid for this anyway? Plus, all the people that have done it haven't gotten paid yet...they all wanted me to ask you about that...  
  
Me: They'll get their money...but you get paid five dollars and you get a 25% off gift card at "The GAP of the Feudal Era".  
  
Hana: That's nice...  
  
Me: And since you're so cool, you're the first one to be paid!!! (Gives Hana $5 and the GAP of the Feudal Era 25% off gift card) And to answer my reviewers: Dragon Man 180, I don't know...maybe...they _might_ get together...it depends on what everyone else thinks (hey, everyone, that's your cue to tell me if you want Hana and Sesshy together in your reviews!) Oh, that's good! Yay! The lines worked! My hyperness...ignore personalities, eh? Hmmm...lol...Angie, you can live again. I finally completed it...Sanosa, "Soul Draining Shard"...that's great! (it's going to be used for Ch. 35...thank you!!!) I'm glad you're enjoying it! And now, while Hana goes shopping, I give you, Chapter 34!!!

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four: Clash! Hana versus Kikyo  
  
Both mikos let their arrows fly, dodging the other's arrows.  
  
"Is that all, Hana?" Kikyo taunted.  
  
Hana drew her sword.  
  
"No...but it's not like you can do any better!"  
  
Hana charged, swinging the katana, hitting Kikyo in the shoulder, souls leaking out.  
  
Kikyo looked furious and grabbed Hana's right wrist and left shoulder, gathering negative miko energy in her hands, forcing it upon Hana. The dark purple aura sparked around them, Hana writhing in pain. She dropped her sword and finally cried out.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kyo looked up suddenly.  
  
"It's time to go..." He said.  
  
"Hana-chan! How is she?" Mei Lhi asked concerned.  
  
"Not too good now...we have to hurry...now, I want you all to promise me that'll you'll never tell Hana I did this...I'm going to transform and get us there faster. All of you will get on, and you'll have to hold on tightly...ok?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Inuyasha, I want to go..." Kagome said.  
  
"Stay here with Kaede-baba..." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"No! I'm coming with you!"  
  
"Fine...if you get hurt, it's your problem..."  
  
Kyo walked outside, and tossed Inuyasha's red haori back at the half-demon.  
  
"You might want that..." He said.  
  
Then wind surrounded him and he stood before them as a white dragon. Kagome was assisted onto Kyo's back, then Inuyasha, Mei Lhi, Miroku, and Sango. Shippou sat with Kagome, Kirara on Sango's lap. Once everyone was on securely, Kyo left the ground in a millisecond and they soared through the air.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kikyo released her grip on Hana, and then pointed at her instead, her Shinindama-chuu lifting Hana up, holding her still. Kikyo reached for her bow and pulled an arrow from the quiver.  
  
"Now...let's talk..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped suddenly, grasping Tenseiga's shaking hilt. He drew the sword and on the blade, he could have sworn he had seen Hana's reflection upon it. However, it disappeared as soon as it had come. He listened, hearing a scream, and attempted to walk away, but Tenseiga shook more violently. Sesshoumaru turned around, heading back through the direction he had just come from.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kikyo...I only want to know...what will stop Kagome's soul from being taken..."  
  
"It doesn't really matter if I tell you or not...I'm about to kill you..."  
  
"Just tell me!"  
  
"The fake jewel around it must be destroyed. The shard itself will need to be purified. But only a truly powerful miko could do it...and I don't think either of us has such power...so it doesn't matter anyway..."  
  
Kikyo pulled the arrow back, preparing to fire. The arrow soared through the air, glowing with miko light.  
  
At that moment, Kyo and the others arrived, seeing the arrow streaking through the air, about to meet its target. Also at the same time, a lone figure arrived, leaping forward, sword drawn, and sliced the arrow in the air, landing on his feet without making a sound.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?!" Everyone gasped.  
  
Hana was stunned.  
  
_'He...he saved my life...'_ She thought, stunned.  
  
Inuyasha noticed the sword that his elder brother held was not Toukijin, but Tenseiga.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at them all an eyebrow rising slightly.  
  
Mei Lhi rushed forward and unsheathed Tetsusage and with one swing cut all the Shinindama-chuu, releasing Hana.  
  
_'That was a lot like my nightmare...I can't let it happen...'_ She thought.  
  
"Hana-chan, are you alright?" She asked.  
  
"I'm alright...but how'd you all get here?" Hana wondered.  
  
"Ummm...flew...but so what if Kyo flew us? Now's not the time."  
  
Kyo had changed back into his normal form, and slapped himself in the forehead.  
  
"Baka Mei..." He muttered.  
  
Kikyo spotted Kagome who was leaning on Inuyasha to stand. She drew another arrow, and then let it fly.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Mei Lhi screamed.  
  
Inuyasha lifted Kagome up and jumped off to the side, dodging the arrow.  
  
"You vile WITCH!" Mei Lhi spat at Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo smirked. Mei Lhi ran forward.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you!!!"  
  
"I've already died...besides...I could easily purify you at this range." Kikyo replied.  
  
"Kikyo! Leave her out of it!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Inuyasha...I wish I could...but she's part of the plan..."  
  
"What?"  
  
Kikyo turned away, looking over the edge of the cliff. One of her Shinindama-chuu floated to her. She reached out her arm, and lovingly stroked its head and whispered something to it. It flew off, and she turned back to face the hanyou boy.  
  
"You will see soon..."  
  
Then she saw Hana with an arrow, stabbing at the jewel.  
  
"No! My soul!"  
  
"It's not your soul! It's Kagome's!" Hana said angrily. "And will stay that way!"  
  
"Not unless I kill her first!"  
  
Kikyo grabbed another arrow and pulled her bowstring back, her aim set on Kagome, who now leant on Sango and Miroku for support. The miko glowed a dark aura, and focused it into the arrowhead. The arrow flew, Mei Lhi running to knock it out of the air with her sword. She missed.  
  
"Kuso!" She muttered.  
  
Kyo closed his eyes, listening as the arrow flew through the air. Then, stepping in front of Kagome and raising an arm, he sent the arrow back at Kikyo. Sesshoumaru now took the chance to strike, and swung Tenseiga, the blade shattering the middle of Kikyo's sham body. A bright light, brighter than all the others that still remained, drifted out slowly.  
  
Hana looked up.  
  
"Kagome's soul!" She said suddenly. "Quickly, one of you, get it before it goes away!"  
  
Inuyasha was closest and reached out for it, the small bright orb hovering between his outstretched hands, centimeters from his fingertips.  
  
"Don't let it escape from your grasp, Inuyasha!" Hana warned.  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
Kikyo clutched at what was left of her chest, and fell to her knees. All of her souls had left her body and she could no longer move.  
  
"So...you truly do love her more than me...Inuyasha..." She said to him quietly. "But no matter the circumstances, you will come with me to hell."  
  
A giant ball of flame appeared behind Kikyo.  
  
"Is this _all_ you wanted me for?" A male voice asked from the flames.  
  
Kyo's eyebrows narrowed, his eyes burning with hatred.  
  
"Hakaru..." He growled.  
  
The ball of flame disappeared, revealing Hakaru, who tossed his long hair back.  
  
"Ah, Kyo! What a pleasant surprise! I didn't expect you to be here..." He said.  
  
"Well neither did I..." Kyo replied rather coldly.  
  
"Now, now, what's with those hateful eyes, brother?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me! You almost killed the entire Ryuu Order! And now you're getting everyone all riled up because of the war you've started!"  
  
"I did not start that war, Kyo...it was already on the brink of beginning...I only gave it a little push forward..."  
  
"Liar!"  
  
Kyo opened his left hand, a double-ended sickle blade weapon with a handle the same length as a broom's appeared. His hand closed around it.  
  
"I don't think you should be playing with that...you're still wounded from our previous quarrel...besides, are you stupid enough to use that _here_? We're on a cliff...if you wield it, it will knock all of us off this rock."  
  
"That's a risk I'm willing to take..."  
  
"What? What's going on?" Mei Lhi asked.  
  
"You know, hanyou, that's the exact reason why I don't like you. You're so annoying and poking into everyone else's business!" Hakaru said venomously.  
  
"You will take back those words!" Kyo said angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to pass, brother...I only came for Kikyo...perhaps I'll see you...some other _time_..." Hakaru said, and then turned to Kikyo kneeling on the ground. "Get up!" He said irritably.  
  
He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a standing position and then together the two vanished in a rush of flames.  
  
Kyo swung the weapon in his hand, a giant gust of wind coming from one of the sickle-blades flying at another cliff across from where the rest of them stood, splitting it apart. He yelled with anger and aggravation, and then snapped his fingers, the weapon disappearing.  
  
_'Damn it...damn it all...Hakaru...you bastard...'_ He thought.  
  
All looked at Kyo in shock, even Sesshoumaru look mildly interested.  
  
"What in all hells was _that_?!" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Uh...just my little instrument of doom..." Kyo replied. "Well, actually, it controls my wind...and uses it as a weapon...as you saw...that's all it is, really..."  
  
Sesshoumaru sheathed Tenseiga and turned to Hana.  
  
"Hanajima-san..."  
  
Hana looked up from the shard she was still trying to break.  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"Are you injured?"  
  
"No...I'm fine..."  
  
"Oi...Sesshoumaru! Since when did you care at all about humans?" Inuyasha inquired curiously.  
  
Sesshoumaru ignored him.  
  
"Miroku-sama, Sango-chan, bring Kagome over here..." Hana said.  
  
The monk and taijiya walked over helping Kagome.  
  
"Lay her down. Inuyasha, come..."  
  
The half-demon walked over, looking confused.  
  
"You're going to have to put that piece of her soul back in her."  
  
"Nani?!!!!"  
  
"It's quite simple, really. All you need to do is bring it to her and just get it close enough so that the rest of her soul will connect with it..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Man, you're really stupid, aren't you, Nii-chan?" Mei Lhi said.  
  
"You wanna run that by me again?"  
  
"No, no, that's alright...you stupid dog..."  
  
"Now is not the time to fight!" Hana interrupted. "Inuyasha, since you're still confused, I might as well just do it..."  
  
Hana reached out for the soul, and held it in her hands, then brought it down to where Kagome's heart was and the soul dissolved.  
  
Kagome was less pale now, and she looked just as she did before...only a little more tired than usual.  
  
"The part of her soul has returned...although it will remain within her body, it won't completely bond just yet..." Hana said.  
  
"Why not?" Mei Lhi asked.  
  
"Love...only love can bind it to her..."  
  
Mei Lhi glanced at her brother, Sesshoumaru also looking at the hanyou boy. Shortly after, everyone was staring at Inuyasha.  
  
"What?! Why the hell are you all looking at me?!!" He snapped at them.  
  
All but Sesshoumaru sighed and slapped their foreheads at their companion's stupidity.  
  
"You truly are a fool, Inuyasha..." Sesshoumaru said blandly, now walking away and disappearing into the green sea of trees.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, it's late...writer's block has hit me...I literally had to squeeze the last 7 lines out of my brain...now in Ch. 33, there is an uncorrectable error. As you know, when Sesshoumaru is in thought and I guess you could say, 'talking to himself', there is a particular sentence that I noticed just cut off. It's the line before Sesshoumaru thinks, "'_Hmph...Chichiue was a fool..._'" As you most probably know, the end of the line above just ends with 'make you'. I tried to correct this error today (July 18, 2004) and try as I might, it refuses to work. So I'm sure those of you who have me on your author alert, you probably got one and only see 33 chapters...I apologize. I removed the chapter and tried to put it back up with the new text. Didn't work...but the end of the sentence, it was supposed to read "'make you more compassionate'" (if it still says 'make you' again it's supposed to say 'more com-pass-ion-ate'). And I even tried "'make you less cold'" and it didn't work either. Well, now that that problem has been settled, please review...if this chapter sucked it's a result of me pulling random ideas out of thin air, or attempting to write something on an idealess mind...basically trapped in my pain of writer's block...anyway, I'll shut up now... 


	35. The SoulDraining Shard and A Visit Acros...

**A/N:** Alright, here's Ch. 35...I'm sorry Ch. 34 took so long to be put up...I got a bit of writer's block...which sucked...Anyway, please tell me your thoughts in your reviews...should Sesshy and Hana get together? I've gotta know what you all think. Ok, now to answer my wonderful 3 reviewers...Angie, yes, Inu-kun is rather retarded...oh kuso...he's doing the disclaimer today...he might hear that... (Quickly looks around with shifty eyes) Alright, I'm in the green! I'll continue, Dragon Man 180, lol...you and Angie agree with each other...lol...but even if we try and knock some sense into Inu-kun, I'm sure that afterward he _still_ won't get it and he'll just be really pissed off...lol...yes, Tenseiga is a sword with amazing powers...don't we all wish that Kikyo would die? But unfortunately she has to stick around until the end of the story...but even if it won't help, I'll try and coax Mei Lhi into giving Inu-kun a few bumps on the noggin in this chapter...(grins evilly) Sanosa, you so _can_ write stories! I love your stories! Yes, the chapter title is excellent. But on another note...just to wonder...you called me 'kamisfire' in your review...I'm sure you've just been overloading your brain with great fan fiction today as I have...thankfully all that reading wasn't for nothing...it inspired me and gave me good ideas. And if I can find that stupid idiot, Inuyasha will read the disclaimer...I know Angie's been waiting for him to show up...  
  
Me: Oi! Baka kusotare Inuyasha! Where the hell are you?!  
  
Inuyasha: (whacks me on the head) I'm right here! Kuso, anata baka woman!  
  
Me: Ow! That hurt you know! Don't make me have to call in Kagome early! I'll have her say the word _so_ many times that by the time she's through with you, you won't be able to walk for a week!  
  
Inuyasha: (gulp)  
  
Me: Now read the freaking disclaimer!  
  
Inuyasha: (shaking with fear, pulls out a piece of paper from his haori and clears his throat) Aki doesn't own me. Or my kick ass series. As much as she wishes she did, it's not going to happen. But she does own this story and all new characters. So please enjoy chapter 35. The chapter title idea is credited to Sanosa and Aki put in a little bit too. Oi! Aki! Where's my ramen?  
  
Me: (pulls out a giant pot) Here you go! (Smiles warmly and hands Inuyasha a pair of chopsticks) Now, while Inu-kun stuffs himself full of yummy ramen, I give you, Ch. 35...

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five: The Soul-Draining Shard and A Visit Across Time  
  
Hana watched as the youkai lord retreated into the trees, her eyes following him, until finally she saw him no more, her eyes now focused on Kagome.  
  
"We're going to need to break the jewel and purify the shard within. Kikyo told me that it would be the only way to destroy it and remove the draining spell completely." She said finally.  
  
"Why'd she tell you?" Shippou asked.  
  
"She figured I was about to die...but Sesshoumaru-sama saved my life..."  
  
Unfortunately, to two hanyous in particular, Hana's words never did penetrate their minds. They were too immersed in a conversation of their own.  
  
"You baka, Nii-chan! Are you that stupid?!" Mei Lhi said at him in annoyance.  
  
"What?! I'm not the one who's stupid, stupid!!!" Inuyasha yelled at her.  
  
Mei Lhi's ears flattened to her head as her brother's shouting hit her fully in her very sensitive ears.  
  
"For Kami's sake! Everyone, and I mean _everyone_, was looking at you!"  
  
"But I don't get it!"  
  
"You're so damn retarded!" She screamed finally, giving him a taste of his own medicine.  
  
Out of frustration and annoyance, she hit Inuyasha on the head several times.  
  
_'For the sake of all that is holy, may that knock some sense into his puny little brain!'_ She thought.  
  
"Kyo!" Hana called, attempting to make herself heard over the two fighting hanyous.  
  
"Hai, Hana-chan?" He asked.  
  
"Since you managed to do it once before, perhaps you could transform and get us back to Musashi's domain..."  
  
"Hai."  
  
In a burst of wind, Kyo stood before them as the magnificent white dragon. Inuyasha and Mei Lhi still fought, oblivious to his transformation. The ryuu youkai moved in between the two, looking at each of them with pleading eyes. They seemed to say, 'Please, do not fight anymore...' Mei Lhi nodded, Inuyasha sighing.  
  
"Inuyasha, go make yourself useful and carry Kagome." Hana said irritably, rubbing her temple.  
  
Inuyasha picked up the now-unconscious miko girl, carrying her bridal style. Hana tucked the jewel shard away into her kimono and stood, approaching Kyo, motioning to Sango and Miroku to get on. The houshi and taijiya got onto the ryuu youkai's back after the miko, Kirara jumping up onto Sango's shoulder. Shippou jumped onto Mei Lhi's shoulder.  
  
"You two are walking then?" Hana asked.  
  
The two hanyous nodded.  
  
"I wouldn't call it walking, Hana-chan...more like running and leaping into the air..." Mei Lhi said.  
  
Hana smiled slightly.  
  
"Let's go." She said at last.  
  
One ryuu youkai and two hanyous shot into the air. Kyo remained flying in the air at a high speed, Inuyasha and Mei Lhi running below him, jumping skyward, landing, then running again, and taking off into the air. Kyo was surprised that the two could keep up with his speed. Mei Lhi looked up at him and smiled, Kyo winking an eye in acknowledgement.  
  
It was a matter of minutes before they reached Kaede's village.  
  
"Hey there, Kaede-baba! Did you miss us?" Mei Lhi asked, entering the hut.  
  
Hana, Sango, and Miroku got off Kyo. The ryuu youkai transformed back to his human form in another rush of wind. Then followed Mei Lhi inside, Inuyasha coming inside last, laying Kagome on the futon she had been occupying earlier.  
  
Kaede surveyed them all, a relieved expression crossing her elderly features as she saw Hana.  
  
"Hana-sama, ye have returned." The old woman said.  
  
"Hai, Kaede-bachan." She replied, bowing.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two hours had passed, and Hana finally finished telling Kaede about what had happened since she left the group to search for Sesshoumaru. The others had secretly listened in on Hana's recollection of events, thoughts stirring in their minds.  
  
"I must destroy the fake jewel and purify the shard." Hana said finally.  
  
"You will do this by yourself?" Miroku asked, surprised.  
  
"I believe I can do it. Kikyo underestimates me."  
  
"You won't be able to do it alone! Let Kaede-sama and I help you."  
  
"I will be fine...if anything, I'll succeed and just be resting for a day or two..."  
  
Miroku sighed in defeat, and then nodded reluctantly. Hana took the shard out and held it in her open palm. Gathering her miko energy in her free hand, she touched the jewel with her index finger, the pink glass shell shattering. The broken jewel hovered in the air above Hana's hand. The pink glass fragments orbited around a single black shard. Hana took the shard from the air, grasping it between her thumb and forefinger. The broken fragments crashed to the tatami mat, the Shikon shard surging with dark power. Hana gasped from the sudden rush of energy.  
  
The evil of the shard was so intense that everyone felt it. Even Kagome shuddered in her sleep.  
  
Clasping both her hands around the shard, she prayed as she started to glow her miko aura becoming brighter and brighter.  
  
_'Midoriko-sama...please...lend me your strength...'_ She prayed.  
  
Hana surged with power, and fell limp against the hut wall. Her hand opened, revealing a shining pink shard. Hana lay still, trying to catch her breath. She closed her eyes from exhaustion, small beads of perspiration at her brow. The others were stunned. The only one who wasn't frozen in shock was Kyo...although his facial expression did show that he was interested.  
  
"Hana-sama...how-how did...?" Miroku tried to ask, breaking off.  
  
Hana was silent for a few moments and then steadied her breathing.  
  
"Heh..." She replied, a grin forming at the corners of her mouth. "Kikyo underestimates me...and I guess you all do too...I called upon Midoriko...as you know, the jewel itself was created from the demons she sealed within her own heart. I called upon her spirit in the shard and asked for her strength. Not many can do this...I am one of the few that can..." She stood and took a calming breath before she continued. "I am one of Midoriko's direct descendants...she was my grandmother."  
  
"Just who the hell _are_ you, Hana-baba?!" Inuyasha inquired.  
  
"I have many secrets, but no one other than yourselves may know my lineage. If anyone were to find out...it would not bode well..."  
  
"Keh! That still doesn't answer my question!"  
  
"Inuyasha must you be so damn loud?!" Mei Lhi interrupted.  
  
"What the hell is your problem, mesuinu?"  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"What? It's true! You are one!"  
  
"Can you just shut your fucking trap for five seconds so I can tell you what I wanted to say?!"  
  
"Feh."  
  
"As I was saying, don't be so loud...Kagome looks like she's waking up."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Kagome's waking up, teme!"  
  
"Don't yell in my ears, mesuinu!"  
  
"Well if you'd actually listen to me for a change, then I wouldn't have to, BAKA!!!!"  
  
"Osuwari..." Kagome's voice said annoyed.  
  
Both crashed into the tatami mats, and Kagome sat upright on the futon.  
  
"Both of you need to shut up..." She said.  
  
When the 'sit' wore off Mei Lhi got up in a flash.  
  
"Kagome-chan, can I go to your era? Please? Kanemori-sensei's going to have loads of tests for me! I don't want to be so far behind! And don't you have finals this year?" She begged.  
  
"Don't beg like that. It makes you look like a-" Inuyasha began.  
  
"Like what? A dog? That's because I _am_ one. And so are you. That's what dogs do..." Mei Lhi interrupted.  
  
"Alright..." Kagome agreed.  
  
"Besides, you'll probably heal faster in your era. You've got all those herbs and potions over there..."  
  
"It's called 'medicine', Mei...the herbs are pills, the potions are cough syrups and stuff like that..." Kyo said.  
  
"Medicine?"  
  
"Hai...medicine..."  
  
Kagome agreed. Soon, all except Inuyasha agreed.  
  
"You can't go back! Not yet! We still have shards to find!" He yelled.  
  
"Ask Hana-chan to go with you...she can see them too, you know..." Kagome replied.  
  
Inuyasha growled, and then followed the miko and his sister out the door. Kyo walked out after him.  
  
"Just where the hell do you think _you're_ going?!" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"Honestly, Inuyasha. I live over in Kagome's time. I've got to control the wind over there too...but while Kagome, you, and Mei jump in the well and go over to her time, I'll be waiting for you over there." Kyo replied calmly.  
  
The ryuu youkai disappeared into thin air, Inuyasha's mood souring; he caught up with Mei Lhi and Kagome. The three of them jumped into the well and in a flash of color, they landed on the other side, in Kagome's time. The three of them climbed out of the well and exited the well house, just as Inuyasha turned to closed the door, he saw a boy leaning against the wall.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" He asked.  
  
"Baka Inuyasha..." The boy replied.  
  
"Kawaii!!!" Mei Lhi exclaimed. "This is your form in Kagome's era! It's so cute, Kyo!"  
  
Kyo blushed slightly and shrugged it off. Mei Lhi looked him over, seeing that now he had long black hair that went down the middle of his back. It was tied back, a few shorter layers of his hair rested on the sides of his face. His eyes were a deep smoky gray, and he wore a white button-down shirt with black pants and flip-flops.  
  
The front door slid open and a small boy came running out.  
  
"Nee-chan! Inunii-chan! Inunee-chan!" He called out to them.  
  
"Hi Souta!" The three said in unison.  
  
Souta stopped before them and noticed Kyo.  
  
"Who's that?" He asked.  
  
"That's Kyo. He's my friend. I've known him since I was a pup." Mei Lhi replied.  
  
"Is he a demon too?"  
  
"Yep, he sure is, Souta-kun. But he's not just any youkai...he's special..."  
  
"Special?"  
  
"Oh stop it, Mei...you flatter me..." Kyo said, sounding embarrassed.  
  
"What kind of youkai are you, Kyo?" Souta asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
Kyo casually waved his hand, a breeze picking up out of nowhere.  
  
"Did you just do that?"  
  
Kyo nodded.  
  
"Do something else! That could've been a coincidence!"  
  
Kyo grinned and stooped down so he was completely level with Souta. Kyo exhaled a short breath, one that someone would do to extinguish a candle, to be precise. Souta was knocked backwards, but Kyo's eyes flicked to where he would have fallen, and Souta was pushed back up into a standing position.  
  
"Cool!" The young boy exclaimed.  
  
"Show off..." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"But nobody beats Inunii-chan! Inunii-chan is the best!"  
  
Inuyasha smirked at Kyo, the ryuu youkai smiling in return.  
  
"Souta, go tell Kaa-chan and Jii-chan that we're home, alright?" Kagome said.  
  
"Hai, Nee-chan!"  
  
Souta ran back inside, Kyo stood up, Inuyasha making his way towards the house, Kagome following him. Mei Lhi started walking, and turned back to look at Kyo.  
  
"You coming or not?" She asked.  
  
Kyo walked over and together they went inside. Kyo respectfully removed his shoes at the door setting them down next to other pairs that were neatly lined up against the wall.  
  
Mei Lhi waited for him to put his shoes away and then grabbed his wrist, running all around the Higurashi house, giving him a tour. When they were back downstairs in the living room, Kyo was catching his breath.  
  
"Mei...promise me something..." He said.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Don't do that ever again...unless absolutely necessary..."  
  
"Sure...no problem..."  
  
Higurashi-san came from the kitchen with Kagome and Inuyasha carrying food.  
  
"Hello, you must be Kyo...Souta ran in and told me all about you. We're about to have dinner, so please, feel free to join us." She said in a maternal manner.  
  
"Arigatou, Higurashi-san for your hospitality. I will be glad to join you for dinner." Kyo replied politely, bowing.  
  
"Kagome, your guest is so polite...the exact opposite of Inuyasha-kun..." Higurashi-san whispered in her daughter's ear.  
  
Kagome nodded, giggling a little. The food was placed on the table, and Higurashi-san opened the back door, poking her head outside.  
  
"Oyaji, Souta!" She called. "Dinner's ready!"  
  
Souta and Higurashi-jichan came in, taking their usual places at the table. Higurashi-san, Kagome, and Inuyasha all sat down, Mei Lhi and Kyo sitting down last. Food sat on the plates before them, and Mei Lhi grinned.  
  
"Itadakimasu!" She cried, raising her chopsticks in the air rather victoriously.  
  
Everyone started eating, happy chatter going around, until the meal had been consumed and the plates were washed clean.  
  
Night had fallen, and the moon rose, shining brightly in the sky, stars twinkling overhead.  
  
Kyo glanced at the clock and sighed.  
  
"I should be going home..." He said.  
  
"Home? Back to the Sengoku Jidai?" Mei Lhi asked curiously.  
  
"Iie...my home here...in this era..." He replied. "It's starting to get late..."  
  
"But can't you stay the night?"  
  
"No...I have to go home..."  
  
"Mei-chan, why don't you walk him out?" Kagome offered.  
  
"Ok..."  
  
Kyo walked to the door, put his shoes back on, and slid the door open. Mei Lhi followed him as he walked outside.  
  
"Do you really have to go?" She asked.  
  
"Afraid so, Mei..." He replied.  
  
"Are you coming back?"  
  
"Now what's all this for? You're not going to miss me already are you?"  
  
"Yes...I will...I'll miss you very much..."  
  
"Baka Mei! Of course, I'm coming back."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Tomorrow. And remember to go to school...I might show up..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Hai...It's a promise."  
  
"I promise to go to school tomorrow!"  
  
Kyo smiled. He lightly kissed her on the cheek then began making his way down the stairs.  
  
"Bye Mei! See you tomorrow!" He called, as he waved goodbye.  
  
Mei Lhi had frozen, and a deep red blush spread across her features. She touched her face with her fingertips, still feeling Kyo's kiss lingering. Finally, five seconds later when Kyo was halfway down the stairs her body started moving and her voice started working.  
  
"Bye Kyo! I'll see you tomorrow!" She said a little too enthusiastically, waving so much that she thought her arm would fall off at any moment if she didn't stop.  
  
She heard Kyo's laughter from the bottom of the stairs. And with a final wave, he walked out of sight.  
  
Mei Lhi walked back inside, Inuyasha staring at her as she entered.  
  
"What took you so long?" He asked bluntly.  
  
"Eh...? Oh nothing..." She replied innocently.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kyo watched as Mei Lhi walked back inside.  
  
"Ai shiteiru..." He whispered.

* * *

**A/N:** Awww! Yay! I finally got to squeeze in the first bits of fluff! Yay! I've been typing nearly all day! It's done! And most likely incredibly short! So this chapter's probably a big rip-off! Oh well...Somebody (cough)Angie(cough) wanted more to read...This chapter is dedicated to my readers and reviewers, my friends and my English teachers!!! Because this story wouldn't be half as good if I didn't have good English/Language Arts teachers! And of course, Takahashi-sama, who is probably one of the biggest influences of my life...anyway, I was reading some great Inuyasha fics yesterday...I recommend "Inuyasha's Inheritance" and "Time Will Tell". Both are very good stories...and I'm sure lots of other people will too...anyway...I'll shut up...Inu-kun's just about done with his ramen, and he's going to want more...and I apologize if any Japanese words are misspelled...my brain can't seem to remember the Romanji spellings...and for those of you who need translations...  
  
Itadakimasu- said usually before eating a meal...  
  
Ai shiteiru- I love you...  
  
Mesuinu- female dog...literally means 'bitch'...  
  
Teme- You bastard, Damn you...(Mei Lhi used it as 'You bastard') I'm not sure if this translation is completely correct, so if there's someone who knows more Japanese than I do (which I'm 99.9% sure there is) please correct me.  
  
Oyaji- respectful way of saying 'father'...  
  
Kawaii- adorable, cute...  
  
Kami- God, deity...  
  
Osuwari- sit...  
  
Midoriko- (for those who have yet to see this episode) Powerful miko that created the Shikon no Tama from her heart. Let's just say she was fighting a whole mess of youkai, she had no other way, and so in order to make everything all better she sealed that whole mess of youkai within her heart, her heart fell out and it was the Shikon no Tama.  
  
Yes, I realize my translations suck...and I'm ½ Japanese...blargh...I find that kind of sad...I wish I knew Japanese...I really do...hopefully I can get one of those computer programs that teach you languages...  
  
Inuyasha: You're getting too random, now...why don't you just shut up already? I need more ramen!  
  
Me: Please review, and don't forget to put if you want Hana and Sesshy to get together in there...now I'll go make Inu-kun another pot of ramen while you all stay tuned for Ch. 36... 


	36. Itazurana Kiss

**A/N:** Hello one and all! I don't have much to say right now...less talk, more story. Who gets to read today's disclaimer? Hmm...Jaken and Jakotsu...who ever should I pick? Jaken! Jakotsu's a member of the Shichinintai...so she can't do it...besides she'll end up running off after Inu-kun so she can kill him...Jaken, take it away!  
  
Jaken: Hai, Aki-sama! Hmm...Aki-sama does not own Inuyasha. Only the plot and characters she created. Aki-sama wishes she did own it, but she does not. Now I must go accompany Sesshoumaru-sama and Rin...  
  
And my faithful reviewers...Angie, LoL...you're so silly...lay off on the Kool- Aid, sweetie! Don't want you going crazy on me now...Dragon Man 180, Yes, we should do that...some soap would be good...Sanosa, well, you and Angie both want Sesshy and Hana together...And now, Ch. 36! (Major fluff warning for this chappie...)

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Six: Itazurana Kiss  
  
Mei Lhi happily skipped upstairs, Higurashi-san commenting on her mood.  
  
"You're certainly very happy all of a sudden." She said.  
  
"Kyo is coming back tomorrow...I might even see him at school!" Mei Lhi replied.  
  
"Well that'll be nice!" Higurashi-san said understanding.  
  
Kagome sat at her desk, trying to read her math study guide. When Mei Lhi entered the room, Kagome looked up.  
  
"Oh, Mei-chan, you're back." She said.  
  
"So...we _are_ going to school tomorrow, right?" Mei Lhi asked.  
  
"Yeah...don't worry..."  
  
"I just thought of something...what are we going to say about my hair? It's silver again..."  
  
"Ummm...I'll think of something in the morning...you should get ready for bed, Mei-chan..."  
  
Mei Lhi nodded and removed Tetsusage from her hip, going to the bathroom change clothes. She did all the normal nightly things anyone does in Kagome's era and crawled into a sleeping bag that lay on the floor of Kagome's room. She fell asleep instantly, her mind elsewhere. Kagome gave up on studying shortly after, falling asleep on her desk.  
  
Inuyasha appeared in the window about fifteen minutes later and saw Kagome asleep. He slid the window open, careful not to make a sound. And just as carefully and quietly, he laid Kagome on her bed and tucked her in, going outside to sleep in the tree.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
In the morning, it was chaos. Kagome forgot to set her alarm, woke up late, and almost didn't eat breakfast. Mei Lhi had Kagome on her back, leaping light posts, on their way to school. Both were hungry and still very tired.  
  
At last, the school came into view.  
  
"Finally!" Mei Lhi breathed.  
  
Two minutes until the late bell rang.  
  
Mei Lhi and Kagome flew through the front doors. The halls were empty. Everyone was in class. Mei Lhi jumped from the bottom of the stairs on the first floor, all the way to the third.  
  
_'Almost there...one more leap should do it...'_ She thought.  
  
Another leap, and the pair reached their intended floor, Mei Lhi stopping in the hall long enough for Kagome to get off her back. Both slid the doors to their classrooms open, closing them with a sharp snap. The two of them made it to their seats just as the bell chimed.  
  
Kanemori-sensei began to take roll but was interrupted when the door slid open. The principal walked in, a student following him in.  
  
"Gomen Kanemori-san, but it appears another student has transferred into your class. You don't mind do you?" The principal said.  
  
"Not at all. I've got an empty desk in the room." Kanemori-sensei replied.  
  
The principal nodded at someone standing outside the door, motioning him or her to come in. The new student was a boy.  
  
Mei Lhi surveyed him, seeing something familiar about him.  
  
The boy handed Kanemori-sensei some papers.  
  
"Hmm...yet another transfer from Shinjuku..." Kanemori-sensei muttered.  
  
The class seemed very interested in the new boy, the girls more interested in particular.  
  
"Alright, I'd like you all to welcome our new student, Oda Kyoshima from Shinjuku." The teacher announced.  
  
Mei Lhi nearly fainted.  
  
_'I don't believe this...'_ She thought.  
  
When Kyo turned around to face the class, every girl swooned. Mei Lhi rolled her eyes at them.  
  
"Oda, take the seat next to Higurashi. Higurashi, stand up."  
  
Mei Lhi stood up, ignoring the jealous stares of the other girls, and flashing some of them menacing glares in return.  
  
Kyo walked over to Mei Lhi, laughed and smiled.  
  
"Well, who would've thought, eh?" He said.  
  
"I wasn't expecting this either..." Mei Lhi muttered.  
  
A girl nearby turned to Mei Lhi.  
  
"You _know_ him?" She asked.  
  
"'Course I do...I've known him since I was little..." Mei Lhi replied.  
  
"Kawaii! Childhood friends reunited!" Another girl exclaimed.  
  
"Silence! Take your seats! Higurashi, since you know Oda, you can show him around the school and help him with anything he needs." Kanemori-sensei said firmly.  
  
Mei Lhi nodded, sitting down, Kyo sitting also.  
  
"Alright, we're going to take our history exams by the end of this week. That way everyone has a chance to review...those of you that were here for the last two weeks did horribly on the pop quizzes, so therefore we need to review the material...so let's start with a few questions...you'll all be in teams. Each row going across is a team. We have eight rows, so eight teams. I'll keep score. Now, only team members may discuss answers with one another. Anyone who does otherwise will find their points from their team deducted and the teams sharing information will be disqualified. Anyone from the team can answer a question, raise your hand and wait to be called on...now, I'll begin..." Kanemori-sensei explained.  
  
The class nodded in understanding.  
  
"First question, name one title used in the Sengoku Jidai."  
  
Mei Lhi raised her hand.  
  
"Hai, Higurashi?"  
  
"Um...daimyou?" She replied uncertainly.  
  
"Correct. Any others?"  
  
Kyo raised his hand.  
  
"Oda?"  
  
"Shogun."  
  
"Excellent. Anything else?"  
  
Mei Lhi raised her hand again.  
  
"Would a miko count?"  
  
Kanemori-sensei nodded.  
  
"Looks like you two know a lot about the Feudal Era..."  
  
_'Well I only live there...'_ Mei Lhi thought.  
  
Kyo glanced at her; she glanced at him, both understanding that they were thinking the same thing, and smiled.  
  
"Alright, question two..."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
In Kagome's class, the miko girl was struggling through a math test.  
  
_'Why...why is math so scary?'_ She thought.  
  
She looked around the room, desperately searching the room for answers. She spotted her friends, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi working, looking confused. Hojo kept glancing at her, one occasion both made eye contact, Hojo giving her a thumbs-up. Kagome quickly turned away, turning away to calm herself down. She glanced out the window, seeing red, then turning away.  
  
_'Wait...what the?'_ Her brain reeled.  
  
She looked out the window again seeing Inuyasha in a tree, holding two bentos.  
  
_'Oh Kami...I forgot to grab our lunches on the way out...arigatou, Okaa-san...and you too, Inuyasha...I'm glad Okaa-san had you go after us again to bring them...'_  
  
Inuyasha made a motion to say that he would be waiting on the roof, and then jumped up, disappearing from sight.  
  
Kagome sighed with relief.  
  
_'At least he didn't make a scene like last time.'_ She told herself.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
It was three and a half hours later when the lunch bell rang. Mei Lhi rose from her seat, Kyo being swarmed with all the girls in the class. Mei Lhi rolled her eyes again, going for the door.  
  
"So...Oda-kun...are you seeing anyone?"  
  
"Please, pick me!"  
  
"No, not her! Me!"  
  
"Uh...um..." Kyo said, feeling his face growing warm.  
  
"So, do you have a girlfriend or not, Oda-kun?"  
  
Kyo finally calmed himself and began to speak.  
  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you all...as nice it would be to have your companionship, I can't...I'm already seeing someone." He managed to say.  
  
Mei Lhi stopped, now interested.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"When I knew Mei in Shinjuku, we were together...but instead of breaking it off, we tried a long-distance relationship. But since we've been brought back together again, we can finally go back to how everything was before..." Kyo answered.  
  
_Futari ga kitto deaeruyouna mahou wo kakete_ (To make sure the two of us meet, I cast a spell)   
_Ryoute wo sotto kasanetehora hohoemukara_ (Our hands are gently touch, and then look at me smile)  
  
It was Mei Lhi's turn to blush. She had frozen again. But this was far worse than when she had frozen last night.  
  
Gradually the crowd moved away from Kyo, and he finally reached the door where Mei Lhi stood. The hanyou girl slid the door open and walked out.  
  
_'I can't believe he just said that...'_ She thought, feeling her face burning.  
  
She stood in the hallway, waiting for Kyo.  
  
Kyo walked up to her, stopping by her side.  
  
"Hey..."  
  
"Were you serious..." She asked.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Were you serious...about what you said back there?"  
  
"That?"  
  
"Yeah...did you mean it...or were you just saying it?"  
  
Kyo turned to her.  
  
"Let's take a walk, ne? This hallway isn't a good place to say this kind of stuff..."  
  
Mei Lhi nodded, both of them starting down the hallway, going downstairs.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kagome-chan! Come sit with us for lunch!" Yuka called.  
  
"Alright, I'm coming...but I can't stay long..." Kagome replied.  
  
"So...did you hear about the new boy in Kanemori-sensei's class?" Eri asked, striking up a conversation as they walked.  
  
Kagome listened interestedly.  
  
"No, I didn't hear anything about that..." Ayumi said. "How about you, Yuka- chan, Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Nope...not a word." Yuka said.  
  
Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Well, according to what the girl's next door say, he moved from Shinjuku...just like your cousin Kagome-chan...and it turns out that they know each other...in fact, just now, a whole bunch of girls went up to him and tried asking him out, but he said that he was already seeing someone..." Eri began.  
  
All three girls were looking at her, waiting for her to continue.  
  
"Here's the interesting part, though...when he was asked who he was with...he said it was your cousin, Kagome-chan..." Eri finished proudly.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to know his name would you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh yeah...they said he's Oda...Oda Kyoshima..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
_Imamade zutto ienaimama kakushitetano_ (Until now, unable to say it, I've just been hiding it) _  
Tsuyogatteru soredakenano mitsukedashite_ (I'm only acting strong, that's all it is, please see through it)  
  
Kyo had led Mei Lhi to an empty area outside. They found a place against a fence, both sitting down and leaning against it. From there they could see other students gathering for lunch, but the students couldn't see them.  
  
"Mei...as for what happened in there...I want to apologize for what I said...I made a decision on my own, without your consent, or even considering how it'd make you feel..." Kyo began.  
  
_Honto no kimochi kitsukanai furishite   
Totsuzen futari koi ni ochitano   
Let Me Be With You   
Let Me Be With You   
Let Me Be With You   
Dakishimetaino_  
  
(We pretend not to realize how we really feel   
And suddenly, we fell in love   
Let Me Be With You   
Let Me Be with You   
Let Me Be With You   
I want to hold you tight)  
  
"I...I didn't mind...because...because I...I kind of..." Mei Lhi stammered. "I kind of...like you..." She finished, her face flushing.  
  
Kyo's eyes widened slightly.  
  
Mei Lhi turned her face away, hiding her embarrassment. Kyo turned her way and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, letting her body lean on his.  
  
"Mei, you wanted to know...if I really meant what I said...?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I...I really did mean it...would you...would you accept it?"  
  
_Machiawasemade atogofun mattete   
Sonoatofutari koi ni ochitano_  
  
(Just wait five more minutes until we can meet   
And after that we fell in love)  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Um...I'm really sorry, but I have to go look for Mei-chan..." Kagome said, excusing herself from her friends.  
  
It was half-true. Kagome was curious to know what was going on between Mei Lhi and Kyo, but she knew that Inuyasha would be waiting for her on the roof with her lunch, and if she lingered any longer, she'd have one angry hanyou breathing down her neck.  
  
Her three friends turned to one another giggling innocently.  
  
"See you later, Kagome-chan!" They said in unison.  
  
Kagome waved, and turned around, going in the opposite direction.  
  
She made her way up the stairs and reached the roof, seeing the half-demon waiting for her.  
  
"Here..." He said tossing one of the packages at her.  
  
Kagome caught it and sat down, Inuyasha sitting by her side.  
  
It was silent for a few seconds until Inuyasha looked around noticing something.  
  
"Where's Imouto-san?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know...hey, that's the first time you've referred to her as your little sister...the only other time was when her youkai blood took over..." Kagome noted.  
  
"Feh...what of it?"  
  
"Nothing...I guess you two are just getting closer..."  
  
"Did you even tell her I'd be here?"  
  
"Um...no...my friends dragged me off before I could tell her..."  
  
"In that case, since she's not here I'm gonna eat her lunch..."  
  
Kagome laughed.  
  
_'Where is she, anyway?'_ She wondered. _'I haven't seen her since this morning...'_  
  
Inuyasha opened the other package and started eating; Kagome began eating her food in silence.  
  
"I'm kind of worried about Mei-chan...I haven't seen her since this morning..." She said.  
  
"Hmph...she's here...I know she is...I can feel it..."  
  
Kagome found that even though she had a meager breakfast and arrived at school half-starved, she wasn't very hungry.  
  
"Inuyasha..." She said, touching his hand lightly to get his attention.  
  
He turned to look at her, his eyes quickly glancing down at his hand before reverting to the young miko's face.  
  
"What?" He asked through a mouthful of rice.  
  
"I'm not very hungry...you can have the rest of my lunch..."  
  
Inuyasha swallowed.  
  
"Oh...arigatou, Kagome..."  
  
Kagome nodded silently.  
  
Inuyasha finished what would've been Mei Lhi's lunch and started on Kagome's.  
  
Kagome was lost in thought.  
  
_'I'm still worried about Mei-chan...I still haven't seen her...and if what Eri- chan said is true, then Kyo is going to school here...and I hope everyone's ok back in the Sengoku Jidai...I hope nothing bad has happened...'_  
  
Inuyasha turned to her.  
  
"Kagome? Daijoubu?"  
  
"Inuyasha...?"  
  
_'He actually cares?'_  
  
"Kagome...what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh Inuyasha...I'm having such a bad day today...I woke up late, hardly had any breakfast, was almost late to school, most likely failed my math exam, I can't find Mei-chan, I'm worried that Naraku might attack while we aren't there or something back is going to happen back there, I'm so tired, Hojo won't stop looking at me, my friends said there's a new kid in Mei-chan's class and that there's the possibility that it's Kyo...what's the worst part, the day is only half over and so much has happened already. And I'm thinking, all this has happened...I'm almost afraid to know what's going to happen next..."  
  
_'What the hell is she talking about?'_ Inuyasha thought feeling very confused.  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around of Inuyasha's and cried on his shoulder.  
  
_'She's CRYING?!!! KUSOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!'_  
  
"Kagome...please...don't cry...you know I hate it when you cry..."  
  
Kagome looked up at him with a tear-stained face.  
  
"I'm sorry...Inuyasha..."  
  
She continued sobbing into his fire rat haori until she fell asleep on his shoulder.  
  
_'Great...just great...she's asleep now...can this get any worse?!'_  
  
Her grip on his arm fell slack, and she started tilting, about to fall over. Inuyasha's arm shot out and caught her, his arm around her, holding her body up against his.  
  
_'Kuso! Now I have to hold her up! I don't think it can get any more worse than it is now...'  
_  
He breathed in her scent, and rested his head on hers, he found that he suddenly felt tired, his eyes closing slowly as sleep took him.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mei Lhi turned to him, her eyes wide, and her blush growing darker.  
  
"Yes..." She said barely above a whisper, looking downward in an attempt to hide her steadily reddening face.  
  
_Let Me Be With You   
Let Me Be With You   
Let Me Be With You   
Nakitakunaruno_  
  
(Let Me Be With You   
Let Me Be With You   
Let Me Be With You   
I just want to cry)  
  
Kyo gently lifted Mei Lhi's chin with his forefinger, so he could look into her gold-amber orbs. Mei Lhi looked into his dark eyes as he looked into hers. Kyo cupped her face in his hands, and drew it closer to him.  
  
She gasped from surprise when she found that the next moment she felt Kyo's soft lips pressed against her own. Her eyes widened with surprise. But the shock didn't last long; she melted and closed her eyes in bliss, returning the kiss with a fiery passion. She could feel her spine tingling and her heartbeat quickening.  
  
The tender feeling spread through them, both of them feeling their blood become slightly warmer.  
  
They broke apart shortly after, Mei Lhi leaning her head on Kyo's shoulder. The couple staying that way until the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. Together they stood and walked back to class, hand in hand.  
  
_Tsunaidate wo sotto hanasutoki   
Fuan ni naruno Fuan ni naruno   
Let Me Be With You   
Let Me Be With You   
Let Me Be With You   
Dakishimetainoni   
Dakishimetainoni_  
  
(When we let go our joined hands   
It makes me uneasy, It makes me uneasy   
Let Me Be With You   
Let Me Be With You   
Let Me Be With You   
I just want to hold you   
I just want to hold you)  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Kagome...wake up..." Inuyasha said quietly.  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Wake up..."  
  
"Huh-what?"  
  
"A really loud noise woke me up, and all the other ningen started walking back inside..."  
  
"Oh...arigatou Inuyasha...the bell must've rung..."  
  
Kagome stood up.  
  
"Will you be here when school is over?"  
  
"Hai...I'll be here...have Imouto-san get me or something..."  
  
"Un. I will. See you, Inuyasha!"  
  
Kagome opened the roof door and made her way downstairs to her class.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
After another agonizing couple of hours, the bell chimed again, signaling school was over for the day.  
  
"Don't forget to study the entire section on the Warring States period!" Kanemori-sensei instructed as his students started walking out the door.  
  
Mei Lhi walked out carrying her satchel, lazily scratching a spot behind her hidden ears. She saw Kagome walk out of her classroom, and then stretched and yawned.  
  
"Kon'nichi wa, Kagome-chan." She said.  
  
One of Kagome's friend's, Ayumi came out. Close behind her were Eri and Yuka.  
  
"Oh Mei-chan! Just who we wanted to see! Can you come with us for a second?" Yuka asked sweetly.  
  
"Um...yeah...hang on..."  
  
She saw Kyo heading for the door, and mouthed 'I'll be right back' and followed Kagome's friends a little further down the hall.  
  
"So what did you want?" She asked.  
  
"Is Kagome-chan seeing anyone? Because we're trying to set her up with Hojo- kun...but Kagome-chan's been so sick that she's been missing all her dates." Eri said.  
  
_'Oh...my...GOD!'_ Mei Lhi thought feeling very irritated.  
  
"Yes. She's seeing someone."  
  
"Who?" All three girls chorused.  
  
"My brother, Inuyasha."  
  
"That violent, selfish, two-timing guy?" Ayumi asked.  
  
"Yes, him."  
  
"I can't believe that she's with that guy!"  
  
"Wait, how do we know you aren't making this up?" Yuka asked suspiciously.  
  
"You're not the type to trust people, are you, Yuka-chan?" Mei Lhi said.  
  
"That's me!"  
  
"Well, Inuyasha is real. You've just never met him because he's been busy..."  
  
"Yeah, busy with that other woman..."  
  
"Don't mention Kikyo in front of me..."  
  
"Her name is Kikyo?"  
  
"You know what? I'm getting kind of sick of this conversation. I'm leaving."  
  
Mei Lhi turned on her heel and walked back to over to where Kagome waited with Kyo.  
  
"What did those three want?" Kyo asked.  
  
"Oh just wanted to ask about Kagome-chan's love life...I got annoyed with them so I left." Mei Lhi replied.  
  
"Mei-chan, Inuyasha is on the roof. He told me to tell you to go get him when school is over." Kagome said.  
  
"Oh, he's here too?"  
  
"Yeah...I was surprised to see Kyo...I heard rumors from Eri-chan about him...and Eri-chan mentioned something about you two being together..."  
  
"Could we not talk about that right now?"  
  
"Oh...sure..."  
  
Mei Lhi started blushing a little, Kyo suddenly started looking at his feet to hide his own blush. The three walked down the stairs and outside, Mei Lhi jumping up to the roof.  
  
"Chotto..." She said.  
  
"Ma...it took you long enough..." Inuyasha replied smugly.  
  
"Shizuka ni soshite just jump!"  
  
Inuyasha smirked and jumped down, Mei Lhi following. The moment they reached the ground, Inuyasha started yelling.  
  
"What the hell is he doing here?!" He demanded.  
  
"He goes to school with me now...he's in my class..." Mei Lhi replied calmly.  
  
"Kagome, if anyone's having a bad day, it's me!"  
  
Kagome laughed.  
  
"Come on, let's go already..." She said.  
  
Inuyasha crouched down, Kagome getting onto his back. He took off, Mei Lhi and Kyo following.  
  
The four of them reached the Higurashi Shrine; Kagome getting off Inuyasha's back, running inside the house, kicking her shoes off.  
  
"Kaa-chan, Jii-chan! Souta! I'm home!" She called.  
  
Kagome found a note on the refrigerator.  
  
_"Went with Souta and Jii-chan to the store. Should be home before 7:00. If you all get hungry, there's plenty of ramen in the cupboard and leftovers in the fridge. Love Mom."_ She read.  
  
"Where's Higurashi-san?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"She went with Souta and Jii-chan to the store...so I guess we're here alone..." Kagome replied.  
  
"So...Kagome...do you have any homework?" Mei Lhi asked.  
  
Kagome shuddered.  
  
"Math..." She answered. "What about you?"  
  
"Don't have any...although everyone except me and Kyo does..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We played a game to review about the Sengoku Jidai. We knew all the answers...so we didn't have to do anything...and the homework we did have, we finished it in class..."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome sat looking at her math paper frustrated.  
  
_'I really don't understand this...'_ She thought miserably.  
  
"Want help?" Mei Lhi asked.  
  
"You won't get it..."  
  
"I can try, can't I?"  
  
"Go ahead..."  
  
Kagome shoved the paper at the hanyou girl. Mei Lhi's eyes skimmed through the miko's work.  
  
"You've been careless, Kagome-chan...you've made the same mistake twice in one problem..."  
  
"I did? Where?"  
  
"Look here...it says that it's squared, not cubed. You keep writing it cubed...that's why you're confusing yourself..."  
  
And so, for the next twenty minutes or so, Mei Lhi helped Kagome correct her mistakes, until finally they finished the paper together.  
  
"Don't forget your name and date at the top."  
  
"Arigatou, Mei-chan. That really helped. When did you get so smart?"  
  
"I don't know...but if you need help with anything else, just call me, ok? I'm gonna go look for Kyoshi-kun..."  
  
"Kyoshi-kun? When did you start calling him that?"  
  
"I just made it up right now...It's cute isn't it?"  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
Mei Lhi walked outside where Kyo sat with his back leaning against the Goshinboku Tree's trunk.  
  
A breeze swirled around them. Red and gold leaves flew around in spirals.  
  
"Kyoshi-kun..." Mei Lhi said softly.  
  
"Hm?" Kyo replied. "Did you make up that new name for me just now?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Mei Lhi sat next to him.  
  
"Why'd you come to school? What made you want to go?"  
  
"Because...the Ryuu Order wanted me to go for your protection...and Kagome's..."  
  
"Is that the only reason why?"  
  
"Mei, even if they hadn't told me to go, I still would've gone anyway...because...I wanted to see you..."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes...do you know why, Mei?"  
  
"Iie..."  
  
"Nanode...Ai shiteru..." He whispered in her ear.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, I'm strongly considering Sesshy and Hana being together...hell, I've already made plot lines in my head...for them in this story and the sequel...now the song is from "Chobits" it's called "Let Me Be With You". I love that series...so kawaii...The chapter title itself, yes I ripped it off from Day After Tomorrow (The band, not the movie!), but they won't mind because I'm giving them credit here...I put fluff in this chapter on purpose, and the original title "School is so Troublesome" didn't fit. So "Itazurana Kiss" is the first thing that popped into my head. Anyway, I'll just put my crappy little Japanese translations in now...  
  
Aki's Mini Dictionary:  
  
"Itazurana Kiss" – Mischievous Kiss  
  
Gomen – I'm sorry, Excuse Me  
  
Kawaii – Adorable, cute  
  
Daimyou – Name for a lord or nobleman (something like that)  
  
Shogun – (Don't even know why the hell I even put this here, since I don't even know the proper definition!) Similar to 'daimyou' but I read that during the Warring States era, they were losing power to the daimyou...I think...  
  
Miko – Shrine maiden, priestess, etc.  
  
Kami – God, deity  
  
Okaa-san – Mother  
  
Imouto-san – Little sister  
  
Ne – Ok, yeah, right? (I'm translating it as it would sound best in the sentence it's used in...)  
  
Arigatou – Thank you  
  
Sengoku Jidai – Feudal Era, Warring States, Warlord Era...(don't even both asking me about the years, because I don't know...)  
  
Daijoubu – Are you alright?  
  
Kuso – Damn it, shit, fuck (depends on how it's used)  
  
Ningen – Human being  
  
Kon'nichi wa – Hello, Good Afternoon  
  
Chotto – Hey you  
  
Ma- Oh wow, Well (Inu-kun uses it as 'Well,')  
  
Shizuka ni – Shut up  
  
Soshite – And  
  
Jii-chan – Grandfather  
  
Kaa-chan – (see 'Okaa-san')  
  
Hanyou – Half demon  
  
Un – Yes (used by women under 18)  
  
Goshinboku Tree – God Tree (I think I've heard it translated at 'Spirit Tree' somewhere...) The 500 yr. old tree on the Higurashi Shrine.  
  
Ryuu – Dragon  
  
Iie – No  
  
Nanode – Because  
  
Ai shiteru – I love you (corrected now...misspelled it in the previous chapter)  
  
Now, anyway, if anything's been mistranslated or misspelled, please let me know in your reviews...please stay tuned for a hopefully less fluffy Ch. 37! Comments, questions, concerns? Review or email me. On a side note, this is the longest chapter I've written! 


	37. The Taiyoukai, The Royal, And The Mark

**A/N:** Here it is! The long-awaited moment! Wow...we have loads of people for 'K'...hmm...who comes first? (Pulls out list of names) Kaede is first...then Kagome, Kagura, Kanna, Kikyo, Kohaku, Kouga, and finally Kyo...so, Kaede, if you would...you know what? There's so many for 'K', that if we do it individually, all the final chapters of this story will be taken up by all of them...because the plan is a 45 chapter story...(so yes, chapters will be hella longer just to get in all the cool stuff...) So to make it fair, everyone who wants to may read the disclaimer...

Kaede, Kagome, Kikyo (wow they're like, 'related'), Kohaku, Kouga, & Kyo: (All together) Aki does not own Inuyasha. You should all know that. As much as she wishes she did, she does not. You may all enjoy Chapter 37, and we shall leave it to Aki to answer her reviewers...

Me: (Bows) Arigatou, Kaede-bachan and all the rest of you. Angie, yes, I know you want to know her reaction...who doesn't? Dragon Man 180, when I was supposed to be sleeping, I actually wrote out, in the dark, how Kagome, Mei, and Sango would bring Sesshy and Hana together...it was very amusing when I picked it up this morning...and yes, I did send you that email, but there wasn't an attachment when I sent it. I did an online virus scan, a spyware scan, and an adware scan. It only found 1 thing, and it was adware...so maybe that was the problem...Sanosa, I'm glad you like it! Here's some more! Riku-of-Darkness, yay! You caught up! And yes, you did fufill your promise! Well, now you don't have to be in suspense anymore! Your review wasn't a bad one! It was good! And my brain deserts me all the time...I have to run around and catch it...it's so annoying...lol...Anyway, I hope you enjoy this nice, long, chapter! Oh, one more thing...if you see quotation marks around parentheses with speech in it, it means that the one who's speaking is talking in Inuyoukai. (More fluff too! Heehee!!!) One more thing!!! This doesn't apply to the readers, so you can just skip ahead to the chapter...unless you want to read about my stupidity then you can read this too...anyway, To the people, I apologize for posting my "Inuyasha Driven Into Insanity" fanfic. I didn't realize that scripts weren't allowed on ...I read through the terms and rules and all that, but sometimes I read stuff so fast my brain can't catch up. So that ends up with me reading the same sentence about 5 times, just to get it in my head. I guess I read the entire thing on terms & rules and I had another 'my brain is too slow and can't keep up with how I read' moments. And to readers like Angie, whom I know for sure are reading this, "Inuyasha Driven to Insanity" will continue...I'll be moving it to my message board later. When it's been successfully moved, I'll send links via email, or just ask Angie since she practically lives there now...and if you don't have an email address I'll just put it in an author's note in a future chapter...(I've got Ch. 38 almost done at this point...) Anyway, I'll shut up and quit rambling...

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Seven: The Taiyoukai, The Royal, and The Mark

Mei Lhi's heart pounded in her chest.

'_Did he just...?'_ She wondered.

Her body felt numb with shock. Kyo's eyes followed her every movement.

"Kyoshi-kun..." She choked out.

The numbness subsided and from her heart, she felt warmth. A single tear of joy slid down her face.

"Kyoshi-kun!" She exclaimed, pouncing on him.

Kyo was taken aback by the hanyou girl's sudden reaction and was knocked over by the force of the impact. The two smiled at one another, their moment perfect, until it was rudely interrupted.

The front door slid open revealing a very disgruntled and annoyed Inuyasha.

"Am I interrupting anything?" He asked loudly, his tone venomous.

The two jumped off one another.

"No, Nii-chan. You didn't miss anything...you've got such perfect timing too..." Mei Lhi replied sarcastically.

"Uh huh...right...why were you all over him like that?"

"I was NOT all over him...I tripped and I was going to fall, so I grabbed him and he fell with me."

"Whatever...Kagome wants your help with something..."

Mei Lhi sighed and walked into the house, Inuyasha approaching Kyo.

"Stay away from her." He said warningly.

-----------------------------------------------------

Mei Lhi found Kagome in the kitchen.

"Oh good! Inuyasha sent you in..." She said.

"What do you need help with?" The hanyou girl asked.

"Well, I want to make dinner for the entire family. I want to surprise them when they come home...I just remembered that it's Souta's birthday. So I need you to help me make some gyoza..."

"Gyoza?"

"Un...gyoza..."

"Um...ok?"

Mei Lhi washed her hands and set to work...

-----------------------------------------------------------

About an hour and a half later, Higurashi-san, Souta, and Higurashi-jichan arrived home to see the table laden with food. Inuyasha came in soon after, the smell of good food making his mouth water. Kyo arrived last, entering silently, then being forced into a seat by Souta, Mei Lhi taking the empty seat on his side. This caused Inuyasha to look up from his plate and let out a low growl from his throat.

"What's your problem?" Mei Lhi snapped at him.

"Woof. (You're sitting next to _him_.)" He replied.

Mei Lhi's eyes narrowed.

"_And_? Your point is?"

"(I don't like him.)"

"(And why's that?)"

"(Because...)"

"(Because _why_?)"

"(Because you two are getting too close and you're too young for mating!)"

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mei Lhi was on her feet in a flash, and bared her fangs threateningly.

"(I haven't even given that a single thought! And what are you doing thinking about mating, huh?! And who says you can make rules for me?! Who said that you could tell me what I can and can't do with my life?! It's _my_ life, you insensitive bastard!)"

"(I say so, because you're my Imouto-san!)"

"(Yeah so what? You've hardly been in my life, so you wouldn't know a damn thing about it!)"

"(Can you two quit it, already?)" Kyo's voice interrupted.

Both Inuyasha and Mei Lhi sweat dropped, both turning to face him (A/N: Think of the comical kind of anime where the character turns to face someone but their neck moves in a robotic sort of motion...so it takes several turns for them to face whoever is on their side instead of just one turn).

"You can understand...?" Mei Lhi asked.

"And speak...?" Inuyasha continued.

"A little...I'm still trying to learn."

"Why you little-you've been listening the whole time and you didn't say anything?! And why the hell do you know Inuyoukai anyway?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Because I'm a Ryuuyoukai, I have to know lots of different youkai languages...because sometimes the order has meetings and we invite other youkai, and we've got to be able to converse with them. I'm still studying Inuyoukai it's the last language I need to know..."

"And why would you need to speak Inuyoukai in the first place?"

"I don't know really...the reason was for me to speak to Sesshoumaru, but he understands Japanese perfectly...I guess they wanted me to know it..."

"Um...we _are_ having dinner, you know?" Kagome said. "And it _is_ Souta's birthday..."

The three all laughed nervously, and abruptly ended their discussion. From that point, the night went on without a hitch.

--------------------------------------------

The following morning Kagome wanted to go back to the Feudal Era to give Shippou some of Souta's birthday cake before her jichan ate it all. So after a quick breakfast, Kagome, Mei Lhi, Inuyasha, and Kyo were out the door and in the well house in seconds.

"I've never gone through the well...I think I'll try it this time..." Kyo thought aloud.

The four hopped into the well and arrived on the other side.

Kyo had changed back to how he looked in the Sengoku Jidai. His white hair was a little longer now.

"Awww, why'd you change back, Kyoshi-kun?" Mei Lhi asked.

"Well...this is my form here...I mean, I could easily change back, if you want..." Kyo replied.

"I liked the other one...you look kawaii with long hair..."

"Yeah...well...so?"

"It's just so cute!!!"

A small ball of fur came running at them.

"KAGOMEEE-CHAAAAN!!! MEI-CHAAAAAN!!!" Shippou yelled.

Shippou pounced on Kagome and sniffed her backpack excitedly.

"Kagome-chan what smells so good?" He asked.

"It's a surprise, Shippou-chan." Kagome replied hugging the kitsune.

Shippou turned to Mei Lhi.

"Mei-chan!"

"Hi Shippou-chan!"

After Inuyasha peeled the little fox off Kagome, they walked on, reaching the village.

"Welcome back, Inuyasha!" A villager said.

"Good to see you, Kagome-sama!" Said another.

Soon they reached Kaede's hut, where Hana, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and the elderly miko sat and drank tea.

"Hi there, Hana-chan! Did you miss us?" Mei Lhi asked cheerfully.

Hana smiled.

"It's good to see you again." She replied.

"Kagome-chan! Can I have my surprise now?" Shippou whined.

Kagome nodded and sat on the hut floor, opening her pack and pulled out a piece of chocolate cake with sky blue icing.

"Yesterday was my little brother, Souta's birthday. So we had a party for him. And I decided to bring you some cake."

She set the cake down in front of the little fox, whose fluffy tail was wagging. Shippou licked at the icing, and then started wolfing down the rest of the cake. All of the others looked on amused.

"Don't worry. I brought some for everyone..." Kagome said, seeing a few sad faces in the room.

Kagome pulled out more cake slices identical to Shippou's and gave them each a slice.

Everyone finished eating.

"Thank you. That was very delicious, Kagome-sama..." Miroku said patting his stomach.

By now, everyone had sat down, resting, listening to the peaceful sounds around the village. Mei Lhi's ears twitched and she smelled the air, sensing another inuyoukai nearby.

"Huh?" She wondered aloud.

She stood and walked outside.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"For a walk." Mei Lhi replied curtly.

She went outside the door and walked through the village, the scent of the inuyoukai becoming stronger.

'_Sesshoumaru...'_ She thought.

She continued walking until she reached the Goshinboku Tree, and saw Sesshoumaru.

"Hey you! What the hell are you here for?" She asked.

Jaken appeared out of nowhere and went into an angry tirade.

"WAH! You do not address Sesshoumaru-sama 'Hey you'! Show your superiors respect, half-breed!" He yelled.

Mei Lhi's eyes flashed angrily and a few seconds later Jaken found himself with five throbbing bumps on his head.

"Anyway...what do you want?" She asked, slightly more polite.

"This Sesshoumaru has come to see Hanajima-san..." The taiyoukai replied.

"Why do you want to see Hana-chan?"

"Aun..."

The small two-headed dragon youkai walked forward, a small girl on its back, shivering and pale.

"Oh Kami! What's wrong with her?"

"That is why this Sesshoumaru has come..."

"Hey, I'll take you to her. Come on..."

Mei Lhi took off, Sesshoumaru keeping up, dragging a now-unconscious Jaken behind him, Aun keeping his lord's pace. Villagers looked up as they saw the taiyoukai, but said nothing. Mei Lhi stopped abruptly outside of Kaede's hut. Inuyasha stepped out a smirk on his face.

"Look what the dog dragged in!" He teased.

"Shut up you!" Mei Lhi snapped at him, pushing him aside so she could walk into the hut.

She walked in and caught her breath for a second.

"Hana-chan...Sesshoumaru is outside. He came to see you. He has a little human girl with him and she's really sick. He said that he came for you to help her." She explained.

Hana stood up quickly and met the inuyoukai outside.

"Sesshoumaru-sama..." She said in greeting, bowing slightly.

"Hanajima-san..." He replied, nodding his head in acknowledgement.

"What's happened to Rin?"

"Feh. Who cares?" Inuyasha interrupted.

Hana took her sheathed sword and briskly knocked Inuyasha over the head with it.

"Go back inside." She said firmly, placing her sword back at her waist.

Inuyasha shot her a dirty look, which the miko ignored, then walked back inside nursing his head.

"My apologies, Sesshoumaru-sama..." Hana said. "Now...can you tell me where Rin has been lately?"

"Rin had come across some ningen who were ill. She helped them, and soon after they were well again...this Sesshoumaru believes that Rin has gotten their illness..."

Hana looked thoughtful, and then walked over to Rin, feeling the young girl's forehead.

"She's burning up with a high fever...and she's so thin...her skin pale..." She muttered.

Hana looked back towards the hut.

"Kagome-chan, Kaede-bachan, Mei Lhi, Sango-chan!" She called.

The four walked out.

"Kagome-chan, Kaede-bachan...do you recognize this?" Hana asked, motioning towards Rin.

Kaede shook her head.

"Hana-chan...I think it's the flu..." Kagome answered. "Yes...it is...this isn't very good, Hana-chan...Rin is very sick..."

"Hana-sama, have ye heard of this sickness?" Kaede asked.

Hana nodded.

"I'm familiar with it, yes. I have treated a few people with the illness. But not very many have gotten it..." She replied.

"Hana-sama...what shall we do?" Sango asked.

"We will take Rin to the lake and give her a bath. We must break this terrible fever. Kagome, make some broth or tea...anything...Kaede-bachan, get some blankets and an empty basin. Mei Lhi, keep Inuyasha occupied so he doesn't try to kill Sesshoumaru-sama..."

The girls nodded. Hana took Rin into her arms, Sango called for Kirara who transformed. Hana placed Rin on Kirara's back. The miko, taijiya, and nekometa youkai headed towards the lake. Kagome went inside the hut and started making tea. Kaede gathering blankets. Mei Lhi stood her back leaning against the outer hut wall, staring off to the side.

She glanced up at the taiyoukai, seeing a flicker of concern in his eyes.

"Hey...don't worry about Rin...she's in good hands...Hana-chan told us all earlier that she's Midoriko's granddaughter..." She said reassuringly.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose a little.

"Exactly...so that's why I'm not worried a bit." Mei Lhi added, seeing Sesshoumaru's reaction.

There was a brief silence between the two.

"You know...Inuyasha complains about how much you annoy him...but...you're not that bad...it's Inuyasha himself who's got the problem..." She said, breaking the silence.

"What was that, mesuinu?!" Inuyasha yelled from inside the hut.

Mei Lhi's ears flattened to her head, Inuyasha coming outside.

"I told you not to call me that." Mei Lhi said in a soft dangerous voice.

"Well look at you! You're talking shit about me to my equally shitty brother!"

"The only shit I see around here is what's coming out of your mouth."

"Why you-!"

"Baka Inuyasha..." Sesshoumaru said quietly.

Inuyasha turned toward the demon lord.

"You wanna run that by me again, Sesshoumaru?" He asked, gripping Tetsusaiga's handle.

Mei Lhi rolled her eyes.

'_That idiot!'_ She thought angrily. _'I hope Sesshoumaru bashes your head in...'_

Sesshoumaru began to draw Toukijin. Inuyasha slowly drew Tetsusaiga. The two demons went in for an attack, only to find it deflected by a third sword. Mei Lhi stood holding Tetsusage's handle, the blade stopping Tetsusaiga and Toukijin. The two brothers looked at her.

"I promised Hana-chan I wouldn't let you two fight, and I'm ensuring that." She said, taking the sheath off her back, slipping the blade into it and fastening the sword to her waist.

"Keh. You're not worth my time..." Inuyasha scoffed, sheathing Tetsusaiga as it untransformed.

Sesshoumaru sheathed Toukijin.

"The Third Fang..." He said.

Mei Lhi looked up at him.

"What?"

"The sword more powerful, yet weaker than the previous two...Toutousai's perfected masterpiece..."

"What kind of bullshit are you babbling about _now_?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Her sword, little brother is more powerful than Tetsusaiga or Tenseiga...but yet, it is not as powerful...because you see...the Third Fang is Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga combined..." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Um...Sesshoumaru-sama...Kagome was wondering if you'd like some tea..." Kyo said from the doorway.

Sesshoumaru nodded, and walked into the hut, sensing stares from everyone except Kyo. Mei Lhi and Inuyasha walked in shortly after, seeing the taiyoukai silently sipping at the china cup in his hand.

Approaching footsteps alerted them that Hana had returned with Sango, Rin, and Kirara. Hana came in, Rin in her arms, wrapped in a yukata that was obviously too big for her.

"Sango, wash Rin's clothes in the river. Then bathe at the hot spring with Kirara...I don't want you getting sick as well...in fact, how about _all_ of you go...I will stay and care for Rin."

"But Hana-chan! What about you? Aren't you going to get sick?" Mei Lhi asked.

"Better me than any of you..." She replied. "Now go..."

Everyone left, all except for Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama...you should go with the others...you might catch Rin's illness..." Hana said quietly, as she laid a sleeping Rin onto a futon.

"This Sesshoumaru will not catch some human illness..." He replied.

"If you insist on not going with them, then I must ask you to wait outside...I don't want to risk anyone getting sick..."

Sesshoumaru left the hut and waited, standing next Aun and an unconscious Jaken.

Hana silently pulled the covers up to Rin's chin and placed a cool, damp cloth on her forehead. Rin stirred and started flailing her small limbs.

'_She's delirious...'_ Hana thought.

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san!" Rin cried.

The miko carefully scooped up the girl, cradling her in her arms.

"Okaa-san...am I...dying?" Rin asked.

"Iie, Rin-chan...you are not dying. You have a long time ahead of you before you do...and you will live a long, glorious life..." Hana replied soothingly.

Hana felt her forehead. She was still burning up.

'_I have no other choice...'_ She thought.

The miko sighed and concentrated her powers on her hand that was still on Rin's forehead. A blue glow surrounded her hand and she closed her eyes.

Rin's fever went away, and Hana opened her eyes and after placing the girl back on the futon, she collapsed.

------------------------------------------------

Back at the hot spring, the girls and Shippou were on one side of the wall, the boys on the other. It was at that moment that a certain monk decided to interrupt the serene calm.

Miroku quietly snuck over to the wall and peeked around it, getting an eyeful.

Inuyasha opened one of his gold eyes, seeing Miroku at the wall peeping.

"Monk!" The dog demon barked. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Miroku was so surprised that he jumped out his skin, leapt into the air from fright and landed in the girl's side of the spring.

_SPLASH!_

Kagome, Sango, Mei Lhi, Kirara, and Shippou looked up and saw the monk resurface for air. The three girls waded over to him, their eyes gleaming maliciously.

"You..." Kagome began.

"Baka Hentai Houshi..." Mei Lhi continued.

"Get..." Sango went on.

"OUT!!!" The three girls screamed in unison, smacking him.

Sango and Mei Lhi threw him over the wall and back into the men's side of the spring. Kyo and Inuyasha laughed at the poor monk's misfortune. When Miroku resurfaced, he had three angry red handprints on his face and a bump on top of his head where he hit it on the ground in the depths of the hot spring when the taijiya and hanyou girl had sent him over the wall.

"So...see anything good?" Inuyasha asked.

The monk responded by sending a wave of water at the half-demon, but missed. The wave hit Kyo in the face. The ryuu youkai casually waved his hand and used his wind to create a giant wave that splashed down right over Miroku. Inuyasha was howling with laughter.

Miroku resurfaced for a third time and deemed that the water wasn't safe and got out. He dressed and left as quickly as possible, practically running back to the village. All of the others got the same idea and got out. A few minutes later, they were all dressed and walking to Kaede's hut. When they arrived, Sesshoumaru still stood outside the hut.

"Hey! Why the hell are you still here?!" Inuyasha asked growling.

Sesshoumaru ignored him.

"Sesshoumaru...where's Hana-chan?" Mei Lhi asked, pushing her brother aside, being more polite.

Sesshoumaru turned to look at her and then pointed inside the hut.

"Thanks..."

The youkai lord nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Mei Lhi went inside, followed by Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippou, Sango, Kirara, and Kyo. Miroku sat inside with Kaede. Sesshoumaru decided to come inside after everyone had settled in.

For a while, it was silent. Hana and Rin were both asleep on futons, and no one dared to say anything. But Inuyasha decided to break the awkward silence by loudly complaining about Sesshoumaru.

"...and he's a total pansy, can't fight for shit, even if it would save his own life..." The half-demon went on.

"Kagome-chan...the word, if you please..." Hana's voice said irritably.

"Inuyasha, osuwari..." Kagome said sounding almost bored.

Inuyasha crashed into the floor, angrily yelling curses between the floorboards. Sesshoumaru watched with mild interest.

Hana was obviously awake, and now everyone focused their attention on her, where she sat upright on the futon.

"Sesshoumaru-sama...I thank you for your kindness..." The miko said warmly.

All eyes were on the Inuyoukai...all except Kyo.

"Hey...don't stare at him like that...it's not nice..." Kyo said quietly.

"And what the hell would you know about what's nice and not?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"He's a lord of the Western Lands...you should treat him that way..."

"I don't give a damn if he's the emperor! I'll treat him the way I want! Besides, what the hell do you know about being a lord?! You're just a stubborn kid!"

"Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru interrupted, speaking rather loudly and sounding angry.

The hanyou turned toward his half-brother. As did all eyes in the room.

"What _now_?!" He asked.

"You are a fool, my dear brother..."

"Who're you calling a fool, bastard?!"

"Inuyasha...are you blind? That 'stubborn kid' as you say should be treated with great respect. This Sesshoumaru is surprised to see that he has not punished you for your rudeness...he is a Ryuuyoukai, dear brother...the highest possible class of youkai...he has great power...even...over me...yes, Inuyasha, he is of much higher rank and class than this Sesshoumaru..." The Inuyoukai turned to Kyo. "Kaze no ryuu..." He bowed his head respectfully, looking at Kyo.

"Kudasai, Sesshoumaru...you don't have to address me that way...just call me 'Kyo'..." Kyo said, slightly embarrassed.

"If he's so high class then where are his youkai markings like yours?" Shippou asked.

Kyo sighed.

"Damn...I was afraid of this..." He muttered. "I have many forms...this just happens to be one of them...but not my true human form..."

"Just how many forms do you _have_ anyway?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha, shut up..." Mei Lhi said, annoyed.

Kyo put a hand to his face and wind surrounded him. The entire hut was filled with the wind's power. All the youkai in the room felt Kyo's youki increase. When the wind finally settled Kyo stood before them, his white hair now reached past his elbows, he wore clothes similar to Sesshoumaru's yet it still seemed like his own. On his face, he had two violet circles side by side where Sesshoumaru's crescent moon would be. His eyes were gray and just below them he had the markings of a noble youkai, but only his were the same color of the circles and they seemed to have a touch of royalty to them. Propped against his left shoulder was his double-ended sickle blade weapon.

Mei Lhi had remembered something Hana had told her about royal youkai, and nearly fainted when she saw Kyo's true form.

'_Great...I'm dating the prince of dragons...this'll be just great...oh wait until everyone finds out...Inuyasha's going to have a field day...'_ She thought nervously.

Sango looked on stunned.

"Kyo...you are..." She began, at a loss for words.

Without thinking, the taijiya bowed and pulled Miroku and Kagome down with her, forcing the houshi and miko into reluctant bows. Kaede, Hana, Shippou, and Kirara bowed, Sesshoumaru giving a short bow, Inuyasha looked on confused, Mei Lhi starting to bow.

"What the hell is going on?!" Inuyasha asked sounding confused and frustrated.

"Baka! Didn't you learn _anything_ about youkai markings?!" Mei Lhi snapped at him.

"I would've if _somebody_ hadn't chosen to kick me out of my own house..." The hanyou replied darkly, shooting Sesshoumaru a glare.

"Baka...if they have two on either side of their face, they're noble. However, if they've got two or more on the forehead they're part of a royal family. One means a lord or taiyoukai, like Sesshoumaru, two...is a prince...three...is a king...any more than that and you're pretty much a god..." Mei Lhi explained quickly.

"WHAT?! You mean to tell me that Kyo is a prince?!!!"

"Yes...the Prince of Ryuuyoukai. A very honorable title..." Sango replied.

"Um...you can stop that now..." Kyo said, feeling his face growing warmer.

The others didn't seem to quite understand what he meant. Kyo sighed again.

"Rise..." He said, sounding somewhat annoyed, a hint of tiredness in his voice.

Finally, everyone rose from his or her bows, and Kyo now focused his attention on sleeping Rin.

"Kaede-bachan, Hana-chan, Kagome-chan, Sango-chan...Rin is getting better...you might want to get her some tea or something to eat when she wakes up..." He said, and then turned to Sesshoumaru. "You don't have to worry about her anymore...she'll be fine..."

---------------------------------------------------

Rin was awake and Hana, Sango, Kagome, and Kaede were busy caring for her. Miroku and Shippou were off walking around the village, or better known as 'girl watching'. Jaken was finally gaining consciousness; Aun had been given the task to keep his lord's advisor occupied. Sesshoumaru found a place that overlooked the entire village and watched as the villagers and his half brother's companions busied themselves.

Morning was dawning in hues of pink and gold, yet another perfect day for yet another perfect moment to be shared between a certain hanyou and Ryuuyoukai.

Sesshoumaru could see them by the Goshinboku Tree. He watched and listened in silence.

-----------------------------------------

Kyo took Mei Lhi's hand into his own.

"Mei...knowing who I truly am...will you still care about me the same as before...?"

Mei Lhi shook her head.

"I don't know anymore...I mean, you're a prince...and what am I? Nothing important, to be honest..."

"Mei, it never was my choice to become a prince to begin with...when I was first born, the title was bestowed upon me..."

He paused, seemingly closing his eyes in thought. He looked to the hanyou girl before him and continued.

"Don't say that you're nothing...you're the daughter of Inutaisho...and that should be something to be proud of..."

"But...I just don't really think so...I feel so inferior to you now...like, I don't deserve this..."

"Don't ever think that...you will never be inferior to anyone..."

He pulled her into a soft embrace, his arms making her feel safe and relaxed. It was just the thing Mei Lhi needed...a last bit of reassurance...

"You always know what to say..."

--------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru smirked and saw Inuyasha walking closer to where he stood. When the hanyou was just centimeters away, the youkai lord took the chance to voice one of his many thoughts.

"It seems...the ryuu has chosen his mate..." He said quietly.

"Hm?" Inuyasha asked, looking confused.

Sesshoumaru pointed down at the Goshinboku Tree where Kyo and Mei Lhi stood, still in one another's arms. Inuyasha looked and quickly turned away.

"Will you do nothing?"

"Keh. Why should I give a damn about them?!"

"Then...you don't care...?"

"It's not like I can have a choice anymore, now is it?! After your stupid speech on 'lords' and 'royalty' and all the other shit you've been saying..."

Sesshoumaru was silent then focused his attention back to the couple.

Inuyasha watched his brother suspiciously.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose a little and he smirked again. Inuyasha glared at him.

"What?!" The hanyou demanded.

"Look for yourself..."

Inuyasha looked, a puzzled expression on his face.

"What the hell is he doing?!"

"Watch..."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Um...Kyoshi-kun...what're you doing?" Mei Lhi asked a little nervously.

She became more nervous as he moved closer to her neck. She started to squirm, but then felt Kyo's arm instinctively wrap around her waist.

"Don't move..." He whispered.

She obeyed and stood as still as she could. A moment later she felt his fangs against her skin, and bit her lightly, sensing her own blood. He pulled away, embracing her more tightly.

"You will be mine someday..." He breathed in her ear.

Mei Lhi's face flushed crimson, realization hitting her full force.

"Was that..." She began nervously. "...a mark...?"

Kyo nodded.

"But it's only a temporary one...the real one will be later..." He replied mischievously.

Mei Lhi blushed darker and playfully hit him.

"Yeah, in about 50 years!" She joked.

"Ok, deal."

"What?! You weren't joking, were you?"

"Iie...I wasn't..."

"Alright, then for that, you have to keep your kawaii long hair and I get to play with it...maybe I'll braid it and put little ribbons and flowers in it? I think that'll look really nice, don't you?"

"Sure...but here's the condition...you can play with my hair, you can braid it...anything BUT putting ribbons and flowers, ok? Maybe when no one's around..."

"Deal!"

-----------------------------------------------------

"What the hell is going on down there?!" Inuyasha exclaimed irritably.

Sesshoumaru smirked again.

"So...you do not realize what he just did?"

"No...and I don't care either..."

"It was a mark, dear brother..."

"NANI?!!!!"

Inuyasha was about to take off, when he felt someone holding him back from behind.

"Why so angry, Inuyasha? I believe you just said to this Sesshoumaru that you didn't care..."

"I care _now_!" The half-demon snarled.

"Inuyasha-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!" A small voice said from the grass.

The two stopped and saw Myouga the flea hopping up and down in panic.

"What do you want, Myouga-jijii?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"Inuyasha-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama, this concerns your father's lands...I just received an important message from some other fleas and they say that the fire dragon, Hakaru-sama is attacking the Western Lands as we speak! Sesshoumaru-sama, your armies are doing their best to keep his forces at bay while you're not there. I advise that you return as soon as possible. Hakaru-sama is trying to take the lands from you, Sesshoumaru-sama. You can't let that happen...you cannot fail your father." The flea said quickly.

"Hmph...and why should this Sesshoumaru believe you, Myouga?"

Myouga didn't respond. Jaken came running towards his lord.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Your lands are under attack! The fire dragon is there with the miko! Naraku has sent them with an army of youkai! There are other dragons too! We must leave at once!" Jaken said, still running.

"Sesshoumaru-sama...do you believe me now?" Myouga asked.

Sesshoumaru said nothing.

"Jaken...check on Rin, get Aun ready to travel..." He said finally.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! You will need help! Take Inuyasha-sama and his companions with you!"

"Feh...what can two half-breeds, a kitsune whelp, a ryuu, and four humans accomplish?"

"The two hanyous you speak of have the same noble blood as you running through their veins! That little fox has immense power and skill when he calls upon it properly! The Ryuuyoukai is the legendary wind dragon of the spirits and prince of all dragons! There's a taijiya with incredible skill, a houshi with good will and power, two mikos, one a reincarnation of the enemy, and the other the direct descendant of Midoriko-sama herself! With such a group there is much that can be done with all of that talent combined."

Sesshoumaru stared at the flea for a while.

"...So be it...Inuyasha, gather your companions...we are going on a little trip..."

Inuyasha took off, Jaken remembering his lord's orders ran off.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha ran back to Kaede's hut, finding everyone with the exception of Mei Lhi and Kyo much to his relief.

"Oi...Sesshoumaru's got himself a problem..." He said.

Hana looked up from spooning some broth into Rin's mouth.

"Myouga-jijii and Jaken said that Hakaru is attacking the Western Lands...and he's got some other dragons with him...Kikyo is there too...and from what those two said, Naraku sent them."

"So...what's that got to do with us?" Shippou asked.

"Sesshoumaru's such a wuss, so he needs our help."

Hana turned to Kaede.

"Kaede-bachan...I'll need you to look after Rin." Hana said.

"Hai, Hana-sama..." Kaede replied.

-------------------------------------------------------

In a few minutes time, everyone was ready to go. Mei Lhi and Kyo included, both receiving mean glares from Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru waited for them, leading the way.

"Walk faster!" Jaken yelled at them. "We have to get to Sesshoumaru-sama's lands at once!"

"SHUT UP!" Kagome, Inuyasha, Mei Lhi, and Shippou yelled back.

"You little worm...who do you think you _are_ to order us around?!" Kagome asked him angrily.

Silently everyone was thinking the same thought as the words came out of the young miko's mouth.

'_Yep...she's definitely back to normal...'_

"You little witch! How dare you talk to me like that!" Jaken replied.

His response only earned him a bump on his head from Inuyasha. Jaken didn't say a word after that. The group quickened their pace, Shippou, Sango, and Miroku riding on Kirara, Kagome on Inuyasha's back, Kyo flying with Mei Lhi on his back, Hana and Jaken on Aun, Sesshoumaru in a speeding glowing orb. (A/N: There's an episode where Rin is trying to help Jaken by getting a plant, and she grabs it and she's about to get attacked, and she's alone by the way, Sesshy comes to the rescue kind of flying I guess, but he's like in a sphere or something that's glowing...so yeah...just to clarify...)

Miles and miles of terrain flew by them.

"Sesshoumaru-sama...how much further is it?" Hana asked.

"We will arrive soon..." He replied.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he recognized the familiar surroundings. His grip on Kagome tightened.

The group skidded to a halt, seeing the scene before them. Hakaru had what was left of his samurai army with him, a few other Ryuuyoukai flew through the sky, and Kikyo was nowhere to be found.

The ground was badly burned, a few buildings were on fire, and blood covered the earth.

"A-Are we...too late...?"

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Like, OMG, finally...I'm so sorry it took 5 years...lol...wow, it's going to be August 1st in less than ½ an ! Anyway, the next chapter, I SWEAR is less fluffy...but there are finally the first signs of Hana/Sesshy! So that's a plus! I'm still working out if I can squeeze in some Inu/Kag...but the next chapter will be the second major battle in this story...anyway...Please review! I hope you liked this chapter! It was nice and long!!!

Our Little Dictionary with my crappy translations:

Gyoza – dumplings...

-Kun – Suffix used when addressing people younger than yourself or colleagues.

Nii-chan – Older/Big Brother

Imouto-san – Little/Younger Sister

Ryuuyoukai – Dragon Demon

Inuyoukai – Dog Demon

Kawaii – Adorable, cute

Kitsune – Err...fox? Little fox...? Aghh...this is embarrassing...I'm ½ Japanese and I don't even know what the hell 'kitsune' means...(grabs Japanese-English/English-Japanese Dictionary) let's see...umm...oh, here it is...kitsune – _noun_ Fox. Oh...I'm smarter than I thought! lol...

-Chan – Suffix used to (checks dictionary) Ok...um...used after a person's given name to express intimacy and affection. Also used as a diminutive for children and pets...

-Sama – Formal suffix of Mr. or Mrs. (takes the place of '-san' which is informal) can also mean Lady or Lord. Ex: Sesshoumaru-sama = Lord Sesshoumaru

Goshinboku Tree – God Tree

Sengoku Jidai – Warring States Era...Feudal Era

-San – See '-sama'

Kami – God, deity

-Bachan – Grandmother

-Jichan – Grandfather

Miko – shrine maiden, priestess

Taijiya – Demon Exterminator

Houshi – monk

Nekometa youkai – Err...Cat demon? (looks for 'meta' in dictionary) Damn not in there...Oi! Lend me your hands Japanese people! (Yes, a "Naruto" rip-off...)

Mesuinu – female dog. Literally means bitch.

Yukata – Shirt that goes underneath a haori or kimono, also an informal summer kimono.

Okaa-san – Mother

Iie – No

Osuwari (one of my favorite words!) – Now everyone say it with me! SIT!

Kudasai – Please

Hanyou – Half demon

Youkai – Demon

Baka – Idiot, stupid, fool. (Yet another one of my favorite words...)

Nani – what

Jijii – Old man, old fart (it's pretty rude...but of course all of us weren't born yesterday so we know this...)

Baba – Old hag, old lady (see my above comment...)

Ryuu – dragon

Oi – Hey

Hai – yes

Midoriko – Powerful miko who fought in a war against youkai. The Shikon no Tama was created from her heart when it fell out after she sealed the youkai in it.

Un – Yes (used by girls under 18)

Please review! I hope this chapter was good! Ch. 38 is almost done!!! So it'll go up soon! Yay! I apologize for my brain's retarded-ness...stupid thing can't keep up with what I read! Anyway, yeah...I'll shut up...


	38. Death and Rebirth

**A/N:** And now, because I'm trying to make up for lost time...Ch. 38! Now Miroku will read the disclaimer...and yes, you too, Manten...

Miroku & Manten: Aki doesn't own Inuyasha. She really does wish it though, since the following battle sequence would've been so cool in the series...and now before we begin Ch. 38, Aki will answer her reviewers...

Moi: Angie, I know you love it...if you didn't, then why would you even be reading it? Yes, they're such a cute couple...Dragon Man 180, there's just a hint of Kyo/Mei Lhi in this chapter, and a tiny smidge of the beginnings of Sesshy/Hana. And I threw in the Jaken-bashing just for you. I thought you might like it. I enjoy reading it in your story...It makes me laugh...Sanosa, I hope you like this action-packed chapter, because I've been working on this for almost a week. And it's definitely been worth it. So enjoy! (Grins evilly) Riku-Of-Darkness, That's ok that it took you so long...I didn't mind at all. Yay! You're updating too! Can't wait to read it! Aw, was it really that good? Hehe...fluff is good...well, if Ch. 37 didn't kill you, this one certainly will. It's over 10 pages in Microsoft...So it's hella long...and I apologize if your eyes catch fire from reading so much...Mayarou the Fire Demon, thank you very much! I checked out your work and it's really good too! And so you all don't die on me from suspense, Ch. 38!

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Death and Rebirth

Sesshoumaru silently drew Toukijin from its sheath, Inuyasha and Mei Lhi following suit, drawing their own swords. Sango and Miroku dismounted from Kirara, Hana from Aun, Mei Lhi from Kyo, and Kagome from Inuyasha. Jaken walked up to his lord.

"Sesshoumaru-sama...what shall we do?" He asked.

"Call off the army...tell them that I have returned...these foes are not a challenge for this Sesshoumaru..."

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Jaken ran off, holding the Staff of Heads above his head.

"Hey, Jaken! Run faster!" Mei Lhi called after him teasingly.

"WAAAAH!!! You vile little half-breed witch!!!!" Jaken yelled over his shoulder. "I'll get you for that!!!"

Jaken tripped on a rock and slid the rest of the way.

"Jaken-sama! Has Sesshoumaru-sama returned?" A soldier asked.

Jaken stood up and brushed himself off.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama has returned...he has orders for you..."

"What are the orders, Jaken-sama?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama requests that you pull back and let him handle the situation..."

"What?! That's insanity! He can't do this by himself!"

"Are you going to go against your lord?!"

"No...no, I'm not..."

The army fell back and returned to their usual posts. Sesshoumaru and the others made their way down to where Jaken stood.

"Jaken..." Sesshoumaru said.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"I shall leave it to you to get rid of the ningen army..."

Jaken nodded and gripped the Staff of Heads. Jaken turned towards the army, and all watched as the old man's face moved on the staff and opened its mouth wide. A giant inferno erupted from the old man's mouth, incinerating the soldiers, leaving an equally large black burn mark on the ground.

Hakaru didn't look angry at all. He looked almost pleased. He yelled something over his shoulder and more men came forward, taking the places of the dead ones.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! We'll take care of the samurai. Just get rid of the other Ryuuyoukai!" Hana said.

Sesshoumaru nodded, and took off. Sango took Hiraikotsu off her back, Miroku at her side one hand on his staff, the other clutching a couple ofuda in his robes.

"Sango! Stay close! I'll protect you!" The monk said turning to her.

"Houshi-sama..." Sango whispered.

"Kagome, you too...don't wander off too far..." Inuyasha said over his shoulder.

"Ok!" Kagome replied, nodding in understanding.

"Then I'll go after Hakaru..." Kyo said.

"By yourself? No way! I'm going with you too! Besides...I owe him some serious payback for what he did last time..." Mei Lhi blurted out.

"W-What?"

"You heard me. I'm going with you!"

"No...you can't-"

"So? Who cares? Life isn't very fun if you don't stir things up a bit, now is it?"

The hanyou girl grinned, a fang poking out. Kyo sighed, and smiled in return.

"Well...don't get yourself killed, alright? Because when I go to your funeral, the first thing I'm gonna say to you is 'I told you so.'"

"Ha! Real funny, Kyoshi-kun!"

The two took off in a flash. Inuyasha rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Alright, I've thought of a battle formation..." Hana said suddenly.

"Hm?" Inuyasha wondered.

"Kagome and I will be in the center. Inuyasha, you will be on Kagome's right side. Sango, you will be on my left. Shippou, you will be on Inuyasha's right side. Miroku, you'll be on Sango's left. Kirara, you will be behind us. You'll cover us from behind. Miroku, Shippou, you two will be covering Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, and me. Use your own methods to keep enemies we can't attack just yet at bay...and do what you can to help Kirara..." Hana explained.

"So...that means we're the front line, eh?" Inuyasha said smirking.

"Hai, Inuyasha...now let me finish. Sango, you'll use Hiraikotsu to take care of the left side. Kagome and I will take the center. Inuyasha, you take the right. Long-range attacks are best. I want to avoid putting up a barrier as much as possible...but know this...I have no knowledge as to where Kikyo's whereabouts are, so be on your guard at all times. If you even see a fraction of what looks like Kikyo, speak up immediately. When she lived, and we were still friends, she had immense power...power used for good...but now that she is dead, full of hatred, not only does she still have this immense power, but when used for evil...it can be much worse..." Hana finished.

All nodded in understanding.

**(...Insert little line thingies here...)**

"Alright...ready...aim...FIRE!!!!!!" Hana shouted.

Two miko arrows streaked through the sky, the half of the middle line was gone.

"Inuyasha, Sango, now!"

"Kaze no Kizu!"

"Hiraikotsu!"

The two attacks practically exploded on their opponents, with at least ten times more power than usual.

"Yes! That was great Kyoshi-kun!" Mei Lhi's voice said excitedly above them.

All looked up and saw Kyo in the air ten feet above them holding his sickle blade weapon, Mei Lhi on his back watching everything over the Ryuuyoukai's shoulder.

"Oi! Did you do that?!" Inuyasha called up to him.

"He did! That was super-cool, Kyoshi-kun!" Mei Lhi replied.

"The hell he did that!"

"Baka Nii-chan! He's wind! So is Kaze no Kizu! Or do I need to give you lectures on language as well? He added a little bit of his power into the attack. And he only added a little bit too...he did the same for Sango-chan...he made the path through the air, which Hiraikotsu was traveling on, easy for it to gain speed and a nice spin."

"They come..." Kyo said quietly.

"What?" Mei Lhi asked.

"Mei, hold onto me...All of you hold onto someone!"

"Huh? Why?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Just do it!"

Mei Lhi wrapped her arms around Kyo, wondering what he was going to do. Kyo held her tightly around her waist, watching as Inuyasha grabbed Kagome, Shippou latching himself onto the miko girl, Miroku held Sango close, Kirara finding a safe place in the monk's robes. The Ryuuyoukai's eyebrow rose when he saw Sesshoumaru appear out of nowhere and hold Hana secure against his body, his expression emotionless. Jaken held onto his lord's hakama, Aun settling on the ground, awaiting the coming strike.

With Kyo's free hand, he twirled his weapon between his fingers until it was spinning at an incredible speed. Wind was swirling at the ends, growing larger and larger until it looked like it was emanating from his own hand. He stopped spinning the weapon and with a quick jerk of his wrist the wind that surrounded his weapon unleashed itself.

"Tsumujikaze!" He yelled.

The wind howled around them all, everyone but Sesshoumaru and Kyo cringing at the wind's power. It was then that everyone realized what Kyo had been talking about. About twelve Ryuuyoukai had headed in the group's direction, going in for an attack. Kyo's wind hit them, tearing them to pieces.

The wind had finally stopped; a giant cloud of dust surrounded them, the earth strewn with severed bits of other Ryuuyoukai.

The dust cleared, Inuyasha coming out first, Kagome still at his side.

"What the hell was that?!" He yelled.

Sesshoumaru smirked.

"So...you would kill your own kind...kaze no ryuu?" He asked.

"Sesshoumaru...I had no other choice...their intentions were to kill us...and their hearts were already completely corrupted by Hakaru...their hearts...were black...tainted with evil...and malice..." Kyo replied, not making eye contact.

"Oi! Baka! Are you listening to me?!" Inuyasha interrupted.

Mei Lhi jumped down from where she was in the air with Kyo, landing next to her brother. Then all at once, to one another's surprise, Hana, Sesshoumaru, Mei Lhi, Sango, and Shippou hit the hanyou on the head. When all of them moved away, Inuyasha had several bumps on the top of his head, each of his 'attackers' wearing expressions of annoyance. Even Sesshoumaru looked a little irked.

"Well...looks like the rest of you can take care of the samurai...Kyoshi-kun! Let's go!" Mei Lhi said, changing the subject.

Kyo nodded, and both took off again.

**(POV Change)**

Hakaru smirked, watching his younger brother.

'_Hmph...you fool...the Western Lands will belong to me within the hour...'_ He thought, grinning maliciously.

"What's this...?" He said aloud, sensing something as he felt his brother's presence and the hanyou girl's presence grow closer.

His eyebrows narrowed and his grin became wider upon realizing it.

'_I thank you, Kyo...you've handed everything to me very nicely...it was a big mistake to mark that half-breed wench...I've found your weakness...this is going to be enjoyable...'_

**(POV Change)**

Kyo touched the ground a few feet before his elder brother, Mei Lhi sliding to a stop next to him.

"Hakaru! I'm not going to go easy on you!" Kyo said angrily.

"Hm...well, I didn't plan to spare you..." Hakaru replied.

"Damn...you're starting to sound like Sesshoumaru..." Mei Lhi thought aloud.

Hakaru turned in her direction, an evil grin breaking at the corners of his mouth.

"Kyoshima...you foolish little boy...Hmph...you've provided me with your weakness...you've pretty much given it to me...that mark...what a mistake...and why her, Kyoshima? She's but a half-breed..."

"_That_ is something someone like you will never understand..."

Hakaru snapped his fingers, more Ryuuyoukai appearing behind him, awaiting orders.

"Kill the half-breed girl...leave the foolish prince to me..." He said in a smooth voice.

The Ryuuyoukai flew towards Mei Lhi, going in for the first of what could already be determined as many strikes. Just as one was about to reach her, Kyo pushed her aside, out of harm's way.

"Run..." He whispered over his shoulder.

"What...?"

"RUN!"

Mei Lhi broke out into a run, and watched over her shoulder as she ran, as the dragon that almost got her reached Kyo. She sighed with relief when she saw Kyo turn into wind, and reappear behind the youkai and slice it with a single strike. The rest of the dragons were now chasing after her.

"Oh shit!" She muttered.

She ran faster, dodging attacks now and then. Whipping her head over her shoulder, she saw the youkai still chasing her. When she turned back around, she faced three dragons. It was a trap. They had her surrounded and were about to go in for an attack when four of them were sliced in half. As their bodies fell to the ground, Mei Lhi looked upon her savior. Sesshoumaru stood before her, holding Toukijin.

"Thanks, Sesshoumaru...I owe you one...I might forget, so remind me later." She said, grinning.

Sesshoumaru gave a short nod in response.

The hanyou girl was about to get up and keep running, but more dragons appeared, now surrounding her and Sesshoumaru.

**(Yet another POV Change)**

"Oi, Jaken! You stupid green thing! Whatever the hell your name is!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What do you want, half-breed?" Jaken asked irritably.

"Take my place for a minute...I've got to go save some people..."

"If you mean your half-breed sister, Sesshoumaru-sama has just gone..."

"Well then I don't think you saw him and Mei Lhi get surrounded by even more of those damn glorified lizards!"

"WAH?! Sesshoumaru-sama will not fall at the hands of some lowly Ryuuyoukai!"

"Yeah, well, take my place so I can save his sorry pansy ass!"

Jaken reluctantly took Inuyasha's place.

"Come on, Kagome!"

The hanyou threw the miko girl over his shoulder and onto his back.

"Inuyasha! What're you doing?!" Kagome screamed at him.

"Weren't you listening to a damn thing I said, wench?!"

Inuyasha skidded to a halt before the giant cloud of dragons. He dropped Kagome off his back, gripping Tetsusaiga's handle.

'_It's a good thing that together they have a strong youki...now I can use it...this is my chance!'_ He thought.

**(POV Change...)**

"Oi! Sesshoumaru! Move your pansy ass!" Inuyasha's voice yelled.

Sesshoumaru moved with reluctance.

"Took you long enough!"

**(POV Change.....)**

Inuyasha swung the Tetsusaiga, focusing on the youki of the dragons.

"Bakuryuuha!" He yelled.

The true power of the Tetsusaiga came forth, splitting all of the dragons in a single strike. Inuyasha smirked upon seeing Mei Lhi's stunned expression.

"Remember that time I told you about that attack even more powerful than Kaze no Kizu? That time, when we were fighting over you going to school...?" He said.

"Ummm...vaguely, yeah..." Mei Lhi replied.

"Well...that was it...and I'm willing to bet it's something that even _you_ can't copy from me..."

He looked over to where Kyo and Hakaru were.

"You might wanna help your boyfriend...looks like he's getting his ass kicked..." He said.

Mei Lhi blushed and hit him over the head with Tetsusage's handle. She ran quickly, disappearing from sight. Inuyasha briefly nursed his head and turned to Kagome.

"Oh...sorry about dropping you off like that..."

Kagome had a blank expression, but that changed as he forced her to think of what he had done moments before.

"BAKA! You're sorry?! Aghhhhh!!! Inuyasha, osuwari!" She said angrily.

Inuyasha was face-planted a good foot or so into the ground. Instead of the usual curses the hanyou usually said, he accepted this punishment, not really caring at the moment.

But that changed when the two inuyoukai and miko girl heard Hakaru's voice roar, "Kikyo! Hurry up! What's taking you so long?!"

"Kagome! Tell Hana-baba!" Inuyasha said quickly.

Kagome was already halfway on her way back.

"What do you think I'm doing?" She asked.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and then pushed himself up from the 'sit'.

**(...you already know...)**

Mei Lhi arrived on the scene, her eyes widening in horror. Kyo lay at Hakaru's feet, looking badly wounded.

"Doesn't this look familiar, half-breed?" Hakaru asked, turning to her.

"T-this is...my...nightmare..." Mei Lhi whispered.

"Kukuku...thanks to those nightmares you had, you've given me such wonderful ideas..."

"Then it _was_ you after all...you made me have those nightmares...were you already teamed up with this Naraku freak?"

"Yes...it was me...but no...I had not joined completely with Naraku..."

"You bastard!"

"Hmph...ah, Kikyo, you have come at last...have your little pets keep _her_ still...she needs to see all of this..."

Kikyo was walking from behind Hakaru and she sent her Shinindama-chuu after Mei Lhi, the creatures surrounding the hanyou and binding her tightly so she couldn't move.

"Now...Kyoshima...it is time...for your death..." Hakaru said, turning to the boy at his feet.

**(Twiddles thumbs vaguely aware of anything...)**

"Hana-chan! Hakaru's just called for Kikyo! She's coming! Or she could be there already!" Kagome yelled.

Hana nodded, and then turned to Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, and Jaken.

"Will you all be able to take it from here?" She asked.

"Don't you worry, Hana-chan! We'll be just fine!" Shippou answered.

All the others nodded in agreement.

"Alright...Kagome, which way?"

**(POV Change...)**

Inuyasha breathed in the air.

'_Kikyo's scent...'_ He thought. _'And it's coming from exactly where Mei Lhi is! Kuso...'_

Sesshoumaru glanced at his half-brother.

"Your wench is coming...and she has brought Hanajima-san with her..." He said.

"Huh? Wait, what?! She's not _my_ wench, just _a_ wench!"

"My apologies, little brother...this Sesshoumaru has made a mistake..."

Kagome and Hana arrived at that moment.

"Where's Kikyo?" Hana asked instantly.

"Over that way...where Imouto-san took off to..." Inuyasha replied.

"Then let's go!"

Hana started off, drawing her sword from her hip. Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and followed. Kagome began to run off, and saw Inuyasha standing, looking confused, and then grabbed his wrist and pulled him along.

**(POV Change...)**

Kikyo walked over to Mei Lhi and touched the hanyou girl's forehead.

"He won't be able to hear you now...he can't even _see_ you..." The miko said, an evil smirk forming.

Mei Lhi tried to respond with an insult, but when she opened her mouth, no sound came out.

'_I can't speak...my voice is frozen...kuso!'_ She thought.

"What a pleasant surprise...look who else has joined the party...Sesshoumaru...just who I wanted to see...Hanajima...Inuyasha...and you, Kagome, right...?" Hakaru said, looking at them.

Inuyasha looked around frantically.

"Where's Imouto-san?" He thought aloud.

"She's being held by Kikyo's Shinindama-chuu...she's right behind Kikyo...but Kikyo's put a spell on her..." Hana replied.

"Nothing ever _does_ get past you, does it, Hana?" Kikyo said with a small grin.

"Kikyo! Let Mei Lhi go!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha...I'm sorry...but I can't...please understand..."

Kikyo walked over to Inuyasha, wrapping her arms around him. Kagome's eyes narrowed with anger.

"Get. Off. Him." She said through gritted teeth.

Kikyo ignored her.

"Get off him!!!" Kagome yelled, her aura sparking around her.

Kikyo's aura sparked and a few souls came out of her body. Kikyo released the half-demon, her head turning to face Kagome, her eyes narrowing.

"You!" She said venomously.

She notched an arrow to her bow and fired. Inuyasha jumped onto Kagome, pushing her down to avoid the shot. The arrow missed the two by a hair and landed in the earth a few feet behind them.

"Kikyo, you can play later...right now I have something to take care of..." Hakaru's voice interrupted.

Kikyo reluctantly lowered her bow and returned to where she stood next to Mei Lhi.

Hakaru turned back to Kyo.

"Any final words...? You've got an audience..." He asked.

"Where's Mei...?"

"She has not come..."

"She will..."

"No...she isn't coming...she won't be coming for you..."

"She just doesn't know! But she'll be here! I know it!"

"No, she isn't! Why, why Kyoshima?! Why do you persist?! Why do you keep believing she will come?! She won't show up. Not now, not ever!"

"She'll be here...she'll come..."

"Hmph...keep dreaming..."

"Even if I'm already dead, she'll come..."

"No...she won't..."

"You don't know that..."

"Tell me brother...has she ever once told you that she loved you...?"

"No...but I know she cares!"

"Kyoshima you fool! You're living a child's dream! She doesn't love you! She's only using you!"

"No! That's a lie!"

"Her feelings aren't true...she has no cares for anyone...not even someone who would throw their life away to save hers...not even for you...Just give it up, already! Die for her, and see that she won't come, see that she never cared, but die, to be free, you won't have to worry about anything...let her go...and move on to the world of the dead...there is no place for you here, in this world of the living..."

"I...don't know what to do..."

"Die for your freedom from her..."

"You are my older brother, a true brother would help me with this decision...I do hope that you'll make the right one for me..."

A single tear streaked down Kyo's face.

Kagome watched painfully, looking around she saw that Inuyasha's expression had softened. Hana looked on in as much pain as herself. Sesshoumaru even had a tiniest hint of emotion on his face.

'_We can't just sit here and do nothing...'_ She thought.

Kagome was about to go forward when a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Kagome glanced up into Hana's eyes.

"Don't...this is something only Mei Lhi can do..." She said barely above a whisper.

"I choose your freedom...I don't want you, my only brother, to be chained to a false love, only to suffer for the rest of your long years of life..." Hakaru said after a few seconds of thought.

Hakaru reached for the hilt of his sword and slowly unsheathed his blade.

**(...yep...you guessed it! Another POV change...)**

'_I am NOT going to just watch this! I won't let Kyoshi-kun die! I can't!'_ Mei Lhi thought.

Her heart was aching, and her eyes were burning with anger.

'_How? How will I be able to do anything?! I'm stuck here and I can't move an inch, or even speak!'_

"I choose your freedom..." Hakaru began.

'_Wait, no!'_

"...I don't want my only brother to be chained to a false love..."

'_WHAT?! What the hell is he babbling about now?! He can't possibly understand love! Someone like him can't understand it!'_

"...only to suffer..."

'_He won't suffer! I'll ensure it! Because it's love that binds me to him! Wait...what...? I...I love Kyoshi-kun...? I love him...'_

"...for the rest of your long years of life..."

'_I'm not gonna stand for this anymore!'_

Mei Lhi suddenly found her voice when she saw Hakaru's hand reach for the handle of his katana.

"Kyoshi-kun! Don't listen to him!" She screamed.

Determined to move, and determined for Kyo to see her, she used her demon strength and broke free from the Shinindama-chuu's hold on her body. In a single motion she ran and put herself between Hakaru and Kyo, Tetsusage drawn, the blade plunged into the fire dragon's abdomen.

"You...stupid...LIAR! How _dare_ you...HOW DARE YOU!!!" She yelled at him, twisting Tetsusage in a circular motion.

Hakaru looked stunned. Kikyo was livid. Inuyasha, Kagome, Hana, and Sesshoumaru looked on. Kyo smiled.

"You did come for me, Mei..." He said.

"Of course I did..." She replied, turning her head over her shoulder, and smiling back. "Nanode...ai shiteru..." She added in a whisper.

The hanyou girl pulled her sword out, and kicked Hakaru away a good ten feet. She sheathed her sword and helped Kyo sit up.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah...better now..." He answered.

"You know, I think you need to quit trying to die for me...because honestly, you can try as much as you want, but I'll always show up last minute to save your ass."

"Ha! Then it's the same for you if you get any ideas!"

"How...touching..." Hakaru's voice interrupted.

In a flash, Hakaru had drawn his sword and stabbed Mei Lhi in her shoulder. He dropped his sword, and leaped towards her, his hand at her throat, holding her several feet above the ground.

Hakaru's eyes turned red, and his youkai markings appeared. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Mei Lhi all gasped with horror upon seeing three crimson circles on his forehead. Hakaru started changing and transformed into a horrific black dragon. On his back was a massive wingspan, with teeth over four feet in length, complete with glistening scales.

Mei Lhi was now very far from the ground, and Hakaru's claws were tightening their grasp around her neck.

"Can't...BREATHE!" She choked out.

Something white lunged at Hakaru and caught the fire dragon off guard, causing him to drop Mei Lhi to the ground.

The hanyou girl gasped for air and when her breathing became normal, she saw Kyo had transformed, and watched as the dragon brothers took to the sky, biting and clawing at one another on the way up. The two went above the clouds and out of sight.

'_Kyoshi-kun...'_ She thought.

**(...sighing and yawning...all this extra typing is annoying...)**

"What's going on up there?" Kagome wondered aloud.

"I don't know..." Inuyasha replied.

"If Kyo loses...it will not bode well...not at all..." Hana said, her eyes staring fixedly at the sky.

"This Sesshoumaru will not lose the Western Lands to the likes of this...Hakaru. I've kept these lands from them before, and I, Sesshoumaru, shall do it again..." The inuyoukai lord said in a level voice.

"Was that supposed to make Hana-baba feel better or something, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshoumaru ignored his half-brother and looked up suddenly.

"It appears someone has won..." He said.

"What?" Kagome, Inuyasha, Hana, and Mei Lhi exclaimed.

All of them looked at the sky where a large object fell through the clouds. It gained speed as it fell and landed in the earth with a giant crash, a huge wave of dust surrounding the area.

As the dust settled back into the earth, everyone cautiously peered inside the smoking crater.

**(POV change...)**

"What was that?!" Sango yelled over her shoulder to Miroku.

"I don't know Sango...but something big must've crashed into the ground..." The monk replied.

"We should go check it out, Houshi-sama!"

"Hai, Sango, I agree..."

Miroku reached into his robes, threw several ofuda at the samurai, and then opened the air void. Sango quickly threw Hiraikotsu, Shippou using his foxfire, and Jaken twirling the Staff of Heads as it emitted flames.

"Kirara! Now!" Sango yelled.

The cat transformed into her larger form, the monk and taijiya got onto the neko's back, Shippou hopping on, Sango reaching out and lifting a struggling Jaken from the ground as Kirara flew upward.

"WAH!!! Put me down you stupid ningen wench!!!" Jaken said vehemently, still struggling from the taijiya's grip.

**(POV Change...)**

Kikyo approached the side of the hole in the ground. She looked inside, seeing the true form of Hakaru, which promptly shrank into the fire dragon's human form.

"Kikyo...listen..." Hakaru said, clearly struggling to speak.

"What is it?" The miko asked.

"Naraku must have the Western Lands...at all costs..."

"How shall I do that?"

"Kill the lord...kill Sesshoumaru..."

Kikyo nodded, reaching for her bow.

'_So...there is no other way...this is my only choice...'_

**(POV Change)**

Kyo descended from the sky in his human form, Mei Lhi letting out a sigh of relief. Hana approached him.

"I will take care of Hakaru..." She said, pulling a spell scroll from her kimono.

An arrow with dark miko aura grazed her forearm.

Hana looked into Kikyo's fiery eyes, Kikyo glaring at Hana warningly. Hana put the spell scroll away and she walked back to where she had stood next to Kagome.

"What the hell are you doing, Hana-chan?!" Mei Lhi yelled.

"Hakaru had one final wish...and I am going to grant it..." Kikyo said, raising her bow and pulling an arrow from her quiver.

Kikyo notched the arrow to her bow, changing her aim to each person around her. First on Kagome, then Inuyasha, Mei Lhi, Kyo, Hana, Sesshoumaru. She changed the order she first aimed at them, and then finally when all of them were confused enough, she let the arrow fly, a dark purplish-black glow around the arrow.

"The Western Lands will go to Naraku!" Kikyo shouted as the arrow whizzed through the air.

Everyone watched as the arrow gained speed, realizing the shot was intended for Sesshoumaru. The demon lord looked unconcerned and gripped the handle of Toukijin tighter.

The arrow flew closer. Closer, and closer. And when it was about to hit its intended target, the shot was intercepted.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly. Hana stood before him, her arms out in front of her. The arrow had hit her in the chest and her breathing became rapid. Just after the arrow made contact, a barrier went up. The miko dropped to the ground, blood blossoming on her kimono.

"Hana!" Mei Lhi, Kyo, Inuyasha, and Kagome said in shock.

**(POV Change...)**

"Hanajima-san..." Sesshoumaru said quietly.

Hana struggled to breathe as she lay at Sesshoumaru's feet.

"Sesshoumaru-sama...I'm sorry..." She began. "I couldn't put my barrier up fast enough..."

Sesshoumaru looked at the miko at his feet. He could see the gaki crawling towards her.

'_So...she will die soon...'_ He thought.

Kagome and Inuyasha ran over to Hana.

"It's hit her in the lung...she's just a ningen, so she won't be able to breathe..." Inuyasha said after examining where the arrow hit.

"And with what Hana-chan told us, Kikyo's dark miko powers are most likely worse than her good ones, the evil aura in her arrow must be filling Hana's lungs with Kikyo's intent to kill and most likely some of Naraku's miasma." Kagome confirmed.

Hana's breathing slowed to a stop. The barrier faded and then finally dissipated.

Sesshoumaru saw that the gaki now surrounded Hana. He listened for her heartbeat, but heard none.

"She is dead..." The demon lord stated flatly.

**(...pov change...)**

Kikyo smirked.

"This time...I won't miss..." She said.

"You won't get another chance, Kikyo!" Kagome shouted, an arrow notched to her bow.

"Heh...my pathetic reincarnation..."

"'Pathetic reincarnation?!'"

Kagome released her arrow, a bright pink glow surrounding it, just barely missing Kikyo.

"Your aim is off. Now watch while the master of the bow does it correctly!"

Kikyo reached for another arrow, letting it fly seconds later. It was headed right at Kagome. Inuyasha pulled Kagome to the side, the arrow barely missing them.

"So...that girl truly does mean more to you than I do..." Kikyo said sadly.

**(And another pov change...)**

Sesshoumaru stood staring at Hana's body, watching the gaki as they crawled about.

'_I have no idea as to what this Sesshoumaru should do...'_ He thought. _'This Sesshoumaru has no reason to care whether Hanajima-san is dead or not...however...Hanajima-san did help Rin...'_

As he thought, he could sense many stares, he looked up and saw Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyo, Mei Lhi, and Kyo watching him. The demon lord wondered why, but his own question was answered when he felt Tenseiga pulse with energy at his waist. The sword's hilt was vibrating.

'_Hmph...it seems Chichiue has answered for me...'_

He reverted his eyes back to Hana's body and watched the gaki scurrying around. He stared for a long time. Everyone's attention was diverted as they now turned to see Sango arrive with Miroku, Shippou, and Jaken. All of them on Kirara's back.

Sango dismounted the demon cat and saw the body at Sesshoumaru's feet.

"Hana-chan!" She gasped.

"Hana-sama!" Miroku said, shocked, following the taijiya's gaze.

Shippou looked and pounced on Kagome.

"Kagome-chan...what happened to Hana-chan?" The kitsune asked worriedly.

Jaken walked over to his lord.

"Sesshoumaru-sama...is that the dead body of the miko woman? The granddaughter of-" Jaken began.

"Shut up Jaken..." Sesshoumaru said passively.

An arrow appeared out of nowhere. All looked in Kikyo's direction.

"Your eyes should be on me!" The miko hissed.

**(line thingers...er, pov change...)**

Sango threw Hiraikotsu, only striking a barrier around Kikyo.

"Naraku has come to my aid..." Kikyo said with a smirk.

"Naraku?" Mei Lhi wondered aloud.

Inuyasha growled as Naraku's scent reached his nose.

"Naraku! Stop hiding and come out already! Kaze no Kizu!" He yelled, swinging Tetsusaiga.

The Wound of the Wind slashed at a place behind Kikyo, Naraku appearing several feet behind the miko wearing his baboon pelt.

"Kukuku Inuyasha..." The demon said.

Naraku looked around at the entire group, looking surprised when he set his eyes on Mei Lhi.

"Inuyasha, you have a new companion..."

"Keh. What of it? It's not like you know her..."

"Hmph...baka Inuyasha...this Naraku knows all...your companion is none other than your younger sister...yes, Inuyasha...I have heard of your sister already..."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock, his eyebrows narrowed, and a growl emitted from his throat.

"She _is_ part of my plan...after all..." Naraku went on. "She was to be the bait for Hakaru's little brother...so that Hakaru could freely overthrow Sesshoumaru and get the Western Lands...Kikyo would receive her soul and the final shards of the jewel..." He turned to Kikyo. "Do what you can to help Hakaru over there..."

Kikyo nodded and stepped into the crater and eased the fire dragon into a sitting position.

"I thank you, Kikyo...but your efforts are meaningless...death is already upon me...Kyo has grown stronger in more ways than I had thought possible...he was...a good friend...a good brother...and he will be...a strong leader...and he will make a fine supreme ruler of our kind..." Hakaru managed to get out.

Hakaru's form went limp and burst into ashes, Kyo approaching them, pulling out a small jar, kneeling, and then shoveled them into the small container and capped it. He put the container away and said what sounded like a prayer in Ryuuyoukai.

Naraku sighed.

"So...it seems he's not as powerful as we thought..." He commented.

He turned to look at Sesshoumaru.

"I really don't wish to fight you, Sesshoumaru...but I must have these lands..."

"Hmph...Naraku...you are such a coward...you have sent another kugutsu in your place..." Sesshoumaru replied. "You are not even worth my time..."

The taiyoukai stared at the body at his feet. Tenseiga still shook violently.

"Perhaps..._she_ will find you worth her time..." He said finally.

Everyone looked at him with puzzled expressions. Sesshoumaru gripped Tenseiga's handle and drew the blade, with a single pass killed the gaki. For several seconds everyone waited in silence anxiously. Sesshoumaru listened carefully. Finally hearing just the sound he had wanted to hear.

_B-Bmp._

_B-Bmp..._

_B-Bmp!_

_B-BMP!_

_B-BMP!!!!_

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Jaken looked stunned. Mei Lhi watched, confused. Kyo watched with interest. Naraku and Kikyo watching in silence.

**(Ok, this is the last one!!! Yay!!!)**

Hana's eyes opened slowly, and took a small breath. Towering above her, she saw Sesshoumaru holding Tenseiga. By her side lay Kikyo's arrow, the wound in her chest now closed.

"Hanajima-san..." Sesshoumaru said in a smooth, steady, yet calm voice. "Live again..."

The taiyoukai sheathed his blade and extended his hand, which Hana took. He pulled her to her feet, and she took a few seconds to remember how to move.

"Jaken...retrieve her sword..."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Jaken returned with Hana's shimmering blade in his hands. He held it up to the miko, which she gladly took.

"Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama..." She said, smiling softly at the demon lord.

He nodded, and stood in silence, staring at nothing in particular. Hana turned to face everyone.

"All of you get behind me...except you, Miroku...I will need your assistance..." She said in her usual strong, commanding voice.

The group moved behind Hana, Mei Lhi struggled to stand, and fell over.

"I think my ankle's twisted or something..." She said, an eye squinting from pain.

Kyo carried her on his back and walked behind Hana. The miko double-checked that everyone was safely behind her, and she put up a barrier.

"Sango! Kagome! Help keep the barrier going!" Hana said over her shoulder.

Kikyo shot an arrow at Hana, which to everyone's surprise, Hana caught in her hand. Kikyo looked on stunned. Naraku raised an eyebrow, Sesshoumaru looking somewhat amused.

Hana looked down at the arrow in her hand and watched as it burst into tiny pink pinpricks of light as it became purified by her touch. When she looked up again, Kikyo gasped and Naraku's eyes widened. Not only had Hana's miko aura become bright around her, but you could also see an almost transparent image of Midoriko standing where Hana did.

"You are more than meets the eye, Hana..." Kikyo said.

"Heh...never underestimate me, Kikyo..." Hana replied.

"So...would you mind sharing with us as to exactly what you are...?"

"I am the granddaughter of Midoriko-sama...Hanajima Shimabara..."

"Kukuku...Hanajima Shimabara, eh?" Naraku asked.

"Yes, that is correct, Naraku..."

"This is a pleasant surprise...not only do I get the Western Lands, but I will kill Midoriko's descendant."

"Whoever said that you would ever get these lands...?"

Hana sheathed her sword and picked up her bow, which lay on the ground nearby. Reaching for an arrow, she fitted it to the bow and pulled the string back, taking aim, and released. The arrow streaked through the air at an incredible speed, and hit Naraku's barrier, which shattered instantly. The arrow proceeded to Naraku, hitting him, exploding, leaving a broken kugutsu doll with one of Naraku's hairs attached to it. Kikyo's barrier dissolved, the miko trying to keep calm. Hana reached for another arrow.

"Kikyo, I will give you this one chance to leave unscathed...if you choose not to leave, I will have no choice but to shoot you...and trust me, I will do it...without any second thoughts..." She said.

Kikyo's eyes narrowed and she called for her Shinindama-chuu and together they disappeared from sight. Hana lowered her bow and placed her arrow back in her quiver. She turned around and removed her barrier, not saying anything.

"Since that little disruption is over...this Sesshoumaru would like to invite you inside to the castle to rest..." The taiyoukai said, breaking the silence.

Inuyasha looked curiously at his half-brother.

"What's this all of a sudden, Sesshoumaru? You're being oddly polite..." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Jaken, take Aun and retrieve Rin." Sesshoumaru said, ignoring his brother.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama! I will get her at once!" Jaken replied, walking to the two-headed dragon youkai.

Sesshoumaru turned to the rest of the group with a look in his eyes that read 'Follow me...'

The demon lord walked on towards a tall gate, which was guarded by some of Sesshoumaru's youkai soldiers. The soldiers stepped aside and yelled to another set of guards to open the gates. A few seconds later, the gates opened and Sesshoumaru proceeded to walk inside.

After crossing a vast courtyard, Sesshoumaru approached the front doors of the castle. He slid the door open, and motioned the others inside. Everyone but Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru gasped at the sight before their eyes.

Servants bustled around the room, all of them stopping what they were doing and turned towards the door.

"Welcome back, Sesshoumaru-sama." They all said in unison, bowing.

A servant approached them and bowed respectfully.

"Kon'nichi wa, I am called Koji." He said.

"Koji, how many guest rooms are available...?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"There are...six rooms...of course, I will gladly free up more to accommodate the large group of guests you have brought with you, Sesshoumaru-sama..."

"That will not be necessary..."

"Um...Sesshoumaru...there's eight of us...and six rooms..." Kagome said after counting everyone.

"Hey she's right!" Mei Lhi added. "That means that four people get their own room, while the other four will have to share!"

"Is it not accurate...? You bear a mark, and this Sesshoumaru has never seen Inuyasha without the wench."

"Um...well...uh..."

"Mark...?" Sango, Kagome, Shippou, Hana, and Miroku inquired.

Mei Lhi and Kyo laughed nervously. Inuyasha shot the taijiya, houshi, kitsune, and two mikos death glares warning them not to pursue the subject any further. Sesshoumaru smirked, a small smile playing at his lips.

After an awkward silence, Inuyasha decided to be the first to speak.

"So...are we gonna stand here all day or are we gonna actually _see_ the rooms?"

Sesshoumaru instructed Koji to escort them to their rooms while the taiyoukai retreated to his vast study to read and clear his head of the events that had happened that day. Another servant came in a few minutes later serving Sesshoumaru some tea and then promptly left.

The demon lord sipped thoughtfully on his tea, while reading a scroll on none other than Midoriko.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Weeeeee! Yay! It's done! Finally! Yes, that was incredibly long and exhausting...I didn't know I could type so much...I've surprised even myself! Please stay tuned for Chapter 39...Sesshy/Hana connections will be developing, and Dragon Man 180, if I may, I would like to borrow your idea from your story that Miroku accidentally places a sutra on a door to a room which Hana is the only other occupant for the unfortunate demon lord...Anyway, please review! I hope I didn't drone on..., bore you to death..., or make your eyes fall out from so much reading...lol...

My Japanese Dictionary with Super-crappy Translations:

This dictionary will be much shorter...I'm sure by now everyone knows what hanyou, Ryuuyoukai, Inuyoukai, taiyoukai, Houshi(-sama), taijiya, etc. mean. So I'm just gonna list a word...maybe two...firstly, Kyo's attack...

Tsumujikaze – Whirlwind

Kugutsu - puppet

Chichiue – Father

Shinindama-chuu – Soul Skimmers/Soul Snatchers/Soul Stealers...whatever you wanna call 'em...

Gaki - Messengers of Hell


	39. Memories, Decisions, and the Request

**A/N:** Ok, let's not waste any time! Who do we have for 'N'? Naraku, Nazuna, and Nobunaga...Ok...well, you three, get on with the disclaimer!

Naraku, Nazuna, & Nobunaga: Aki doesn't own Inuyasha. She only owns the plot to this story and Mei Lhi, Hana, Kyo, Hakaru, Kiori, and all the other weirdoes that exist in Aki's world...now let's move on and not keep you all in suspense!

Me: To my wonderful readers, every single one of you...you will all find this chapter amusing...it's got all these special features all crammed with fairy-killing fluff and Jaken-bashing! I can think of one person who would enjoy that... (Shoots a quick glance at Dragon Man and then whistles innocently) And I know all of you probably died from reading so much...this chapter isn't any better, I'm afraid. Angie, I don't think Kagome would be able to get a hold of a gun...Dragon Man 180, oh don't you worry...Jaken's gonna get more than just hitting a few rocks or trees...(scene of a roasted Jaken being poked by Rin and Shippou with a stick comes to mind...) Plus the wonderful plan goes into effect! Can I use your ofuda idea? Like you did in your fic? Sanosa, thank you! This one will be just as enjoyable. Riku-Of-Darkness, (gasps) An hour and a half?!!! I'm sorry!!! But this one will take just as long or more...thank you! I enjoyed writing the battle scenes...I too could picture them in my mind... (whispers) That's my secret to writing! You're welcome for my review! Yay! More Kairi-ness! I don't think there's any possible way for me to not like you as much anymore for what you write in your Riku chapter. It's your story so you can do whatever the hell you want with it! Anyway, without further adieu, I give you, CHAPTER THIRTY NINE!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Memories, Decisions, and the Request

Koji lead the group to their rooms as instructed. Turning to Hana he slid open a nearby door.

"This is your room, Miko-sama." He said.

Hana nodded, and Koji walked on, stopping at another door.

"Taijiya-san, this will be your room...and Houshi-san, your room will be directly across the hall from her room..."

They stopped at another door.

"This room is the kitsune's..."

Another door, this one different from the others. It was larger in size and had separate rooms, one large futon spread out on the floor.

"This will be Kaze no ryuu-sama's and the young lady hanyou's room."

Inuyasha bared his fangs angrily.

"The hell she's sharing a room with him!" He yelled.

"Inuyasha..." Mei Lhi said in a warning voice, a fierce glint in her eyes.

They proceeded to the final room, which was identical to the previous one.

"You were saying...?" Mei Lhi said in a mocking voice.

"Shut up..." Inuyasha muttered.

"Inuyasha-sama, this will be yours and the young lady miko's room." Koji interrupted.

"Keh...sure you know _my_ name...but you don't bother with anyone else's..." The hanyou grumbled.

"I have never met any of the other's before, Inuyasha-sama."

"Whatever..."

"I suggest that you settle yourselves in your rooms...I'm sure that Sesshoumaru-sama will request that you join him for the evening meal..."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shoved his fists into his sleeves from annoyance.

"Dress nicely...there are dressing cabinets, as you all probably noticed, in each room. There are kimonos that you may wear...I will summon each of you when the meal is ready...now, please excuse me, I must go to the kitchen and inform the cooks of something important..."

Koji walked past them, going downstairs. Hana left to her room, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou following suit.

"Kagome, you go on, I need to talk with my sister..._alone_..." Inuyasha said, glaring at Kyo as he said the last word of his sentence.

Kagome left to the room, Kyo already walking away.

"Now, I don't approve of any of this, but I'm not gonna have any crap ideas going through your heads just 'cause you two are sharing a room! You understand?!"

"Shut up, Nii-chan...you yell too much..."

"Did you hear a damn thing I just said?!"

"Yes, yes, now fuck off and leave me alone already...shit...you're so god damn annoying, Nii-chan..."

Inuyasha let a threatening growl escape into his throat, attempting to prove his point further. Mei Lhi stuck out her tongue at him, and then began walking off in a temper.

Mei Lhi arrived back at the room, wincing as the pain in her ankle returned.

"Damn..." She muttered.

Kyo looked up.

"Oh hey..." He said casually.

"Hey yourself...ow...that hurts..."

"Ankle still bothering you?"

"Yeah..."

Kyo walked over to her and helped her walk across the room, letting her rest on the futon. He sat on the tatami mat in front of her, watching as she painfully eased herself into a comfortable position.

"Let me see it..." He said after a long silence.

"Feh. Whatever...knock yourself out..."

He gently reached out and placed her right ankle on his lap, examining it, feeling where the bones were.

"Wow...this is worse than I thought...that fall must've been really bad..." He said.

"What...?"

"Your bone's been popped out of place...and broken...no wonder you can't walk..."

"Well _that's_ nice to know..."

"I'm going to try and push it back into place, ok? That way your youkai blood can heal it naturally while you sleep tonight..."

"Whatever..."

He applied pressure to a place on the inner side of her foot a few centimeters from the heel.

"It might hurt...so I don't want you to start crying on me, ok?"

"Feh! As if I would!"

  
-

Inuyasha had gone back to his room, but his nerves got the better of him and he found himself with his ear pressed against the door to Mei Lhi and Kyo's room.

'_They better not be doing anything...'_ He thought angrily.  
  
-(this one's annoying me...)  
  
"Ok, I'm gonna push it into place..." Kyo said.

"You don't have to give me a play-by-play, just do it!" Mei Lhi replied, sounding somewhat irritated.

- (This one too...urgh...)  
  
The more Inuyasha listened to their conversation the angrier he became.

'_I tell her not to do anything with him, and what does she do?! The EXACT opposite!'_

His temper was reaching the boiling point, and finally reached the point where he couldn't stand it.

He nearly threw open the door from anger and quickly ran inside.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM?!!!!!" He roared.

"Uhh...what...?" Kyo and Mei Lhi asked uncertainly, visibly sweat dropping.

Inuyasha blinked several times, feeling confused, embarrassed, frustrated, and even more angry at the same exact time.

"Nii-chan...what the hell are you talking about?" Mei Lhi said awkwardly.

Inuyasha's face darkened.

"Nothing..." Came his forced reply.

"Mei, try stretching out your foot now..." Kyo instructed.

The hanyou girl did as she was told and a small pop sounded.

"Looks like you fixed it..." Mei Lhi said, now moving her foot around in various directions.

Shortly afterward, everyone gathered at the door.

"What was all that yelling about, Inuyasha?" Miroku inquired.

"Yes, Inuyasha, please explain..." Shippou urged.

"Please tell me that I didn't hear what I thought I heard..." Kagome and Sango said in unison.

Hana said nothing, merely sharply glancing about the room.

"Well...there seems to be nothing of concern going on..." She said finally, after her observation.

All of them left, Inuyasha leaving last, slamming the door shut.

- (I bet this isn't gonna work...)  
  
"Um...that was..." Mei Lhi began.

"Weird?" Kyo supplied.

"Yeah...what the hell is going on with him? He keeps yelling at me too...stupid asshole...one day I'll shove my fist so far down his throat..." She said, speaking more to herself.

"Anyway...how's your ankle now? Is it any better?"

"Let's see, then..."

She stood and started walking.

"Yeah...it's way better now...thanks Kyoshi-kun..."

He nodded and watched as she walked back towards him.

"And now, I am going to have a nice, long, bath!" She said, taking the nice guy pose.

Kyo blinked and stared and sweat dropped.

"Uhhh..." He said, attempting to fill the awkward silence.

Mei Lhi returned to her normal self, and walked to the dressing cabinet reaching for a pale pink kimono with a lavender obi. She then proceeded to the small room off to the side of the main room they stayed in. She slid the door open and shut, getting the water ready to her liking.

Kyo noticed a small bookshelf in the corner, found an interesting thing on the middle shelf, and began to read.

- (pov thingie...)  
  
Mei Lhi wasn't the only one who decided on taking a bath. In fact, all the women were bathing in the large tubs, soaking in the warm water and the thick blanket of white foam that floated on top. Kagome scrubbed her dark locks clean, rinsed the blood and dirt from her white flesh, once she deemed herself clean, she stepped out, wrapping a fluffy towel around her body.

After quickly drying off, she slipped her yukata on, her navy kimono on top, securing it with the obi. Sliding the door open and reentering the main room in a cloud of steam, she saw Inuyasha sitting with his back against the wall, mindlessly staring out the window. One of his gold eyes averted to where she stood and quickly returned to staring outside.

"Inuyasha...you should take a bath too...we _are_ at Sesshoumaru's castle, after all..." She said finally breaking the small silence that had formed between them.

Inuyasha didn't respond.

"Are you still brooding on what happened earlier? Because honestly, we all make mistakes...you just happened to make one..."

"Keh. Is that supposed to make me feel better, Kagome?" He replied, his voice laced with anger.

Kagome sighed.

"You're really a handful, Inuyasha...go take a bath..."

"Make me."

The miko raised an eyebrow at the hanyou.

"Oh really...?" She said in a dangerous voice, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

Inuyasha met her gaze and sat frozen.

"I didn't mean 'sit' me!" He yelled in defense.

"What're you talking about?" She asked innocently. "Since when did you get that idea?"

Inuyasha flattened his ears to his head, ran across the room, and threw the door to the bathroom open, nearly slamming it shut.

Kagome laughed lightly.

"I didn't mean to scare him..." She said quietly.

- (pov thingie...)  
  
Miroku had settled into a nice hot bath, enjoying the sweet scent of soap that surrounded the room in a thick cloud.

"This place is quite luxurious...I wonder how Sesshoumaru-sama is able to leave at all..." He thought aloud.

Sighing he glanced at his cursed hand, the cloth wet as well as the beads. Sighing once more, he crossed his arms behind his neck, laying back into the water, enjoying the tranquil moment he had to himself, finding his thoughts drifting from Naraku's plans to Sango.

"Now how did _that_ happen...?" He wondered. "I must be really too relaxed here...I think I shall get out now...before Sango hears me...that would be most unfortunate..."

With a final sigh, he stepped out of the tub and cleared his head, which was full of Sango with a little shake.

'_What is going on with me...?'_

- (yet another...)  
  
Hana had finished with her bath a while ago. She now sat combing her long dark hair. She became aware that her door slid open and the sound of small feet on the tatami mat followed.

"Hana-sama?" A small voice called.

"Hai, Rin-chan?" Hana replied, turning to face her.

Rin wore a clean kimono and sported damp hair. She appeared to have just come from a bath herself.

"Sesshoumaru-sama said that he was too busy to help with my hair. Jaken-sama wouldn't agree to it. The servants are busy heating all the water and making dinner...So I thought that maybe you could do it..." She said, her gaze at the floor, wringing her tiny hands nervously.

"Of course, Rin-chan. I would love to help you..." The miko said, her dark jade eyes sparkling with warmth.

Rin walked over to the miko and sat before her, pulling out a small comb, sitting in front of Hana.

The miko set her own comb aside, reaching for the girl's and gently ran it through the child's hair.

"How are you feeling, Rin-chan?" She asked.

"Much better now, Hana-sama! Thank you so much!"

Hana smiled, continuing to comb Rin's hair. Rin smiled in return, staying silent.

"Would you like me to braid it for you? There's a nice Sakura tree outside, and I'm sure I can borrow a blossom or two..." Hana asked.

Rin turned to the miko, eyes shining happily. She nodded vigorously. Hana laughed lightly and rose from the floor, walking to her window and opening it, grabbing a nearby blossom in her hand. She returned to her place behind Rin and braided the girl's hair, tucking the flower behind her left ear. Rin giggled and thanked the miko, leaving quickly to show off her new hairstyle to Jaken. Hana smiled again, smoothing out the creases of her white kimono that had green trim at the hem and the ends of the sleeves that matched her eyes. The obi was the same color also. She proceeded to comb through her hair once more, combing until it felt like silk between her fingers.

- (lalala...I dunno if this next part is considered 'lemon-ish' or not, but so the ppl don't scold me, I'll just have this be a forewarning...)  
  
"Kyoshi-kun!" Mei Lhi's voice said, sounding far off.

Kyo looked up from the book he read.

"Hm?" He wondered.

"Kyoshi-kun!"

Her voice was more insistent.

"Hai?" He called back.

"Help me with something...?" She asked innocently.

He put the book down, the ryuuyoukai very confused as he made his way to the door, sliding it open, carefully making sure to keep his gaze averted to the wall.

"What do you need help with?" He asked, making himself find great interest in the intricate detailing on the wall.

"There's a spot behind my ears I can't get..."

"W-what?" He almost choked.

She placed a sponge at the rim of the tub. He felt himself blushing as he walked closer. He knelt down and took the sponge carefully scrubbing behind the wet inu ears. What he failed to see was the trap that the hanyou girl was putting into place. Carefully she slid a bar of slippery soap by his hand and moved a little bit away from him. He instinctively moved forward and his hand gripped the soap, and he slipped forward, right into the tub with a large splash, causing the water in the tub to spill over the rim a little, wetting the floor.

Mei Lhi couldn't help but smirk at her successful plan. Kyo resurfaced, his clothes and hair completely soaked. The hanyou girl burst into a fit of giggles, seeing a small mountain of foam on top of the Ryuuyoukai's head.

"What was that for?" He asked, trying to sound annoyed.

"I was bored." She replied.

"What did I ever do to you?" His voice taking on an attempted hurt-sounding tone.

"Aww...did I make Kyoshi-kun sad...?" The hanyou girl asked innocently, looking at him with her golden pools sparkling, her index finger to her lips, completing the act with a puppy dog face. (A/N: Basically, if you've seen "Naruto" you know how he uses Sexy no Jutsu on Jiraiya to get him to train him and he was asking about the condition? That's what Mei's pretty much doing...)

Kyo sweat dropped. He also found himself speechless. His voice refused to work. His throat had become tight, almost tight enough to cut off his air supply.

Mei Lhi pulled him into an embrace, resting her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry Kyoshi-kun...I didn't mean to make you sad..." She said softly, holding him tighter.

She closed her eyes as she rested against him. Kyo wrapped his arms around her, breathing in the air around him. He noticed something different.

'_Mei's scent...it's changed...'_ He thought, his brain not really understanding his words until last minute. _'Wait, what?! Changed?!'_

He took another breath of the air, confirming his thoughts.

'_It's such a nice scent...augh...damn it...I can't let her heat scent get to me...'_

In a flash her lips softly pressed against his own, she leaned towards him, deepening the kiss, her arms now reaching around his neck. With his thought running repeatedly through his mind, he found out that almost instinctively he kissed her back.

The door slid open, and a figure stood in the doorway.

'_Please don't be Inuyasha...Please don't be Inuyasha...Please don't be Inuyasha...'_ Kyo prayed.

The steam in the room cleared, revealing the servant, Koji in the doorway.

Kyo mentally let out a sigh of relief.

'_Thank you, Kami-sama...remind me to pray to express my gratitude...'_

Koji sweat dropped at the sight.

"Umm...I'll come back at another time, ne?" He said awkwardly.

Mei Lhi pulled away finally, returning to normal.

"What?" She asked Koji, annoyed.

"The dinner will be ready soon..." Koji said quickly, closing the door and taking off out of the room like a bat out of hell.

The hanyou girl blinked and shrugged her shoulders.

"That was stupid..." She muttered.

"Eh...well...think about it...what if it was you...walking in on Inuyasha and Kagome..." Kyo replied.

Two identical sneezes were heard from the room next door.

Mei Lhi jumped upon seeing him.

"Eep! When'd you get here?!"

"Umm...you asked me to come..."

"I did...? Really? I don't remember..."

"I didn't think you would either..."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say...it was a really, really, _really_ awkward moment..."

"Well...if it was as awkward as you say, maybe we should get out, so that way, if the door slides open again, there won't be the chance of it being anyone we know..."

Kyo was out first and disappeared into a rush of wind, reappearing in the main room completely dry. He pulled his hair back into a low plume at his neck, straightened his yukata, and finally returned to the place he had occupied earlier, reading the book.

Mei Lhi appeared about a minute later, attempting to wring her hair dry.

"You know, I can see you're not really reading that book...so stop faking..." She said.

"Aww...just when I thought my impression was flawless..." He replied, making a disappointed face.

"Well, I know for certain that there are loads of words on each page...and you're just flipping pages and glancing at the top and bottom of each one..."

"What? I can read it..."

"Whatever..."

"No seriously...you want me to recite the past four pages to you?"

"No, that's alright...but you _could_ help me dry my hair..."

Kyo passively waved his hand, not taking his gaze off the book in his lap, the hanyou girl's silver tresses dry instantly.

From out in the hall, someone rapped their knuckles lightly against the doorframe of their room.

"It's Sango..." Kyo said.

"Come in!" Mei Lhi called.

The door opened and the taijiya stepped in, wearing a lavender kimono.

"Oh...Koji-san sent me in to tell you that we're to go to the dining hall...Sesshoumaru's going to enter last, all of us are first and we're supposed to be announced as we enter...and we go in pairs..." Sango explained.

"Well, then go with Miroku." Mei Lhi and Kyo chorused.

"I know! I'm already going with Houshi-sama! He only asked me twenty seconds ago if I'd go with him..."

"My dear Sango! Are you ready for your escort?" Miroku asked, appearing behind the woman.

"Yes, Houshi-sama...but I advise you remove your hand from my backside unless you want to lose it..."

The monk complied and held up both hands in defense, Sango hitting him over the head with a closed fist. The taijiya reluctantly took the monk's arm, and together they made their way down the hall.

"Guess that's our cue..." Mei Lhi muttered.

"Yeah, guess so..." Kyo agreed, extending his arm.

The hanyou girl took his arm, both leaving the room, following Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome joining them from behind. Mei Lhi turned around to glance at her brother.

"Hey Nii-chan!" She said, waving innocently.

"Yeah...hi..." Inuyasha ground out.

"Why the face?"

"Keh. That's a stupid question..."

"There's no such thing as a stupid question..."

"Feh! Don't make me laugh!"

"Wall..." Kyo interrupted.

"Huh?"

Kyo sighed and pulled Mei Lhi from walking face-first into a wall.

"Ohhh! Whoops...thanks Kyoshi-kun..."

Sango and Miroku stopped walking, the others realizing they stood before a set of tall doors that had an elegant design carved into them. Mei Lhi looked around, spotting Shippou and Kirara at the front, Rin and Hana behind them, Koji off to the side, and another servant holding a small scroll. Two more servants appeared, along with Jaken a second later.

"Open the doors!" Jaken ordered.

The two servants that arrived with the toad youkai pulled the doors open.

"Now, when you first go in, you'll go to the bottom of the stairs and separate. Make a pathway so Sesshoumaru-sama may enter through the middle. Now...let's begin..." Jaken instructed.

The servant with the scroll stepped forward into the room, opening the scroll, and cleared his throat.

"In order for the great Sesshoumaru-sama to express his gratitude-" The servant began.

"Feh. As if he had any..." Inuyasha muttered audibly.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded, elbowing him sharply in the ribs.

"Ow! That fucking hurt, wench!"

"Shut up!" Mei Lhi hissed, turning around.

Inuyasha burned holes into the back of his sister's head, but stayed silent.

"As I was saying...in order for the great Sesshoumaru-sama to express his gratitude, he has had this feast prepared as payment for helping rid his lands of the enemy...and now, I announce...Young Master Shippou the Kitsune and Kirara the fire neko youkai..."

Shippou and Kirara walked forward, reaching the bottom of the small stairway, separating to either side.

"Young Rin and miko, Hanajima Shimabara..."

Hana and Rin walked forward.

"Lord Monk, Miroku and taijiya, Sango..."

Both walked forward, and separated.

"Lord Inuyasha, second son of Inutaisho and young miko, Kagome..."

Inuyasha and Kagome stepped forward, separating.

"Lady Mei Lhi, first daughter of Inutaisho and Lord Kyoshima of the North and Prince of the Ryuuyoukai..."

Mei Lhi and Kyo stepped forward.

"And now, Sesshoumaru, first son of Inutaisho, Lord of the Western Lands..."

The servant rolled up his scroll, bowed politely and left the room.

"Guests, those of you lower than Sesshoumaru-sama shall bow before him...you know who you are..." Jaken yelled out quickly.

Sesshoumaru appeared in the doorway and walked forward.

"Jaken...that is not necessary..." Sesshoumaru said, turning to his underling. "But if they wish to, they may do so...it is their choice..."

Kyo nodded his head in acknowledgement at the taiyoukai, Sesshoumaru nodding in return. Mei Lhi did the same, Kagome as well, Inuyasha only making brief eye contact with his half-brother.

The taiyoukai walked on, Miroku and Sango respectfully bowed their heads. Hana went into a full bow, Rin running up to the taiyoukai.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" She exclaimed eagerly, pointing to her hair. "Hana-sama did my hair for me! Do you like it, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at Hana, nodding a 'thank you' and turned back to Rin, patting the top of the girl's head lightly. He walked on, noticing Shippou making faces at Inuyasha while Kyo and Miroku strained to hold the hanyou back. Kirara mewed in apology at her companion's behavior.

This was going to be interesting...

- (you know already...)  
  
The dinner itself never had a dull moment. The moment Sesshoumaru was seated, before anyone could stop him, Inuyasha took off, chasing Shippou. That was quickly ended when Mei Lhi waited patiently off to the side as Shippou ran by, and then stuck out a closed fist just as Inuyasha was rushing past. When the dinner was served, Inuyasha sent his two siblings death glares. Hana finally got so sick of it that she threw a spell scroll across the table at him. It scared the half-demon so much that it kept him in line for the next ten minutes before Shippou, Mei Lhi, and Miroku cracked and burst out laughing.

"It's a fake! It's really just the napkin..." The three of them had said.

That only resulted in Inuyasha sending death glares at Hana, Miroku, and Shippou as well as Mei Lhi (who got the worst glares of the bunch), and Sesshoumaru.

The taiyoukai watched this all conspire from his place at the table, finding himself somewhat amused.

'_It seems Inuyasha is intent on trying to aggravate me...'_ He thought.

He glanced at everyone at the table, all of them annoyed except for Rin, Kyo, Shippou, and Kirara.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-sama...but please excuse me for a moment..." Hana said off to his left.

The taiyoukai nodded, watching as the miko rose from her seat and walked over to Inuyasha.

_CLUNK!_

When she walked away, the half-demon sported a steaming bump on the top of his head. The miko returned to her place at the table and finally was able to eat in peace.

After that, Inuyasha's attitude was more subdued and he finally decided to behave after Kagome's threat of sitting him.

- (pov...lalalala...)  
  
The plates were cleared away, everyone leaving to retire for bed, or in Sesshoumaru's case, go back to work, sifting through mountains of paperwork.

The demon lord was at his desk in the study, skimming through the papers that littered the desktop. He pressed his hand to his face, closing his eyes for a moment for a break.

His eyes snapped open upon hearing a small scuffing sound on the tatami mats out in the hallway, the creak of the door opening, and the small snap it made when it closed. The scent that wafted to him was none other than Hana's. He rose from his seat at his desk, leaving the study, following the miko.

- (more pov...)  
  
Hana sat outside on the porch, enjoying the calming breezes that swelled around her form, watching as the grass moved rhythmically with it, flower petals floating around in the air.

The door behind her slid open, the miko sensing the strong youki of the taiyoukai.

"Hanajima-san...why are you still awake at this hour...?" Sesshoumaru asked in a level voice.

"Most likely the same reason you are..." She replied.

"I highly doubt that you are still awake because of work..."

"Then I guess it's not the same reason after all...please, sit with me..."

Sesshoumaru closed the door and walked over to the miko, sitting at her side. Hana was slightly surprised to see that the Lord of the Western Lands had just done as she had requested.

"Hanajima-san..."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"...Thank you..."

Hana's eyes widened.

"N-nani?"

"You saved this Sesshoumaru's life, did you not?"

"Oh...hai...I guess I did..."

"...why would a ningen even care if this Sesshoumaru died?"

Hana averted her eyes to the grass at her feet.

"I don't know why I did it...I just felt..._compelled_ to do something...anything...I guess that was the first thing that came to mind..."

Sesshoumaru was silent for a while, the two of them enjoying the other's company.

"You said that you cared for Mei Lhi, did you not, Hanajima-san?" The taiyoukai asked.

"Hai...after Kiori died, I took her in..."

Another few seconds of silence.

"Hanajima-san...would it be inappropriate...if I were to ask you about yourself?"

"Oh...no...I wouldn't mind at all...what would you like to know, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"...only what has been significant in your life..."

"Well...when I was young, my elder brother was a taijiya...my father was also one, and he was head of our village. My mother was a noblewoman from another village. But you see, I wanted to be a taijiya as well. However, youkai attacked the village...and my father died trying to protect my brother, my mother, and me. So my brother became the head of the village...and about a week later, my mother died...a few years later, when my brother had fully grown, there was a battle...a great swarm of youkai came to finish what they started...they came to kill my brother and me...my brother died in battle. The youkai came after me...and that's when I discovered my miko powers. A barrier went up, and once the youkai came into contact with it, they were purified instantly...so, one of the village elders sent me off to go train my powers in Musashi's domain, where I met Kikyo and Tsubaki. I spent most of my time with Kikyo...Tsubaki was hardly around...always in her hut, supposedly reciting dark rituals. Kikyo and I became good friends, and she helped me gain control over my powers. Then a messenger from my village and the village elder came to Musashi's domain, and had me show them all that I had learned. They decided I was ready and I returned home, taking the place my father and brother had been before...it was a few years later when Mei Lhi arrived with Kiori, Kyo, and Hakaru. Mei Lhi was only a year old, so young...I let them live in the village, and so you see, the villagers had been accustomed to hate youkai because of the previous attacks...so word leaked out that Mei Lhi was hanyou...they panicked. But I assured them they would be safe...however, some weren't too sure...two years later, the leader of the village samurai attacked, and that was how the great fire started...but, I think I've talked enough about myself...would it be rude, Sesshoumaru-sama, if I were to ask you the same question...?"

Sesshoumaru was silent for a while, seeming to let Hana's story sink in mulling it over in his mind.

'_Such tragedies Hanajima-san has had in her life...'_ He thought.

"Sesshoumaru-sama...?"

The taiyoukai snapped out of his thoughts turning to the miko at his side. After thinking for a moment, he came to a decision.

"It would be unfair if I were not to share some of my own history when you have so openly shared some of your own..."

A small smile formed at the corners of Hana's mouth.

"Then tell me what has been significant for you in your life..."

"...the first one would be when my Haha-ue died. The second, when my Chichiue decided to marry that ningen woman. The third, the day Inuyasha was born. But the fourth seems to be more significant..."

"What would that be, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"...the day that Mei Lhi had been born...this Sesshoumaru had seen her...she was a beautiful pup...I had not resented her as I had done to Inuyasha. Mei Lhi was different...very quiet...so much like this Sesshoumaru in many ways, yet so much like Inuyasha...and Chichiue. It was a single human year that I had seen her...and during that time, Chichiue loved her, Inuyasha, and myself all the same. But somehow he seemed more attached to Mei Lhi...as did I...it was strange...But when our Chichiue died, this Sesshoumaru had no choice but to take over the Western Lands. Mei Lhi and Inuyasha were cast out for their own protection..."

Hana had listened to the taiyoukai's words in silence. He continued a little more, going on about when he had heard Mei Lhi had supposedly died in the fire, and when Inuyasha had been killed by Kikyo's arrow, all the way to when he revived Rin.

When he had finished, Hana smiled at him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama...you are truly a kind-hearted person..." She said.

After those words had been said, she yawned and her eyes closed, falling asleep. In her sleep, she leant onto the taiyoukai for support.

Sesshoumaru attempted to pull himself away from the sleeping miko without disturbing her, but found that he was stuck. So he reluctantly made himself comfortable on the porch, his arm around the miko's shoulder's to keep her from falling over. Hana snuggled into Sesshoumaru's tail for warmth, the taiyoukai shifting it so it was loosely draped around her.

In a few minutes, much to the demon lord's surprise, he found that the day's events had caught up with him. All the fighting and skimming through paperwork had tired him. Hesitantly, he lightly rested his head on top of Hana's his own eyes closing before he could stop himself.  
  
- (Hehe...wasn't that kawaii? I'll shut up with my comments now...)

Mei Lhi and Kyo lay in the futon together, back to back upon Inuyasha's request. The hanyou girl slept soundly, but the Ryuuyoukai opened an eye, a mischievous grin on his face. He was going to get Mei Lhi back for the prank in the bathtub.

Carefully, he created the lightest of breezes, making it feel like a tickling sensation on the hanyou girl's shoulder.

She passively raised an arm in her sleep to make the feeling go away, brushing off the spot with her hand.

"Go away Myouga-jijii..." She murmured sleepily.

Kyo's grin grew as he made the feeling of the wind go to her leg, now creating the effect of a snake slithering its way up.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!" She shrieked, waking instantly, leaping out of the bed, leaning against the wall.

Kyo sat up, making sure to look like she had woken him.

"What's the matter...?" He asked in a well-acted sleepy voice.

"There's something in there!" She replied, pointing to the mattress.

The door slid open, revealing a very tired Inuyasha, wearing his yukata and hakama, Kagome behind him, with the half-demon's fire rat haori draped over her shoulders.

"What _now_?" He asked, yawning widely, his fangs clearly showing.

"There's a snake or something in the bed." Mei Lhi answered.

"Keh. Nan da?"

"Mei-chan, you're alright, aren't you?" Kagome asked, concerned.

"Un. I'm fine..."

"Well what do you want me to do? Check for bugs?" Inuyasha said irritably.

"That'd be nice..."

"Oi, Kyo get up..."

The Ryuuyoukai rose from the futon, Inuyasha pulled the covers back, sniffing the mattress.

"There's nothing here." He said finally, once he concluded his search. "Come on Kagome..."

The miko and hanyou left the room, Kyo returning to bed, his emotions getting the better of him. A small smirk crept its way onto his face. What he failed to realize, was that Mei Lhi had noticed it as she climbed back into bed.  
  
- (POV change...)

With her back facing Kyo, she smirked as well, already plotting revenge.

'_There's a Sakura tree outside...and hair ribbons in the dressing cabinet...this is going to be fun...'_ She thought, her eyes gleaming with mischief.  
  
- (Passage of Time...)

When dawn was just breaking, Mei Lhi silently rose from the futon, taking a large handful of ribbons from the dressing cabinet and an equally large handful of Sakura blossoms. She glanced back at Kyo, seeing his hair was spread out to one side rather conveniently. With a silent snicker, she took the ribbons, flowers, and Kyo's hair, and started to braid...

- (More time passage...)  
  
When Kyo woke, it had been a long time since Mei Lhi had finished her 'work.'

"Good morning!" She said brightly to him. "I really like your hair..."

"Hm?" He asked, confused.

He sighed and got out of bed, going into one of the side rooms to check his reflection.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHH!!!!!!" He yelled.

Mei Lhi laughed, and scrambled to her feet as she sensed Kyo's footsteps quickly approaching after her.

The hanyou girl had braided ribbons and flowers into Kyo's hair. The Ryuuyoukai obviously wasn't very happy about it either...of course it wouldn't take a genius to figure that out, seeing as he was chasing after her down the hallway, waking everyone up along the way.

The two of them were running up and down the hallway, trampling Jaken several times in the process, who had wandered upstairs to see what all the racket was about. Their game of chase ended when Inuyasha stepped in.

"PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP! PEOPLE LIKE ME! SO CUT IT OUT!" He snarled at them.

Both stopped running and caught their breath, Kyo quickly trying to unbraid his hair. However, all the others had woken and had seen him, each returning to their rooms, laughter floating through the doors. He sighed and shook his head, the braid loosening, the ribbons and flowers falling out. While he cleaned up, Mei Lhi snuck downstairs, forgetting about the Jaken-pancake in the middle of the hallway, and stepping on him on her way down. (A/N: See Dragon Man? Isn't this better than getting hit by rocks or trees while being suspended high in the air? Well, that's probably better than this, but, it'll get better...trust me, it will...)

As she made her way to the kitchen, she sensed Hana and Sesshoumaru outside. Carefully opening the door, and slipping outside as silently as possible, she saw the taiyoukai asleep, with Hana curled up next to him.

The hanyou girl's eyes went wide, and she carefully backed away and returned inside. But her silent spying was broken when Jaken showed up. In a flash, Mei Lhi left to the kitchen before Jaken could show up and chastise her.

'_Oh. My. God. I did NOT just see that!'_

- (POV Change..)  
  
Jaken had stood up and after becoming un-flattened, he rushed downstairs to the study to look for his lord.

"Sesshoumaru-sama isn't in here..."

The toad youkai saw the front door open, and curious as a cat, he went outside.

"Sesshoumaru-sam-WAAAAAAAH!!!!! What are you doing with that ningen witch?!!" Jaken yelled in surprise.  
  
- (POV Change...)

Sesshoumaru's eyes opened instantly, and he turned to the toad youkai.

"Jaken...shut up...you'll wake her..." He said in a steady voice.

"But Sesshoumaru-sama, you're a lord! You can't be associating with people, especially ningens, of her low class!"

"...Jaken, it is not in your right to tell me what to do...leave...now..."

"B-But Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Jaken!"

"H-hai, S-Sesshoumaru-sama..."

Jaken left quickly, the taiyoukai turned to the woman who slept next to him. The scent of the toad youkai remained, but also something else. Sesshoumaru's expression remained neutral as he realized to whom the other scent belonged.

'_So...she has seen it as well...'_ He thought.

"Hanajima-san..." He said somewhere nearby the miko's ear.

"Hm?" She murmured sleepily as she stirred.

Her eyes opened and upon realizing where she was, she leapt off the taiyoukai.

"Gomen nasai, Sesshoumaru-sama. I did not mean to do that...I guess I didn't realize how tired I was..." She apologized, now on her feet and bowing politely.

"Hanajima-san...this Sesshoumaru did not mind your company...it was welcoming...also, this Sesshoumaru must thank you again...I have not slept through the entire night for several years..." The demon lord replied.

Hana blushed visibly.

"Then I accept your thanks..." She said, her hands wringing from nervousness.

With that said, she ran back inside, headed to her room, her heart pounding.

'_What...what just happened?!'_

'_How about we review that?' _The little voice everyone has inside their head replied.

'..._how about, no?'_

'_Let's see...ah yes, you and Lord Sesshoumaru were talking late into the night, and I guess after listening to all that, you got too comfortable, and just fell asleep on him.'_

'_Please, don't remind me...'_

'_Why so uneasy? You shouldn't be nervous about something like that...unless...you feel something...'_

'_What?! No...that's impossible!'_

'_No...you're wrong...it's not impossible, just highly improbable to other people's standards.'_

'_Why am I even listening to you?!'_

'_I don't know, you tell me...you were the one who decided to wonder what went on downstairs...and I simply answered...and told the truth that you, yourself refuses to admit.'_

'_I do NOT have feelings for Sesshoumaru-sama...'_

'_Denial...now there's a sure sign of it! No feelings? Yeah right...then tell me, why is it that you are so polite and respectful towards him? And why did you confide in him? More importantly, why did you say what you did before you fell asleep on him?'_

Hana sighed in defeat. The voice was right.

'_Kyo is respectful and polite towards Sesshoumaru-sama also!'_

'_Is that what you call an excuse? That's really pathetic, Hana...I thought you could do better than that! Honestly, Kyo is supposed to be polite and respectful. He's that way to everyone...well...except for Hakaru...and Naraku...Kikyo too, maybe...'_

'_Will you just please just go away so I can-'_

'_So you can what? Think? You know, you didn't answer my other two questions...'_

'_Yes, so I can think! If I answer your questions, will you go away?'_

'_Maybe...'_

'_Fine...that's the best chance I have right now...I confided in Sesshoumaru-sama simply because I have found him to be trustworthy. And I admit, I have grown fond of him...'_

'_That's a good start...well, answer the next one...'_

'_I said what was in my heart at that time...I only said what was true...'_

'_Good! Now...let me make a few points and then I swear I'll leave you alone so you can "think", alright?'_

'_Fine. Fire away...'_

'_Why did Sesshoumaru seem almost compelled to confide in you as well? Judging from what you know about him, he's emotionless and he trusts no one...obviously, you did something, so...he could possibly have some sort of feeling of attachment towards you. On top of that, he fell asleep with you! A taiyoukai doesn't do that! Especially one with his kind of personality...he'd probably rather be dead before he would be caught sleeping out in the open with a human woman like yourself! Am I correct?'_

'_That is true...'_

'_Well...?'_

'_Well what?'_

'_Do you admit you have feelings for Sesshoumaru?'_

Hana sighed again, and closing her eyes, her brow knitted with annoyance, she nodded reluctantly.

'_Hai. I admit that I have feelings more than just fondness for Sesshoumaru-sama...'_

'_More than fondness or above it altogether?'_

'_Stop twisting my arm...'_

'_Say it...or else I won't go away...'_

'_Alright! I like him, are you happy now?!'_

'_How much do you like him?'_

'_A little...'_

'_Are you certain?'_

'_N-Yes...'_

'_Are you absolutely, positively sure of your answer?'_

'_Kami! Ok, a lot! Will you go away yet?'_

'_Soon, maybe...'_

'_How much longer of this?'_

'_Not much more...'_

'_Thank Kami!'_

'_Now...you like him a lot, right?'_

'_Yes...'_

'_Enough for you to even...love him?'_

Hana nearly choked.

'_N-NANI?! Are you insane?!'_

'_Hey, I'm a part of you...so you ask yourself! Answer the question, Hana...do you love him?'_

Hana sat silently for a moment, thinking hard on the question. After several long moments, she opened her eyes determinedly.

'..._you wish to know the answer?'_

'_Yes, do tell!'_

'_I do...I do love Sesshoumaru-sama...'_

'_Now...you do realize that you are human, right?'_

'_Hai.'_

'_And you do realize that Sesshoumaru would never love a human, right?'_

'_Hai.'_

'_Do you feel so strongly for him that you would wish him to acknowledge your feelings towards him?'_

'_Hai.'_

'_Would you do anything at all that could make it possible for him to love you in return?'_

'_Hai.'_

'_Even change yourself for him?'_

'_Hai.'_

'_Alright...because of your honesty, this will be the last question...'_

'_Ok...what is it?'_

'_Do you feel compelled to do something now? Anything at all? In the sake for the possibility of a relationship between you and Sesshoumaru?'_

'_Yes...'_

'_What would that be? If you don't mind me being curious...'_

'_I am going to ask Kyo to take me to the North...there are Ryuuyoukai that grant wishes...'_

'_Taking anyone with you in particular?'_

'_Rin...'_

'_Very well...my work is done...now all that is left to do is what you desire...'_

'_Hai...'_

'_You know what you need to do. So just do it.'_

Hana suddenly walked to her dressing cabinet, frantically searching for something.

'_Nothing here...I will have to ask...'_

She went to a corner in her room where a bell rested on an end table. She picked it up and rang it twice, Koji entering her room.

"Koji-san, I have a favor to ask." She said.

"Hai, Miko-sama?" He replied.

"I need a kimono...of only white. Or white robes...send my breakfast up here. And summon Kyo. Do you understand?"

"Hai. Will there be anything else?"

"No...that will be all...thank you..."

- (Time passage...)  
  
A few minutes passed and the small lift in the room arrived, her breakfast on a tray, a white kimono and white slippers next to it.

She took them off the lift, her food on a small table, her clothes laid draped over a chair.

Bathing quickly, and slipping into the white clothes and putting on the slippers, she ate a small portion of her meal, drinking most of her tea.

A knock sounded outside her door.

"Enter." She said.

"Miko-sama, I have brought Lord Kyoshima as you requested." Koji said, opening the door and stepping inside.

"Thank you, you may go..."

Koji bowed and politely excused himself. Kyo walked in.

"So...you uh...wanted to see me?" He asked uncertainly.

"I want you to take me to the North. I would like to speak with the Elders. I have a request."

Kyo's expression changed instantly. He looked very serious.

"Are you sure? You do know...that they don't exactly approve of humans going up there, right?"

"Yes, I'm aware of that. But I have something urgent that must be attended to at once...I'll need your help to 'borrow' Rin-chan for a while..."

"You don't mean to kidnap her, do you?!"

"No...of course not. I will have you ask Sesshoumaru-sama if I may take her with me..."

"Alright...what do I tell the others?"

"We tell them only enough for them to know..."

"As you wish..."

Kyo left the room, Hana sitting at the table, sipping at her tea in silence, waiting patiently.

- (POV change...)  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, you have a visitor." Koji said from the doorway of the study, his eyes locked onto the taiyoukai, waiting for an indication that he had been heard. "Shall I let him in?"

The inuyoukai looked up, stayed silent for a moment, and then nodded. Koji excused himself and opened the door, Kyo walking into the room.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose a little, wondering why the Ryuuyoukai had come.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I have come on Hana-chan's behalf...she plans to go on a short journey, and I will be accompanying her. But Hana-chan wanted me to come here and ask for permission to take Rin along with us." Kyo explained.

Sesshoumaru's eyes stared blankly into Kyo's, until he finally nodded.

"...Kaze no ryuu...if you do not mind my asking...where is it that Hanajima-san wishes to go...?" The demon lord wondered.

"Hana-chan wishes not to disclose the location of her intended destination to anyone..." Kyo replied.

"Very well..."

The taiyoukai gave a short nod of understanding, and summoned Koji from outside the room and told the servant to get Rin. Koji nodded and obediently left, returning with the small girl.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" The girl exclaimed happily. "Rin is wondering why she is here right now..."

"I'm going on a little trip, Rin-chan...and I would like you to come with me..." Hana said from the doorway.

Rin turned around and her eyes lit up.

"Hana-sama! Rin would love to go on a trip with you! If Sesshoumaru-sama says it's ok..." She said brightly, looking to her lord.

He nodded in reply.

"Rin can go with Hana-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He nodded again.

The girl ran up to him and gave him a hug, Sesshoumaru embracing her lightly with his arm, keeping his face free of emotion. When Rin finally let go of him, he turned to look into her eyes to indicate seriousness.

"...You will behave. You will do everything Hanajima-san asks. You will not complain. And you will be respectful. Is that understood, Rin?" He said.

Rin nodded.

"Rin will be good for Hana-sama! Don't worry Sesshoumaru-sama!"

She ran back to where Hana stood.

"Kyo, are we ready to leave?" The miko asked.

"Hai...everything is set...it won't take us too long to get there, with my speed...we won't be needing to take anything with us...but I insist that I speak to them...they may not listen to you..." He replied.

Sesshoumaru's gaze averted so he could look Hana in the eyes.

"...you are going to the North...am I correct?" He asked.

Hana's eyes widened slightly, and she took Rin's arm, in an almost protective manner.

"...Sesshoumaru-sama...please, do not be angry...Yes, I do wish to go to the North...but I only wish to go there so I may speak with their Elders and voice a request I must make. I am taking Rin simply because she may have a similar request in her heart. Kyo shall take us, and he will keep us safe...and, if anything goes wrong, I will protect Rin's life with my own...I do hope you understand..."

The taiyoukai continued to stare piercingly into the miko's eyes; a small almost unnoticeable smirk graced his lips.

"...then if you are to die, know that this Sesshoumaru will unfortunately not be able to bring you back..." He said.

Hana smiled and nodded.

"Come Rin, we don't want to waste any time..." She said, smiling at the small girl. "We will be back soon, Sesshoumaru-sama...no more than three days...four at most...if we do not return by the fifth day, then I suggest you should start looking for us..."

"...I shall hold you to that..." The demon lord replied, watching as the trio left the room.

- (POV Change...)  
  
Mei Lhi, Kagome, and Sango sat together under a large tree, eating breakfast.

"You won't believe what I saw this morning, Kagome-chan...this one's gonna shock you too, Sango-chan..." Mei Lhi began.

"What?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Yes, what did you see?" Sango urged.

"Sesshoumaru was asleep, on the porch this morning..."

"Are you serious?" Sango asked.

"But that's not all...Hana-chan was asleep with him..."

Kagome and Sango nearly choked on their food.

"WHAAAAAT?!!!" The girls exclaimed.

"Yeah, Jaken saw them too...so I'm thinking...Hana-chan probably likes Sesshoumaru a lot...and Sesshoumaru must like her too or else he would've never fallen asleep like that..."

"Full details, now!" Sango demanded.

Kagome nodded vigorously, egging her on.

The hanyou girl sighed, and began to tell the young miko and taijiya what she had seen.

"I think a plan to get them together is in order…" Sango said grinning mischievously.

"Agreed." Kagome replied.

"Can't hurt to try, now can it?" Mei Lhi said with a sigh.  
  
- (POV Change)  
  
Kyo had transformed into his true form, Hana held Rin, and got onto the Ryuuyoukai's back.

"Rin-chan, stay on my lap. I don't want Kyo's scales to hurt you..." The miko said.

Rin nodded, holding onto Hana tightly. Hana lightly held onto a part of Kyo's mane. The Ryuuyoukai looked over his shoulder as if to check that everyone was holding on. Hana nodded, mouthing the word, "Go."

A small cloud of dust formed as Kyo was in the sky in less than a second.

Hana's hands gripped the Ryuuyoukai's mane a little tighter once they were airborne. His scales were cutting into her arms, but the miko paid no attention to it. Rin cringed at the sound of rushing wind in her ears, hiding her face in Hana's kimono.

Hana watched as the Western Lands became further and further away, until it was no more than a tiny speck in the distance. The mountains grew larger, a giant youki emanating from them. As they came closer, the giant youki became the youki of every Ryuuyoukai that was there in the mountains. Some youkis were even more powerful than Kyo's. Hana shuddered slightly.

Kyo landed on a large, flat, circular platform, Hana jumped off his back, Kyo returning to his human form, his hair braided neatly, sickle-blade weapon in hand.

"I must first warn you that there will be some that will oppose your presence completely. Also, I must warn you not to use your powers. Lots of them don't like mikos..." He said, turning to her.

Hana nodded, and took Rin's hand. They walked forward on the platform, stopping before a pair of giant stone doors. Kyo took a deep breath, and placed his hand on one of them, the doors opening, a giant hall revealed behind them.

About forty different Ryuuyoukai were sipping tea, reading, or playing cards, but all forty looked up when the doors open, each stopping what they were doing, getting to their feet and bowing respectfully.

"Hail Kyoshima-sama, for he has made a safe return." They all chorused.

"Rise! I have important business. My stay will not be long. Only a few days. I have brought some guests; please have a room prepared for them." Kyo said to them.

All forty stood, nodding.

Kyo motioned for Hana and Rin to walk forward.

"Ningen! Kyoshima-sama! Your guests are not welcome here!" A youkai said angrily.

"I am well aware of how you feel about humans being here, Taka. But I assure you they won't be burden to anyone." Kyo replied.

"But Kyoshima-sama, you know the law!"

"Yes, I do...now, please, I have business to attend to..."

All of the Ryuuyoukai stood aside, making a path for him to walk through. Hana and Rin followed, receiving some glares from of the youkai who agreed with Taka.

Kyo walked through the room, down a long corridor, when he stopped before an archway.

"Hana-chan, this leads to the throne room. You will make your request there. Speak only when asked, and always, _always_ avoid eye contact and stay in a bow. I have business there as well, so I'll get my affairs out of the way first, so that way if anything happens, I can be ready to take off out of there...or knock some people out...that sort of thing..." He said.

"I'm ready..." Hana replied.

They walked onward, a set of golden doors before them, two youkai guards saluting and pulling the doors open. The three walked forward, Rin hiding behind the miko as they stepped into the room, bathed in golden light; silver pillars with dragons engraved into them each one with eyes of diamonds. Two golden chairs stood at the end of the room, the finest silks draped on the chairs, beautiful mauve wallpaper on the walls, royal purple chiffon banners hung from the ceiling, draping and arching in delicate waves throughout the chamber. The domed ceiling had a beautiful illustration of a silver dragon and gold dragon entwined within an expanse of white fluffy clouds.

Hana looked on with awe, Rin's own eyes darting from every part of the room, looking at the intricate details.

A Ryuuyoukai sat in one of the golden chairs, long golden hair pulled back in a high on his head, staring at the three with his orange eyes. His skin was tanned, he wore fine silk, beads adorned his neck, bracelets at his wrists, and rings on his fingers. His golden claws clicked together with impatience.

The three quickened their pace, coming closer Hana took note of the five jade green circles on his forehead (A/N: think of five on dice or dominoes...). Kyo dropped to his knees in a bow, Hana and Rin following suit.

"Harukichi-sama..." Kyo said quietly.

"Kyoshima..." Harukichi replied.

"I wish to speak freely..."

"You may...raise your head, boy..."

Kyo sat up, and pulled the jar that held Hakaru's ashes out from his haori.

"In a recent battle, at the first-born of Inutaisho's domain, Hakaru fell...I have brought his remains..."

"Bring them forward...Kyoshima..."

Kyo stood and walked over; placing them in Harukichi's outstretched hand.

Harukichi looked at the ashes, before placing them to the side.

"This is a glorious day...you have now gained a rank..."

Harukichi touched the jade circle in between the other four with his index finger, and motioned Kyo towards him. The boy walked forward, Harukichi placing his fingertip on Kyo's forehead, a third violet circle forming above the two he already had.

"Hail, Supreme Ruler Kyoshima...you have gained your rank...is there anything else...?"

"Harukichi-sama, I have brought guests...Hanajima Shimabara has come to make a request..."

Harukichi's eyes moved to the woman on the floor.

"A ningen woman?! Kyoshima! What is the meaning of this?!" The Ryuuyoukai exclaimed angrily.

Hana bit her lip, taking a deep breath.

"Harukichi-sama...please...it is not his fault...it is mine...I asked him to bring me here..." She said quietly.

Harukichi glared angrily at Hana.

"You were not given permission to speak, ningen..."

"...M-My apologies, my Lord..."

Harukichi growled menacingly.

"Harukichi-sama! Hana means no harm!" Kyo said suddenly. "Please, just give her a chance. She isn't quite adjusted to our ways here..."

"Kyoshima, you will stay out of this..."

Kyo's eyes looked downcast, as he sighed and nodded, stepping to the side.

"Rin, come..." He said quietly.

The girl ran to him, holding onto his hakama.

"Kyo-sama, will Hana-sama be alright?" She asked nervously.

"I don't know Rin..." He replied.

Harukichi rose from his seat, circling around Hana much like a vulture does to their prey when it is about to die.

"Ningen, get on your feet." He ordered.

Hana stood, her hands shaking with nervousness.

Harukichi stopped so that he was right in front of Hana. He looked her up and down for a moment seething as he did so. His hand drew back, his claws clicking together. With demonic speed, it swung forward, hitting the miko across the face with a deafening smack, knocking Hana to the floor.

"Hana-sama!" Rin cried.

"Hana!" Kyo gasped.

Harukichi's eyes narrowed, watching as Hana struggled to get on her feet again. He took a few steps closer to her struggling form, looking thoughtful. In a fluid motion, his leg swung back, making contact with the miko woman's stomach.

"Harukichi-sama! Stop, please!" Kyo yelled with desperation. "This isn't necessary!"

"Kyoshima, you will hold your tongue or I will have it removed!" Harukichi replied venomously.

Kyo fell silent, subconsciously patting Rin's head gently as she sobbed into his sleeve.

Harukichi turned back to Hana, who again tried to get up. He kicked her again, harder this time; she fell flat on the floor. Again, she fought to stand. And again, he brought her down.

The process continued a few more times until Rin let out a wail of misery. The small girl ran and put herself between Harukichi and Hana.

"Please..." She whimpered, tears streaming from her eyes. "Stop...stop hurting Hana-sama..."

"You are in the way...if you do not move, I will hit you as well..." Harukichi replied coldly.

"I...won't move..."

"I usually spare runts like you...but, you are bothersome..."

Harukichi made a move to strike, gaining momentum.

"Harukichi! Stop this instant!" A female voice yelled in fury.

The Ryuuyoukai froze.

"What is the meaning of this, Harukichi?! Picking on defenseless humans?! And a little girl too?! I cannot believe you! You are to return to your seat in this room right now! You have not put me in a good mood, Harukichi. I was trying to rest, but you were making such a racket...and this is what you were doing?! I am greatly ashamed. You have dishonored me, Harukichi! For your actions you will be judged!" The voice continued in an angry tirade.

Footsteps sounded, a Ryuuyoukai with ankle-length black hair and pale eyes and skin, clad in silver silk approached.

"Hinoki-sama..." Kyo and Harukichi chorused.

Hinoki strode past Harukichi, pushing him aside rather ungracefully. She knelt so that she was eye to eye with Rin.

"Little one, are you alright?" She asked kindly.

Rin nodded.

Hinoki looked to Hana who lay on the floor. She moved past Rin, extending her hand to help Hana up. The miko's hand shook as she reached out and took it.

"Are you alright?" Hinoki asked.

Hana held her stomach with one arm, wincing from the pain. She nodded after a few seconds.

"I...will be fine..." Hana answered.

The miko could feel that something had broken. With a calming breath, she gathered miko energy, her hand glowing a faint blue, feeling her pain lessen immensely.

"You are...a miko?" Hinoki asked.

Hana nodded.

Hinoki studied Hana for a moment.

"You look familiar...almost like..." Hinoki said quietly.

"Midoriko?" Hana supplied.

"Yes, exactly."

"That is because...I am her granddaughter..."

"I have heard of you...Hanajima Shimabara, am I correct?"

Hana nodded.

"Well, getting to the point, Hana, what is your purpose for coming?"

"I have come to make a request to the Elders."

"I am the highest rank of the Ryuuyoukai. You may voice your request to me."

Hinoki shifted her long hair so Hana could see six small burgundy circles on her forehead. (A/N: The way it looks is one in the center, with five around the one in the middle in a circle. So five dots circling a sixth one in the middle...I hope I'm not confusing you...)

Hinoki's silver eyes looked at Hana imploringly.

"I wish to become a full inuyoukai."

**

* * *

A/N:** Was that an evil cliffy or what?! LoL...wow...this chapter is too short...it's shorter than Ch. 38 I believe...well, I'll shut up and quit bothering you...here's more! (laughs evilly)

* * *

Hinoki looked into Hana's eyes with a piercing stare.

"Why do you wish to change yourself so much?"

"It is...because I am in love..."

Hinoki looked thoughtful.

"This love must be deep...who is it, may I ask, that has captured your heart so strongly?"

Hana blushed slightly.

"...Sesshoumaru..." She said quietly.

Hinoki raised an eyebrow, Kyo doing the same. Rin gasped in surprise.

"You love this man so deeply, that you would go through with such a transformation for him to love you in return?"

"Yes..."

"Once you become inuyoukai, there is no turning back...I cannot return you to a human if you aren't happy...I can only grant wishes that can make one move forward in life...not to back track and try to pick up the pieces of the life they once had. Do you understand this?"

Hana nodded.

"I understand, Hinoki-sama."

Hinoki opened her hand, silver dust gathered in her palm. She raised her hand to her lips, blowing the dust at Hana.

"Spirits of the Elders before us, I implore you, grant this woman's wish! Make her an Inuyoukai, so she may try to find love! Let her have a chance to rest in the embrace of Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands!" She chanted.

A bright white light shone from the silver dust, a ferocious wind whirling around Hinoki and Hana.

The miko felt her body pulsing as demon blood bonded with her own blood. Her eyes burned as they changed color from dark jade to golden amber. Her mouth hurt as fangs replaced two of her teeth. Her fingers ached, feeling claws shoot out from her fingernails. Finally, the transformation was complete when she felt what seemed like ink brush strokes on her face and arms, placing the youkai markings on her skin. Two strokes under each of her eyes, two strokes on each forearm, and one half circular stroke on her forehead. The light faded, and the wind settled.

Hana's senses heightened. She could sense everyone's youki much more clearly now, and she could feel their life energies. She could distinguish a scent for everyone, and hear every little noise that human hearing couldn't pick up.

She looked at her newly clawed hands, adjusting to her new form.

"Arigatou, Hinoki-sama..." She said with a small smile.

Hinoki beamed.

"Little one, did you want to make a wish too?" The Ryuuyoukai asked.

Rin nodded.

"Can I...May I...wish to be Sesshoumaru-sama's daughter?" The girl asked.

Hinoki smiled.

"Yes..."

With another dash of silver dust, Rin went through a similar transformation.

Hinoki turned to Kyo.

"Anything for you, Kyoshima?" She asked.

"Umm...no...not for me...but Sesshoumaru's missing an arm, if I remember correctly...so I think he'd like two arms, so he can hold his daughter and possible mate at the same time..." He replied.

Hana looked up at him, looking shocked, happy, and grateful at the same time.

Hinoki laughed and pulled out a mirror, Sesshoumaru reflected in it.

The taiyoukai sat at his desk, looking over a mountain of paperwork.

"Sesshoumaru..." Hinoki spoke into it.

Sesshoumaru looked up, his eyes skimming the room for the source of the voice.

"I am Hinoki of the Ryuu clan. I have come with a gift for you..."

"...and what sort of gift shall this Sesshoumaru be receiving...?" Sesshoumaru asked speaking aloud to no one in particular.

"You'll get three...the other two will have to wait...but the first will be a new arm. Thank Kyoshima later...he has a reason for it, you will understand once you get your other two gifts..."

Hinoki touched the mirror's surface, which rippled like still water being disturbed by a drop of dew.

The shoulder where Sesshoumaru lacked an arm glowed, and a new arm appeared. The taiyoukai raised an eyebrow slightly, flexing the fingers on his new arm as if adjusting to the feel of a second arm. He nodded a 'thank you' and then returned to work.

Hinoki touched the mirror again, the image of Sesshoumaru fading. She put the mirror away, her silver eyes looking towards the sky.

"Harukichi...it _is_ still light outside...I suggest you return to work..." She said in a cold voice.

Obviously, she was still very upset.

Harukichi transformed into a gold dragon and disappeared in gold light.

"What kind of Ryuuyoukai are you both?" Hana asked curiously.

"Harukichi is the day, I am the night. He controls the sun, I control the moon." Hinoki replied.

"Hana-sama...Rin is tired..." Rin said while yawning.

Hinoki nodded in understanding.

"After such transformations, I'm quite sure you would be...Kyoshima, you know where the guest rooms are, correct?" She said.

Kyo nodded.

"Will you please show the little one and Hana where they are?"

"Of course."

"I assume you'll be staying in your own quarters, right?"

"Hai, I shall."

"Good...now don't worry about the others like Harukichi...just give them a swift smack and tell them it's from me, and if they don't believe you they can come to me and get one from my own hand."

Kyo grinned and nodded, leading Hana and Rin out of the throne room, to the guest rooms.

The rooms were very large, and quite elegant, although the style of the rooms seemed a bit overdone.

Rin looked on in awe, and then came to a conclusion, fisting her hands in determination.

"Kyo-sama, Hana-sama! Rin would like to stay here in this room with Hana-sama." She said.

The two smiled.

"Well Hana-chan, it's up to you..." Kyo said.

"Rin-chan, of course you may stay." Hana responded warmly.

Rin was overjoyed and hugged the two of them.

"Anyway, why don't you two sleep for a while, and I'll send some dinner up for you..." Kyo suggested.

Hana nodded in agreement. Kyo left the room, closing the door silently and walking away.

The miko-youkai took Rin into her arms, holding the child much like a mother would hold their daughter, and settled onto the futon in the room, singing the girl to sleep, soon after falling asleep herself.

"My little Rin..."

**

* * *

A/N:** Ok, _now_ it's over. See? Look how much longer it is! Now, Ch. 40 will appear soon, and Hana, Rin, and Kyo will be going back to Sesshy's castle. So expect Hana/Sesshy fluff!!! And some Inu/Kag too! Mir/San should be starting soon enough...anyway...I hope you all haven't died yet from so much to read...because I know that once you finish, I leave you hanging in suspense and you probably wish that you had more...oh well...umm...anyway, let's get on with my stupid translations...

The Baka Translation Dictionary

Nan da – (negative) Is that all?

Taiyoukai – Upper class demon? (I know that 'taisho' means 'leader, chief' but I'm guessing on taiyoukai...) Demon lord? I dunno...you people are all smart, read between the lines and figure it out!

Miko – Shrine maiden, priestess.

Kaze no ryuu – Wind dragon, Dragon of wind...whatever the hell you wanna call it...

Inu – Dog (Gasps Dramatically) (Who knew that one was coming?! lol...)

Inuyoukai – Dog Demon (gasps even more dramatically)

Ryuuyoukai – Dragon Demon

Ryuu – Dragon  
  
Un - Yes  
  
Hai - Yes

Stay tuned for Ch. 40! Ja!

(And Dragon Man, I know, I lied...there wasn't enough Jaken-bashing...I'll try and make it up next time...)


	40. The Ofuda Trap, Hot Springs, and Unwelco...

**A/N:** Wheeeee!!! After this chapter, we've got only 5 chappies to go! I know, it's ending too soon...but take comfort in the fact that there's a sequel...well, who've we got for the next disclaimer? Ah, Onigumo! Go for it Onigumo! But before we do that, I SAW THE SECOND INUYASHA MOVIE!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!! I ACTUALLY GOT TO SEE IT! I've actually seen it twice, and I love it to death...I was so happy...I think it's the best movie in the world!!! Ok, Onigumo, go ahead...

Onigumo: Aki doesn't own Inuyasha. So all of you lawyers please, leave her alone already...

Me: Why do I keep having images of you saying that with a Jamaican accent?

Onigumo: I don't know, but please, can I finish?

Me: Sure!

Onigumo: So everyone, be sure to super-glue your eyes in for yet another, excruciatingly long chapter! You see, Aki was not joking when she said longer chapters...do you believe now?! Do you?! Do you?! Now you will suffer her wrath-

Me: Umm...you're kind of freaking everyone out...go away and play tag with Naraku or something...Anyway, let's answer my reviewers...Dragon Man 180, Yeah, that's what she was doing. I couldn't resist...the part of my brain that put ideas for "Inuyasha Driven Into Insanity" just slipped out, and before I knew it, Mei doing Gai and Lee's pose just got in there. Yeah, the ofuda thing was Sesshy and Lina getting locked in the room together for a week. Yay! I can use it! I'll try to put as much Jaken-bashing opportunities in this chapter. I hope you like it! Angie, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry about the long delay...school is full of homework youkai...they're just out there..._waiting_...just waiting to attack you. Riku-Of-Darkness, lol you're so dramatic! Just kidding...thank you! Am I really that good? I didn't think I was...or am...Yeah, I know I'm evil...Ch. 39 was 10,575 words exactly...but I'm glad it was worth it. And I'm glad you made it. I don't mind if it lacks detail. I enjoyed writing it very much. I hope you enjoy this hopefully shorter chapter! lil'killer(), Thank you for your nice comments! Ok, I'll work on the Jaken-bashing...and this chapter will be fluffy, but it'll end so it can have Ch. 41 be dedicated more to action. And blood and gore...all that good stuff...And now while I quickly recompose myself from the excitement of seeing the second movie, "Castle Beyond the Looking Glass", I give you Chapter Forty!!!

* * *

Chapter Forty: The Ofuda Trap, Hot Springs, and Unwelcome Guests

It had been a while since Mei Lhi, Kagome, and Sango had finished their breakfasts. Mei Lhi sighed as another ridiculous idea for their little 'match maker' game as Kagome called it was brought up.

"So does anyone have a sensible idea?" She asked, rubbing her forehead.

Sango and Kagome sighed in unison.

"Well, we've been making up the ideas...why don't you try to come up with one, Mei-chan?" Kagome suggested.

Mei Lhi looked to the two girls.

"You're kidding, right?"

The miko and taijiya shook their heads.

"Oh alright...but we'll have to borrow the oh-lecherous-one..."

Sango and Kagome looked at her quizzically.

"Where exactly are you going with this?" Sango asked.

"Basically, we just convince Hentai Houshi-I mean, Miroku- to 'accidentally' place a really powerful ofuda on the door of one of the rooms in this place while Hana-chan and Sesshoumaru are in it at the same time..."

Sango and Kagome clasped their hands together, their eyes sparkling.

"Brilliant idea!" Kagome commented.

"Yes, I agree!" Sango said.

"Well...where's the monk?" Mei Lhi asked.

"Don't know..." Sango admitted. "Let's go find him..."

The three got up, and headed back inside, looking for Miroku.

-  
  
Miroku was walking around the castle courtyard, Shippou on his shoulder. His staff jingled with each step he took.

"Shippou, can you keep a secret?" The monk said suddenly.

"Um, sure...I guess...what kind of secret?" Shippou asked.

"Lately, I realize that my thoughts are filled with a certain woman-I'm sorry Shippou, I shouldn't be telling you such things...you're still a child...forget it...I didn't say anything..."

"That woman wouldn't happen to be Sango, would it?"

Miroku sweat dropped.

"W-what gives you that idea...?"

"It's the way your hand is twitching as you talk..."

The houshi laughed nervously.

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Houshi-sama!" Sango's voice called.

Miroku turned to face the taijiya, and noticed that Kagome and Mei Lhi were with her.

"H-hai, Sango?" He replied.

"Can we borrow you for a bit?" Mei Lhi asked.

"Umm...alright...Shippou, perhaps you could find Jaken or Inuyasha and spend time with them, ne?"

"Fine..." Shippou grumbled.

The kitsune leapt off Miroku's shoulder and ran off.

"Ok, now you may or may not have noticed, but Hana seems to like Sesshoumaru...a lot. And it looks like Sesshoumaru might like her too. So we need to borrow you for our evil scheme to put them together." Mei Lhi explained.

Miroku nodded.

"Hai, I understand. What is it that I should do?"

"It was Mei-chan's idea that you will 'accidentally' put a very powerful ofuda or sutra on a door of a room that we'll work together to get the two of them alone in. So...do you think you can do that?" Kagome replied.

"It sounds simple enough...perhaps we should go and discuss this plan in further detail, and perhaps I could hear more about Hana-sama's fondness for Sesshoumaru..."

The girls nodded, the four of them returning to their spot under the tree to talk.

-

Hana and Rin had been sleeping for a while now, several hours in fact.

Rin still slept in Hana's arms, the two perfectly resembling a mother and daughter.

Kyo opened the door, holding their dinners on a tray, smiling at the sight, setting the food down on a table, and going to shake them awake.

"Hana-chan, Rin, wake up. I brought your food." He said.

Hana's eyes opened, and she gently woke Rin.

While they ate, Kyo told them something important.

"Hana-chan, Hinoki-sama will want to see you before we leave..." He said.

"How long are we staying?" Hana asked.

"At least two to three days. Hinoki-sama will be telling you and Rin about many things, now that you're both youkai. But that's not why she wants to see you...something about a special rosary that conceals your appearance..."

"I see..."

They finished eating, and Kyo prepared to leave.

"Well...I'm pretty tired...um...my room is two floors up, go all the way down the hall, make a left, and I'm the sixth door on the right. But feel free to ask anyone for directions...I was talking to Megumi -and her room in on my floor, by the way- anyway, she said she'd help you find me if you get lost...Hinoki-sama is also looking out for you. So anyway, give a yell if you need anything...get some more rest...I'm sure you need it..." He said.

With that, he left Hana and Rin alone.

The two went back to sleep, Rin in Hana's arms once more.

-

"In order for us to get them in a room together, we may need Koji's help to point out an equally large room to lock them in. Plus, Jaken is going to have to be kept occupied. I think we could leave that to Shippou, Rin, and Aun." Miroku said, after hearing about the situation.

"Then perhaps we should go look for Sesshoumaru and Hana?" Sango asked.

"Hai, but we'll have to speak to Koji, Shippou, Rin, and Aun."

"Aun is a dragon..." Mei Lhi pointed out.

"But that doesn't mean he won't understand what we're saying."

"True, true..."

"We must first talk with the others, then locate Sesshoumaru and Hana-sama, and you'll use your creative minds to get them in a room together, and finally, I shall place an ofuda on the door to seal them in, which Hana-sama may be able to reverse...so this plan has a small success rate..." The monk continued.

"So what if it doesn't break?" Kagome asked.

"It means she has chosen not to break it, or she has youkai blood and is unable to get close enough to break it. Of course, that's highly unlikely, and she most likely _will_ break the spell on the ofuda."

"Well, even if it doesn't work, it still would've been fun to have planned it all out, right?"

"Yeah." The others agreed.

"Then let's begin...we shall go find Koji, Rin, and all the others..." Miroku said.

The girls had a mischievous gleam in each of their eyes.

"YEAAAAH!" They yelled together triumphantly.

The three of them set off, dragging the monk behind them.

But unknown to all four of them, a figure clad in red had been sitting in the branches of that same tree that the girls and Miroku had sat under discussing their plans. Once the four were out of earshot, Inuyasha fell out of the tree laughing. It had taken nearly all of his will power to not start laughing the moment he had heard about his half-brother and Hana having feelings for one another.

The half-demon was laughing so hard that he didn't even notice when someone snuck up on him.

"...tell me...what is so funny, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Inuyasha paused for a moment, staring at Sesshoumaru, and started laughing again, finally composing himself.

"It's you that's so funny Sesshoumaru!" He said with a smirk.

"Oh? And why...is that?"

"Because...a little bird told me-well, I heard a little bird telling someone else that you're in love with Hana-baba!"

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows narrowed slightly. Inuyasha surveyed his half-brother's reaction, laughing again.

"It's true, isn't it?!"

"...this Sesshoumaru has no idea what it is you speak of, Inuyasha..."

"Liar! You know it's true! You're just to stuck-up to admit anything! Besides, 'The Great Sesshoumaru can't get involved with humans or be overcome with pathetic human emotions.'"

_Smack! Bam! Clunk!_

The top of Inuyasha's head was incredibly sore, three bumps swelling up.

Sesshoumaru's right hand was still closed into a fist, his left now rubbing his forehead.

Inuyasha observed the two hands.

"Since when did you get a new arm?" The hanyou asked curiously.

"That is none of your concern...neither is anything else that does not concern you..." Sesshoumaru replied flatly, walking away.

-

And so, hours whiled away, the scheming group learned from Sesshoumaru and Koji that Hana, Kyo, and Rin had left that morning for a short trip and would be returning in a few days. So unfortunately, for them, their plan couldn't go into effect just yet. But that didn't stop them from getting Shippou, Aun, and Koji to help their cause.

A day went by, many planning the match-up over in the Western Lands, while Hana and Rin adjusted to their youkai powers in the Northern Lands.

Another day passed, preparations for the plan were just about done, while Hana and Rin were preparing to leave. The two were in the throne room, visiting Hinoki for the last time.

"Here, take these..." Hinoki said, holding out two beaded bracelets.

The two of them took a bracelet, looking to Hinoki wondering what their purpose was.

"These bracelets will conceal your youkai form. You will appear as you did when you first arrived. But if you take the bracelet off, your youkai form will be revealed. I think you're ready to return now...however, if there is something that concerns you in the future, please, do not hesitate to visit and receive counsel."

Hana and Rin nodded, putting the bracelets on, turned to leave the throne room, their youkai forms now concealed.

Kyo waited for them outside the room.

"You ready to go back now?" He asked.

"Hai, we are." Hana replied.

"Alright...then let's get on our way..."

They walked down the long winding corridor, and into the large hall they had entered through when they had first arrived, walking to the doors at the end of the room that led outside.

Upon stepping on the platform, Kyo transformed, Hana and Rin climbing on his back. Once the two were settled, the Ryuuyoukai took off instantly, heading back to the Western Lands.

-

Sesshoumaru's castle came into view, and soon Kyo landed, the sun was starting to sink below the horizon, everyone bathing in the golden light, except for Sesshoumaru, who still remained in his study.

Mei Lhi looked up and excitedly dropped the book she had been reading from Kagome's time.

"Kagome-chan! Sango-chan! Miroku! Koji! Shippou-chan! They're back!" She called.

All of the others looked up as their names were called. They followed the hanyou girl as she ran over to where Hana and Rin stood with Kyo standing next to them.

"Koji...is the room ready?" Sango whispered to the servant.

Koji nodded.

"Shippou, inform Rin of the plan. Then on Mei Lhi's signal, be prepared to keep Jaken occupied..." Miroku muttered from the corner of his mouth to the kitsune on his shoulder.

Shippou looked determined, and nodded in understanding.

"Rin! Come with me! Let's play!" Shippou said excitedly.

Rin smiled and followed the kitsune as he jumped from the monk's shoulder and ran off.

"Miroku-sama, do you have the ofuda?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Hai, it's here in my robes..." He replied.

Hana and Kyo looked at them all suspiciously.

"What's all the whispering about? And not even a 'hello' or 'welcome back'...did someone die or something?" Kyo pondered.

"Kyoshi-kun..." Mei Lhi began, trying to look for a good lie.

She noticed the third circle on his forehead.

"We were talking about how it seems you've gained a rank...and no, no one died...we're just really surprised to see the new youkai marking..." She finished, looking innocent and sounding as honest as possible.

She prayed that he'd fall for it, which he did. Hana fell for it too.

The door slid open, Sesshoumaru stepping outside. He walked toward them, stopping before Hana.

"Hanajima-san...you have returned..." He said.

"Sesshoumaru-sama...I have kept Rin-chan safe...she is off playing with Shippou right now, I believe..." She replied.

The inuyoukai turned to Kyo.

"...this Sesshoumaru received a gift...according to Hinoki of the Ryuu Clan, she informed this Sesshoumaru that my second arm was from you...I thank you, Kaze no ryuu..."

"You're welcome, Sesshoumaru...and as for the two other gifts, you'll get them soon, I'm sure..." Kyo responded.

Everyone other than Kyo, Sesshoumaru, and Hana were confused. They shrugged their shoulders, and went off, springing their plan into action.

-

"Ok, we're going to wait about an hour or so, and then, I'll go into Sesshoumaru's study and say that Hana wants to talk to him. Then Kagome, Sango, you two will tell Hana that Sesshoumaru wants to talk to her. And we'll lead them to the room which you prepared, Koji. And once they're in there alone together, Miroku, you're going to be carrying a big armful of scrolls and books, and Sesshoumaru will have to see you carrying them, and once he's inside, and Hana should be in there already, Koji, you'll shut the door, and Miroku, you'll use the ofuda. Now, Shippou, Rin, you'll have to keep Jaken busy. Go to where Aun is kept and just do what you want...make shish kabobs out of him or something, I don't care. So any questions?" Mei Lhi explained.

All of them shook their heads and nodded in understanding, a determined gleam in each of their eyes. They split up, going to their posts that they had agreed on.

-

One hour later...

Mei Lhi knocked on the door that led to the study.

"...enter..." came Sesshoumaru's reply.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, um, Hana-chan wants to speak with you...but it's like a private conversation I guess so she's requested a room for you two to talk...so um, if you could follow me, I'll take you...I'm sure that you won't mind being pulled away from work for a little bit..." The hanyou girl said.

The taiyoukai nodded, letting Mei Lhi lead the way.

-

"Hana-chan!" Kagome called.

Hana looked up.

"Hai, Kagome-chan?" She asked.

"Sesshoumaru wishes to speak with you." Sango said.

"Oh? Does he?" Hana wondered aloud curiously, raising an eyebrow in a very Sesshoumaru-like way.

"Yeah, and he wants to speak with you in private, so if you'll follow us, we'll show you the room...but let's get there quickly so that way we won't have to keep him waiting..." Kagome replied.

Hana nodded, following the taijiya and young miko.

-

"Jaken-sama!" Rin called.

Jaken ignored the girl.

"Jaken-sama!" Rin said again, sounding somewhat more impatient.

The toad youkai still ignored her.

"JAKEN-SAMA!"

Jaken turned, wincing painfully.

"Hai, Rin, what is it?!" He asked irritably.

"Can you play with me and Shippou?"

"No. Go ask someone else..."

"But Jaken-sama! You know that Sesshoumaru-sama will be mad at you if you're not nice to me!"

Jaken sighed, shouldering the Staff of Heads.

"Fine...but only for Sesshoumaru-sama..."

Shippou and Rin led Jaken to the stable where Aun rested comfortably.

"What game shall we play, Rin?" Shippou asked.

"Hmmm...a new game...how about Toady-Fry?" Rin replied.

"Yeah!"

"Jaken-sama, do you want to play Toady-Fry with us?"

Jaken sighed.

"Fine, Rin, we'll play Toady-Fry..." He said.

"Ok Shippou, you heard him!" Rin exclaimed excitedly.

Shippou had a mischievous gleam in his eyes as blue-green fire gathered in his hand.

"KITSUNE BI!" He yelled.

Only then did the toad youkai just realize what kind of game he had agreed to. The children were going to torture him. With this revelation, he began to run for it.

Shippou's foxfire caught up with him and burned him before he could get very far.

Rin took the Staff of Heads, gave it to Aun who tossed it out of the stable, across the courtyard, and into the koi pond.

Jaken yelled in anguish seeing the staff be so carelessly tossed aside.

"We'll play the next segment of our game...Toady-Fly!" Shippou announced with a grin.

Aun stepped forward, and Shippou attached Jaken to Aun's leg.

"Go for it, Aun!" The kitsune said eagerly.

Aun spread its wings and walked out of the stable, dragging Jaken behind, the toad youkai's head hitting rocks that were in the ground. Aun took flight, making quick, wide, turns. Jaken slammed into trees, tree branches, the castle walls, pretty much anything that was big, solid, and harmful to the toad youkai who was suspended upside down in the air.

When Aun returned, Rin detached Jaken from Aun's leg, Shippou setting up wood for a fire.

"Jaken-sama, we're done playing now...we're going to eat now..." Rin said.

"Aun, the food is you light the fire?" Shippou asked.

Aun nodded its scaly head and opened its mouth wide, a powerful energy coming forth, igniting the wood, and Jaken too.

After that, Jaken fell unconscious.

"Should we help him?" Rin asked.

Aun shook its head.

"Nah! Leave him. Let's poke him with sticks or something..." Shippou answered.

The two children picked up small fallen tree branches, poking the roasted and badly bruised toad youkai mercilessly.

-

Hana reached the room, Kagome and Sango quickly leaving to signal Miroku. The houshi walked forward, carrying an armful of scrolls and books. Footsteps sounded on the stairs, and Miroku began walking, but when Sesshoumaru appeared with Mei Lhi, he politely stopped and let the taiyoukai walk ahead.

Mei Lhi showed Sesshoumaru into the room, and closed the door, Miroku stood by the door and then faked that he had tripped, and placed the ofuda on the door.

"Houshi-sama! Are you alright?" Sango asked with perfectly acted concern.

"Hai, I'm fine...but...oh no..." Miroku began, his gaze drifting over to the door.

"What's wrong?" Kagome and Mei Lhi asked.

"I must've accidentally placed an ofuda on that door when I fell! Hana-sama and Sesshoumaru-sama are in there! And that ofuda is one of my most powerful! It works on the entire room, preventing anyone from leaving through the doors or windows." The monk explained.

"So how long are we stuck here, Miroku-sama?" Hana asked from inside, sounding annoyed.

"Most likely a week. It depends...it could be more or less...but the average effect is a week." Miroku replied.

-

Sesshoumaru listened in silence, turning to face the miko.

"What was it that you wished to speak of that was so urgent that you sent for this Sesshoumaru?" He asked.

"Nani?! I was told that you sent for me because you wanted to discuss something important with me!" Hana said, surprised.

Nervous laughing was heard on the other side of the door.

Hana's expression darkened, realizing what had just happened.

"I swear I'll kill you all personally once I'm out of here!" She yelled at them.

Her miko aura sparked as she walked closer to the door. She reached out a hand to touch the door, feeling a painful shock in her fingertips.

'_That's strange...'_ She thought.

Her aura increased around her. She touched the door, an incredibly painful shock running up her arm and into her entire body. The abruptness of the shock threw her backwards several feet.

'_I...don't understand...it's rejecting me...I should be immune to its effects!'_

She had landed on her back, before Sesshoumaru's feet.

"...Hanajima-san, are you injured?" He asked.

"No...I'm fine, Sesshoumaru-sama..." She answered.

'_I should be able to break the ofuda spell...it'd only reject me if I had youkai bl-Damn. That's why...'_

She sighed. She really was stuck here for a week and there was nothing she could do about it. Except take revenge on those who had planned it.

-

"That's very strange..." Miroku said.

"What is?" Sango replied.

"The fact that Hana-chan's miko aura grew around her to break the ofuda, but she was repelled." Mei Lhi answered.

"You sensed it too, then Mei Lhi?" Miroku asked.

Mei Lhi nodded.

"Yeah...it was really weird. I could feel her miko energy on the other side of the door, but when she touched it, I don't know if I imagined it or not or maybe got confused since Sesshoumaru's in there too, but I sensed a youki coming from Hana-chan. It was only for a moment, and then it was gone..."

All of them exchanged curious glances.

"I think it's time we gave Kyoshi-kun a visit..." Mei Lhi concluded.

All nodded and they walked away from the room, searching for the Ryuuyoukai.

-

Hana got back on her feet and sighed.

'_I can't believe them...they set this up...I don't think I'll ever believe that they could do such a thing...'_

'_Well guess what? They did!'_ The little voice answered.

'_Oh...you again...what do you want?'_

'_This is your chance! You wanted a chance to have Sesshoumaru acknowledge you. You became youkai for him. Well now's your chance to for him to fall in love with you!'_

'_And how exactly, do you suggest I do that?'_

'_Show him how you really look now, duh!'_

'_You're sounding very childish...'_

'_You're acting very childish so you've got no reason to say that.'_

'_For Kami's sake! Will you go away so I can do things my own way and not by your suggestions?!'_

'_Fine! But I won't be back! Only if you apologize and be nice to me!'_

'_Fine. Now please leave so I may continue to live in peace!'_

'_Alright...I see how it is...'_

'_Why you-!'_

"...Hanajima-san?" Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?" The miko replied.

"...you seem distracted..."

"...I'm thinking...or fighting with myself, rather..."

Hana laughed nervously.

-

Many days went on like that. Hana and Sesshoumaru spent most of it conversing, learning more and more about the other. Together they would pass the time by planning the demises of those who had locked them in the room. Other times, they would sit quietly and think. But on the night of the day before the week was up, the little voice in Hana's head had returned, and was very insistent this time.

'_Tell him!'_

'_How about...no?'_

'_Do it! Tell him the truth!'_

'_No!'_

'_Tell him the truth, damn it! Or are you a coward? Eh, Hana?'_

'_I am not a coward! I'll show you!'_

'_Then what're you waiting for? Prove me wrong!'_

"Sesshoumaru-sama...there is something I think I should tell you..." Hana said.

Sesshoumaru looked her in the eyes, waiting for her to continue.

"You remember the two gifts left, right?"

The taiyoukai nodded.

Hana's fingers found the beaded bracelet and slowly pulled it off.

"This is the second gift..."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose a little more than usual.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama...my request, which I voiced to Hinoki-sama, was to become a full inuyoukai, so that way...I...so I could...be with you..."

"...nani?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama...it's been inside me all this time...I think...when I sought you out, it was when it happened...it was when I...when this feeling started to grow...and then, when you saved my life the first time, it grew even more...but when I decided to protect you...the feeling...it grew too much, it was unbearable...and so...I couldn't bear to see you hurt...I decided your life was far more valuable than my own...but you thought otherwise...and when you revived me...I...must've known for certain then...even though I didn't want to admit it...I...I fell in love with you, Sesshoumaru-sama..."

"...sou ka...this is the real reason...why you saved this Sesshoumaru's life...?"

Hana nodded.

A small smile graced his lips as if he had just come to understand something.

"...Hanajima-san...did you know...that something had always drawn this Sesshoumaru to you? Chichiue seems to be trying to choose something...for this Sesshoumaru...when you were in danger, Tenseiga would awaken..."

Hana's eyes widened.

"...the first time it happened...was when you had asked me to take you to Kikyo...I had drawn the blade, and do you know what this Sesshoumaru saw...?"

Hana shook her head.

"...I saw you, Hanajima-san...

"Me...?"

"...the second time...when you had been killed...Tenseiga called to me, as it had for Rin...Chichiue again made another decision...but it was my decision to follow through with what Chichiue had decided..."

"Sesshoumaru-sama..."

Hana reached out her hand to him, as if trying to touch his face. Sesshoumaru's hand shot out clasped over her own, he stared into her eyes intently, as if hoping to find an answer he had been searching for, lost in her kind eyes.

"...Hanajima-san..."

"H-Hai?"

"...you have changed this Sesshoumaru...never before did this Sesshoumaru feel anything for anyone after Chichiue's death...somehow, it was you, Hanajima-san, you were the one, that had the power to break through this emotionless lie that I become everyday...you were the one that was able to see through it...and it seems, it is you that Chichiue wishes this Sesshoumaru is to become acquainted with...Hanajima-san, deep within, past the layers of suppressed emotion, there is something there that I, Sesshoumaru, cannot ignore...it is a feeling...a feeling for you. And it is there, whether this Sesshoumaru wants it to be or not..."

Hana gasped with surprise.

The arm that Sesshoumaru still held in his hand was now being lightly pulled forward, bringing Hana closer to the inuyoukai.

Sesshoumaru's other hand crept up to her face, and tilted her chin upward. His golden stare locked with her eyes, the starlight from outside illuminating the golden pools, which now held small traces of emotion. He stepped closer to her, she did the same, the two of them closing the small gap between themselves.

They stayed silent for a while, just enjoying reading the other's emotions, gazing deeply into one another's eyes. They leant forward, meeting in the middle, sharing an innocent, yet gentle, first kiss.

When they parted, the taiyoukai said a few words. The words never did truly reach Hana's ears, nor did they truly penetrate her thoughts. It was that final night where the two of them joined and became one, reaching a secret paradise created just for the two of them to share together.

-

Inuyasha sat outside in the Sakura tree, sighing with boredom. Kagome had disappeared with Sango and Mei Lhi, Miroku trailing behind them quite a while ago and hadn't returned. The moonlight caught a glint of gold metal near where his matagama beads were. He glanced down, pulling out the object, seeing the gold locket Kagome had given him a while back.

'_I still have this thing?'_ He wondered.

He opened it, looking at the pictures inside, smirking to himself as he recalled the memory as if it were yesterday. He remembered how it had been the locket that had prevented time from stopping for him, and he remembered Kaguya's mirror and how he had transformed. Eventually, he remembered how Kagome had brought him back to normal. With his free hand, his fingertips lightly brushed across his lips, the memory of the kiss returning. He sighed again and put the locket away, and shoving his fists into the sleeves of his haori, he leant his back against the tree and closed his eyes, falling asleep, his dreams recalling every second of what had gone on at the Castle of Illusions and all the in-between.

-

Miles and miles away in Naraku's castle, Kohaku's clouded eyes suddenly regained their normal sharpness.

"Ane-ue!" He exclaimed suddenly.

His memories had returned, and he shuddered, recalling the day he killed his father and the other taijiya, and the day he nearly killed Sango.

Kagura's eyes glanced in his direction.

"What's the matter, Kohaku?" She asked.

"It's nothing, Kagura..." Kohaku replied.

"Hmph...we'll see..."

A white glowing figure approached the two.

"...Kagura...Naraku wishes to see you..." Kanna said in her usual quiet, emotionless voice.

Kagura eyed her elder sister curiously, but followed without a complaint.

As she followed Kanna down the hall she wondered what Naraku was going to ask her to do now.

'_Most likely attack Inuyasha...AGAIN...'_ She thought with an annoyed expression.

The two reached a large room, Naraku at the very end of it, Kikyo standing a few feet away.

'_It's her again...'_ She grumbled mentally.

"...Kagura..." Naraku said.

Kagura looked up, her eyes meeting his.

"I need the Western Lands...as you know, they are in Sesshoumaru's possession...I leave you to figure out what must be done...do not fail me...this time...I wouldn't like you to end up like Hakudoushi..."

Kagura's eyes narrowed as Naraku smirked. The wind sorceress promptly left.

"Kikyo, make sure she completes the task correctly..."

The undead miko nodded, leaving as well. Now Kanna was the only one in the room, in her arms was Hakudoushi's other half, the baby, also known as Naraku's heart.

"...Kanna...show me where Sesshoumaru is now..."

Kanna's mirror appeared, an image of the taiyoukai with Hana asleep at his side, the two of them against a wall.

Naraku grinned evilly.

"Yet another advantage...Sesshoumaru has a weakness after all..."

Kanna's mirror shook violently, and the image of Sesshoumaru and Hana faded, Hinoki appearing in the mirror.

"Who are you?" Naraku asked.

"I am Hinoki, the Ryuuyoukai spirit of the moon..." Hinoki replied.

"What is it that you want?"

"Why is it that you involve yourself in the affairs of others?"

"I am Naraku...it is my nature..."

"Hm...in that case, the Western Lands will never belong to you, half-breed."

Naraku's eyes narrowed.

"You will regret saying that..."

Naraku's arm lashed out, and broke Kanna's mirror. Kanna didn't flinch at all, but instead, gathered the broken pieces and left.

"I will have the Western Lands...and the Shikon no Tama...and there will be no one to stop me..."

-

Night succumbed to daylight, as the sun rose in an aurora of pastels. Hana's eyes opened a little, her eyes adjusting to the light. Sesshoumaru was at her side, seemingly asleep, Hana sighed and closed her eyes, going back to sleep, cuddling into the taiyoukai's shoulder.

A few minutes passed, and the ofuda fluttered off the door, the effects neutralized.

Several pairs of feet approached the door.

Sesshoumaru's eyes opened, Hana opening her eyes also.

Both their eyebrows narrowed.

-

"Look! The ofuda's on the floor!" Kagome said suddenly.

"Then that must mean..." Sango began.

"That the ofuda's magic has run out, so it doesn't work anymore, right?" Mei Lhi finished.

Miroku nodded.

"So...shall we let them out?" The monk asked.

The girls nodded.

Mei Lhi opened the door a few inches and screamed, promptly shutting the door.

"What's wrong?" Kagome, Sango, and Miroku asked all at once.

Mei Lhi took a few seconds to catch her breath.

"...please, do _not_ go in there..." She said finally.

"Why?" came Inuyasha's voice.

The four of them laughed nervously, turning to face him.

"Umm...just don't go in there!" Mei Lhi replied fiercely.

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed, pushing her aside and opening the door half-way.

When the hanyou turned to face forward, he met his half-brother's icy stare, and felt Toukijin at his throat.

"Sesshoumaru, what the hell is your prob-" Inuyasha began angrily, before he took a second to look at the room's surroundings.

The taiyoukai stood an arm's length from him, and to Inuyasha's surprise, was half-dressed. Hana stood behind the demon lord, her head peeking out from behind Sesshoumaru's left shoulder.

Inuyasha spotted the youkai markings on Hana's face, noted Sesshoumaru's and Hana's state of dress, and smirked, two and two coming together.

"Looks like you two were able to keep yourselves busy..." He commented, his smirk growing.

To be certain before he continued, he took a small whiff of the air, the scents confirming his suspicions. But something in Hana's current scent made him want to burst out laughing.

"Has the 'Great Sesshoumaru' noticed it?" Inuyasha taunted, his voice taking a fake royal tone.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows narrowed.

"...nani...?" He asked in a slightly irritated voice.

"Wow, you're stupider than I thought, Sesshoumaru! Take a good whiff of the air!"

Mei Lhi turned her head slightly out of curiosity, and took a small breath of the air in the room, once her brain recognized the scents, her face became a bright red.

Sesshoumaru seemed to have noticed it as well, for his next words to his half-brother didn't sound too happy.

"Inuyasha...get out......_now_..."

Inuyasha's smirk grew even more, snickering he left the room, closing the door behind him, his golden stare meeting Mei Lhi's.

"So...looks like you caught on, too..." He said.

Mei Lhi's face flushed more.

"Nii-chan! That was incredibly rude! Sesshoumaru had every right to want to chop your head off!" She snapped at him.

Inuyasha winced.

"How can you be such an insensitive jerk?!"

With that, she pushed him down the stairs, the half-demon ending up landing on Jaken who was halfway up the stairs, got dragged down with Inuyasha, his head hitting each stair as they fell.

-

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku watched the two hanyous in a subdued silence.

"Um...Mei-chan...what's wrong...?" Kagome asked, being sure to pick her words carefully.

"...that's right...you're all ningen...so you can't smell it..." Mei Lhi said to herself, turning to face them. "Sango, Kagome, you'll come with me...I don't want the hentai houshi to get 'excited'. He can go help Inuyasha downstairs..."

The two girls shrugged, following the hanyou girl, as Miroku sighed and tread down the stairs as quietly as possible.

Mei Lhi went into Kagome's room, sitting, and motioning to have the taijiya and miko do so as well.

"Ok, first things first...remember when I said I thought Hana-chan had a youki? I wasn't imagining it. As you may or may not have noticed, Hana-chan has youkai markings like Sesshoumaru's, so she's a full youkai. That explains why she couldn't break the ofuda...and that trip to the north..." Mei Lhi began.

"What's so embarrassing about that?" Sango asked.

"Damn, always straight to the point, Sango-chan..."

"So...?" Kagome asked curiously.

"...Sesshoumaru claimed Hana-chan...and telling by the scents, it was last night..."

Kagome gave her a blank look, Sango looking slightly puzzled. Mei Lhi sweat dropped.

"Oh for Kami's sake! I know you both aren't that stupid! He claimed Hana as his mate!"

Kagome and Sango's jaws hit the floor.

"WHAAAT?!"

The two girls regained their composure, Kagome realizing something.

"But that can't be all...because you got more embarrassed about it when you were talking to Inuyasha..."

"Umm...that's because...Hana is...well...uh..."

"She's what?" The two asked, sounding interested.

"I can't believe you two could ever be such idiots! She's-"

"-Gonna have Sesshoumaru's little whelp!" Inuyasha finished from the doorway.

"Yes, thank you, Nii-chan..."

"Inuyasha! What're you doing in here?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Well you all were only talking so loud, it doesn't take an idiot to figure it out..."

All three girls cut him a fierce glare, clearly wanting him to leave. Wincing and putting up his hands in defense, Inuyasha left the room quickly, yelling at Miroku downstairs.

-

In a few hours time, all the girls were relaxing in the hot spring, Hana happening to be among them, Shippou and Rin present as well.

"So...Hana-chan...how was your week-long vacation?" Mei Lhi asked innocently.

"...it was fine..." Hana replied after a few moments silence.

"...Hana-sama..." Rin said quietly.

"Hai, Rin-chan?"

"...does this mean that you're my haha-ue now...?"

Kagome, Sango, and Mei Lhi's eyes looked to the miko-youkai suspiciously.

"Yes, a very good question Rin-chan...so Hana-chan...what's the scoop?" Kagome asked.

Hana felt the stares of the three young women, avoiding eye contact with them, staring at her reflection on the water. It was quiet for several minutes.

"...Rin-chan...you will need to ask Sesshoumaru-sama...I myself am not certain of the answer..." She said finally after much thought.

It took nearly a whole hour in the hot spring for answers to be pried from Hana, but the girls succeeded, and finally got Hana to tell them what happened during the entire week (while Shippou and Rin had their ability to hear anything temporarily cut off, of course). However, Hana only agreed if they all swore an oath that they would tell no living soul about it or mention it to anyone.

-

"...and that's it, really..." Hana finished.

She looked around at her audience, each of their mouths wide open. She smiled and laughed at their shocked expressions, and rinsed some foam from her hair and stepped out of the hot spring, wringing her long locks dry, and dressing in some clean clothes.

She left, returning inside, Kagura appearing before her.

"Hmph...I never would've believed it...until I saw it now...you went that far just to be with that cold-hearted bastard? I guess all of us are really desperate for attention nowadays..." The wind sorceress said with a sigh.

Hana's eyebrows narrowed.

Kikyou appeared behind Kagura.

"I believe Naraku told you to do something...not linger with Hana..." The undead miko said without even taking the slightest glance at Hana.

Kagura's head whipped around angrily.

"Yeah, I know, now just leave me alone you creepy bitch..." She snapped.

Kikyou disappeared with her Shinindama-chuu, looking mildly angry. Kagura faced Hana once more, grinning and raising her fan.

Hana saw over Kagura's shoulder that Sesshoumaru approached with Toukijin drawn. Kagura smirked, sensing the taiyoukai's presence.

"If you wish to kill Sesshoumaru-sama...you will have to get past me first..." Hana said upon realizing Kagura's intent.

Kagura's fan whipped out, pointing in Sesshoumaru's direction.

"Fuujin no Mai! (sp?)" She yelled.

The two braced for the attack, but it never came. A few feet away, Kyo was sitting in a chair whistling innocently.

"Kagura...I think you've forgotten something..." He said.

Kagura looked angry and frustrated, turning to the Ryuuyoukai.

"...you may be a wind sorceress...but I am the wind itself...so basically, you have no power as long as I'm here..."

Kagura looked livid, yet defeated all at the same time, and pulling a feather from her hair, she burst through the ceiling and into the sky in a hurry.

Hana stared at the newly created hole irritably.

"Yet another thing that needs fixing..." She muttered.

"What's the matter Hana-chan?" Kyo asked, noticing the miko-youkai's sour mood.

"Nan demo nai..." She replied.

Sesshoumaru put Toukijin away, the sword secure under his obi. He stepped forward towards Hana.

"Daijoubu ka Hanajima-san?" He asked.

Hana nodded.

The door behind Hana flew open as the rest of the girls appeared with their weapons ready to go.

"It's alright...Kagura's gone now...Kyo kindly humiliated her..." Hana said instantly.

Sango lowered Hiraikotsu, Kagome lowered her bow, Mei Lhi sheathing Tetsusage.

"Aw, Kyoshi-kun! You didn't let us have any of the fun! That's so mean!" Mei Lhi whined.

Hana glanced at Mei Lhi.

"...you wouldn't have wanted to be here anyway..." She said.

"Why's that?"

"...Kikyou was here..."

A low growl escaped the hanyou girl's throat, Kagome's eyes widened in shock.

'_Kikyou...was here...in Sesshoumaru's castle?'_ The miko thought incredulously.

"...Sesshoumaru-sama...I will look after things for now...please, you have a great amount of work to catch up on..." Hana said.

Sesshoumaru nodded and turned on his heel. Mei Lhi sighed, straightened her clothes, and walked away as well. Sango, Kagome, and Kirara left shortly after. Kyo turned and walked off as well, leaving Hana alone in the hallway.

The door behind her slid open a crack.

"Hana-Okaa-sama?" A small voice called.

"Hai, Rin-chan?"

"Is it safe now?"

"Hai...it's safe..."

The door opened completely, Rin and Shippou stepping through it, into the bright hallway.

The girl and kitsune nearly leapt onto the miko-youkai embracing her tightly, nearly at tears.

"Hana-Okaa-sama! I was afraid! I heard what you had said, and I was afraid for you and Sesshoumaru-Otou-sama!" Rin cried.

Shippou clung to Hana's leg, burying his face into the material.

Hana patted the two children's heads affectionately.

"I was so scared!" Shippou murmured.

"So was I..." Hana whispered. "...so was I..."

* * *

Our Dictionary:

Nan demo nai – It's nothing

Daijoubu ka – Are you alright (the added 'ka' makes it a question)

Ningen – human

Youkai – demon

Taijiya – demon exterminator

Houshi – Monk

Miko – Priestess, shrine maiden

Kitsune – fox

Hentai – pervert, perverted

Kitsune Bi – Shippou's attack, 'Fox Fire' or 'Fox Magic'...

Sou ka – I see

**A/N:** Ok, I know you're all smart people so if there's words I missed, I'm sure your own minds can figure it out. I apologize for the horrendous delay. This chapter is shorter...I think...anyway...the wonderful action is on its way...I can't believe this fic is almost over...yeesh...Review! I hope you enjoyed this incredibly cheesy chapter! It was hard as hell to write!


	41. Empty Shell

**A/N: **Well...I also have seen the third movie...twice...and seeing now that it's very highly impossible for Inuyasha to have a younger sibling several years younger than he is, I almost considered rewriting this fic. But...because I've spent nearly a year of hard work on this, there's no way in hell I'm gonna quit! Besides...let's just pretend Inu-kun wasn't a kawaii newborn baby when Inutaisho died...he can just be a kawaii five year old...but seriously, Sesshy looks weird younger...his hair is so short!!! Anyway...enough of my rambling...let's get the bandwagon rolling...today's disclaimer will be read by...Rin! Go ahead and read, Rin-chan...

Rin: Hai! Aki-chan doesn't own the series about Sesshoumaru-sama's brother...because if Aki-chan did, there would've been a real-live action movie of Inuyasha and...Orlando Bloom would be cast as Sesshoumaru-sama or Inuyasha...Aki-chan what does this all mean?

Me: Uhhh...nothing Rin-chan...nothing...but you've basically finished the disclaimer...I think Sesshy's looking for you...

Rin walks away, spotting Sesshy in the distance.

Me: Anyway...reviewers...my loyal reviewers...almost at 100 reviews! I'd like to at least get 100 before this fic is over...anyway...answers to you all, _Dragon Man 180_, I know you didn't get the chance to review, but...I'll include you anyway...I hope you like this chapter...unfortunately, not much Jaken-bashing...I read your latest chapter...And SUGOI! I was in awe...just completely stunned..._Angie_, Unfortunately not...sorry...don't worry...they'll be in love...not deaf...if they were deaf, that would drive you to madness and eventually you'd die from their stupidity..._Sanosa_, I know you only reviewed Ch. 39, but because I love you and your work, just like all the rest of you too, I'll include you too, and hope you enjoy this chapter as well..._Riku-of-Darkness_, Yes, I realize that the excruciatingly long length is a big problem. This one's shorter, so you can relax...Aww, is my fluffy-ness that good? Honestly, out of sheer curiosity, (not because I'm a hentai) I've read through some of the 'more detailed' romance fiction...and to me, THAT is some INCREDIBLE fluff, even if it's citrus-ish...Listen-er, READ. THIS. VERY. SLOWLY. YOU ARE NOT INFERIOR. The angst you can write for Riku's suffering and his dark emotions will always tower above my ability to write such things! Your details are vivid and colorful, much more complex than my own vague descriptions. You think that my details are like way better than yours, but trust me, your own work and other really great authors (cough)Dragon Man(cough)Sanosa(cough) are what I'm aiming to write like. Yes, he's going to be like that a little more...losing his persona...gotta keep the OOC to a minimum...will you believe I wrote all that on an empty brain? lol...you're so silly...what? I do procrastinate! Very badly! I completed a biology project that we had 2 weeks to do the night before we were supposed to do turn it in! Yes, sequel is coming...I have a title already...I stole it off a guy's shirt I saw at the mall...lol...(claps hands over mouth) I never said that! (looks around suspiciously) Anyway..._lil'killer()_, hehe...sorry! I don't mean to make them so long! But that one was 4000 words shorter than Ch. 39, so the chapters are going to gradually shorten themselves. Yes, I'm glad you liked the Jaken-bashing...Toady-Fry...lol...I had too much sugar...and it just happened, and it stuck...Ramen...ah, wonderful suggestion...I shall do that in this chapter...We haven't seen Kouga for a while, so let me just get the gears in my brain to turn, and we shall end up with this chapter being humorous and action-packed at the same time! And now, Chapter Forty-one.

* * *

Chapter Forty-One: Empty Shell

"How much longer?" Shippou whined.

"Cram it, runt!" Inuyasha barked angrily.

"Kagome-chan, Mei-chan, how much longer?" Shippou asked.

The two girls turned to the kitsune, opening their mouths to give an answer but before they could speak, Inuyasha did.

"I said 'cram it'! What part of that don't you understand?!"

"Inuyasha, you don't have to be so mean!" The kitsune replied.

"Keh! Yes I do! We're on our way to Naraku's castle, and you're going to get us all killed if you don't shut your trap! Another one of Naraku's youkai detachments could be waiting for us somewhere, or something worse, and they'll find us in a heartbeat with all the noise you're making every time you open your annoying little mouth!"

"You know, Inuyasha, you yell louder than Shippou-chan can whine, so if any of us get killed it's your fault..." Mei Lhi said matter-of-factly.

"I didn't ask for your opinion! Besides, it's Shippou's fault anyway!"

"Inuyasha, please, shut up..." Hana muttered, annoyed. "You're give me a headache..."

"Hana-baba! You-!" Inuyasha began to growl.

"-Damare Inuyasha..." Sesshoumaru said cutting off his half-brother, drawing Toukijin.

Kagome's eyes widened.

"I sense the shards...they're close..." She said suddenly.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, his expression becoming more annoyed.

"It's just that wimpy wolf..." He ground out.

"Kouga? That jerk who thinks Kagome-chan's his woman and thought I was..." Mei Lhi began, stopping to shudder before she said the last two words of her sentence. "...your mate...?"

"Yeah...that's him..." Inuyasha replied.

A small tornado appeared along side them on the ground, while Miroku and Sango flew on Kirara, with Shippou on the neko youkai's head. Jaken, Rin, and Hana rode on Aun. Kagome was on Inuyasha's back, Mei Lhi and Kyo ran side by side jumping from tree to tree. Inuyasha ran with them, growling as he watched Kouga below. Sesshoumaru watched amusedly as he gracefully leapt from tree to tree on the other side of the road.

"Oi! Dog Turd! Stop for a minute, will you?!" Kouga called up the group.

Inuyasha ignored the wolf youkai.

"Hey! I said STOP!"

"Kouga!" Ginta gasped from a ways behind.

"Wait for us!" Hakkaku managed, as he too attempted to catch up.

"Inuyasha...please, just stop..." Kagome pleaded. "I feel bad for Ginta and Hakkaku having to eat Kouga's dust..."

Inuyasha growled and reluctantly came to a halt the others stopping as well, jumping down in front of Kouga, while Ginta and Hakkaku finally caught up.

"What do you want?" The hanyou ground out bitterly.

"Eh...well...nothing...we're just on our way to defeat Naraku, that's all..." Kouga replied.

"The hell you are! The only one who's going to kill Naraku is me!"

"Hmph...just what makes you think you can take on someone like Naraku, dog turd?!"

"Keh! Don't make me laugh! I've been gathering shards longer than you have, wolf butt! Besides, you're nothing without the shards in your legs..."

"What makes you so special mutt face?! You're nothing without your stupid sword!"

"You wanna bet on that?"

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. Mei Lhi sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"For Kami's sake, Nii-chan...knock it off..." The hanyou girl muttered.

"What's that?"

"Don't pick fights with the wolf...besides, he's not worth it..."

"Nani?! I'll tell you something mesuinu! You're only a hanyou! I'm full youkai!" Kouga said fiercely.

"I don't like it when anyone calls me that..."

Kagome climbed off Inuyasha's back putting herself between the three of them.

"Let's just save this for later...I'm starting to get tired, and the sun is setting...we should set up camp...we've only been traveling for almost two days straight..." She said, yawning.

"WHAT?! Stupid Dog Shit! How could you neglect my woman's needs?!" Kouga yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the hanyou.

"Fuck you, wolf!" Inuyasha spat back.

"My woman needs to sleep!"

"SHE'S NOT YOUR WOMAN!!!" Inuyasha and Mei Lhi shouted, making Kouga wince from the great noise enhanced by his youkai hearing.

Kouga took Kagome's hand and started to pull her away.

"Come, Kagome...we'll go sleep...since _somebody_ doesn't care if you pass out from exhaustion..." He said.

"The hell she's going with you! She's gonna stay right here!" Inuyasha growled, taking Kagome's other hand, trying to pull her back.

Kouga pulled with more force. Inuyasha pulled back. And so, the two pulled back and forth for a minute or so before Kagome couldn't take it anymore.

"Would you just stop it?! I'm not made out of spandex for Kami's sake!" She snapped at them.

But she was ignored.

"Inuyasha, I really don't want to do this, but you're making it really difficult not to...Inuyasha...Osuwari!"

The hanyou let go of her hand before he crashed into the earth.

"Have you chosen to go with me, Kagome?" Kouga asked hopefully.

"No! I'm not going with you. I'm staying with Inuyasha. But if you want to tag along...and behave...then that's fine with me..." Kagome replied, taking her other hand out of the wolf youkai's grasp.

Mei Lhi helped her brother to his feet and dusted off his shoulder just before her stomach growled.

Everyone with youkai hearing turned to look at her.

"...I guess that must mean I'm hungry..." She said with a nervous laugh, scratching the back of her head.

"We'll find a place to rest for the night...then in the morning we'll keep going..." Inuyasha finally relented.

Kouga ran off and found a safe clearing in an instant, the group moved towards it and settled down.

Kagome pulled out several containers of cup ramen, and poured some hot water into each one.

Inuyasha, Mei Lhi, and Shippou got their ramen first. Then Sango, Miroku, Kyo, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Kouga. Finally Hana, Rin, and Jaken. Kagome hesitantly held out the extra cup she had made to Sesshoumaru.

"I'm not sure you'll like it, but it's better than nothing..." She said to him.

He nodded and took the cup and chopsticks in Kagome's hands. Inuyasha looked up suspiciously.

"You're sharing..._my_ ramen...with him?" He asked in a low voice.

"Yes, I'm sharing _your_ ramen with your brother. Sesshoumaru is alive too, and every living thing or person needs to eat too." Kagome replied, crossly.

Another word wasn't spoken through the entire meal. The group soon learned, that like his younger siblings, Sesshoumaru also liked ramen.

After their meal, all settled to go to sleep.

Kagome spread out her sleeping bag, and crawled in, Shippou curling up with her. Sango leant against a transformed Kirara, Miroku leaning against the neko youkai as well. Kouga and his two wolf companions settled themselves near Kagome, but far enough from Inuyasha, who was in the tree branch above Kagome. Mei Lhi and Kyo slept side by side, Hana held Rin in her arms, leaning against Sesshoumaru.

A drowsy silence settled, and the stars twinkled overhead, crickets chirped in rhythmically in the night, the moon high in the sky, an perfectly calm, undisturbed evening.

-

The sun peeked over the horizon, everyone roused from their slumber as the bright rays of light slipped behind their eyelids. Breakfast was rushed, they packed their things, and set off once more.

Hana slipped her bracelet back on.

"Rin-chan...put your rosary back on..." She said to Rin.

Rin nodded, the beads now around her wrist.

They journeyed on a little further, stopping suddenly as the ground split open, the gaping hole swallowing Kagome.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled, running to try and reach her, only to be thrown back by a barrier.

He growled and drew Tetsusaiga, the blade darkening to a deep crimson. He swung the blade upon the barrier, only to find Tetsusaiga's youki purified, the sword shrank to its smaller size, the blade growing dull and rusty.

Within the hole, an incredible amount of Shinindama-chuu lifted Kagome up, the barrier still around them, fading from view in a shimmer of light.

Hana's eyebrows narrowed.

'_What is going on...?'_ She wondered.

-

Kagome landed roughly on the ground. The Shinindama-chuu flew away from her, footsteps approaching. The miko turned, meeting Kikyou's cold stare. Kikyou smirked, and walked forward, and with a small laugh, reached towards Kagome, taking the shards.

Kikyou walked away, behind Kagome. Out of curiosity, the miko girl turned, meeting Naraku's blood red eyes. Kikyou handed Naraku the shards, which were added to the nearly completed jewel.

"...Kikyou...get Kouga's shards...they are the only ones left. Then the jewel shall be complete." He instructed.

Kikyou nodded, grabbing her bow and quiver of arrows, sending her Shinindama-chuu to bind Kagome's body to ensure that she wouldn't escape. Without a word, Kikyou silently turned on her heel, leaving the unknown area, thick fog obscuring Kagome's view of her surroundings.

"Inuyasha...please..." She whispered.

-

"Stupid dog shit! This is all _your_ fault!" Kouga yelled.

"Well I didn't see you making an effort to do anything, wolf butt!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"If you were paying attention, then none of this would've happened!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah! My mate is in danger!"

"She's not your fucking mate, wolf!"

"Oh is someone jealous? Because I claimed her first!"

"Jealous? Me?! Keh!"

"Yeah right, dog breath! It's written all over your face! She's mine!"

"No she isn't!"

"Yes she is!"

"No she's not!"

"Yes, she _is_!"

"No, she's NOT!"

"WILL YOU TWO _PLEASE_ JUST KNOCK IT OFF?!" Mei Lhi yelled loudly.

Both stopped and turned to face her.

"If you two didn't notice, we aren't finding Kagome any faster just standing here, so I suggest that you both quit your arguing and we start looking! Because as of now, just standing here puts Kagome's life in that much more danger."

"I agree..." Hana, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kyo, Ginta, and Hakkaku all chorused.

Kouga sighed.

"...you're right, mesuinu..." He said.

"Oi! Don't call me that! I _do_ have a name, you know!" The hanyou girl snapped at him fiercely.

"Please, both of you, it's not the time to argue...we must find Kagome-sama..." Miroku said.

Mei Lhi nodded, turning away from Kouga, looking to her brother.

"So...what do you wanna do?" She asked.

"Keh. Isn't it obvious? Let's get moving..." Inuyasha replied.

All nodded and resumed their journey onward.

-

As Kagome looked around the huge room, she discovered Kohaku slumped against a wall, looking lifeless.

'_I can't sense the shard that was there...which means...Naraku removed it? But then...that means...Kohaku-kun...is dead...'_

Her eyes brimmed with tears.

'_Sango-chan...she'll be crushed...oh Sango-chan...I'm so sorry...'_

_-_

__

"Wait..." Hana said suddenly.

"What _now_ Hana-baba?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Something is coming..."

Hana's head snapped to look over her shoulder, seeing an arrow streaking through the air. She gasped, her eyes widening.

"_KIYOME KEKAI!_" She yelled, one of her hands shooting out in front of her, the other holding Rin tight against her body.

A bright blue wall sprang up, the arrow hitting it and becoming hundreds of little sparks of light.

"All of you...get out of here...Sesshoumaru-sama, Jaken, take care of Rin...save Kagome, Inuyasha. Now go!"

Hana released Rin and waited until she had run safely to Sesshoumaru's side until she picked up her bow and reached for an arrow from her quiver.

"Hanajima-san...I cannot leave you alone...you will surely be injured..." Sesshoumaru said.

Hana nodded in understanding.

"Sesshoumaru-sama...I'm aware that such actions will put myself in danger, but I am prepared for it. This is something I cannot ignore. Please understand..."

The taiyoukai looked imploringly into the miko-youkai's eyes, and nodded, leading Rin away.

The rest of the group followed after Sesshoumaru, turning on their heels and moving onward.

Hana felt Kikyou's dark miko aura grow closer, and soon the undead miko appeared.

"Heh...Hana...you're still alive..." She said with a small grin.

"Kikyou..." Hana replied in acknowledgement.

"I have no time to waste with you. Where is the leader of the wolves, Kouga?"

The corners of Hana's mouth turned upward slightly into an almost unnoticeable grin.

"Kikyou...you fool...do you truly think that I will tell you what you need to hear and step aside?"

"No...I never expected it to be easy..."

"I never said anything about it being easy..."

"Hana, you are hindering my progress...I will have no choice but to kill you, seeing as you're in my way..."

"Ha! Did Naraku tell you to kill me? Or did he not specify who to kill and who to leave alive?"

Kikyou didn't respond. The undead miko raised her bow and reached for an arrow.

"Kikyou...I never thought it possible for you to sink any lower than you already were...first, you attack the man you once loved for no apparent reason, then you attack and try to steal the souls of the two women closest to the man you once loved, after that, you tried to kill me, your friend, that you've accused me of trying to kill you when it was a trap set by Naraku. But that's not all, Kikyou. You joined ranks with the very man who killed you before, the very man that desired to steal the Shikon no Tama and taint you, make you an impure dark miko like Tsubaki. And yet, you let him succeed. Naraku has the Shikon no Tama, you're giving him the pieces to it, and now you're an undead evil bitch."

The undead miko nocked an arrow, and pulled back, letting the arrow streak through the air.

Hana dodged it easily, thanks to her youkai speed.

"Hana...if you truly value your life, you will take those words back!" Kikyou said angrily, reaching for another arrow.

"I'm only speaking the truth, Kikyou. You've let Naraku trick you again!"

The Saimyoushou appeared. Kikyou turned to them, listening to what they had to say.

"Pull back, eh? Alright then..." She said, disappearing in an instant.

Hana let out a long-held breath and took off to rejoin the group.

-

"Kikyou..." Naraku said.

The miko looked up.

"...take the girl, Kagome, take her soul...become alive again..."

Kagome gasped in surprise.

"Kikyou! Listen to me! It's a trick! Don't listen to Naraku!" Kagome yelled in desperation.

Kikyou ignored Kagome's cries and approached her almost lovingly, and pried her soul away like one takes off a blanket.

"...Kagura...you know what you must do..."

Kagura raised her fan.

"Fuujin no Mai!"

Kagome's soulless body fell into Naraku's complete control. Kanna approached with Naraku's heart, the baby, in her arms. The baby inserted a spider-like thread into the back of Kagome's neck. Naraku smirked.

'_Inuyasha...I am anxious to see your reaction...what will you do...if you cannot attack?_'

-

"There! That _has_ to be it!" Kouga exclaimed.

"Hai...it appears so..." Miroku agreed.

Rin's body shook from the strong jyaki around them, the air thick with it.

"Sesshoumaru-Otou-sama..." She whimpered.

Sesshoumaru turned to look at her.

"...Hai? What is it, Rin...?" He asked passively.

Rin was silent for a little while, but then her youkai sense of smell picked up a familiar scent.

"Hana-Okaa-sama! She's close! And she's getting closer!"

Soon, Hana came into view.

Rin bolted to Hana's side and hugged her tightly.

"Hana-Okaa-sama, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Musume..."

"Where's Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked.

"She left...The Saimyoushou called her away..." Hana replied.

-

Inuyasha heaved a sigh through his nose, taking in a deep breath, his eyes widening.

'_Kagome's scent...? And Kikyou's...?!'_

He ran forward, the others looking to him curiously.

"Inuyasha! Wait for us!" Miroku called.

The hanyou ignored the monk and continued on, until finally he stopped in an area surrounded by thick, white fog.

Through the thinner areas, he saw Kikyou walking around with her Shinindama-chuu at her side, her bow resting loosely on her arm.

"Kikyou!" He called.

The miko stopped and turned to look at him, her eyes smiling slightly.

"Inuyasha..." She whispered.

"Kikyou...why are you here...?"

"I came for you..."

"Kikyou! Don't lie to me! Why are you _really_ here?!"

"The wolf prince...I came for the last two shards of the Shikon no Tama...which the wolf prince possesses."

Inuyasha stared at the ground thoughtfully for a few seconds before voicing his next question.

"Why are you helping Naraku? It's his fault we both died...I don't understand, Kikyou...he's our enemy!"

Kikyou's eyes softened.

"Inuyasha...there are some things that I must do...it is Naraku that needs the jewel more...Inuyasha, you are already powerful enough...you do not need to become a full youkai..."

"And what about becoming human for you?"

"That is not what your heart truly desires anymore..."

Inuyasha stopped for a moment.

'_Since when did she know I wanted to use the jewel to become a full youkai? Wait...those are...Kagome's words! That's right! I smelled Kagome's scent! She's around here! And it was Kikyou who kidnapped her, because it was Kikyou's Shinindama-chuu! Finding Kagome is my main priority...'_

He looked around frantically, squinting through the fog to try and see if he could spot even the slightest indication of Kagome's presence other than her scent.

Kikyou watched him, her eyes seeming to read his thoughts.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha? Looking for something? Like that girl, Kagome, perhaps?" She asked.

Inuyasha's eyebrows narrowed.

"Where is she? Where's Kagome?!"

"She is here...but it is a pity you haven't figured it out yet..."

"Figured out what?!"

"...that she is truly alive..." Sesshoumaru replied from behind the hanyou.

Inuyasha whirled around.

"WHAT?!"

"...her scent...it no longer reeks of death...you can smell her blood..."

"And also Inuyasha, you should pay attention to Kagome's scent...can you feel her warm, pure aura? Or do you feel a cold, corrupted one instead?" Hana added.

"Heh...so you've figured it out already, Hana?" Kikyou asked with a smirk.

"Hai...such a simple plan...so remarkably easy to see...yet so easy to be successful...tell me, Kikyou...did you apologize for all things you've done to her before you took her soul into your body?"

"N-Nani...?" Inuyasha choked. "Kikyou...you...you took Kagome's soul...?"

Kikyou nodded a smirk playing at her lips.

"WHAT?! YOU BITCH!!! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY WOMAN!" Kouga yelled angrily.

Kikyou turned to look over her shoulder.

"Kagome...retrieve the wolf's shards..." She said quietly.

Kagome appeared behind Kikyou, with glazed eyes, much like how Kohaku's were when he was under Naraku's full control. She raised her bow, and without warning, nocked and released an arrow in a second.

Kouga paled and froze as he saw the arrow nearing him.

"Hiraikotsu!" A female voice shouted from above.

The giant boomerang flew through the air and struck the arrow down, returning to Sango's hand.

Miroku and Shippou rode with Sango on Kirara, Mei Lhi and Kyo behind them, Ginta and Hakkaku resting on Aun with Jaken.

Kirara and Aun touched down, their riders dismounting.

Inuyasha stood frozen.

'_Kagome...why? I thought...I thought you were stronger than this! I thought you'd never fall into Naraku's hands so easily! That's right...you couldn't fight back even if you wanted to...Kikyou took your soul...but...I can't kill Kikyou...or you...Naraku...you bastard...you did this on purpose...you knew all along didn't you? The two people I can't bring myself to kill...because if I did, I'd never be able to live with myself...both of you fell so easily into his hands...and it's all my fault...Kikyou, if only I had trusted you from the very beginning...things wouldn't be like this now...Kagome, if only I had kept a closer watch on you and reacted more quickly, you wouldn't be like this...you wouldn't be...this empty shell...'_

* * *

The Wonderful Little Dictionary with the Crappiest Translations Possible:

-Baba – Old hag

Damare – Silence, don't say anything

Mesuinu – Female dog, literally means 'bitch'.

Kiyome Kekai – (looked it up in my dictionary myself...so very original...) Purifying Barrier. A type of barrier (one of many) that Hana can create...

Jyaki – Evil aura (I think I mistranslated it as miasma...and I believe that miasma is actually poison/acid...)

Hai – Yes

Nani – What

Musume – Daughter

Hiraikotsu – Name of Sango's boomerang...means Boomerang Bone...she shouts it out when she throws it too...

Shinindama-chuu – Soul Skimmers, Soul Snatchers, whatever...you get the idea...

Saimyoushou – Naraku's poisonous insects which Miroku is vulnerable to when absorbed by his Kazaana (Wind Tunnel, Air Rip, Air Void...)

Fuujin no Mai – Kagura's attack, Dance of the Dead, I think...(Ryuuja no Mai is Dance of the Dragon...or is Dance of the Dragon Blades? Whatever...I don't remember...)

**A/N: **Yep...bet this ending just killed you...you want more, I know...but it's been over 2 weeks since an update, and this is just showing that I haven't quit...or vanished off the face of the earth...so I hope that this can hold you over until I get Ch. 42 up...Oh you'll probably be seeing a new reader soon...she'll be my friend, Jane, from school...I corrupted her with the delights of Inuyasha...just as she corrupted me with Neon Genesis Evangelion...Ok, I think that's it! Please review! I hope you enjoyed this hopefully shorter chapter! Please stay tuned for Ch. 42!


	42. Blood Bond

**A/N:** Ah...now I hope you're ready for more! I've got ideas! FINALLY! Take that evil school! You can't steal ALL my ideas! (Smirks) Anyway, our disclaimer will be read by...Sango, Sesshy-

Sesshy: Call me that again and I will have no choice but to slice your throat to crimson ribbons...

Me: (sweat drop) Uhh...uhh...I mean..._Sesshoumaru_... (Sees Sesshy nod in approval)...and my Sesshy plushie, and Shippou will read the disclaimer!

Shippou: Yay! My turn finally!

Sango: ......

Sesshy: Does the brat do this all the time...?

Sango: ...afraid so...

Me: HEY! You're supposed to be reading the disclaimer! Not having a conversation amongst yourselves, damn it! (My Sesshy Plushie appears on my shoulder and huggles me) Aww...arigatou, Sesshy-kun...now go give the disclaimer to Sesshoumaru so he can read it...I don't think Shippou can read, so Sango and Sesshoumaru will read, along with you, while Shippou just does whatever he wants...

Sesshy Plushie: (nods and gives paper to Sesshy)

Sesshy: (reads)

Sango: (reads over Sesshy's shoulder)

Sesshy Plushie: (reads)

Shippou: (munches on Pocky)

Sesshy, Sango, Sesshy Plushie, and Shippou: Aki doesn't own Inuyasha...

Sesshy: Damn it...he owes me Tetsusaiga when I kill him...

Sango, Shippou, & Sesshy Plushie: No more comments! Just read!

All: (continuing on) because if she did, she would've had at least ¾ of the world addicted to Inuyasha, and she'd be working on corrupting the ¼ that was left...and then she'd go for world domination, and everyone's first born son would be named Sesshoumaru, their second-born sons would be Inuyasha, and all daughters would be named Kagome. All adult males would officially change their names to Inutaisho, while the adult females would change their names to Izayoi...anyway...reviews!

Me: Damn you all talk way to freaking much! (Sweat drop) I'm wondering if it was a bad idea to put the four of you together... (Sighs) Anyway...

_Angie_, It'll be alright! Don't worry! I would never leave Kagome like that! Calm yourself! Ugh...school...I have tests this week... (Grumbles) Stupid biology...stupid geometry...

_Riku_, lol sorry...yes, well I am very much lacking a proper insult vocabulary...I'm really mindless and I'm so very unimaginative...I will try to expand Kouga's vocabulary and not try to make him look stupid...too much...oh, well, for some reason, Kikyou's a character I like now...yeah, call me crazy, I started a message board thread called the 'Psychiatric Ward' ask Angie, it's true...there's a bit of fluff in here, so that should keep you happy. Omg, I seriously don't think I could ever write citrus content...it seems so difficult and complicated...hate to break it to you, but the sequel is so full of angst and dark evil-ness in the beginning you'll be choking on it. But I highly doubt it'll ever reach the level of yours. Yay! Write more! It's very inspiring! I will keep up the good work, that I shall! (Smiles)

_Sanosa_, lol yes that's very true. Well, I'm sure you'll like this one just as much! Oh don't worry about it, I don't mind a bit. I get attacked by homework youkai very frequently.

_lil'killer_, yes I did! And after I wrote it, I got hungry (which explains Mei's stomach growling) and guess what I made? Yep, ramen. Lol...that's so weird...we were both hungry at the exact same time...hmm...this could use some investigating... (Conan from "Case Closed" appears out of nowhere) Umm...riiiight...anyway...I'm getting sick and starting to lose my voice...I think the illness is going to my head...or is it the soda and the sugar and candy I had today? I dunno...whatever it was...it's certainly knocked me off my rocker...

_Dragon Man_, lol... (Hands you some of Sasuke's shurikens, which I happened to steal "accidentally") Target practice! (Sasuke appears looking really pissed)

Sasuke: (with Sharingan eyes) Give me back my shurikens...NOW...if you want to live!

Me: Why don't you go see Itachi and ask him to pull that stick outta your ass, you cold-hearted bastard?!

Sasuke: (draws kunai and charges)

Me: (throws one of Miroku's ofuda)

Sasuke: (frozen)

Er...right, anyway, Dragon Man...this chapter seems a little weird to me... (Kikyou suddenly turns nice!) But that's the only spoiler for now...read! And hurry! Before Sasuke breaks free from the ofuda and starts killing everyone! I don't want to have to send in Neji and Sesshy... (My unofficial personal bodyguards)

Now let's move on...Chapter 42...

* * *

Chapter Forty-Two: Blood Bond

Kikyou observed Inuyasha's current state.

"It hurts, doesn't it, Inuyasha? To see Kagome like this...being so easily manipulated...I'm afraid there's nothing that can be done...I am alive again...is that not enough? I am truly alive! I have no use for the souls of young girls anymore! My flesh is warm, and I am real! You cannot possibly find me disgusting anymore can you?" She said.

Inuyasha looked up at her, hurt obvious in his eyes.

"Kikyou...It's not that I find you disgusting...it's not that at all...but you took a soul, Kagome's soul...just so you could live...but what about Kagome? She has a family...a family that cares about her...and...because of this...I-I've failed...I've failed Higurashi-san, Souta...everyone...I failed to protect her...I've failed everyone who ever loved her or cared about her...and...the worst of all...I'VE FAILED MYSELF!"

Everyone but Sesshoumaru and Jaken gasped suddenly from Inuyasha sudden outburst.

'_Is that he cares about Kagome...?'_ Mei Lhi wondered.

Inuyasha choked back the lump that welled in his throat, which was trying to force tears to gather in his eyes. He fought them back, and fisting his hand, his claws puncturing the skin, he drew back, and for the first time, Inuyasha hit Kikyou.

No one could believe their eyes. Kikyou stumbled and hit the ground. Hard.

"Inuyasha...why?"

"Kikyou...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."

"Nii-chan! Why're you apologizing?! You don't owe that bitch an apology! She owes _you_ one! Are you just going to let her get away with what she did to Kagome?! Wake up Nii-chan! KIKYOU ISN'T WHO YOU KNEW BEFORE! SHE'S NOT THE SAME!" Mei Lhi screamed at him.

"Shut up!" He snapped back.

Kikyou stood, and turned away hurt-filled eyes.

"She's right, Inuyasha...how could I be so selfish...? I do owe you an apology...but not for taking Kagome's soul...but for not getting rid of her more quickly! Then you wouldn't have gotten so close to her! So there would only be me in your heart!"

Hana bit her lip, and taking a deep breath, she took out a small dagger into one hand and extended her other hand, cutting her palm. She pushed Inuyasha aside, and took one of Kikyou's hands and cut her palm, holding their cut hands together.

"Kikyou! This is my last resort. Listen to me! This is the only thing I have left that could possibly bring you back! I know you weren't like this! You were such a wonderful person, Kikyou! Do you not remember the years we spent, in the village, training our powers together? Do you not remember all the times we talked and shared stories? Do you not remember this? This sacred oath that we had vowed? Do you not remember our blood bond? Do you not remember how we had pledged to stay together to the very end? Do you not remember how we had promised each other we would not let the other stray into darkness like Tsubaki? Do you not remember how we had sworn to help one another when the other needed it most, and the aid needn't be continued to be given until one of us passed on? Do you not remember any of it?! Kikyou! Do you not remember?!" She asked in desperation, tears starting to trail from her eyes.

Kikyou looked to their hands; their blood had met between, dripping onto the earth at their feet. She smiled.

"...how could I forget...my friend...? My dear...Hana-chan..." She said quietly.

Hana sighed with relief.

"Kikyou-chan...at last..."

They pulled their hands away, observing the fresh cuts, their skin painted red from their blood. Kikyou's aura changed from dark and tainted to light and pure.

"Kikyou-chan...will you give Kagome-chan back her soul...?"

"Hana-chan...I...never learned how to reverse it..."

"So, Kikyou...this is how it truly is..." Naraku's voice said from above.

"Naraku!" All exclaimed.

Inuyasha quickly drew Tetsusaiga and prepared to unleash the horrific power of Bakuryuuha.

"Inuyasha! Wait! If you use Bakuryuuha, you'll hit Kagome-sama _and_ Kikyou-sama! Most likely Hana-sama as well!" Miroku interceded.

Naraku laughed evilly, enjoying the predicament he just put his adversary in.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha? Why won't you attack me?" He asked teasingly.

"You bastard, Naraku! You planned this out from the beginning!" The half-demon growled angrily.

"You can do nothing, Inuyasha..."

The half-demon growled out of frustration, sheathing his beloved sword.

'_What can I do? I can't attack...I can't hurt Kagome or Kikyou, and Sesshoumaru will kill me if I even as much as _think_ of hurting Hana-baba...kuso...this is bad...what am I gonna do?! Damn it...I don't know...there's nothing I really can do right now...shimatta...Kagome...why this?'_

_-_

Naraku's smirk grew, his red eyes bored into Inuyasha's watching his opponent struggle with an important decision. It was at that moment, the demon decided on a plan.

"...Kagome...kill Inuyasha and retrieve the wolf's shards ..." He said flatly.

Kikyou's eyes narrowed.

"Naraku! How dare you..." She seethed.

Naraku turned to look at her and smiled evilly.

"...That's right, Kikyou...you are in my service...and you are disobeying orders..."

One of his tentacles shot out and impaled the miko in the abdomen going straight through her body. A thin, almost invisible spider thread lashed out and attached to Kikyou's neck. The miko's aura darkened and became corrupted once more.

Inuyasha watched shocked, just barely missing an attempted shot from one of Kagome's arrows.

-

The arrow glowed pink as it streaked through the air. Inuyasha looked at it quizzically.

'_Nani? It's still pure? But Kagome's aura is corrupted! The arrow would only still be pure if...part of Kagome was still left inside her!'_ He smirked at the thought. _'Good Kagome...you didn't let me down after all...but I have to somehow get her to quit attacking...so...something must be controlling her...but if I can get close enough...'_

He began to move towards her.

Another arrow whizzed past him.

'_Ok...not gonna work...if there's still part of her left...damn it, I REALLY don't wanna do this...but if she's still there, she'll have to stop completely out of shock...that'll be my chance...maybe a few seconds time, but I just hope I can do it...'_

With a determined look in his eyes, he approached Kagome and waited for the arrow to come.

_WHOOSH!_

He could hear it.

"Inuyasha! Look out!" Everyone yelled.

He ignored them and stood still.

_THOK!_

The arrow made contact and hit him in the chest. He winced and ground his teeth to stop from crying out from the pain.

All froze, including Kagome, Kikyou, and Naraku, who looked absolutely tickled with joy.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome and Kikyou gasped.

All stood still, not moving.

"Nii-chan...doshite...?" Mei Lhi whispered.

Kikyou was shaking and her aura was pulsating around her. She couldn't move. Kagome's aura pulsated, and the miko girl somehow willed her body to gain strength and rush forward towards the half-demon.

Kagome's eyes were less glazed as she approached. She stopped before him, surveying what she had done.

"Inuyasha...I'm...so...sorry..." She said, sounding strained. "I'll...get this out of you now...just...hold on..."

Her hand closed around the arrow, and she gave it a sharp tug, pulling it out completely. The cream-colored wood was now a deep red, the obsidian arrowhead dripping with warm blood.

Kagome's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" She sobbed.

The hanyou merely shook his head, brushing it off, his gaze catching a glint of light coming from a thread attached to Naraku's hand. He followed it with his eyes. The thread split in two. One lead straight into Kagome, the other was in Kikyou. He finally understood.

"It's alright...it doesn't matter..."

Kagome's soul was slowly being ripped from Kikyou's body, straining to return to its true owner.

"...it doesn't matter? Inuyasha! I could've just killed you! I was so scared that I did!"

She gently embraced him, and let the tears run down her face as she sobbed into his haori.

"Inuyasha...why? Why didn't you dodge my arrow? You knew it would hit you! Why didn't you move out of the way?"

He rested his chin on top of her head, and sighed.

"...it's because...you were the one that shot it..."

"But you've dodged all my accidental shots before! This shouldn't be any different!"

His arms wrapped tightly around her, one around her neck, and the other around her shoulders.

The miko girl's soul was pulling away from Kikyou.

"That shot wasn't an accident...you _meant_ it..."

"But it was against my will! You knew that! Why didn't you dodge it, Inuyasha?! Why?!"

He paused for a moment, his claws finding the spot where the thread was attached, and snapped the bond in half.

"...Kagome..."

The miko girl's eyes cleared and regained their usual rich almond hue, the sparkle of life, returned.

"H-hai, Inuyasha?" She asked nervously.

"You want to know why...I let myself get hit with the arrow?" He asked softly, whispering in her ear.

She nodded, swallowing hard.

"...Kagome..."

She looked into his eyes imploringly, begging him to go on and finish his back to me..."

He titled Kagome's chin upward, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. His gaze fell to the girl's soft, full lips. He could hear Kagome's heartbeat quicken, and sensed her blood grow warmer. Adrenaline and anxiety pounded through his veins, as he slowly moved closer to Kagome, his breathing became heavier. At last, his mouth closed upon hers, his hand gripping her shoulder tightly.

When they finally pulled away, in an instant several things happened at once. Kagome's soul completely ripped away from Kikyou in milliseconds with incredible force, and returned to Kagome's body. The group was in a stunned silence, even Sesshoumaru was somewhat amused. Naraku was furious, seeing that his adversary not only lived, but also the fact that he lost his newest servant. Kagome's miko aura was purified and the gap in her heart was filled.

Inuyasha turned to her, looking her straight in the eye, a thing he did very rarely. Kagome found herself lost in his golden orbs. He sighed lightly, embracing her.

"...ima...to...korekara...ai shiteru, Kagome...Eien ni...ai shiteru, Kagome..." He whispered in her ear.

Kagome's eyes streamed with tears.

"Inuyasha!" She exclaimed happily.

She held him tight, not wanting to let go of him, in case this was a wonderful dream.

But like all good things, they must come to an end...the moment was shattered by Naraku lashing out one of his many appendages towards Kagome. Inuyasha turned quickly so the tentacle hit him instead.

Kagome cried out despairingly, and screamed.

Time seemed to slow down at that moment. Inuyasha was pulled from Kagome's arms, and was being flung about in the air. The hanyou drew Tetsusaiga once more, attempting to break free of Naraku's clinching hold upon him. The world around them seemed to fall into shades of grey, cloaked about them like a colorless veil.

Kagome reached out, gripping her bow, drawing an arrow, preparing to fire. She pulled the string back and released the shimmering arrow.

"Naraku! Let Inuyasha go! _Now_!" She yelled.

Everyone shifted out of their frozen states, and Kouga sprang into action at once, charging towards Naraku. Kyo summoned his weapon, and starting chanting something in Ryuuyoukai, the sickle blades began to glow, and he swung the mighty halberd wind blades shooting out from it. Sango threw Hiraikotsu with Miroku's shakujou, Hana shot a miko arrow to fly alongside Kagome's, Mei Lhi drew her own blade, and unleashed a mimicked Kaze no Kizu, Sesshoumaru stood watching, and after a moment of thought, ran forward, his claws gleaming with poison.

Each attack hit the youkai, causing him to loosen his hold upon the inu hanyou. Inuyasha pushed himself off of Naraku, and unsheathed the Tetsusaiga.

"Naraku! Are you ready?!"

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, don't kill me, seriously, don't. I at least got Inu-kun and Kagome together, so that should be enough. Honestly, the beginning of the sequel's mostly plotted out in my head...but who cares...I should finish this and not keep you all waiting in suspense...I actually finished writing something for a category completely different than this, and I find it astounding as to how easily I can rotate from one to the other. But anyway, nobody cares or wants to know about my boring life, so our dictionary...

Aki's Dictionary of Wonderful Little Terms and Words (Or phrases):

"...ima...to...korekara...ai shiteru, Kagome...Eien ni...ai shiteru, Kagome..." – "Kagome, I love you, now, and from now on...Kagome, I love you...eternally..." (I tried to put it in the Japanese word order...I know I've gotten it all mixed up...but just work with me here, ok?)

Onegai – Please (another word for it...more formal, I think...)

Doshite – Why

Shimatta – shit (and probably means lots of other crap...)

Shakujou – Miroku's staff

Hiraikotsu – Bone Boomerang, name of Sango's weapon

By the way, I need a name for Kyo's sickle-blade weapon thingie...so if someone could help me with that...and I need more attack names...(sweat drops) I'm so lazy...my brain is so fried...my creativity level is rather low right now...(sighs) I'm so pathetic...asking readers for help...(wanders off muttering) Anyway, enough of that! Expect Ch. 43 and the fight you've all been waiting for! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I shall see you all again soon if my teachers don't bury me with assignments and projects...Ja!


	43. Eien ni Tengoku

**A/N: **(hums a tune) Chapter 43! How fun! It's here! And to read our lovely disclaimer, we have the not-so-lovely Toutousai, the mastermind sword smith of our favorite twin fangs...

Toutousai: This seems to be a very somber moment, so I shall try to keep the mood. Please, little pirates out there, do not steal this poor girl's work. This poor woman has put over a year of her life and time into making it...if you would maybe like to borrow some of her ideas, then please, ask her. She will most likely say that you may. So please, imagine if you were Aki. You've written 43 chapters of a story about something she loves very much, and she is almost done with the first part out of three. Over a year's worth of growth, love, time, and of her life were put into it. But imagine...what if...one day, she was just browsing through the list of other stories on this site, and she happens to come across one that contains material related to hers. Of course, she would read it, just out of pure interest, and discovered that it was almost an exact replica of her own work. Your reaction may be to flame the person through reviews, or in messaging programs, but Aki, will not...she merely pities the person...for they cannot delve into their own heart and discover their own, individual talent. So please, don't steal. It's wrong...

Me: Yes...and for those of you out there who have already stolen, and I have yet to look for, may you bow your head in shame...And I'm not saying this because I found somebody who stole my work or anything, it's just a end-of-the-story kind of thing, you know...anyway...Reviews!

Dragon Man, thank you! OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH! You have just saved me from fruitless hours of reading my dictionary trying to put all the words together into something that sounds cool. I think Sasuke's breaking free...so...I shall...YELL REALLY LOUDLY THAT ITACHI IS IN TIMBUKTU! (Sasuke disappears into thin air, forgetting all his weapons) Quick, hide all of them so you can have original shinobi gear, and then you could be a Konoha ninja next Halloween! (And yes, all the lovely little names of everything will be most likely used this chapter)

Angie, lol...ur so silly...but Inu and Kagome aren't gonna exactly live together forever and have a happily ever after for quite some time...Yes, I know you like shorter chapters...everyone seems to...but this one may end up being slightly longer than Ch. 42...but it won't be over 10,000 words...I swear it.

Riku, awww I'm sorry! Your case is worse than mine! Jeez...I complain about such little things that don't really even matter...(mumbles incoherently) Really? You liked it that much? (eyes also go dream-chibi) This is one of the happiest moments of my life! And just for you, I have some anti-fluff-pass-out pills. You don't kill it. You do very well with it. And if it makes you feel any better, I'll give fluff-writing lessons so you can improve. And anyone who wants lessons can also receive them. Well, my mom's mostly the reason why Kouga's vocabulary is so lacking and why he seems like such a dumb ass...she's been like, freaking out and getting all pissed and crap at me...simply because most of my grades for my classes this quarter are B's. So she's been pushing me to get straight A's, and she's been pushing too hard. So hard that I'm getting stressed, and ending up with little to no time for myself. So she's been getting on my case about my grades, saying, "You're not gonna get into a good college with B's!" But actually, colleges only accept people with a C or higher...but _no_ her own child just isn't good enough and she wants her child to be perfect...(shuts self up) This is the wrong place and time to talk about my stupid life, my apologies, dearest Riku-chan...anyway...(chokes) I highly doubt mine is better than Takahashi-sama's. But I'm very flattered...thank you... (Snorts) My angst will eternally be surpassed by your angst. My kung-fu is not as superior as your kung-fu! Please, excuse me, I'm drinking the new Coke, C2...the sugar is going to my brain... (Sighs) Wow, my response to your review is the longest...Have fun writing!

John Bellamy, hello there! Thank you! That I will. This is the chapter before the last one. (Claps hands over mouth) Did I say that out loud? Shimatta! (Shuts self up) Anyway, this chapter is really good...even though I wrote it with only a ¼ of my sanity...and energy...I lacked sleep a few nights...buuut anyway, nobody cares about that...

Now here's a little note, Ch. 42 went all stupid on me and right at the fluffy moment, it cut out several words...and that seriously pissed me off. _Anyway_...enough of all my rambling! Less talk more story! So shutting up, here's Ch. 43!

* * *

Chapter Forty-Three: Eien ni Tengoku

As if in response to Inuyasha's challenging taunt, Naraku smirked, several of his many appendages curling skyward in menacing arcs, the tips twisting into a cruel, drill-like form.

Inuyasha scoffed, mocking Naraku's attempt to scare him.

"Kukukukukuku..." The oni-hanyou laughed, raising the appendages to attack.

They all dart forward as one in a quick, fluid motion. Everyone moves to the side, but not before realizing one has captured something.

Hana and Sesshoumaru's eyes widen as they see poor, defenseless Rin held in Naraku's grasp. Jaken cries out in the background, out of sheer terror he may lose his head after the battle is over, or that Rin will die.

Naraku's smirk grows, as he slowly tightens his grip around sweet little Rin.

"Sesshoumaru-otou-sama! Hana-okaa-sama!" She cries out, straining her frail muscles to try and break free.

Toukijin is drawn in a heartbeat, and Hana's miko aura is ablaze about her. Sesshoumaru rushes forward and hastily severs the appendage, catching Rin as she falls, Hana shooting another arrow at Naraku, the glimmering miko aura around it mixed slightly with her own youkai power, in a way of warning.

The arrow shoots through his body, and he merely laughs and brushes it off, expecting his body to regenerate from the attack. His eyes gleam full of hatred, realization hitting that the gap in his chest wasn't healing like it should.

"...Bitch..." He growled.

Another appendage shot out, Hana put up a barrier just in time, straining to hold it up against Naraku. The tentacle pushed itself through the pure aura-shield and snagged the thin cord of her rosary on her wrist, the string split and the beads fell and scattered. The miko-youkai glanced at them, her youkai appearance unmasking itself.

Naraku seemed mildly shocked, Kikyou who still lay slumped over and still impaled by one of Naraku's earlier tentacles, looked up, gasping slightly. However, Naraku's shock was rather short-lived. Using the distraction to his advantage, he broke the barrier, and with an immense amount of force, pushed Hana back.

Sesshoumaru quickly put Rin to the side, running as fast as his youkai speed would allow, Hana rushing toward him as he caught her with one arm, the poison whip in his other hand slicing the tentacle before it could to any more damage to his mate.

Hana cried out in pain from having the wind knocked out of her, trying to catch her breath and one hand clutched at her chest, gripping a bit of the white fabric of her yukata in a tight knot, the other was holding her abdomen. Sesshoumaru looked at her with the first look of genuine concern in his eyes. The taiyoukai did not conceal how he felt. At that moment, nothing else mattered.

"Daijoubu, Hana-chan?" He asked.

Hana noticed the instant drop of formality he used when he usually said her name. Smiling weakly, she replied.

"Hai, daijoubu, anata..." She replied. "...demo...the pup...it could be hurt..." She added in a whisper.

Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding.

"Rin, come!" He barked.

The small girl scurried over as fast as her legs would carry her, fear evident in her eyes. Upon reaching him, she clung to him tightly.

"Chichi-ue!" She cried. "Haha-ue!"

The Inu-youkai held his family in a quick embrace before drawing Tenseiga, holding it firmly in his hand, crouched into a battle-ready stance.

"Inuyasha, Hana-chan is injured, possibly internally...I need something of you, Ototo-chan..."

The hanyou looked over his shoulder quirking an eyebrow at his elder brother.

"And what would that be?"

"Inuyasha, I need you to defeat Naraku as quickly as you can. I must protect my family. I will use Tenseiga's power to create a barrier, but I doubt it will hold for long. That is why you must hurry. Do you understand?"

"Keh! That's it? Getting lazy now are we?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped at him. "Sesshoumaru has every reason to not fight."

"Oh sure, stick up for that senile bastard, why don't you?"

"Will you all just shut the hell up?! We _are_ in a fight right now, and this is no time to argue!" Mei Lhi yelled at them all. "So, Sesshoumaru, try to stay alive, ne?"

The taiyoukai nodded, the others turning their attention to Naraku, who had taken this opportunity of his opponent's inattentiveness to put up his own barrier and summon Kagura and Kanna. The youkai shook the appendage where Kikyou was still attached, flinging her off, the undead miko landing several feet away. Kikyou stood on quavering legs, her body had become the soil shell it had been before, her Shinindama-chuu appeared, assisting her with a vast amount of souls. The miko's wound healed before their eyes, as she picked up her bow and slung the quiver over her shoulder.

Kagura observed the scene amusedly, her fan in hand. Kanna was the same as ever, simply staring blankly into space, but instead of her mirror, she held Naraku's heart in her arms.

"...Kagura, get rid of these vermin...and make sure not to let Inuyasha or any one of his companions to get too close to Kanna..."

The wind sorceress sighed as she opened her fan. Rolling her eyes she nodded, looking to each possible opponent.

"You..." She said, looking directly at Kyo. "I have business with you...so I'll kill you first..."

Kyo let out a short laugh before quickly turning it into a cough.

"Kagura, my power surpasses yours in every way possible...you are weak to me...you are not worth my time..." He said, looking off to the side passively.

Kagura's eyes narrowed.

"Such arrogance boy...you will learn..."

Raising her fan into an attack stance she cried, "Fuujin no Mai!"

The wind blades shot from her fan, Kyo glanced at them briefly before they vanished into the air around them.

"You seem surprised, Kagura...I told you before...I _am_ the wind..."

The wind blades reappeared and they did a boomerang effect and headed back towards its originator.

Kagura's eyes widened considerably in shock, and then sighing relief upon realizing that Naraku had put up his own barrier.

"Kyoshi-kun...I'll take care of that bitch..." Mei Lhi said, turning to him.

The Ryuuyoukai nodded at her in understanding.

She raised her sword and thinking back to how her brother had broken the barrier around the Saimyoushou so long ago, she concentrated on how the blade of her brother's sword had turned a deep crimson and easily cut through the shield.

Looking at the blade of her own sword, she saw it too was red. With a quick swing, the image of her brother breaking the barrier in her mind's eye, she broke the barrier around Kagura.

Smirking, she had a gleam in her eyes that brightened upon seeing the look on Kagura's face.

"...this may be interesting...you very well can be worth my time..." Kagura said as she too, smirked.

The wind sorceress licked her lips in excitement, her fan quivering with anticipation in her outstretched hand. Raising her fan again to prepare for her counterattack, she drew back her arm.

"Fuujin no Mai!" She yelled as she swung her arm forward, her wrist snapping upwards to unleash the attack.

The wind blades were unleashed, Mei Lhi quickly dodged.

"Mane suru! Kaze no Kizu!" She cried as she leapt off to the side.

The Wound of the Wind cut through the earth, which Kagura barely dodged.

'_Her fighting style differs from Inuyasha's...'_ She noted.

-

Kyo lifted his weapon, Amatsu Kazagurma into a battle-ready stance, looking to Inuyasha and the others.

"Firstly, we'll need to make a plan. Inuyasha, Kouga, we'll keep Naraku at bay. Sango, Miroku, help Mei if you can. Kagome, just choose whatever you wish to do...Shippou, I will ask you to stay either with Ginta and Hakkaku or with Sesshoumaru...I don't exactly trust Jaken right now..." He explained.

All nodded in agreement.

They all split up and the men prepared to strike against their fated enemy.

"Inuyasha, take the center, Kouga, the right, I'll take the left!"

'_I can't believe I'm actually listening to that fucking runt...but then again, he kinda sounds like he's got an idea...and like he knows what the hell he's doing...so I'll just go with it...but if I don't like it, I'm going my own way...' _Inuyasha thought, as he raised Tetsusaiga.

"We'll attack on three..."

Kyo looked to the others. The hanyou and Yamainu youkai nodded in understanding.

"...Ichi...ni...SAN!"

Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga yelling "Kaze no Kizu!" Kouga charged with a swift kick, Kyo spun the Amatsu Kazagurma yelling "Tsuiraku Teikiatsu!"

All three attacks made impact, Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu cut through Naraku and wounded him, Kouga's kick knocked the evil hanyou backwards, and Kyo's Tsuiraku Teikiatsu tore whatever was left of Naraku after the Kaze no Kizu into bits and pieces.

Inuyasha was about to sigh with relief, thinking it was over.

"Don't let your guard down yet...he's not dead...our attacks didn't work...hmmm..." Kyo instructed, the last bit he began to mumble to himself.

Naraku's body began to regenerate back into his whole form except for the hole from Hana's arrow which still remained.

He closed his eyes in thought. Upon opening them, he had formed another plan.

"We'll use more force..."

Inuyasha looked at the Ryuuyoukai questioningly.

"What good will that do? Shit, using more force is only gonna wear us out and do nothing to get rid of Naraku...Kyo, you're really a baka kusotare aren't you? If you're the wind and supposedly _everywhere_ then you should know that no matter how bad we fuck up that bastard's body it'll keep coming back for more! We've got to get to his heart!" He grumbled.

Kyo considered the hanyou's words, finding that a small grin crept onto his face, still somewhat concealed in the corners of his mouth.

-

"KYUSAI!" Mei Lhi screamed, swinging the blade, catching her breath for a few seconds afterward. "Shit...just die, you stupid bitch!"

"Hmph...sorry...but no...Ryuuja no Mai!" Kagura replied her smirk growing broader by the minute.

The towering cyclones of wind managed to catch the hanyou girl in between them, the wind blew so hard that it seemed knives were hidden in the cyclones, which Mei Lhi didn't doubt for a minute.

"Sango-chan, Miroku! Hurry! I don't have the time to deal with her!"

The taijiya and houshi nodded at one another. Sango threw Hiraikotsu, Miroku threw ofuda and various binding sutras at the wind sorceress. To their luck, Hiraikotsu caught Kagura from behind and knocked the wind out of her. Miroku's ofuda and sutras hit their mark, and the wind sorceress found herself stuck.

She grinned maliciously. Mei Lhi didn't like the look in her eyes.

"...Kohaku..." She said.

Sango froze, as she saw her little brother approaching. Kagome turned to see in what she hoped was just in time.

"Sango-chan! Get away! Hurry! That isn't your brother!" The miko girl cried.

The taijiya's senses fogged over, and she watched glassy-eyed as her younger sibling raised his sickle-chain blade weapon, and prepared to strike.

"SANGO-CHAAAAAN!!!!!!!!"

The sickle-chain blade cut a path through the air, towards Sango. Miroku ran over quickly and pushed her down onto the ground to dodge the strike.

"Houshi-sama..." Sango murmured quietly.

"Sango, daijoubu?" He asked.

"Hai, I'm alright..."

The monk helped the still shock-stricken youkai exterminator to her feet, and gave her a small push to urge her along. He flashed her a small smile of encouragement, before he turned back to Kohaku and blocked another strike with his shakujou, his expression hardening with seriousness focusing his attention on the fight at hand.

Sango quickly recomposed herself and joined Kagome.

"Kagome-chan...what can we do to help the others right now?"

The miko girl looked around, thinking.

"Kikyou...we have to help Kikyou...Hana-chan was able to get through to her, but Naraku's taken control again...but because she became herself again, she still has good left in her..."

"Kagome-chan...you would be willing to save Kikyou? She's been your main competition for Inuyasha's affections since day one. Are you so much in love with him that you'd give up any chance at all for a future with him?"

"Oh Sango-chan, it's not like that...I thought it was too...but...Kikyou is out of the picture now...Inuyasha doesn't love her anymore...he told me that he loved me back there, so I don't think I have to worry anymore."

Sango looked imploringly into her friend's smiling face, and nodded. The two of them moved towards Kikyou very slowly and as careful as possible.

"Kikyou..." Kagome whispered.

The undead miko's head lifted as she turned to look at them.

"...reincarnation..." She breathed in reply.

"Kikyou, I am going to save you now..."

Naraku turned and took note of what was occurring.

"Kikyou, kill them both!" He ordered.

Kikyou glanced at the youkai from the corner of her eyes, looking bored; she notched an arrow, and aimed it at the taijiya and miko girl, giving a slight wink from one of her eyes.

"Kikyou, don't!" Kagome acted.

"I must." Kikyou replied, also perfectly acted.

Inuyasha whipped his head around, so did all the others, just in time to see Kikyou release an arrow...

...Directed straight for Naraku's heart.

The baby in Kanna's arms disintegrated, but not before transferring its heart back to Naraku. The essence of nothingness known as Kanna soon followed the baby's fate. Kagura's eyes widened in shock.

"Kanna!" She exclaimed, struggling to get free.

The ofuda that bound her down sizzled and crackled with a hot electricity-like force, which caused the wind sorceress to struggle more. In that moment, Kagura's body burned to ashes, her empty kimono and fan to remain. A gust of wind, all that there was left of Kagura swept the ashes away, the wind quickly dying as soon as it had come.

Kohaku crumpled to the ground, once again motionless and lifeless; his sickle-chain blade raised in midair slipped from between his fingers and hit the ground with a soft swishing sound. Sango turned to see her brother fall, her eyes bordered with tears wanting to fall.

The taijiya ran to her brother's body, cradling it in her arms.

"...Ane-ue...I'm free..." Kohaku whispered, as he finally lay still in his sister's arms.

"KOHAKU!!!!"

Tears streamed down Sango's face, her head rested on her brother's shoulder as she continued to cry.

Miroku lowered his shakujou and approached, comfortingly laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Sango...I am sorry..." He said quietly.

"Houshi-sama...why...why does it have to be this way...?"

"Ah, my dear Sango...that is just how some things are meant to be, I'm afraid...and no matter the circumstances, no matter how many times you go over it in your mind, thinking how it could've been prevented, you will find every time that it was meant to happen..."

Sango hiccupped several times before looking to Kagome with a tear-stained face.

"...Kagome-chan...gomen...but you'll have to go on without me..."

Kagome nodded in understanding, concern for her friend evident in her eyes.

"Kagome...you wish to make Naraku pay for what he has put your taijiya friend, through?" Kikyou asked.

The miko girl nodded.

"Good. Then you will have to get this spider thread out of me...and after that, I will tell you what must be done." She said with a grim smile.

Kagome found the thread and purified it with her touch, the bond breaking instantly.

"...Kagome, we cannot do this ourselves...we will need help..."

Kikyou's eyes glanced to Inuyasha, Kouga, Kyo, and finally they rested on Hana.

"Hana-chan, I am sorry...but your help will be needed to defeat him."

The miko-youkai looked up, and nodded.

"Rin-chan...my bow...and my quiver, please..." She said softly.

Rin nodded and slipped from under Sesshoumaru's arm and rushed over and grabbed both of them where they lay discarded on the earthen floor, returning as quickly as possible.

"Inuyasha, use the Bakuryuuha, Kouga, remove your shards and give them to Kagome, and step down..." Kikyou instructed. "Boy...you should know what you are to do..." She said, looking to Kyo.

Kyo nodded and stepped to the side, joining Mei Lhi. Kouga reluctantly left also, pulling out the shards from his legs and placing them in Kagome's hand. He walked away to stand by Ginta, Hakkaku, Aun, and Jaken.

"What do we do now?" Kagome asked, looking at the two shards in her hand.

"Pray...like we did before..." Kikyou replied, walking over to Hana, motioning to the young girl to follow.

Kagome quickly darted over, careful not to drop the shards, she joined the two mikos.

Kikyou placed her hand over Kagome's, and Hana did the same. All three of their hands were glowing with miko energy, a bright pink glow coming from Kagome's open palm.

They removed their hands and in Kagome's hand rested a single large shard.

"Put it on the arrowhead. Hurry."

The miko girl quickly put it into place.

"Inuyasha, NOW!"

The hanyou raised Tetsusaiga and swung forcefully.

"BAKURYUUHA!!!"

Gigantic columns of fast-whirling wind erupted from the blade, heading for Naraku.

Kikyou had an arrow ready, Kagome notching hers with the shard in it, Hana raising her bow, feeling Sesshoumaru's strong arms helping her hold it steady and pull the string back, moving with her movements, giving her all the energy and strength she needed.

The three arrows glowed a fierce, blinding white, Kikyou then nodded.

"IKEI!!!!"

_WHIYUM!_

All three arrows were released at the exact same moment, heavily gaining speed as they encircled Inuyasha's Bakuryuuha, the attacks streaking forward, mercilessly capturing Naraku at the heart of its fury.

Naraku let out a hollow moan as he was defeated at last. He disintegrated into a fine dust and left a complete Shikon no Tama in the earth.

Miroku unwrapped the rosary on his right hand, tears of joy forming in his eyes.

Kazaana was gone. The hellish curse was no more.

Kyo put away his weapon, sighing with relief. Mei Lhi and Inuyasha sheathed their swords. The three mikos dropping their bows and quivers out of sheer exhaustion.

Sesshoumaru helped Hana to her feet, letting her use one of his arms to support herself. The taiyoukai walked over to Sango where she still sobbed softly.

"Ningen...move..." He said.

The taijiya looked at him confusedly, and saw the blade in his hand, she cried once more, a small smile creeping across her face.

"I cannot assure you that it will work..."

Sango nodded in understanding, and watched as Sesshoumaru raised the blade skyward and brought it down in a sweeping arc, then finally sheathing his blade he turned around, his back facing the taijiya.

Kohaku opened his eyes.

"Ane-ue...daijoubu?"

Sango flung her arms around him, embracing him tightly.

"Sesshoumaru...arigatou..."

-

As the sun was slowly setting, the group had made camp, recovering from the day's events.

"Inuyasha...I wish to speak with you...privately..." Kikyou said.

Mei Lhi and Sango shot the undead miko suspicious glares, Kagome looking up, puzzled.

The hanyou nodded, and the two disappeared into the sea of trees that surrounded them.

-

"What is it? And make it quick, Kikyou..." Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"...have you considered what you promised me?"

The hanyou was caught by surprise.

"Hai...I have..." He finally answered.

"...what are you going to do, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was silent for several moments before replying.

"I made that promise a long time ago...and I can't...I can't just break it...like they say...a man is true to his word...which is why I'll be leaving tomorrow morning...with you..."

Kikyou nodded.

"Until morning then..."

"Hai..."

Kikyou turned to walk away.

"Kikyou..."

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

"Don't tell them...any of them...I'll do it myself..."

The undead miko nodded and quickly vanished from sight.

"Kagome...Imouto-san...gomen..."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry to leave you hanging, but hey, Naraku's dead, so let us all have a big harmonious cheer. Free sake and ramen for everyone! The last few pages of this chapter were inspired by music. When Naraku was being killed and everyone else was dying, I was listening to "Angelus" by Hitomi Shimatani, and then "Haruka Kanata" by Asian Kung-Fu Generation (yes, it's a "Naruto" song. Yeah, it's the 2nd opening theme too...) and after that, "Rocks" by Hound Dog (yet another "Naruto" song...1st opening theme...). For the sad parts after that, "Still Alone" by Hamasaki Ayumi, "Four Seasons" by Namie Amuro, "Dearest" by Hamasaki Ayumi, "My Will" by Dream, "Shinjitsu no Uta" by Do As Infinity, and "Fukai Mori" by Do As Infinity. Anyway...I get to listen to the really sad music later...for the next chapter...Ch. 44 is gonna be pretty sad...and you will seriously want to kill me, because that's officially the last one...Ch. 45 is actually a bonus sort of epilogue thing...dictionary time!

Aki's Crappy Japanese-English Dictionary of Little Words and Terms:

Eien ni Tengoku – (couldn't think of a suitable English title...) Eternal Paradise (Paradise meaning 'heaven' in this case...)

Otou/Okaa-sama – Formal term of father/mother that I made up...

Daijoubu – I'm alright. Can be used as a question, "Are you alright?" and can be the answer to the question itself.

Anata – Dearest (I think) used when wife is referring to husband.

Demo – But/However

Ototo-chan – Little brother (Sesshoumaru addressing Inuyasha)

Chichi-ue – The actual formal and respectful way of saying father.

Haha-ue – Same as 'Chichi-ue' only it means mother.

Ne – word that to me is added at the end of the sentence to say "hey" or "yeah?" ("Yeah?" as in asking a question, "That was pretty cool, ne?")

Shinindama-chuu – Kikyou's soul snatchers/skimmers/stealers...

Saimyoushou – Naraku's poisonous insects

"...Ichi...ni...SAN!" – "...One...two...THREE!"

Amatsu Kazagurma – (name credit to Dragon Man – YOU ROCK DUDE!) Heavenly Windmill, name of Kyo's weapon.

Yamainu – Wolf (literally translates into mountain dog)

Mane suru – Mimic (or the act of mimicking, I guess...)

Tsuiraku Teikiatsu – (attack credit to Dragon Man) Crashing Cyclone

Kyusai – (haven't had this one for a while...) Salvation

Fuujin no Mai – Dance of the Dead (I think it was lil'killer who told me the actual meaning of this one, but I forgot...)

Ryuuja no Mai – Dance of the Dragon (Just translating it as it is in the English anime...)

Bakuryuuha – Tetsusaiga's ultimate attack, the exploding wave technique? Or Backslash Wave as it will be translated in the English anime...

"IKEI!" – (just going by spelling how it sounds, so if it's misspelled, it's entirely my fault for being too lazy to look it up) "GO!"

Ane-ue – formal way to say elder sister.

Shakujou – Miroku's houshi staff

Houshi – monk, Miroku...

Taijiya – demon exterminator, Sango's previous occupation before being a shard-hunter.

Hiraikotsu – Boomerang Bone, Sango's weapon, her boomerang, obviously...

Imouto-san – Younger sister (Inuyasha addressing Mei)

Nii-chan – Older brother (Mei addressing Inuyasha)

Gomen – I'm sorry

That's it for now! Until next time, ja!


	44. Sayonara

**A/N:** Whew! (wipes sweat off of brow) Working overtime here…shimatta…anyway…Urasue is here to read the disclaimer…

Urasue: Ah my beautiful creation is still alive! I adore you so much!

Me: Damare! Just read the damn disclaimer, chikusho!

Urasue: Fine…Aki doesn't own Inuyasha…or my beautiful creation, 'Kikyou'. So that's all I really have to say…one line…Aki wants shorter disclaimers so there can be more story…so I'll go away now…

Me: Thank you! Alright, reviews! I'm writing this ASAP so you all don't get too comfy while waiting and plot my death because of that last cliffhanger, alright? Good.

Dragon Man, LMFAO! I just realized that! Wind sorceress getting the wind knocked out of her! OMG I wasn't even thinking when I wrote that! I just full-out cracked up when I read your review…holy kuso…that was so funny…EEP! Don't kill Inu-kun! Then he won't be able to show up for the-I didn't say anything…ignore that…all of it…anyway…this chapter will only tick you off more, I'm afraid…don't you just love my vague hints that are never solved until the next chapter? I'm sure you don't. Alright, I'll shut up and go away…(gives you a free admission to a psychiatrist's office for anger management) Your first 15 sessions are free.

Jane-chan, wow your guess is so close it's not even funny. (snickers) No one knows what we're talking about…communicating via email is so much fun! You can say what you want and everyone will be in the dark except us! Ok, I'm sure you'll enjoy this next chapter. Hopefully not too long…although you read so freaking fast…so does Dragon Man…he's cool…anyway…yeah, I'll shut up here too…

Riku, that's ok…it was being stupid earlier saying there was no chapter 43…oh why thank you…it was so hard to write…trust me, I spent hours slaving over trying to write it…it was one of the most miserable moments of my life…I've had this chapter along with the epilogue done for quite some time…In fact, I'm already writing Ch. 1 of the sequel…yeah, let's just say Kyo went temporarily brain-dead because a certain author was lacking sleep…again…yeah, I had to bring Kohaku back…lol…I was really frustrated…when frustrated, I rant…pointlessly…in all the wrong places, at the most awkward moments…like now…and I'll shut up now…

Ghost-Chick, Thank you! Here is an update, please enjoy. I like this chapter a lot…very emotional…

* * *

Chapter Forty-Four: Sayonara

Inuyasha returned to camp, his head hanging low, the decision he was about to make, weighing on his thoughts. Without even realizing it, his feet led him straight to his elder brother.

"Is there something you want, whelp?" Sesshoumaru asked.

The hanyou looked up, suddenly realizing where he had stopped.

"Sesshoumaru…don't expect this kind of shit from me too much, but with your infinite wisdom that you've gained from your incredible old age and senility, I need to talk to you and maybe get a little advice…" He said with a bit of a sarcastic tone.

The taiyoukai looked at him curiously.

"You're joking, right?"

"No…I'm not…don't rub it in!"

Sesshoumaru sighed lightly, and softly whispered something into Hana's and Rin's ears. He stood and took a few steps.

"I was under the impression that you wished to speak with me…if I am mistaken, I will return to my family…"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up pansy-ass…I'm coming…"

Inuyasha walked off, returning to the spot he had been with Kikyou moments before.

There was a long, still silence between the two of them.

"If you have nothing to say…" Sesshoumaru began.

"Oi! I do want to say something damn it! Just wait! I need to just get the words together…" Inuyasha snapped back irritably.

Sesshoumaru waited in silence, until finally Inuyasha sighed.

"Ok…" He began.

"Is that all?"

"Will it kill you to wait just one, god damn minute?! Shit! You're so fucking hopeless!"

And again, Sesshoumaru waited.

"I promised something…I promised Kikyou, that no matter the circumstances, I would go with her…as a favor…"

Sesshoumaru sighed again.

"You are asking me what to do about this? I cannot help you…it is your own decision, Inuyasha…I can only advise that you stay where you feel the most content with…the rest it to be left up to you, Ototo-chan…"

The taiyoukai began to walk away. Inuyasha stood, thinking, following his brother out of the trees, upon reaching camp, leapt up to a high branch above Kagome's sleeping bag.

Mei Lhi watched her brother, studying his face, she concluded that something was wrong. She finished bandaging the wounds she had received from Kagura earlier, and jumped up into the branch with him.

"What's up with you?" She asked.

"Hm?" He grunted, looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

"You seem troubled…so…what's up?"

"It's nothing…"

"Nii-chan…tell me…I can tell…you've got anxiety all over your scent."

"It's nothing!"

"_Nii-chan_…tell me…_now_…"

"No! Look, I've just got something on my mind, and I'll be telling everyone in the morning, so just go away and get some sleep!"

Mei Lhi sighed, reluctantly obliging. Returning to the grassy floor, she curled into a ball to keep warm, trying to shake out the thoughts now plaguing her now-troubled mind.

All soon became drowsy and fell under the blanket of sleep as the night dragged on. Inuyasha kept his eyes open, occasionally his eyes would survey the surroundings of the camp, only to meet Kikyou's stare every single time. Turning on his side, he shut his eyes, hoping that all of his problems would somehow be solved that way. Eventually, Inuyasha found that he had fallen into a restless slumber, his subconscious troubled by nightmares. Nightmares that Inuyasha would not soon forget…

-

The group awoke the following morning, but Inuyasha hadn't said a single word of his plans at all. Kikyou had been giving him glances all throughout the day, and she kept doing so for the next month or so as they made their slow journey home.

Another three weeks passed by. They still traveled, but they moved slower now, Hana's pup grew more each passing day, and the more it grew, the more tired the miko-youkai became. She was being constantly fussed over by Kikyou, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru. Occasionally Sango would check up on her as well. This hindered their progress immensely.

Another week, and another, and another. They still continued to journey, resting more and more frequently due to Hana's condition, and the fact that if Inuyasha refused to stop Sesshoumaru would be ready to rip off his head at a moment's notice. By now, Inuyasha had learned well enough not to face his brother's wrath.

It was spring now. The group was not too far from Kaede's village. So at long last, they settled down for the night and made camp.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyou said to him.

"Hai…?" He asked.

"It's been three months at least. You cannot avoid this forever. You must tell them…all of them…before it's too late…"

The hanyou's throat suddenly went dry as he nodded.

"Oh, and Kouga and his companions decided to continue on to their caves…so you needn't deal with them any longer…"

Inuyasha nodded again in reply.

"Good night, Inuyasha…rest well…"

Kikyou turned and walked away, going off to check on Hana.

Inuyasha took a quick leap into a high branch in a tree, and closed his eyes, an uneasy slumber settling over him once more.

-

The sun rose over the horizon, the sky a rainbow of pastels. The morning dew had settled on the grass, giving it a glossy, cool feel.

A dew drop from one of the leaves in Inuyasha's tree dripped onto his nose.

The cold water woke him with a start. After jumping from the branch to the ground, he woke everyone quickly, refusing to let them eat before he set off in the direction of Kaede's village.

All of them followed, reaching the Goshinboku Tree some two and a half hours later.

"Nii-chan! What is the meaning of this?!" Mei Lhi asked, gasping for air.

Kikyou looked to her with a blank stare.

"Mei Lhi…right?" She asked.

The hanyou girl nodded.

"Inuyasha must tell you all something…" She said, clearly not going to let Inuyasha avoid the subject any longer.

All eyes were on the hanyou boy.

"Tell us what?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha turned away from the group.

"I can't do it Kikyou!" He ground out.

"But you _promised_ me. You _swore_ it."

The hanyou's shoulders slumped low as he sighed from frustration.

'_I never thought that it would hurt this much…to just not only tell them…but actually just go and leave them like this…'_ He thought.

"Inuyasha? Hana-sama? Kikyou? Is that ye?" Kaede's voice asked.

The elderly miko approached, observing the entire group, taking in all the changes in everyone's persona to poise.

Kikyou turned to Kaede and smiled.

"Kaede…I will be finally going to rest now…you won't have to worry anymore…" She said.

Kaede smiled in return.

"Ah, I am glad that ye could finally be at peace, Onee-san…"

"Now…Inuyasha was just saying…"

"Shut up! I said _I'd_ tell them!"

Kikyou sighed.

"At this rate, it will not be done…hurry and get it out in the open, Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha took a deep breath, and fisting his hands, he walked over to the two people that meant everything to him…Mei Lhi and Kagome.

He tried to speak, but each time his mouth opened to say something, his throat froze up and he made choking noises instead.

Sesshoumaru looked thoroughly annoyed as he stood there waiting impatiently.

"…what my pathetic excuse for a brother is trying to tell you both is that he is planning on leaving…"He said.

"Nani?!" Almost everyone exclaimed.

Mei Lhi looked to both of her brothers.

"It's not true, right? You're not gonna leave us are you?" She asked.

Inuyasha looked away from his sister's sorrow-filled eyes and hesitantly nodded his head. He glanced upwards at Kagome's face. The miko girl did appear hurt, but yet she understood why he was going to do this.

"Why?" His sister asked.

"…I…I made a promise…before you ever came here…I made a promise…that once Naraku had been defeated…that I…that I'd go on one final journey with Kikyou as a favor to her for letting me go…letting me learn to care, to love, and to support the people that are closest to me…" He finally said.

There was silence as his words sunk in. Everyone but Mei Lhi, Shippou, and Hana knew what his speech was leading to.

Inuyasha flattened his ears to his head, trying to anticipate his sister's next question which he could already feel that she would ask it.

"Where are you going…?" Mei Lhi asked as if on cue.

The hanyou looked at the ground, until meeting his sister's gaze with his eyes.

"I'm sorry…"

He nodded at Kikyou, who also nodded.

"I will miss all of you…" She said simply. "And do take care of yourself Hana-chan…"

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and embraced her tightly.

"Kagome…just know this one thing…the one I love, and always have loved is you…"

He released her and patted Shippou on the head as a way to say "Be good." He nodded at Sango and gave Miroku a warning glance reading "Behave yourself." He nodded at his brother, Hana, Rin, Jaken, Kaede, and Kyo before he turned to his sister and also hugged her tight.

"You still haven't told me where you're going…"

"Imouto-san…gomen…"

"For what?"

"I'm leaving like this all of a sudden…and it's not right for me to…but I have to do it…"

"But…you'll come back won't you?"

"Iie…I don't know…I don't think I will be…"

He sighed deeply before his next words.

"…Go on and live your life, and be happy with Kyo…I care a lot about you…please be happy for me…Imouto-chan…"

He turned away, quickly pulling out of the hug, feeling his eyes burning from wanting to cry. Gritting his teeth, he fought them back, one stray tear slipped from his eyes, which he quickly wiped away.

He nodded once more at Kikyou, and the ground split open before the Goshinboku.

"Inuyasha…we must go…" The undead miko said.

Kagome began to cry, and Inuyasha sensed her tears, and doubled back to taste her lips once more.

"Don't cry Kagome…be strong…"

Another tear slipped from Inuyasha's eyes. Kagome looked up and softly brushed it away. She smiled at him sadly, nodding.

The hanyou turned and joined Kikyou where she stood waiting on a platform. Looking into the cracked earth, he saw the depths of hell that awaited him.

He looked to see that his sister finally understood where this last journey of his was going to take him. Her eyes were wide with shock and confusion, yet her eyes were full of sadness and lacked warmth. She was frozen standing there unblinkingly until she regained her senses, and ran, trails of tears streaming down her face.

'_Imouto-chan…gomen…I never meant for it to be like this…'_

The platform began its descent, and the ground grew nearer at each moment.

The two of them continued to sink lower and lower into the ground, Kikyou's Shinindama-chuu flew around them, the undead miko's souls flew out of her body.

"Inuyasha! Wait…the Shikon no Tama…don't you want it?" Kagome asked.

The hanyou looked up at her and shook his head.

"Iie…I don't need it…you keep it…" He replied.

"Demo…I thought you wanted to be a full youkai…"

"I have something more powerful than the Shikon no Tama…and it grants wishes too…"

"Nani?"

Inuyasha reached into his haori and pulled out the locket. Kagome began cry again, but at the same time she also smiled.

"Don't forget what I told you…"

"I won't…"

He tucked the locket away and waited.

'_Kagome…Imouto-chan…forgive me…'_

The last thing he heard before the ground swallowed him was his sister's anguished scream.

_-Owari_

_

* * *

_

Completed 4:45 PM PST, Friday November 19, 2004

**A/N: **It is over at last…now I realize that you wish to kill me because of the ending, don't you? But…anyway…you can't. If I'm dead, then you'll never know what happens next. Chapter 45 is going to be an epilogue of sorts…it'll be pretty short, but oh well…I'll give you the title of the sequel as well. So please look forward to the last thing you'll see from me for a while…well, at least until December…please review. I hope you enjoyed my story as much as I have. I hope to see you again as a fellow reviewer for the sequel. I don't think I have any words to translate, so I guess, this'll wrap it up. Except for 'Sayonara' which means 'goodbye', and 'Owari' which means 'end'. Thank you all for reading.

-Aki


	45. Epilogue

**A/N:** Here it is, the epilogue…Disclaimer please, Yura…

Yura: Aki doesn't own Inuyasha. Nor do I own his pretty silver hair…but I'm merely a comb…so what do I know…?

Me: Reviews…

Dragon Man, well…uhh…the wish thingie won't happen…But…I did happen to include Hana _breaking_ Sesshy's hand.

Angie, It's ok…(pats ur back comfortingly) It'll be alright. Don't worry…

Jane, I know you're busy, but hopefully you've gotten caught up by now. So please enjoy this.

Riku, Sorry to have made you wait for such an excruciatingly long time without food, sleep, or any of those other necessities. My teachers decided that the last week of school would be a good time to bombard us with a crap load of essays. So I had to crawl out of the hole all that homework put me in, but now that I'm officially on Winter Break from now until the 3rd. So, expect more updates. Yay! The ending had been in my head since like, Ch. 30 something…maybe even earlier than that. Anyway, I hope your curiosity hasn't killed you yet, because the ending to this one is probably much worse and crappier than the one to the actual story. So it'll probably _really_ kill you. Your scene greatly met my approval. Beautiful as always, Riku. Please enjoy this final chapter of this fic. Look forward to Chapter One of the sequel to appear very soon. (smiles like Sora did when he first joined Donald and Goofy in Traverse Town)

Ghost-chick, Aww, don't cry! Fight the tears! Be strong! Thank you, I find the ending to be most wonderful as well. I have already started the sequel. I'm almost done writing Chapter Two of the sequel.

J Baker, Thank you! Lots of comments on the ending…anyway, don't worry, I've got it all planned out…they'll be together don't worry…

And now…the epilogue…Everyone, this is for all of you. Please enjoy. Also, don't forget that I release the title of the sequel at the end of this. Anyway, here's the moment you've been waiting for…the epilogue…

* * *

Chapter Forty-Five: Epilogue

The following day, a shrine had been made at the base of the Goshinboku. Everyone had come, dressed in their dark mourning clothes. Even the villagers had come to witness the shrine's construction, some helped build it, others simply stood awestruck by its brilliance. A ceremony was held soon after the shrine had been completed. Elderly Kaede walked forward as the soft murmurs of chatter died away in an instant.

"As ye all know, we have recently lost two very wonderful people…both of them we have lost twice now…but at last, they will be at peace…I am speaking of my Onee-sama, Kikyou, and the hanyou who we knew, Inuyasha. Both have gone to the depths of hell to rest their souls. They both can be at peace, knowing now that Naraku, or Onigumo, as he was formerly known, has been vanquished. Their spirits will guard this village from now on, unless their sleep be disturbed. It was just yesterday when we lost the both of them…" Kaede began.

Kagome stood with Sango and Miroku on either side of her. Kohaku stood with his ane-ue, Shippou on Kagome's shoulder, Kirara at the taijiya woman's feet. Sesshoumaru was also there. In fact, all who knew Inuyasha were there…all except for one.

Mei Lhi was not present. She was still in Kagome's era, last seen in the young miko's room, crying.

"Sango-chan…she's still not here…it's her own brother for Kami's sake! She should at least show up for a few minutes at least!" Kagome whispered in Sango's ear.

All the others heard her and nodded in agreement.

"Hai…but she's very distressed…" Kyo replied.

"Why?"

"She feels that Inuyasha has betrayed her…by leaving like this…"

"What do you mean?" Sango asked curiously.

"Mei knows that Inuyasha loved Kagome more than anything…but she feels he's betrayed her by going to the woman who tried to kill him, but the woman who is also dead, and one he doesn't really care for as much…I guess that's why she hates Kikyou…"

The group nodded in silent agreement, listening as Kaede continued with her speech.

"Kagome, perhaps ye would like to say a few words?" The elderly miko inquired.

The girl nodded her head, and nervously fingering the completed Shikon no Tama around her neck she stepped forward and cleared her throat, wringing her hands anxiously.

"Ummm…well…I…just want to say…that…um…Inuyasha…I'll never forget what you told me…Kikyou, I have come to see you now as Inuyasha did…you're not a bad person…and I don't hold a grudge against you any longer…I don't have any ill thoughts of you, and I have forgiven all things you've done in the past. I just hope that now everything will be settled and peaceful, and everything can get back to normal…Inuyasha…I love you…and I always will…"

Kaede again stepped forward.

"I don't think that any of ye others are going to have anything to say…Sesshoumaru, I know ye don't speak much. Hana-sama, ye never knew him as well. Miroku-sama, I wouldn't trust ye to speak in front us all with so many young children around. Sango, I don't know what ye would say, but if ye wish ye may come up and speak…All the rest of ye most likely have nothing to say…so I guess this concludes the ceremony…unless someone else would like to speak?"

No one dared to say a word.

"Then let us pray for their souls, and we shall leave parting gifts at the shrine, and then we may conclude the ceremony."

Everyone formed a line and placed small trinkets at the base of the shrine and said a small prayer. Once everyone in line had done so, they all turned and left to go home. Sesshoumaru, Hana, and Rin had remained there, waiting for Jaken to bring Aun.

The taiyoukai's head lifted at the small sound of a twig silently snapping under someone's weight. He backed away into the shadows and had his mate and daughter hide with him, the three full inuyoukai watching as the tall trees parted and Mei Lhi made her approach.

She was dressed in a black kimono and had a dark veil over her face. In her hand she held a single white lily. She approached the shrine and looked at all the other gifts that had been left behind. Setting the flower down, she sank to her knees and stared at the stone in which her brother's name had been carved into.

"…why…?" She said scarcely above a whisper. "…why did you choose _her_? She didn't love you like Kagome did…you and your stupid promises and your stupid formalities and vows…you shouldn't have cared whether or not Kikyou would hate you even more if you decided not to go with her. You bastard, Inuyasha. You left me when we all needed you the most. How _dare_ you do this to me! To all of us! To Kagome, even! You truly are a bastard…a selfish bastard…I hate you…I hope that wherever you are in hell with that bitch that you've been damned to faced the thousand terrible evils! Because for what you've done, you deserve it! I wish you to be condemned into the coldest, deepest, foulest, cruelest depths of oblivion in hell! Because thanks to you, that's where I am now…only on earth. I hope you're happy. I will cry no tears for you. You don't deserve my sympathy. You deserve nothing more than what you've earned."

She stood quickly and turned to walk away to the well.

"…If you hate him so greatly, why leave him a gift of kindness?" Sesshoumaru asked his half-sister.

Mei Lhi whirled around and met his gaze.

"It isn't out of kindness…"

"Mei Lhi…" Hana called out.

"What do you want Hana?"

"I don't really understand why your brother did what he did…but Kagome-chan and the others did, and I guess they aren't as hurt over it simply because they understand. And even though you don't like it as much as I do, we must respect Inuyasha's decision. Your brother did what he felt was right."

"I don't need your lectures right now!"

The hanyou girl continued to walk away.

"I will keep my silence of this encounter…you were never here at this place…" Sesshoumaru said.

Mei Lhi turned and nodded a thank you, before proceeding to jump into the well, returning to Kagome's era.

Mei Lhi never visited the Sengoku Jidai again after that day.

-

A few days after the ceremony everyone went off in their own ways. Shippou stayed with Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, and Kirara traveled around Japan, Hana, Sesshoumaru, and Rin returned to the Western Lands. Kagome returned to her time, and life went on.

-

Another few months passed by. It came time for Hana to whelp the pup. Sesshoumaru, Hana, Rin, and even Jaken, had returned to Kaede's village riding on Aun. The moment they arrived outside Kaede's hut, the old woman, the taijiya, and the young miko girl all rushed outside, already knowing why they were there.

Everyone was in an uproar. Kagome and Sango, who had returned early to help upon hearing the news, were running around frantically gathering all the things that Kaede would need, Miroku and Shippou were rather ungracefully kicked out by Kyo who had also recently arrived, and explained to the two of them how dangerous it would be for any male, Ningen or youkai, to be present at a youkai whelping. So the three of them remained outside about a good twelve feet or so, only to be joined by Rin, Jaken, and Aun.

Sesshoumaru was inside, sitting behind Hana, allowing his mate to support her back against his chest. He had his arms wrapped around her, his hands intertwined with Hana's. It would have been a very romantic moment if it hadn't been the fact that Hana cried out in pain every five minutes or so.

"Sesshoumaru, it's going to come soon. You must support Hana-chan through all of it, no matter what. Do you understand?" Kagome asked.

The taiyoukai nodded in understanding.

"Alright…Hana-chan, I would give you some of the medicine from my time that relieves pain, but, I'm afraid of having you take it now, because it might affect your baby. Especially at this time…" The miko girl continued…

"…Just…do what you must…Kagome-chan…" Hana managed to say.

The miko-youkai let out a loud, low growl escape her throat, before she cried out again as another contraction hit.

"Time!" Kaede called out to Kagome.

The miko girl hastily checked her stopwatch.

"Two minutes and thirty seconds."

"Here it comes…be ready, all of ye…I've never aided in the birthing of a child to a youkai woman, but…I will do my best…"

Hana screamed and Sesshoumaru winced at the sound being magnified in his sensitive ears.

"Hana-chan, breathe! Listen to me, breathe! Steady, slow, deep breaths, ok?" Sango instructed.

Hana turned to her mate behind her, tightly squeezing one of his hands, a sharp snap sounding from it as the bone broke.

"Hana-chan…my hand…" Sesshoumaru said quietly.

"Sesshoumaru…I swear to Kami, if this thing kills me, I'll make sure Rin brings me back with Tenseiga, and when she does, I'll give you so many more broken bones that it'll make your broken hand look like it was nothing!" She hissed at him, her eyes tinged red.

"Hana-sama! The child is ready to be born! Push, woman, push!" Kaede shouted.

-

Hana let out a final scream, only to have it joined by a second voice, a powerful cry that came from a small voice.

"Hana-sama, ye have a girl…" Kaede said.

"Kawaii!" Kagome and Sango both cooed.

"Hana-chan she is so adorable!" Sango exclaimed.

"What're you going to call her, Hana-chan?" Kagome asked.

The two girls cleaned off the newborn pup and did all the other necessary things needed to be done before handing the pup to its mother, all wrapped up and warm in a soft blanket.

The pup was placed in Hana's arms, and looking at the child's face she lightly traced over the familiar crescent moon on the pup's forehead, and the two markings on either side of the pup's face. It was then that Hana cried again for the first time in many years.

"Sesshoumaru…gomen…I wish I could have given you a son…" She said quietly.

"Hana-chan, I do not care if the pup is female. She is ours, and that is all that matters…" Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear.

"Demo…I should have given you an heir…"

"Iie…do not think that…even if the pup is not a suitable heir, it does not matter, Hana-chan…I care for you very much, if I had not, I never would have taken you as my mate. Even if you bear me no sons while we are together, I will just simply do what no taiyoukai has ever done…pass the throne on to our daughter. Hanajima-san, never think such a thing again…it doesn't matter if I have no sons. All that matters is the time I was able to spend with you, and the child we were able to bring into this world together."

"Hai…Sesshoumaru…you're right…gomen…I was being silly again…worrying for nothing…"

"…Hana-chan, you have always found something to worry about in any situation…now, what will you name the pup? We cannot simply call her 'whelp' all her life…nor can we call her 'pup'. Such names are not suitable for a youkai of noble blood…"

Hana laughed lightly.

"…I have the perfect name…Kon'nichi wa, Tsukimaru…"

"Hana-chan…it truly is a perfect name…"

"Anno…I don't mean to ruin your happy little moment, but your baby needs to know who her mother is…and she should probably be hungry…" Kagome said, sounding somewhat anxious.

"Oh, hai…gomen, Tsukimaru-chan…"

The miko-youkai shrugged her yukata loose and nursed her pup, while Sesshoumaru watched over his mate's shoulder, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

After an eventful day of introductions to the newborn, mother, child, and father were all very tired. The happy family was not to be bothered as they all rested and recovered from the day's events.

-

A short time later Miroku and Sango had been the ones to rush off to Kaede's hut, this time in the middle of the night. Luckily they made it just in time for Sango to give birth to a son. The boy was named Minoru.

After about two years, Hana and Sesshoumaru were again blessed with another pup. A son was born, making the boy the heir to the Western Lands once his father was too old and weary to do it himself. Their son was called Tsurugi.

-

Kagome passed all of her exams and entered her later years of schooling. She was doing very well and she matured into a beautiful young woman. She continued to go back to the Sengoku Jidai to visit everyone now and then, providing ramen for Sesshoumaru and his family and Shippou. She visited Inuyasha's shrine each time she went back, and each time she would sit before it for hours on end, talking to the stone, telling him of how everything was going for her, things she wished he could've seen with her, and things about how she missed him and how she still remembered what he had said.

Kagome sighed and looked at the clock mounted on her bedroom wall, watching as time passed her by, time dwindling away before her eyes.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick…_

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you very much everyone for your support! It was so greatly appreciated. You've all helped me make this story into what it is now. And thanks to your kind reviews and suggestions and all your help, it totally kicks ass! Please look forward to the second fic of this trilogy, The Threads That Bind Us Together. 


End file.
